I Hold On
by Loving.And.Awkward
Summary: Besides the fact she's 65 in a 25 year olds body (thank you, Super-Soldier Serum), Katie Rogers has lived a somewhat normal life. However, one day her life takes a turn when Nick Fury calls, letting her know her father was found, and is very much alive. - Longer summary in profile. NEW CHAPTERS COMING IN THE NEW YEAR.
1. Prologue l

The sound of her heels clicking on the polished black flooring was all that could be heard as she walked down the seemingly, never-ending hallway.

Eyes staring straight ahead and long, blonde, hair swaying down her back, she kept her face unreadable as the room she was heading to came closer and closer. She resisted the urge to pull her jacket closer, to protect herself from the cold feeling she was getting.

She was use to the coldness this place gave off by now. After all, she was there when this place first got lifted off the ground. Of course, it was a lot smaller back than compared to what it's like now.

However, over the years, she _tried_ stayed away, wanting nothing to do with S.H.E.I.L.D.

It changed, but of course it would. Of course it was different from what it was like back in the late 40's, early 50's. Still, she would never get use to walking down the halls, knowing she wasn't going to see her mothers beautiful face, or 'uncle's' classic smirk.

Really, she had other ideas on how she was going to spend her day. But, when she got an urgent call from the director, telling her to come down right away, telling her _he _was awake, she knew she had to. Though part of her still didn't want to.

Slowing down and coming to a stop, she turned to her left, staring at the door in front of her for a few moments before pushing it open to find two men standing inside, one in a suit and the other in a black trench-coat and eyepatch.

"You called?" She spoke up in her American accent, but stayed in the doorway.

Turning towards the door, Agent Coulson gave her a nod and slight smile as Nick Fury spoke up, never turning away from the wall in front of him.

"Didn't think you'd come."

"Did you really?" She raised an elegant eyebrow. "Cause I'm pretty sure you did."

This time, Fury did turn. He gave her an unreadable look before turning back to the one-sided window in front of him, beckoning her to step forward as he did so.

She hesitated for a moment, something she didn't do much. But, she knew that the moment she stepped into that room, her life was going to change. And she didn't know if it was for better or for worse yet.

Still, she swallowed her pride and held her head high, before stepping slowly into the room. She walked up to Coulson and Fury, standing in between them and staring into the window.

Her bright blue eyes focused in on the room in front of her.

A man… well, not just any man. _Captain America_, Steve Rogers, he was sitting on the edge of the bed in a room that looked like a hospital room. His hands are folded on his lap and he was looking down at them, making it impossible to see his whole face. It seemed like he didn't know they where watching him, or if he did, he was hiding it well.

She couldn't believe it. After all these years… She stared into the room, not blinking as she held her breath.

She was here to, _finally_, talk to him. But now, as she watched him and studied the confused look he had on his face, a part of her didn't want to. And that part grew bigger and bigger with every passing second she watched him.

"Well," Fury spoke from behind her, almost causing her to jump. _Almost. _"I guess this is where introductions are in order."

She didn't reply, through she was about to. However, the moment the words left Fury's mouth, it was almost as if Steve heard them, because his face suddenly lifted and he turned to the one-way window.

On his end, all he saw was himself. But, on her end, she saw a lost man. A man out of his time. A perfect man. The perfect solider. She saw a man with blonde hair, parted in the perfect 40's style, which showed just how much he was out-of-place. However, the thing that caught her eye the most, was when her eyes landed on his. Baby-blue met baby-blue. If she only focused on his eyes, it was like looking in the mirror.

And, it was at that moment, the moment when her eyes found his, that she knew she couldn't do this. She had to get out. And it only took Fury's next words to make her do so.

"Meet your father, Ms. Rogers."

**I Hold On.  
****Part l.  
****Coming January 19th, 2015.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mother's Advice

_American Kids - Kenny Chesney._

_"Family is not an important thing. It's everything." - Michael J. Fox._

* * *

People seem to think, that if you live forever, or if you are immortal - whatever bullshit people thought these days - life passes you by in a blur.

This couldn't be more untrue.

Imagine sitting in a car and looking out the window, unfocused. You'd see everything pass you by in a blur of colours, right? Well, that's how normal people see their lives.

Everyone has the same thing on their minds. Make it through high school, get a job, find love, get married, have kids, die. That seems like everyone's big plan in life. And everyone is so caught up on making this happen, they don't realize everything they miss.

Katie, however, is an exception to this case.

Being sixty-five years old and not looking a day over twenty-five could have something to do with it. That, and the fact her life span is basically ten times longer than that of normal humans. Unfortunately Katie doesn't see her life pass by in a blur. Oh no. The opposite actually. She remembers everything. She can tell the years apart. She knows the difference between what happened in 1999 and 2000, while normal people blended years and forget if something happened in 2005, or 2006. She remembered where she had been each year, who she had met, who she had talked to. She remembered everything about her life.

_Her_ life did not pass her by in a blur. Though sometimes, most times, she wished it did. It would be easier to forget the pain and hurt of losing someone that way.

Yes. Katherine Stephanie Rogers' life would be much easier if her years blurred together.

Sighing, Katie watched the world around her zoom by from inside the cab as they drove down one of the many streets in D.C. She wished she was back in Tennessee right now.

She had been enjoying her life there. But _no_, Nick Fury had ruined that when he called and said _he _was wake. She had gone to New York with the intention of finally taking to... _him_ after sixty-odd years. But look how well that had turned out. And for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to leave. Not yet. She feels like she has to stay. For a little while longer. And it's bugging her so much. Because she doesn't know why or what is keeping her here.

Ripping her long, blond hair out of its high pony tail, Katie ran her fingers through it, trying to stop her mind from wandering.

But she failed.

It was only about a month or so since she was last at S.H.I.E.L.D, since she walked out on Nick and Phil, before she got a change to talk to _him_. To Captain America. Her father.

She wasn't some teenager who hated her father for leaving her and her mother. God no. In fact, she didn't hate or blame him at all. She understood why he had done what he did, and if anything, she loved him even more because of it. It's just, over the years, she'd learned that the more you got to know someone, the more it hurt when they left.

Which goes back to how easy Katie's life would be if years blended and she forgot easily.

It was hard not getting old along with the rest of the world. Yes, she aged. But not at the rate of a normal human. That, alone, made it hard for her to get close to anyone these days. It hurt every time she found out one of her friends were gone, never to come back. Or that she was never going to get to talk to someone she'd grown up with back in the 50's again.

It hurt ever more when she found out Howard Stark, who she had grown up with and was basically an uncle to her, and his wife Maria were killed. She couldn't move when she got that phone call. She couldn't breathe, she didn't move out of bed for days. It had hurt too bad.

At the time, it had been a good fifteen years since the last time they had seen each other, but they talked on the phone all the time and he was always there for her. He was the fun, crazy Uncle Howard. And she couldn't even repay the favour and be there for his son, Tony. Not when he was - and is - in the spotlight so much. Someone would be sure to pick up on the fact that she never aged. No, the last time she'd seen Tony was back when he was five, so he probably didn't even remember or know of her now.

She knew how hard Howard had been on him, she'd told him this several times, but he never listened to her. And, a part of her felt like it was her fault Howard had been so hard on Tony. The man had spent most of his time trying to find _her_ father, at least when Tony was a baby and kid. So, he never spent much time with Tony growing up which ruined anything they could have had in the future.

She didn't know why she felt like it was her fault, she'd never told Howard to look for her father, she had even told him several times after Tony was born to _stop_ looking. But he never did, and Katie knew he'd just wanted her to have her dad, and he had wanted to find his friend.

But, of course, she kept up with the times. She knew all about Tony and what he had become. She knew what he was like and that he was Iron Man. And she was sure Howard would be proud of his son. If he was here.

Yes. Katie Carter's life would be way easier if her years blurred together

The building Katie was heading to suddenly came into view, and she quickly got some money ready to pay the cab driver as he pulled over, before stepping out of the car.

She walked down the sidewalk a little ways, hands in the pockets of her jacket, before she reached the building and walked through the front door, her boots clicking on the tile floor.

"Ms Carter," The receptionist smiled at her. "It's been a while. Almost a year now."

Katie smiled back, coming to a stop at the front desk. "How is she?"

"Your Great-Aunt is doing as good as can be expected," The receptionist, Anna, informed her. "She hasn't gotten worse, but she isn't any better either."

Katie nodded, her smile dropping slightly. "Can I see her?"

"Of course!" Anna walked out from behind the desk. "I'll walk you."

"Thank you." Katie smiled once more before following the women down the hall.

"So," Anna tried to start a conversation. "What brings you back to DC?"

"I decided to take some time off school," Katie lied though her teeth, something that came easily to her after years of practice. "I wanted to visit my Aunt again, so I decided to spend some time in Washington. Besides, LA was getting boring."

"Well, I'll gladly switch places with you," Anna laughed.

Katie let out a forced laugh as they stopped in front of a door, before she turned to Anna, smile on face. "Thank you, Anna."

"No problem," Anna smiled back. "Take as long as you like."

Katie nodded once more before Anna turned and made her way back towards the front desk.

Turning towards the door, Katie slowly turned the doorknob and pushed it open, where she saw the same sight she saw every other time she entered the room.

The curtains to the window on the wall to Katie's left were opened, causing the warm sunlight to shine into the room. There was paintings hanging on the walls, a dresser on the wall to Katie's right next to which a door was situated that lead to the bathroom. It was a simple room. But, Katie's eyes went straight to the bed in the middle of the wall in front of her. A nightstand was standing next to it, with several framed pictures decorating it. And there, laying on the bed, was Peggy Carter, grey haired and wrinkled face, her eyes closed.

Carefully closing the door behind her, Katie slowly walked into the room, smiling a sad smile as she sat in the chair next to the side of the bed, not stopping the warm feeling she suddenly felt from seeing her mother for the first time in a year.

Mother, not Great-Aunt.

Katie now told people Peggy was her Great-Aunt, it was easier that way. People wouldn't question why her mother was ninety-odd years old while Katie looked no older than twenty-five. And she couldn't tell people Peggy was her grandmother, that was too easy to trace back. The only 'Katie Carter' they would find would be Peggy's daughter who had no father listed. They would also find out that 'Katie Carter' has dead.

She sat there for a few moments, watching her mother with a small smile still on her face. Then, Peggy suddenly turned her head, now facing Katie's direction, her eyes opening slowly and unfocused at first, before they lit up at the sight of her daughter.

"Katie." Peggy breathed as she smiled brightly.

"Hi mum." Kate smiled back, her British accent sneaking in like it always did when she talked to her mother.

"It's been so long."

"I'm sorry." Katie gave a light laugh. "I've been busy."

Peggy nodded, her eyes moving all over her daughters face to see what had changed over the past year, though Katie knew nothing had. She still looked exactly the same.

The smile on Peggy's face dropped slightly however, after looking over her daughter. Katie knew her mother knew something was wrong. If there was one person who could read Katie, even after all these years of hiding, it was Peggy Carter.

"What's wrong?" Peggy asked after a few moments as Katie titled her head to the side.

"What do you mean? Nothing's-"

"Katherine."

Katie looked her mother in the eyes for a moment before shifting to look at her lap, biting her bottom lip slightly as she pondered over what to tell her mother.

She debated not telling Peggy about Steve, she really did. But Katie knew her mother had the right to know, and it would be a lot easier to explain her problem if Katie didn't leave out the biggest detail. But, she also knew her mother. She knew that Peggy would tell her to give him a chance, to talk to him.

Right now though, Katie didn't want to. She didn't want to get close to him. She didn't need someone to look out or care for her, she spent the past thirty years or so on her own, and she was getting by just fine.

However, when Katie looked up at her mother once more and looked into her eyes, she sadly remembered that it didn't matter if she told her mother about Steve or not. Because Peggy wasn't going to remember that Katie told her about him in a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath Katie looked up at the painting above her mother's bed as she spoke.

"They found him."

Katie didn't need to say anything else. She didn't need to explain herself, cause she could tell by the way her mother's eyes lit up and went wide that she knew exactly what her daughter was talking about.

"What?" Peggy breathed.

"They found him, mum." Katie explained, her British accent coming out a tiny bit more. "He was frozen in ice for seventy-years. And… and he's alive." Katie let out a laugh that sounded bitter to her ears. "It's like, he's been asleep for seventy-years. He went to sleep in 1945 and woke up in 2011."

"Katie." Peggy reached across the bed and grabbed her daughter's hand, holding it in her two wrinkled ones.

Katie sighed, looking into her mother's eyes before speaking softly.

"He looks the same as he did the day he went down, mum." She told her. "But, he's lost. He doesn't fit in. Not yet. The last thing he remembers is crashing the plane."

"Katie," Peggy repeated, smiling suddenly. "This… this is wonderful."

Katie titled her head slightly, eyebrows pinched together.

"Mum?"

"You don't have to be alone anymore." Peggy explained. "You'll have someone, someone there with you when I'm gone. Someone who will protect and help you. Someone who will care for you. Katie, you'll have your father."

Katie looked away from her mother's eyes, unable to look to her anymore. Instead, she turned to the pictures that sat on the bed-side table. There were five and they were old pictures. The first picture was of Peggy and Katie's step-father, who passed away a while ago. While the second picture was of seventeen year old Katie with her five year old brother and two year old sister, both of whom she hadn't talked to in forever. Because like the rest of the world, they thought 'Katie Carter' died.

Then, Katie's eyes went straight to the last three. There was one of Katie and Peggy when Katie was first born, one of Steve pre-serum, and one of Howard, Katie and Peggy when Katie was about five and she was holding up a birthday gift from Howard and her mother. A red, blue and white shield with a star in the middle.

A small smile started to form on Katie's face as she looked at the picture, the ghostly laugher of her five-year-old self echoing of the walls, squealing with excitement.

She couldn't tell her mother she hadn't talk to him yet. She couldn't tell her mother that she didn't want to talk to him. That was Peggy's biggest wish, for Katie to know her father and what kind of man he was, is.

Katie couldn't destroy that wish for her.

"You haven't talked to him."

Katie's eyes snapped back to Peggy. It wasn't a question but a statement, and Katie could see her mother's eyes watching her closely as she waited for her daughter to answer.

"No," Katie sighed. "I haven't. But I have seen him."

"Why? How come?" Peggy asked, as if she only heard the 'no'.

"I just…" Katie paused, looking down. "I don't want to get close to him cause then it'll hurt when he leaves."

"Who says he's going to leave?" Peggy questioned. "I know your father, and once he finds out about you, he would never leave."

"But people always leave." Katie said so low, she was sure her mother didn't hear her.

Peggy was silent for a few moments as she studied her daughter for a moment longer.

"Does he know about you?"

"No, he doesn't. And as of right now, I don't know if I want him to." Katie said, shaking her head, her pony tail flying behind her as Peggy sighed, gripping Katie's hands tighter.

"I know you've had a hard life," Peggy said. "But, you don't have to run from everyone in the world, sweetie. Image if everyone lived their life like that, being scared to get close to anyone in case they left. The world would be one lonely place."

Peggy looked over at the pictures on the bedside table, smiling to herself, before turning back to her daughter.

"You were a big daddy's girl, you know." Peggy said suddenly as Katie smiled a little. "Everyone said you were a mum's girl, but I knew better. You looked up to him so much. Howard made you that shield because you wanted to be just like him."

Katie continued to smile as her mother laughed at the memory, before she looked back at Katie with a serious, but soft look on her face.

"Talk to him," Peggy said. "Just for an hour or so. I know how guarded you can be, Katie. Just, tell him about yourself and talk to him. Get to know him a bit. Then, decide if you never want to talk to him again. Besides, I know he'll love you and he would never even dream of leaving."

Over the years, Katie had gotten used to cutting herself off from the world. Mainly because she never stayed in one place for too long. She didn't like to get close to people, it was just who she was. Because they always left. Sometimes they were killed or died, sometimes not. Either way, Katie didn't get close to people at all.

But, maybe it was time to change that. Maybe, she should talk to her father, at least for a while. Just to see what he was like. After all, what was the worst that could happen. He was her father after all. And as much as Katie wanted to deny it, she was a big daddy's girl, she really did want to talk to him, and she was beyond happy that he was actually alive.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Katie sighed, glancing back over at the picture of her five-year-old self holding a shield, smiling slightly. "But I was a mummy's girl too… Mum?"

Katie watched as her mother's eyes went unfocused for a moment as she stared off at the wall in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Katie looked down at their holding hands before looking back up at her mother's face, watching as her eyes came back to focus and she slowly turned to Katie, her eyes lighting up.

"Katie?"

Katie nodded, a slightly sad smile on her face. "Hi Mum."

"It's been so long."

"I know, I'm sorry." Katie squeezed her mother's hand. "I've been busy…"

* * *

_May 4th, 1951._

_"Okay, squirt. Are you ready for your last gift?"_

_The little five-year-old in question looked up at her dark-haired uncle. A smile of excitement broke out on her face as she nodded her head, her two long, blonde french braids flying behind her._

_They were now sitting in the middle of S.H.I.E.L.D., which was basically Katie's home. They, being Katie, her mother, Uncle Howard, Ches (only Katie was able to call Chester Phillips that), and a few members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Howling Commandos. There were a few chairs around for people to sit on, alone with a small cake on one of the desks and a small pile of already opened gifts next to it._

_As Howard turned around and walked out of the room, Peggy walked up to her daughter and knelt in front of her._

_"This one's from me and your Uncle Howard, okay?" Peggy told Katie, who was basically bouncing in her seat with excitement, her blue eyes shining in the dim light of the building._

_Peggy smiled at her daughter before standing back up as Howard walked back into the room, his hands behind his back as a smirk formed on his lips._

_"You ready?"_

_"Yes, Uncle Howard!" Katie laughed, kneeling up in the chair._

_Slowly, Howard removed his hands from behind his back, revealing the gift._

_Katie's eyes grew wide as they landed on a small circle. It wasn't too big, big enough for an five-year-old. It had a red circle outline, then a white one, then red again, and finally, the middle colored in blue along with a big, white star in the very centre._

_Katie squealed with excitement as she took the mini, kid friendly version of her father's shield out of Howard's hand. She held it in front of her with a big smile on her face before holding it to her chest._

_"I think she likes it," Timothy, 'Dum-Dum', chuckled._

_"Ready to go fright some bad guys now, Katie?" Jim smiled at the little girl, who started to nod her head before her mother cut her off._

_"Not likely." Peggy glared slightly at Jim, but she couldn't stop the smile from tugging at her lips._

_"But mummy," Katie whined, jumping off the chair. "I want to fight bad guys just like daddy did!"_

_"How about we eat some cake first," Howard laughed, jumping in before Peggy answered. Glancing up, Howard watched as Peggy shook her head before she walked over the cake to cut some pieces._

_"Hey kid," Chester Phillips spoke up and Katie turned around to look at him. "How 'bout you try on that shield?"_

_Katie face lit up at the idea as she nodded her head as fast as she could, before placing the blue, red and white shield on her arm - with the help of Howard - and holding it up in front of her._

_"Looks good on ya," Phillips smiled, sitting back in his chair with crossed arms._

_"Mummy!" Katie squealed. "Look!"_

_Turning around, Peggy looked at her daughter, a smile - somewhat sad - breaking out on her face at the sight of her five-year-old standing there with the shield on her arm._

_"Come here," Peggy placed the knife down, walking over to her daughter and kneeling down beside her. "Let's take a picture."_

_Katie smiled and nodded at her mother. Peggy stepped back and handed the camera off to Phillips, who rolled his eyes before taking it out of Peggy's hands._

_Peggy walked over and knelt back down next to Katie, the two of them smiling up at the camera as Phillips took the picture._

_"You too, Uncle Howard!" Katie ran over to Howard and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the photo too before he could say anything._

_Shaking his head, Howard chuckled at the blonde girl before kneeling down next to her too. The three of them smiled up at the camera, Katie holding the shield in front of her, as a white flash went off…_

Katie's eyes snapped opened as the running water that was beating off her back suddenly started to turn from hot to cold. She didn't know how long she had stood there, under the running water of the shower, but it was obviously long enough for the water to start feeling like ice when hitting her.

Sighing, Katie shut off the water before stepping out into the equally cold bathroom, trying to shake the memory from her head.

She didn't want to think about the past right now.

What she wanted was a drink. A strong one. A really strong one seeing that she couldn't get drunk anyways.

Damn side effects.

Quickly drying herself off and running a towel through her hair so it was only slightly damp, Katie walked out of the bathroom. The hallway of her apartment was dark and shadowy, only to be lit up from the now opened bathroom door.

She didn't have tons of different houses and apartments all over the world. That was another thing normal people thought about people who lived 'forever' - they had thousands of homes and millions of dollars. Not true. Katie wasn't rich. Yes, she had money saved up after all these years, but she worked hard for it. Also, she only had two homes. Her home in Tennessee and this apartment. And the only reason she had this apartment was because of her mother being here, in DC.

Turning off the bathroom light, Katie navigated in the dark to her bedroom across the hall.

It was dark in there too, with the only light in the room coming from the small clock on her bedside table that read 11:27pm in bright, red letters.

After flicking on the lights, Katie quickly pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank-top before making her way out into the kitchen through the dark apartment.

_Now let's get me this damn drink_. Katie thought to herself as she flicked on the lights in the living room and kitchen.

However, the moment the lights came on, Katie froze in her spot when she saw a tall, dark figure sitting on her living room couch.

Her heart and mind only worked overtime for a moment however, before she realized who it was. She relaxed once again before making her way over to the kitchen as she snorted.

"Security breach."

"If the biggest security breach you're going to get is me breaking in," Nick Fury spoke up as Katie walked up to one of the cupboards and opened it, "You'll lead an easy life, Ms Rogers."

Katie froze as she reached in the cupboard for a glass. That was the second time he called her '_Rogers'_, and she didn't know how she felt about that. Part of her liked the sound of it, the other part wasn't used to it, and the name even sounded foreign to her.

"You know," Katie spoke as she came out of her shock, taking two glasses out of the cupboard. "Just because… _he's_ suddenly alive doesn't mean I'm changing my last name."

"I'm just calling you by your name." Nick pointed out plainly.

Katie rolled her eyes, walking over to the corner cupboard and bending over, pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"No. You're calling me by his last name," Katie countered, turning back around and walked over to the island to pour the drinks. "On my birth certificate it says-"

"On the birth certificate that was planted by your mother so no one would find out about you, it says Carter." Nick cut her off, standing up from the couch and walking over to stand on the other side on the island. "On your real birth certificate it says Rogers."

Katie stared up at Nick for a few moments, her eyes hard, eyebrows pinched together as she studied his equally hard face. Then, she let out a dry laugh before putting the cover back on the bottle and placing it back in the cupboard.

"I forgot," Katie walked back over to the island, picking up her drink and pushing the other towards Nick. "You're the Director. You know everything."

"I don't know everything, Ms Rogers." Nick said. "I just know most things."

"What do you want Nick?" Katie sighed, running a hand through her hair as she walked over to the small, round kitchen table, sitting down. "It's late. I'm tired. And I just want to drink."

Nick studied her for a few moments with an unreadable look on his face, before he pushed off the island and walked over to the table, joining Katie by sitting down.

"You walked away."

"That I did." Katie nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

She knew what he was getting at. Yes, she walked out. She walked out on him, Phil and her father when she was supposed to talk to him. But, her father didn't know that. As of right now, Steve Rogers didn't even know he had a daughter.

And she really doubted Nick was butt-hurt over the fact she walked out on him. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time she walked out on the Director.

Nick sighed, obviously frustrated with Katie now.

"Katherine." Nick pinched the bridge of his nose with his figures. "You need to talk to him."

Katie's eyebrows narrowed together. Her mother had said those same words to her earlier, but it didn't sound half as nice coming out of Nick's mouth.

"Why do you care so much? It's my life."

"Is it so hard to believe I want you to be happy."

"Well, you aren't the most caring person I've met, to be honest."

Nick watched Katie for a moment, as if he was prying into her mind. Katie looked back with a confused look on her face. She could tell Nick was waiting for a reaction of some kind. The only problem was, Katie didn't know what he was waiting for her to react to. Suddenly, Katie started to feel uncomfortable under the Director's intense glare and looked down at her drink. Picking up the glass, Katie took a slow sip with her eyes closed before placing the glass down again. This time, however, when she opened her eyes, she found Nick watching her with pinched eyebrows.

"I assumed you knew everything that happens within S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"You mean you assumed I hacked the system." Katie let out an airy laugh, but she was confused where this conversation was going. "I don't know what you all think of me over there, but I don't look into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s personal files. That's Stark."

"How do you know Stark hacks S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Nick raised an eyebrow, causing Katie to roll her eyes.

"I may not hack the system, but I'm not deaf," Katie told him. "I heard you grumbling about him the last few times I've visited. And besides, it's Tony."

It was almost as if Nick didn't hear Katie, or he probably just didn't care, because he suddenly turned to the briefcase that was beside him. Honestly, Katie didn't even know there had been a briefcase standing there as she watched Fury pull out a file before sliding it across the table.

Katie took a sip of her drink as she glazed down at the file that was now in front of her. Her eyebrows started to pinch together as she placed down her glass and picked up the file.

"Avengers Initiative?" She read the front of the file, looking up at Nick for a brief moment.

"It's an idea," Nick explained, almost as if he just came up with this _idea _right there on the spot_._ "To bring together a group of the most remarkable people. People who could be something more. People, who can work together when we need them and fight the battles that S.H.I.E.L.D. can't."

As Nick explained this, Katie looked though the different pages of information that were in the file. The first few pages was information about what Nick basically just said. However, it was the last couple of pages that Katie stopped on to really look at.

The list of the Avengers.

Katie didn't even read the full pages, she just looked at each name that was on the list.

Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow.

Clinton Barton, Hawkeye.

Anthony Stark, Iron Man.

Bruce Banner, the Hulk.

Thor Odinson.

Steven Rogers, Captain America.

Katherine Rogers.

Katie knew the names, some more than other. She knew Tony. Clint and Natasha she knew because she trained with both a while back, and they were good friends of hers. Natasha actually taught her how to really fight _well_. Thor she knew of, but she never met him. She did, however, hear all about New Mexico because of Phil and the news. She always knew of Bruce Banner, but never met him before.

And Steve Rogers. Her father, obviously she knew about him. She knew everything about him, more than anyone really. Well, besides her mother. Also, Phil was a pretty big fangirl and never really shut up about him.

"So," Katie finally spoke up, glancing up at Nick. "It's basically a group of superheroes?"

"More or less."

"Why am I in here?" Katie cut right to the chase, closing the file. "I'm not a superhero. I haven't done anything remarkable with my life."

"To be honest," Nick grabbed the file and placed it back in the case. "You weren't on there until a few days ago."

"Then why add me?"

"You, Katherine, are one of the only two people on Earth who can be considered super-humans." Nick explained. "You and your father. You two are the only ones with the super-solider blood running in your veins."

"Yeah, sure, I'm perfect." Katie leaned forward in her chair. "But, the most remarkable thing about me is that I was born in the 40's and can pass as a twenty-five year old."

"You're strong." Nick also leaned forward. "And fast. You're a fighter. Remember, I know mostly everything, Katherine. You've trained with a number of people, including Ms Romanoff, and I know your mother taught you how to shot a gun."

"Okay, yeah. I grew up at S.H.I.E.L.D. and now how to fight," Katie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "But, I mean, Tony has his suit, Banner turns green, Thor is a god, while Natasha and Clint are master assassins. Compared to them, I'm nothing."

Nick sat back in his chair, a slightly smug look on his face.

"What about your father?"

"Sorry?"

"You didn't mention your father, Captain America." Nick explained, and continued on when Katie remained silent. "And you know why. Because he's just like you, and you know it. You both didn't make a suit or are gods Katherine, but you are both remarkable people. You both have that blood in you, you were both born to be fighters."

"You're wrong," Katie said softly, shaking her head as she took a sip of her drink. "He was made to be a fighter. I was made by mistake."

Silence fell around the room for a few moments after Katie said these words.

She didn't normally get like this. She didn't even think of herself as a mistake. Sometimes. Though, really, she knew she was one. But, after everything that had happened today, she was starting to feel... weak. She didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to think anymore.

"Talk to your father." Nick said suddenly, causing Katie to look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You want me to talk to him so he'll join your secret group." It wasn't a question, more so a statement.

"No," Nick shook his head. "I want you to talk to him for your sake." He told her before standing up, Katie following his lead. "However, I know the Avengers could really use the _both_ of you."

"Sense a world threat coming, Nick." Katie joked as they both walked to the front door.

"What I sense, is that you've been alone for so long, you're scared to let anyone, even your father, into your life."

Katie snorted, crossing her arms. "Says the guy with more trust issues than someone suffering from the Truman Show disorder."

"I have my reasons."

"And so do I."

"I'll be calling you tomorrow to let you know when you'll be talking to your father." Nick told her, turning to Katie just as they reached the door.

"Do I not have a say in this?"

"You do, I just hope you pick the right thing to do." Nick told her. "Now, I think you have a lot to think about so I'll leave you to it."

Katie rolled her eyes as Nick turned to the door. She spun around and walked back into the apartment as she called, "Goodnight, Nick" over her shoulder.

"And Katherine," Nick spoke up, causing Katie to turn around. "You may think you're a mistake, but I'll let you know you are far from it."

And with that, Nick was gone.

Katie let out a frustrating sigh as she grabbed her hair in her hands. Her mind was working overtime with everything that had happened today that she didn't even want to think about anything. She just wanted her mind to shut off.

But sadly, it wouldn't.

The big question from today was if she was going to talk to her father. A big part of her wanted to. This was her dad, someone who she wanted to meet her whole life. And she knew she told her mother she would, but she was still on the fence about it.

But the other part didn't want to get hurt anymore. Everyone said he wasn't going to leave her, but how did they know that? Besides, what if he decided that he didn't want a kid, that he didn't want anything to do with her. That would hurt more than him getting killed or dying.

Still, Katie thought of her mother and how much she didn't want Katie to be alone when she was finally gone. And she thought of Nick, who said he wanted Katie to talk to her father for her own sake. And then she thought of Howard, and how much time he spent trying to find her father. And then she thought of herself, who looked up to her father so much growing up.

So, Katie just stood there, in the middle of her apartment. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she finally came to a conclusion. The only problem was, she didn't know if it was the right one yet.

Nick would be pleased at least.

Thinking of Nick brought back the memories of their talk. Of the Avengers.

The Avengers, a group of superheroes fighting the threats that no one else could deal with.

Did she want to do that? Did she want to fight threats? Yes, she'd been training her whole life and was a really good fighter. And yes, she could shoot a gun like no one else - Peggy Carter had been her trainer and mother after all - but did that mean she wanted to fight supervillians and protect the world?

This was too much for one night.

Calling it quits, Katie walked up to the front door and locked it before turning back around and started to head towards the hall and her bedroom. Then, something caught her eye.

Glancing over at the island as she started to turn off the lights, Katie saw Nick's forgotten drink sitting there.

Sighing, she walked over and grabbed the drink. She took a big sip before turning off the lights and heading to bed, her mind still reeling.

* * *

**Please note that this use to be chapters 1 and 2 before I decided to combine them together. And I also added a few extra details that will come up in future chapters.**

**Thank you to my beta for working her magic on this chapter, and also, feel free to follow me on tumblr and twitter (links in my profile).**


	3. Chapter 2: Fatherly Talks

_Hello World - Lady Antebellum._

_"The family is one of nature's masterpieces." - George Santayana._

* * *

"We're glad you decided to come."

Katie shot Phil a look, eyebrows pinched together slightly. "Yes well, after being with S.H.I.E.L.D all my life, I've learned the only way to shut them up is to either punch them in the face, or give in."

Phil shifted and lowered his eyes, looking away from the young - well, physically young - woman in front of him, obviously uncomfortable by her hard tone.

"I ah," Phil cleared his throat. "Fury's in there now talking to him, explaining the situation so you don't really have to."

Katie nodded, but didn't say anything. She knew this, Fury had told her he would explain who she was to her father and tell him the basics on what had happened. But still, she knew it wasn't going to be enough. He would ask her about everything.

Katie ran a hand through her hair to try to stop her mind from wandering, but it wasn't really working.

She was tired, her little chat with Nick having only happened last night causing her mind to refuse to shut up and let her sleep. So Katie was beyond tired and on edge.

She'd thought, when Nick had said he would call and let her know when she was talking to Steve, it would be a week from now. But _no._ Nick called early in the morning and said the car was going to pick her up in a few hours.

If she'd known that, she would have tried to get more sleep, though she knew it would have been pointless.

Katie wasn't planning on calling Nick anyways. She wasn't going to tell him what she'd decided on doing, because then it would just make everything more real. But, she forgot Nick knew _most things_, so she wasn't all that surprised when she'd gotten a phone call from him asking what she'd decided to do.

And she could basically hear the smugness in his voice after she'd told him she would talk to Steve.

Damn Nick.

Now, here she was. Her and Phil, standing in the hallway outside a sitting room area, waiting for Nick to come out.

She didn't mind waiting with Phil though. He was one of the few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents she could stand. He was nice to her and actually talked to her like she was a normal person. Plus, Katie found it hilarious how nervous Phil was when they'd first met, because he was getting to met Captain America's daughter. She also liked to bug him from time to time about his fangirl side when it came to her father.

"Ms. Rogers?"

"Carter," Katie corrected Phil automatically causing Phil to nod, rubbing the back of his neck.

She didn't blame him for being nervous, Katie knew she was a nightmare to deal with right now. Unfortunately for him, she couldn't help it. As she'd said. she was beyond nervous and tired.

"Ms. Carter," Phil corrected himself. "He's ready for you."

Katie gave a shift nod before turning towards the door, staring at it for a few moments before slowly walking towards it, blocking her thoughts so she couldn't talk herself out of this.

However, just as she lifted her hand to turn the door knob, the door pushed open, showing Nick standing in front of her, an unreadable look on his face as always.

"Ms. Rogers," Nick nodded at her, causing Katie to roll her eyes before looking up at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Sticking with the Ms Rogers, are we? Not even going to bother with Carter anymore?"

"He took it better than expected," Nick continued on, ignoring Katie. "Though he is pretty baffled, as any normal person would be."

Katie snorted. "Normal person."

"He has questions," Nick narrowed his brows at the blonde woman.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" Katie titled her head to the side. "To answer his questions."

"You're here to talk to him, Katie." Phil answered from behind Katie, but she didn't turn around.

"Go easier on him, Katherine," Nick sighed, walking around Katie. "You both may be super-humans, but he's been on ice for 70 years. He hasn't gone through the… changes of time, that you have."

"You say this as if I don't know that, Nick," Katie smirked, but it didn't reach her eyes, as Nick and Phil made their way back down the hall and Katie turned back towards the door.

"Oh, and Ms. Rogers," Nick called, causing Katie to spin around, giving him a slight glare. "I know you've been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. since the beginning, but don't forget who's the Director around here." Nick informed her, giving her a stern look.

"How can I when you keep reminding me, _Director._" Katie shot him a smug look back. As she turned back to the door, she heard Phil give a light laugh before going quiet, more than likely because of Nick's glaring.

After hearing Nick's and Phil's footsteps disappear down the hall, Katie took a deep breath before placing her hand on the doorknob and pushing the door open.

_Here goes nothing._

The door opened to show a small room. The whites painted a light blue color while the wall on Katie's right was made out of glass. There was a leather, black love seat sitting on the far end of the room - facing the door and Katie - and two matching leather chairs across from it, with a small table standing in the middle.

Katie's eyes missed all this, however, and went straight to the man sitting in one of the chairs. He was bent over slightly with his head in his hands, looking like he didn't hear her come in.

Katie was trying to figure out if it would be easier to just back out now and walk away, lord knows she didn't want to have this conversation. However, before she could even blink, Steve's head snapped up, like he sensed her in the room, which he probably did.

They eyes meant within a few seconds, neither of them speaking. This wasn't Katie's first time seeing her father, but it was his first time seeing his daughter. And it was both their first times being in the same room together, and it would soon be their first time talking to each other.

And honestly, Katie felt more nervous and scared than she thought she would be.

Slowly, Steve stood up, his eyes never leaving his daughter's, who was still standing still in the doorway.

They both stood there, in silence, and Katie took this time to really get a look at Captain America… at her father.

Growing up, everyone had told her she looked just like her mother, which was true. She had her mother's ears, mouth, wavy hair, even her strong personality. However, everyone always told her she had her father's eyes, and even though she'd seen pictures before, only now she realized how very true it was.

As she looked him over, Katie started picking out the differences and similarities between father and daughter. Besides the baby-blue eyes, Katie also got her blonde hair from him, though it held her mother's waves. She also had his nose, she realized. So far, those were the only outward similarities she could find. Though, their shared DNA did give them a similar build. While Steve stood at 6'2, Katie was 5'5, but they were both well-built - Katie not as much as her father - there again, how could they not be.

They were super-humans. They were "perfect".

Katie didn't know how long they stood like that, just staring at each other. She wished she could read her father's mind, just to see what he was thinking, she felt like it would make this all easier. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

"Ahh, hi."

Katie almost jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't expect him to speak first.

Then again, she really couldn't have any idea who would.

"Hi." Katie replied, stepping into the room and slowly closing the door behind her.

"Katherine, right?" Steve asked, his voice soft and steady, as he continued to look at her. It was like he was trying to memorize every detail about her.

Though he didn't seem it, Katie could tell he was nervous. Almost just as nervous as she was. But, Katie could hide her emotions after all those years, and she was good at reading people.

Katie did, however, raise an eyebrow. "Katherine?"

"Umm, yeah," Steve shift his eyes from her face, thinking he said the wrong thing. "Nick said your name was Katherine…"

Katie gave a light laugh as she stepped farther into the room, noting how Steve relaxed a bit.

"It is," Katie informed him. "My name, that is. It is Katherine, but Nick is the only one who is calls me that." Katie continued to step forward until she was only a few feet away from her father, her nerves going crazy, but she hid it and stuck her hand out. "Call me Katie."

"Katie," Steve said, like he was testing the name, shaking her hand. "My daughter."

Katie knew he didn't mean anything by it, and by the softest at which he said it, she knew he was still trying to believe those words. But she couldn't help the smile on her face from falling a bit as she took back her hand.

It didn't upset her that he called her his daughter, the opposite actually because she suddenly felt warm inside. It's just, when he said it, it reminded her why she was so nervous in the first place.

"And you're my father."

"Steve," He smiled a little at her. "You can call me Steve."

"Steve," Katie repeated, glad he gave her the opportunity to call him by his name. She wasn't ready to call him 'dad' just yet. Plus, it would be kind of weird at the moment if she did, seeing that they could both pass for the same age and they didn't even know each other.

"Umm," Steve cleared his throat before pointing to the seats. "Let's sit."

Katie nodded in agreement, taken back slightly by the gentlemen-like attention. She quickly remembered that he was from the forties though. Looked like the stereotypes held some truth.

Steve sat back down on the love seat, his hands folded on his lap, as Katie sat in one of the chairs across from him, her finger tapping slightly on her leg, silence falling around them once more.

Katie had never been a patient person, it was one of the personality traits she didn't get from her mother or father, more like one that was developed over the years. Which was odd, because you'd think that the older you got, the more patient you became.

Bullshit.

Taking a deep breath, Katie took one last look around the room before her eyes finally fell on her father… no, _Steve, _once more. She found him staring at her, but the moment their eyes met, his eyes shifted and he rubbed the back on his neck.

"Umm," Katie cleared her throat slightly. "Nick said you had some questions…"

"Yeah," Steve nodded his head. "If… If you don't mind?"

Katie shook her head, a small smile on her face as she crossed her legs, relaxing a bit as she sat back against the chair.

She didn't want to answer any question, to be honest. But, what was she to do? Say no, I don't want to answer your questions, and leave? She couldn't do that. She was here for a reason.

She may be keeping Steve at an arm's length away, keeping him far enough away so they didn't get to close, but she wasn't heartless. Far from it.

And she didn't blame him for having questions. His daughter, who was born back in 1946, a daughter he didn't even know about, was now sitting in front of him. Looking no older than twenty-five when she was said to be sixty-five.

If he had questions, she was going to answer them.

Besides, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to finally talk to her father.

Katie watched him, she could basically see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to decided what to ask her first.

"Ummm," Steven cleared his throat. "Nick said you are, like me…"

"Actually, many people say I'm like my mother," Katie joked out of habit - it's what she did some times when she got really nervous - causing Steve to raise an eyebrow. "Sorry. Bad joke. I grew up with Uncle Howard, so don't blame me."

"Uncle Howard?" Steve repeated, shock taking over his face a bit.

"Yeah," Katie nodded. "After mum found out she was pregnant with me, Uncle Howard stepped up and helped out anyway he could." She informed him, leaving out the part how Howard was like a father figure to her growing up. She couldn't tell him that. She could just picture the heartbreak that would take over his face.

Steve nodded, before speaking softly. "I'm glad you both weren't alone."

"We were far from it." Katie smiled, remembering everyone who helped out her and her mother, everyone she thought of as family. "There were a number of people who helped us." Katie paused for a moment, a faraway look in her eyes before she shook her head, turning back to Steve. "Anyways, yes to your question. I am like you."

"As in the serum affected you too." Steve stated and Katie nodded.

"Caused mum a lot of trouble, I did." Katie laughed lightly.

"You did?" Steve also smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Katie nodded at Steve. "When I was about three, I found out that I could run faster than anyone, adult or child. For weeks I would just run around, running from anyone who was trying to catch me. Of course, no one could." Katie laughed. "I thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Mum, however, didn't."

As Steve laughed lightly at the story, Katie realized just how relaxed she felt around him. Even though this was their first time meeting each other, it felt natural to sit and talk to her father.

And this scared the crap out of her.

"So," Steve started to ask, and Katie realized he was also much more relaxed then he was when she first walked into the room. "You knew from a young age."

"I knew I was different," Katie confirmed. "It wasn't until I was older when I found out what caused me to be so."

Steve nodded, and Katie saw him hesitate. Like he was debating on if he should ask her his next question.

"Did…" Steve cleared his throat after a few moments. "Did you know…"

Katie realized what he was trying to ask, so she nodded, letting him know she understood.

"Ever since I could remember, mum was telling me stories about you," Katie told him, looking down at her hands for a moment before looking back up. "She told me everything she knew about you, and showed me pictures. Both pre and post serum. I'm sure she told me every story about you at least a dozen times." Katie laughed. "But I never got tired of hearing them. And when I was about twelve, when I first really started asking questions, she sat down with me and told me everything about the serum and how I was just like you."

Katie fell silent for a moment, almost as if she was done talking. Steve opened his mouth to ask or say something else, but she stopped him by speaking again.

"I looked up to you." Katie said quickly, the words just spilling out before she could stop them. "Growing up, you were my hero. And when I found out I was just like you, I was beyond excited. For my eight birthday, Uncle Howard even made me a shield just like yours. I don't know where it is now, but I loved it." Katie laughed to herself. "Mum said I had everyone wrapped around my finger."

"You did?" Steve leaned forward, waiting her to continue.

Katie nodded. "We lived at S.H.I.E.L.D, and I was the only kid. I had to stay hidden. No one besides the people at S.H.I.E.L.D knew of me. And that's the way everyone wanted it." Katie paused for a moment, before laughing. "I remember when I was thirteen, I argued with mum to let me go by Rogers cause I looked up to you so much and wanted your last name."

"You don't go by Rogers?"

Katie looked up, realizing what she said and cursed herself for dropping her guard so much. The look on her father's face broke her heart, so she quickly corrected herself.

"No, I couldn't growing up. If the wrong person, or anyone really, found out that I was Captain Americas daughter, that I had his... your blood in my veins, I would be hunted down. So, Mum came up with the story that I was the product of a one-night stand, something that happened after you umm, went down. This was just a cover up, so I grew up going by Carter, and I just kept it."

Steve nodded, a sad look of understanding taking over his face.

Silence fell around the room, and Katie watched Steve closely for a moment. She could still see his mind reeling and she knew he had at least one big question on his mind wanting to ask her.

"What is it?" Katie asked after a few moments

"Nothing," Steve replied quickly, but sighed when he saw the look on Katie's face. "Just, you don't look a day over twenty-five…"

"Physically, I'm not. It's one of the side effects of the serum, I guess." Katie shrugged slightly. "I aged normally until the age of twenty-one, when my body stopped aging. But, I was still a "super-human" growing up. Uncle Howard thought that because I stopped growing at the age of twenty-one, my body slowed down the aging process. But, unfortunately, none of Dr. Erskine notes say anything about the aging process. Mum says she thinks it's one of the side-effects he didn't expect."

Steve nodded, hesitating slightly. "So you are really…"

"I was born May 4th, 1946." Katie told him with a small smile. "Technically, I'm sixty-five. I stopped visibly aging in 1967. But, you're right, physically I look twenty-five. Uncle Howard figured my life span is about ten times longer than a normal humans."

"So, do you know if my life span is the same?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Katie told him. "But I wouldn't see why not."

Steve nodded before turning away, looking out the big window on his left, the window that took up the whole wall. They were up pretty high, but not too high. You could still see the streets below and even hear noise in the district backgrounds.

Katie watched as Steve's eyebrows slowed pinched together and he started to tap his index finger on his leg.

"What are you thinking?" Katie asked softly, Steve turned slowly turn in her direction as his finger came to a stop.

"How do you-"

"I do the same thing," Katie pointed out with a soft smile. "When I'm thinking about something. I tap my finger too."

Steve looked down at his now still finger before glancing up at Katie, his blue-eyes watching her for a moment before turning back to the window.

"When I went under, the world was at war." Steve started, still looking out the window. "I grew up in a world where cars where big, clunky pieces of metal, most people slept on beds hard as rock and getting the flu could very well kill you. And now, we've won the war, and everything is new and different to me." Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't even sleep at night, the beds are far too soft. I feel like I'm going to sink to the floor."

Katie remained silent as she continued to watch Steve, taking in everything he just said. She didn't say anything because she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't finished, that he had more to say.

"Your mother." Steve said suddenly, causing Katie's eyes to go wide at the sudden change in topic. "Peggy. Is she…"

"Yes," Katie nodded, looking down at her lap. "Yes, she is still alive. But," Katie sighed, looking back up at Steve. "That's… Let's save that for another day."

Steve's eye shifted down, but he nodded.

Katie knew he wanted to hear about Peggy, but he would just have to deal with that for now. Katie really wasn't in the mood to explain everything about her mother to him right now.

Silence fall upon the room for a few moments, both father and daughter looking anywhere but each other, until Steve finally spoke.

"I… I went under in 1945 and woke up here, in 2012." Steve said before looking up at Katie. "But you, you've seen all the changes. You grew up with them. Lived with them." Steve pointed out, shaking his head. "And I… I honestly can't tell which is worse."

Katie titled her head to the side, eyebrows pinched together slightly. "I don't understand…"

"Katie," Steve spoke, sending shivers down Katie's spine. That was the first time he said he name since they met. "I see the look on your face every time you've talk about the past, or someone you've grew up with."

Katie shifted her eyes so she was looking out the window. She knew what Steve was getting at. The topic she didn't want to bring up at all.

"What happened to him?"

Steve's soft voice caused Katie to turn towards him, only to be met be his concerned eyes.

Katie sighed. She knew what he was asking about, and she really didn't want to talk about it. But, she also couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"He…" Katie cleared her throat. "Uncle Howard, he… It was a car crash. Him and his wife Maria were killed, leaving behind their son. No one, they couldn't find the cause of the accident. They left their son-"

"Tony," Steve nodded, cutting off Katie. "Fury told me about him, but all he said was he was Howard's son."

Katie nodded. "Howard, he helped me a lot growing up. He was always there for me, especially when I first… when I first found out about you. And I… I couldn't repay the favor and be there for his son after he…"

Katie stopped, she could feel the bubble in her throat.

She didn't want to be on this topic. She didn't want to talk about all that pain she felt over the years.

"It, it must be hard." Steve spoke softly. "I can't imagine-"

"Yeah, it is." Katie nodded, a sad look on her face.

Then, it suddenly hit her. The reason she didn't want to get to close to her father in the fast place. All the pain she felt over the years suddenly came flooding back to her, hitting her in the heart like a bullet.

She couldn't do this anymore.

"I ah," Katie said, suddenly standing up with Steve following her lead, a surprised look on his face. "Should get going, it's getting late."

"Oh, of course." Steve nodded, but Katie could still see the upset look on his face, and it caused the pain to hurt even more.

Katie nodded at the wall, she couldn't even look at Steve right now. Quickly, she turned around and walked to the door, Steve following her for a few steps before stopping, keeping his distance.

With her hand on the doorknob, Katie turned around slightly, glancing up at Steve once more before looking anywhere but him.

"I'll.. I'll call you. Sometime. And we… we can…"

"Do this again?" Steve asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. But, Katie saw the hopefulness leave his eyes as she nodded her head a bit too quickly and answered.

"Yeah."

Without another word, Katie turned the doorknob and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She took a few steps away from the door before she came to a stop, walking over to the wall and leaned against it. Tears prickling in her eyes as her hand flew to her mouth.

She didn't want to cry. Katie never cried. But, she couldn't help it. All the emotions she'd felt today came back to her at once and it was too much. From the excitement of meeting her father, to the pain of losing her uncle all over again…

She couldn't deal with it.

Katie didn't know how long she stood there, but finally, the tears stopped and she was able to wipe her eyes.

She kicked off the wall and quickly made her way down the hallway. She knew her eyes were a bit red, but she didn't care. She kept an unreadable look on her face as she turned the corner, continuing down the hall.

However, she didn't even make it halfway before she heard her name being called.

"Seriously, Phil." Katie sighed, angry, upset, confused and exhausted as Phil caught up with her, Katie shooting him a glare. "I want to be alone."

"Just," Phil stepped in front of Katie, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Let me take you home. Its late."

Phil knew, Katie could tell. He knew by her red eyes and the look on her face that she was upset and just emotionally exhausted. She didn't even have the energy to argue with the agent in front of her at this point.

Nodding her head, Katie let Phil led her down to one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s many cars, before jumping in and watching the world passed by around her as Phil drove her to her apartment, in silence.

She only lived, at the moment, about twenty minutes away of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s home base. And before long, the car was parked on the side on the road and Phil and Katie were walking up to the door of the apartment building.

"Taking tips from Captain America are we," Katie joked dryly as the elevator singled for her floor and the two stepped out. "You didn't have to walk me to the door, you know."

"Actually-"

"Unless you had a question," Katie pointed out, stopping at her door and turning around to face Phil, arms crossed. "Come on, I'm tired. Out with it."

"It's just… I know you have your own _reasons_ for acting the way you do…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"But, I figured you'd be happy to have someone else in your life. At least someone you could relate to…"

Katie stood there, watching Phil for a moment, before turning around and unlocking her apartment door, stepping in with Phil behind her.

"Okay. One, that's not a question, more so a statement." Katie pointed out, dropping her keys on the island as she walked into the kitchen, getting ready to pour herself a drink as Phil stood next to the counter. "And two, if it was a question, I'd answer by saying it's none of your business."

"Katie."

The way Phil sound her name caused Katie to stop from pouring her drink and slowly look up, only to see Phil's concerned face watching her. The face of a worried friend.

Sighing, Katie picked up her drink and took a long sip before looking up at Phil again.

"Over the years," Katie informed him. "I've learned that it's easier to not get close to people. It hurts less that way when they leave you."

"How do you know he's-"

"He went down on a plane in 1945 and woke up in 2012," Katie cut off Phil. "He basically went to sleep one night without a daughter, and woke up the next morning with one." Katie walked out of the kitchen and sat in the living, Phil following her. "He has no reason to want anything to do with me. Hell, he may even leave when he realizes having a daughter is more trouble than it's worth."

"I don't think he's like that, Katie." Phil said in a soft voice. "I think, you need to open up a bit more and see just what he's really like before you judge him like that. Before you decided if he's going to leave or not."

Sighing, Katie placed her drink on the coffee table before leaning forward, elbows resting on her knees, before she looked up at Phil.

"I talked to him today-"

"But you didn't _really_ talk to him, did you?" Phil pointed out. "Like I said, you need to open up it really know him." Phil told her, and held up his hand to silence her when Katie opened her mouth to speak. "I know. He's your father. But, Katie, you only just met him. All I'm saying is, try to get to know him a bit better before making your judgement."

Katie stared at her glass on the coffee table, as she thought over what Phil said. But, she was too emotionally exhausted to have made a straight thought right now.

"Phil, thank-you." She finally said after a moment of silence.

"For what?"

"For being my friend," She replied, finally looking up at him. "It's hard to find those these days. But, people leave Phil. That's just the way it is."

Phil sighed. He knew there was no getting through to her, not this time at least. She was to tired and exhausted.

"You should get back now." Katie said softly as she stood up, walking over to the door and holding it opened to Phil, who slowly followed behind her.

"Katie." Phil stopped at the door, turning to the blonde women who looked up at Phil. "Just know, no one is leaving you anytime soon. Most definitely not your father."

A small smirk started to pull at Katie's lips. "You sound so sure, Phil."

"Cause I am." Phil gave her a small smile. "No one is leaving you, Katie. I promise."

* * *

**Big big thank-you going out to _Tospringe _for editing this chapter for me, you're the best!**

**Links to my tumblr and twitter are in my profile, love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 3: His Daughter

_Invisible - Hunter Hayes._

_"A happy family is but an earlier heaven." - George Bernard Shaw._

* * *

"_Captain," Fury sighed. This was the first time since Steve met him that he actually looked troubled. "There's something you need to know."_

_Steve watched the Director with a confused look. He'd 'woken up' about a month ago now and Steve spent the first half of that month getting to know this strange and different world as well as catching up anything that happened since he went down._

_Fury also gave him a few files of people Steve knew - Peggy, Howard, Phillips, the Howling Commandos - so he could 'catch up', as Fury had put it._

_Basically, it was so Steve could find out who was dead and who was still alive._

_To find out now that there was still more for him to know, that there was something Fury still had to talk him, it was confusing._

_He didn't fully trust Nick Fury yet, but he figured the man would tell him everything he needed to know._

"_You were supposed to found out about this earlier, when you first woke up," Fury continued. "But, complications arose and, well, I'm telling you about this now."_

"_Sir?" Steve spoke up when he saw Fury hesitate for a slip moment._

"_You were supposed to meet her earlier-"_

"_Her?" Steve questioned, but stopped talking when Fury shot him a look for cutting him off._

"_She's like you, Cap." Fury told him. "The difference is, she hasn't been on ice for seventy years."_

"_Like me?" Steve's eyebrows pinched together, his mind working overtime to figure out what the hell Nick Fury was talking about. Who was this 'her'? _

"_She's going to come in here in a few moments to explain everything to you," Fury informed him. "But, just know that, yes. She is like you in the sense that she has super-solider serum in her veins."_

_Now Steve was beyond confused. How the hell did someone else have the super-solider serum present in their DNA? As far as he knew - and had everyone told him this, even Dr. Erskine - he was the only one who took the serum._

_Then, Steve realized what Fury just said. She was coming by in a few minutes to answer his questions. Why? Who was the woman and why would she come to answer his questions? Yes, he wanted to find out how she was like him, but that was really the only question that mattered to him at the moment._

"_Well," Fury spoke up, dragging Steve out of his confused thoughts. "She has a lot more of you running in her veins then just the serum."_

"_Sir?" Steve questioned again, confusion now written all over his face._

"_Cap," Fury leaned forward, resting his arms on his elbows. "Did you and Ms Carter ever spend some, quality time together?"_

_Steve felt the blush start to climb up his neck and rise on his cheeks as his eyes shifted down for a moment before looking back up at Fury, who had a serious look on his face._

_Steve had no idea why he was asking him these questions, but he was more confused than ever now. Besides, he grew up in the 40's, he wasn't used to people asking him these questions._

"_Sir, why does that matter?" Steve questioned instead of giving Fury a direct answer, through he had a feeling Fury knew the answer anyways._

_The Director sighed, before sitting back in his chair and looking Steve dead in the eyes to let him know he was serious._

"_You have a daughter, Cap."_

_Three weeks later (Present Day)._

Steve woke up with a start, these five little words echoing around in his head as his eyes snapped opened. It took him a moment to realize exactly where he was. But the dark walls around him were lit up by the early morning sky shining through the window and the familiar furniture brought him back to the present day.

He was in his apartment. The one S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him.

Running a tired hand over his face, Steve sat up in the bed. His muscles and bones popped in and out of place as he stretched. Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, it told him it was just after four in the morning. Great.

This wasn't a surprise. Steve had gotten used to not being able to sleep at night. It's been the same thing for the past for weeks, going to sleep late and waking before daybreak.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Steve slowly stood up. He pushed off the bed before making his way out into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee and something to eat.

When he first woke up in 2012, Steve couldn't go to sleep without dreaming about the plane going down and leaving Peggy behind. He always woke up to the last words Peggy had said to him echoing around in his head.

Now, it was a mix of the plane going down and that day Fury telling him he had a daughter.

He had a daughter. The word still seemed foreign to him. He never in his life had dreamed he would have a daughter. Or any kid for that matter. Growing up, no one would even dance with the small, skinny kid for Brooklyn. Then, after the serum and after Bucky died, Steve didn't even know if he was going to live long enough to even think about kids. He had to take down HYDRA. Even if it meant killing himself in the process.

Of course, he'd never meant to have a kid, far from it.

That night he sat in that burnt down old bar, the night he wanted to get drunk so badly but failed. The night he was so messed up over Bucky dying. The night Peggy came to talk to him. That's when it happened. Steve would never forget it. And, he didn't mean for it to happen. It just, did.

And now, to know he had his own daughter... He still couldn't believe it.

And she was more beautiful than he could've imagined.

As Steve took some eggs out of the fridge, he thought back to the day Fury told him he had a daughter, which was also the day he met her.

Katherine Stephanie Rogers.

When she first walked into the room, for a spilt moment, Steve thought it could have been Peggy in a blonde wig.

But, as she walked closer and Steve actually looked at her, he realized how much like him she actually was. Yes, she had her mother's face, but she had his nose and eyes, plus his blond hair. He also realized Fury had been right when he'd said she was like him, had the serum in her DNA. He could tell by how fit and healthy she looked.

As they sat and talked, Steve couldn't help but realize how guarded she really was.

Sure, she laughed and joked and smiled. But to Steve, it looked like a big act. Like she was on her guard.

Still, he loved hearing the stories about how she grew up - even if they were only one or two - and he was interested in hearing just how much like him she really was. Because, while Steve was the only person to turn into a super-solider, she was the only person born to be a super-solider.

The more they talked, the more Steve noticed how much she really was hiding. He realized this first because of the fact that when she talked about Howard, her face would drop and a haunted look entered her eyes.

It wasn't until then when he realized how hard of a life Katie really did have.

Steve may have been frozen of seventy years and be out of his time, but Katie had to live with the times. She had to deal with everyone growing old while she stayed young. She had to watch everyone around her die while she was left alone in the world.

And yes, Steve'd found out that everyone he loved and cared about where gone when he woke up, and it pained him so much. But, to stand back and watch the people you love leave and not be able to do anything about it…

With breakfast and coffee made, Steve walked over to his small kitchen table, place his food and drink in front of him as he sat down, his eyes shifting to the phone.

Steve knew he shouldn't have brought up the topic of how hard her life must have been, but for some reason, he hadn't been able to stop himself.

Yes, he was her father. But he'd also only just met the girl. It wasn't his place to ask her about it, and she probably didn't want to talk about it at the time. Actually, Steve knew she didn't want to talk about it by the way she walked out on him, her last words still rang in his head from time to time.

"_I'll.. I'll call you. Sometime. And we… we can…"_

He knew then that he wouldn't be hearing from her for a few days at least. But, it had now been three weeks and he still hadn't heard anything.

He really screwed up.

However, when he mentioned it to Fury after about a week of hearing nothing, Fury had told him it wasn't his fault. That she just needed time because this was a big change for her too.

And Steve respected and understood that. But he still couldn't help his eyes from shifting to the phone now and then. And he still couldn't help but blame himself, even just a bit.

Maybe, if he'd never brought up how hard her life must have been, maybe if he'd kept his mouth shut, she'd still be talking to him now. They could have been starting to get to know each other and maybe even be on their way to trust each other. Maybe, they would be a few steps closer to being father and daughter.

But now, instead of taking a few steps forward, Steve felt like he'd ended up taking a dozen steps back. If that was possible.

He just wanted to know his daughter. That's all.

The one person left on this Earth who was like him and who was his flesh and blood, wouldn't talk to him. Great.

Well, the one person besides Peggy.

Steve knew Peggy was still alive. The files Fury handed him proved that to him, along with Katie telling him. He even knew her phone number and address. But, he couldn't bring himself to go see her. He couldn't walk in there and tell Peggy he'd messed everything up with Katie, or at least he thought he did. And he knew Peggy would ask if he'd met her yet, and Steve couldn't lie to her. Not about that.

Not being able to take it anymore - all the emotions and thoughts were giving him a headache - Steve left his breakfast and coffee on the table, basically untouched, as he got up and went to change into his gym clothes.

He needed to get his head straight, and as he walked out of the apartment and locked up, Steve knew the only way to do that was at the gym.

* * *

Steve's punches hit the bag with as much force as he could as he let his mind wander. The gym was empty - it wasn't even five in the morning - so Steve had the whole place to himself. However, instead of getting his head straight like he'd hoped, with every hit and punch he made, a new memory or image flashed before him.

Shots being fired and running through the woods with the Howling Commandos_._

Fighting with HYDRA.

"_There's not enough time."_ Steve heard his own words echoing off the walls as an image of the plane going down flashed before him. _"I have to put her in the water."_

The Tesseract.

The picture of Peggy he'd had in front of him when the plane went down as her voice echoed around him.

"_You won't be alone."_

"_Oh my God," _That was the first words Steve could remember hearing, faintly, as he suddenly started to feel very cold. _"The guy's still alive!"_

Anger and frustration started to boil up inside of Steve as a different set of images started to flash before him as he hit the punching bag more and more.

Peggy holding a baby in her names as she smiled down upon the sleeping form.

A little girl with long, blonde hair running as fast as she could while the Howling Commandos tried to catch her, her laugh ringing in the air.

"_What story would you like to hear tonight?" _Peggy asked softly to the little girl as she tucked her in at night.

Howard helping the blonde try on a shield that looked just like his.

"_You have a daughter, Cap." _Fury's words rang louder than before, as one final image of Katie flashed before him, looking like she did now. Then, he gave the bag on last punch and it went flying across the room, hitting the wall.

Steve stared at the bag that now laid on the floor, his breathing deep and hallow. The images started to come back, but he didn't want to think about them now. Instead, he walked over to the number of punching bags that were placed on the floor, picking one and hooking it up.

He came prepared.

However, just as Steve started punching the new bag, he heard footsteps come into the room followed by a deep voice.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Steve stopped pushing the bag long enough to look up and see Nick Fury standing just a few feet away from him.

"I slept for seventy years, sir." Steve said after he sighed and went back to punching the bag. "I think I had my fill."

"Then you should be out," Fury said as he slowly walked toward Steve. "Celebrating. Seeing the world."

Steve stopped for good this time as he glanced over at Fury for a moment before walking over towards his gym bag.

"I went under, the world was at war." Steve said as he took the wraps. "I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." _Like the chance to watch your daughter grow up. Or to even just actually know her._

"We've made some mistakes alone the way. Some very recently."

Steve looked up at Fury as he zipped his bag up. There was an unreadable look on his face that Steve came to figure out was always there.

"You here with a mission, sir?"

Fury nodded. "I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it."

Steve give Fury a questioning look as Fury opened a file that was in his hands, passing it to Steve as he sat down on the branch, next to his bag.

On a piece of paper in front of him, was a picture that made Steve's insides boil.

"HYDRA's secret weapon."

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you," Fury informed Steve. "He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

Steve took a deep breath through his nose as he closed up the file and handed it back to Fury. "Who took it from you?"

"His name is Loki," Fury said, taking the file. "He's… not from around here." Fury looked up at Steve. "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point," Steve stood up, looking at Fury. "I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong."

Steve almost snorted out loud as he reached for his bag. "I don't know, you already told me I have a daughter."

"That's another thing." Fury spoke up, causing Steve to turning around to look at Fury.

"What?"

"I asked Katherine to help you on this mission."

Steve froze, his eyes going slightly wide at Fury's words.

Fury asked Katie, his daughter, to going on a mission with him. The same Katie and daughter who hadn't - and wouldn't - talk to her father after meeting him three weeks ago. What was Fury thinking? Actually, what was Katie going to say? Or, what did had she already said? Did she want to work with her father, or did she turn the mission down before Fury even got to full sentence out?

Steve didn't even know Katie did missions. Then again, there was a lot of things Steve didn't know about his daughter. Things he wanted to know. If only she would just call him.

"I've asked a number of people actually," Fury explained when he realized Steve wasn't going to say anything. "Katherine being one of them."

"What did she say?" Steve asked, looking back at Fury with slightly pinched eyebrows.

He may hardly know his daughter, and he knew she was probably capable of handling herself, but he still didn't like the idea of her going on a dangerous mission.

It must be the protective father side of him. The side Steve didn't even know he had.

"She hasn't given me an answer yet." Fury pointed out. "She can be quite unreliable when it comes to getting back to someone."

At that comment, Steve did snort out loud. "I know."

"I know it's been a while, Cap," Fury said. "But she'll come around. I've known Katherine for a while now, and though she is very stubborn, she always comes though."

"She gets that from her mother," Steve smiled to himself, and he could have sworn he see the corners of Fury's lips start to turn up.

However, the smile soon fell and Steve sighed as he picked up his bag, turning toward Fury. "I know she's had a hard life, and I know I shouldn't push her and give her some time. I just… I just wish she'd open up a bit more to me."

"That's the thing, Captain. Katherine has a problem opening up to people. Just, show her you'll always be there, and she'll come around." Fury informed him.

Steve nodded before walking over and picking up one of the punching bags left on the floor.

"There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment." Fury called out after him as Steve started to walk away. "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve replied, walking out of the gym as he made a promise to himself.

He was going to show Katie he was going to be there for her. Always.

* * *

**On the short side, but next chapter will be way longer and may even involve some other characters ;)**

**Again, thank you to _Tospringe_ for helping me out with this chapter and fixing it for me, and thank you to all you for reading this story. It means a lot!**

**Tumblr and twitter links are in my profile :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Teammates

_Who I Am - Chris Young._

_"In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future." - Alex Haley._

* * *

"I need your answer now, Ms Rogers." Nick said calmly from the seat behind his desk, glancing up at the blonde woman standing in front.

"That's why you called me in?" Katie raised an eyebrow at him, arms crossed. "Couldn't you have just called and asked me?"

"Katherine," Nick narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm really not in the mood for your games today. What is your answer?"

Katie sighed before sitting back in one of the two chairs Nick had placed in front of his desk, crossing her legs. "Who else is on board with the program? Obviously Natasha."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Obviously?"

"Clint is missing," Katie pointed out. "Natasha would drop everything to find him."

Nick nodded. "Yes, Agent Romanoff is on board. Dr. Banner is with us as well, Romanoff picked him up not too long ago. Coulson went to talk to Stark, but no one's really a hundred percent sure what he'll do. We have no way to talk to Thor. And of course, your father."

Katie gave a stiff nod as her eyes shifted to look out the window behind Nick, at the busy streets of D.C..

Yes, her father. The same father who she still had yet to call. The father she'd left in a sitting room about three weeks ago and hadn't talked to since. Yes, that father.

She couldn't do it. No matter how many talks she had with her mother or Phil, no matter how many times Nick tried to sit them down in a room together, she couldn't do it. She even tried to call him herself once or twice, with no luck. She always stopped herself.

Because it was just as Phil said, _"I think, you need to open up a bit more…"_

And it took Katie a while to realize way she couldn't open up to her father. She thought it was all because she was afraid of him leaving. But soon, she realized that was only part of the reason. It was because she looked up to her father so much. She was scared of disappointing him.

She never had to worry about disappointing anyone growing up. She was the only kid at S.H.I.E.L.D. for the most part. She didn't have anyone to be compared to.

But now, Katie was grown up. She wasn't a little kid anymore. And what if she wasn't what her father wanted? What if she wasn't what he thought his kid would be like? What if she was just a big overall disappointment?

So, it was three weeks later. And Katie had still yet to talk to him.

And she felt _so bad._

Nick and Phil - mostly Phil - had both told her how worried and upset Steve was. She knew he wanted to get to know his daughter, but it's what might happen after he got to know her that Katie was worried about.

Sure, now Steve wanted to talk to her, to know everything about her and her life, but the 'what if' question was always in the back of Katie's mind. What if once he knew her life and what she was like, he realized it wasn't going to work and he left. Katie was sure her heart couldn't handle it anymore.

"I thought," Katie finally spoke up after a moment of silence, her eyes shifting back to Nick. "That you didn't want me anymore because me and Steve aren't on talking terms."

"I said I wanted you to talk to your father to make this team work," Nick corrected her. "But, if you don't want to talk to him, that's fine with me. We'll make it work."

"Wow. You must be very desperate."

"Trust me," Nick's face hardened. "Loki has made me very desperate."

"Loki." Katie repeated slowly. "Thor's brother, right?"

Nick nodded, his face still giving away his hatred for the God in question.

"And if I do join your team, I'll see him more." Katie said softly, almost like she was talking to herself, causing Nick to sigh.

"Katherine," He said, leaning forward. "I want you on this team because you can fight and shoot a gun just as good as Agent Romanoff. You can hold your own. Besides, I thought it was something you'd want to do. And, you are one of the few people left who have been with S.H.I.E.L.D. from the start." Nick paused for a moment as he studied her. "However, if you don't want to join this team because you're scared of seeing your father, that's fine with me."

"I'm not scared of seeing my father," Katie snapped at him, her face forming a glare.

"Well, you're sure as hell are acting like it."

Katie continued to glare at Nick, her mind working over time. She wasn't scared to talk to her father, she was scared of being hurt. How many times did she have to explain herself?

Running a hand through her hair as she leaned back in the chair, Katie sighed.

"Where is everyone now?"

"Agent Romanoff and your father are in Germany to get Loki-"

"Wait a minute," Katie leaned forward, cutting him off. "The mission's already started and you're only talking to me now?"

"Yes," Nick snapped. "So, as you can imagine, I am _very_ busy and this is a crucial time. Right now we can use all the help we can get and you'd be a huge asset. I need you to listen right now." Katie wondered if she really was so big of an asset for Nick to actually take time to come talk to her for this. She was kind of flattered.

The woman didn't reply as she stared at the Director with crossed arms as he continued.

"Dr. Banner is at one of our labs, to locate the Tesseract."

"The Tesseract?" Katie repeated, eyes narrowed slightly. "The cube Uncle Howard fished out of the when he was trying to find Steve?"

Nick nodded. "Dr. Banner believes Loki wants to create a portal to another world with it."

"Ahhh," Katie crossed her arms, leaning back in the chair. "Lovely."

"Katherine," Nick spoke suddenly, causing Katie to give him a questioning look. "Just like you said, if you join this team, you will be seeing your father a lot more. There's no denying that."

"I know." Katie replied softly, looking at her lap.

"But it's not only your father you will be seeing a more of. You'll be seeing a lot of Stark too." Nick pointed out. "When's the last time you saw him?"

"I don't see how any of this matters," Katie looked up at Nick, her voice not as hard as she would like it to be, before sighing after seeing Nicks face. "He was five."

"You want to know what I think?" Nick leaned back in his chair, not waiting for Katie to answer. "I think you should join the team. You need to open up more."

"So I've been told."

"Get to know the team. Get to know Stark. And your father." Nick continued. "You don't need to spend your life alone Katherine, not when you have the chance to have people around who can relate to you, especially your father."

Nick paused for a moment, studying Katie for a moment before speaking again when she didn't say anything and didn't look like she was going to.

"He wants to get to know you, your father really does." Nick told her. "You are the only one is this world that he can relate to and actually talk to. And he's the same for you. You both need each other, Katherine. No matter how hard you try to push him away."

Katie didn't say anything as she sat there, watching Nick. But, she didn't have to open her mouth anyways. She already knew that Nick knew her answer. He knew her answers most of the time before she even did.

"So," Katie finally spoke up. "Will I get a nickname out of all this too?"

Katie could see Nick's lips start to pull up in a smile, before his expression went back to unreadable, like always.

"Phil will be going with you to the base," Nick informed her as he stood up, Katie following his lead with a confused look.

"Base? You mean everyone isn't meeting here."

"It's not safe on the ground," Nick told her. "Not when Loki already tore apart one of our other bases. We have somewhere safer to meet."

Katie was about to open her mouth and question Nick ever further, before an agent suddenly knocked on the door and came in.

"Sir, the car's ready and Agent Romanoff would like you to call her once you're on the plane."

Nick gave the agent a nod before turning to Katie. "We better get moving. A car will be at your place to pick you up in a few hours. Pack light. You'll be introduced to the team once you get there."

"Umm, okay?" Was all Katie could say as she followed Nick out of his office and into the hallway, where Nick turned towards her.

"I'll see you there, Ms Rogers." Nick gave her one finally nodded before turning and walking away.

As Katie watched Nick slowly started to disappear down the hall, she couldn't help from calling out to him.

"Where exactly is _there_?!"

* * *

"We're taking this plane to the Helicarrier, which is acting as a safe house and base right now."

Katie nodded at Phil from her seat on the side of the small plane they were in, Phil standing up a few feet away from her.

True to his words, a car came to Katie's apartment two or so hours later. She only had a small bag packed to take with her. And now, she was sitting on a plane with Phil, heading towards the Helicarrier.

"So, what's happened so far?" Katie wondered. "With the mission."

"All I know as of now, is that Loki went to Stuttgart, Germany." Phil informed her. "Agent Romanoff and ah… Captain America went there to stop him. Soon, Stark joined them."

"And they're on their way back now?"

Phil nodded. "Yes. The three of them are on their way back, along with Loki."

Katie nodded as she shifted her eyes away from Phil and crossed her arms and legs.

Something didn't add up.

Loki wouldn't just go with them easily. She'd never met the guy, or even seen him in person for that matter, but from everything she'd read about him, she knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight. Then again, she hadn't been there in Germany, so she couldn't really judge what had happened. Still, she was pretty sure that Natasha and Steve hadn't been gone very long.

Before her thoughts could go any further, however, the sound of Phil clearing his throat caused Katie to look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"I, umm, I talked to your father earlier." Phil pointed out, nervousness in his voice.

"Hmmm," Katie nodded her head, her movements becoming stiff. "Did you now?"

Phil nodded once more, turning to look out the window in the front of the plane. Katie could tell by the look on his face that he was debating on if he should bring the subject up or not.

Katie really wished he'd pick not to bring it up. Unfortunately it seemed like the world hated her lately.

"He's really upset, Katie." Phil finally said, turning to Katie only to find her sitting there with an unreadable look on her face.

"So you keep telling me."

"I'm serious, Katherine."

Katie's head snapped up as Phil walked over and sat down next to her, a sober look on his face. Katie knew this was serious as she pinched her eyebrows together.

Phil never called her Katherine.

"He's trying to hide it. But everyone can tell he's hurt." Phil explained. "The first few days after your talk, he wanted to hear from you again. Then, when nothing got back to him…" Phil trailed off with a sigh. "He's hurting Katie. He'd never tell anyone and hides it well, but he's hurt."

Katie sat still as she listened to Phil. For awhile, the only sound that could be heard was the wind outside the plane and after some time Katie felt the plane start to slow down, informing them they were getting close to the Helicarrier.

What Phil told her was true. She knew, because Nick had told her the same story (of course, he was a little less _compassionate_). And when Nick told her this story, it broke her heart. Just to know that her father thought it was _his _fault that Katie wouldn't talk to him… It killed her.

It wasn't his fault. It was completely hers.

"What I don't understand," Katie finally spoke. "Is how you had a normal conversation with Captain America without saying something stupid."

Katie expected Phil to glare at her, or say something like how funny she was with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. But, when all Katie got back was silence, she turned to Phil with a raised eyebrow only to see a slightly pink face.

"Oh my god," A smile broke out on Katie's face. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Phil answered quickly, before his face turned serious. "Listen. My point is, you need to talk to him Katie-"

"I wish people would stop telling me that." Katie snapped her head towards Phil as she took a breath in through her nose. She tried to remain cool - she was 65 years old after all - but, sometimes even Katie forgot her age and acted like a teenager.

"I know I need to talk to him." Katie ran a hand through her hair. "I know I should have called him weeks ago." _But, it's my life and my business._ "Okay? I'm trying. I've _tried_." _You all think I should talk to him, but you have no idea what I've gone though in my life._ "It's just… it's hard to talk to someone who you thought was dead." _No one knows what it's like to live so much longer than a normal human. Not even the one person on this planet who is like me._

This were the kind of battles Katie had with herself sometimes over the years. Her mental age always fighting with her physical age. And it was frustrating as hell. She thought it probably had something to do with hormones or something.

Katie let out a deep breath, eyes closed for a moment before she stared at the wall across from her, Phil not saying a thing.

Katie thought it would feel good to finally get all that - or at least some of it - off her chest, but it didn't. It just made her feel more alone if anything.

The plane started to go down as Phil and Katie remained silent, and it wasn't until the plane hit the deck of the Helicarrier that Phil spoke.

"Don't snap at me, just let me finish what I have to say," Phil said as they both stood up, walking off the plane, Katie listening to him. "You should talk to him. I know you don't want to, or can't, open up to him. Not yet at least. But, you do have to just explain to him that none of this is his fault."

Both Katie and Phil stepped out of the plane and onto the deck of the Helicarrier, the bright sun beating down on them as the wind blew Katie's blonde waves around like crazy.

"It's not that easy, Phil." Katie said as the made their way inside. "I wish it was, but it isn't."

Phil sighed. "Just, _try_ to talk to him, okay? For both your sake and the sake of this team."

"Phil, for you, I'll try to." Katie replied, giving him a small smile.

She was glad Phil decided to drop the topic after that. She knew they both could continue talking about this for hours, but she truly didn't want to right now.

They stepped inside the Helicarrier in silence and Katie let Phil lead the way down the halls.

"So," Katie spoke after a few moments. "Did you embarrass yourself?"

Katie almost laughed out loud as she saw Phil's cheeks turn a shade of pink again as he nodded his head slightly.

"Oh, Phil. What did you say now?"

"I ah," Phil cleared his throat. "I may have told him I watched him while he was sleeping."

Katie couldn't stop the laugh that worked its way up her throat and out of her mouth as she followed Phil around a turn and they headed towards a door.

"You never!" Katie managed to breath out through all the laughing, Phil's face turning redder.

"I'm glad someone finds it funny."

"I'm sorry, Phil." Katie placed a hand on his shoulder after she claimed down. "I shouldn't be laughing over your little crush."

"I don't have a crush."

Katie couldn't help but smirk. "You sure about that, agent?"

As they reached the door, Phil turned to Katie, giving her a glare. However, before he could say anything, the door flew open and a dark-haired women was standing there.

"Ms Rogers," She gave Katie a nod as Katie turned fully around and gave her a smile.

"Agent Hill," Katie also nodded. "I see Nick gave you the memo about my name change."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Phil crack a smile, before going back to the poker face he was known best for. Maria, however, didn't even blink at the comment. But, Katie was used to that by now. Maria took her job seriously and Katie respected that.

"The team is in there now," Maria informed him. "Loki is in containment. Direction Fury is just about to explain the situation. He said you could come in when you got here."

Katie nodded as the smile slipped off her face, her stomach turning. She didn't realize how nervous she was about meeting the team until now.

Then again, it made sense for her to be this nervous.

Natasha she wasn't nervous about seeing. The woman was a good friend. The others however, she was more edgy about meeting. Not only would she be meeting Dr. Banner and Thor, one of whom turns green when angered and the other a god, but she was also seeing Tony for the first time in fourty-odd years. Not to mention she would be seeing her father again for the first time in three weeks.

Yeah, she had a right to be a bit nervous.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Katie followed behind Maria - Phil following behind Katie - as Maria lead them into the main area on the Helicarrier. There, Katie could see a big number of people at work, all around different screens, along with a big table in the middle of the back.

As they made their way towards the table, Katie finally got a good look at the team for the first time. And they were all fixed on Nick as he talked to them.

She saw Thor standing with his back to her, and he looked every bigger in person. Bruce was standing close to the back all with Natasha dressed in her black cat suit, sitting at the table. But, the two people that caught her eyes were Tony and Steve.

Tony was standing next to Bruce, a smug look on his face as he said something to Nick, and Katie was almost knocked off her feet by how much he looked like Howard, smug like and all.

Steve, however, was sitting at the table a few seats down from Natasha, dressed in his Captain America outfit. It was obviously a different one than what he wore back in the 40's - more than likely something S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him - but Katie still felt her heart clinch at the sight of him.

The number of times growing up she wanted to see her father, dressed up in his Captain America outfit… She'd asked Howard to make her one once, but Peggy had drawn the line at the shield.

Seeing him sitting there really made Katie rethink talking to him later…

However, before her thoughts could go any further, her, Maria and Phil got close enough to hear what Nick was saying to the team.

"I've called in for help." Nick informed them, and Katie could see a confused look started to form on everyone's faces.

"Help?" Steve questioned as Tony snorted.

"You called forward, how did you put it, 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' and you think we need help?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Is this like a manager for your little boy band?"

Even though his back was turned to her, Katie could still tell Nick gave Tony a hard look for the comment.

"She's one of you and she's been around for… a nice while now."

Katie almost snorted out loud at that.

"A nice while?" Thor raised an eyebrow and Nick nodded.

"How long is a nice while exactly?" Tony asked, while a look of understanding formed on Natasha's face, before it turned smug.

"She's been around since S.H.I.E.L.D. first got lifted off the ground."

"Seriously?" Tony laughed. "That would make her like, seventy years old!"

"Sixty-five actually."

The words left Katie's mouth before she could stop them. Everyone's eyes suddenly shifted to her as she walked up the steps and headed towards Nick, Maria going to stood off to the side along with Phil.

Silence fell as Katie looked around the table area, taking everyone in as they did the same to her.

Thor was the first person Katie's eyes landed on. Then again, how could they not, he was so big. Katie was far from being a tiny girl - being average height, well built and all - but she looked like an ant standing next to Thor. He stood there with his arms crossed as he eyed her curiously.

Natasha was sitting at the table, leaned back in her chair, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. When Katie's eyes met hers, Natasha gave Katie a small nod, which the blonde returned with a little smile on her face. It'd been a while since Katie had last talked to Natasha. And Katie really liked her, she felt like she could be herself around her. And around Clint. After all, they knew all about Katie and who her father was.

Shifting her eyes, Katie found Bruce and Tony watching her closely. Bruce had a curious look on his face as he eyed the blonde in front of them, while Tony had a raised eyebrow and still had a slightly smug look on his face. Katie had to look away because of the pain that started to form in her chest at how much he was reminding her of Howard.

Then again, the pain didn't stop as Katie's eyes flicked to her father. When she saw him watching her with a confused, hurtful and upset look on his face however, Katie had to look away. She didn't want to show weakness around the team when she hadn't even really met them yet, and she knew if she looked at her father any longer she wouldn't be able to take it.

She could only imagine the thoughts that were running though his head at the moment.

As Katie stood there, next to Nick, she watched as everyone's eyes studied her with everyone besides Natasha and Steve looking curious. And she didn't blame them. Standing before them after all was a woman who had been around since S.H.I.E.L.D. started, looking only twenty-five.

Then again, to Bruce, Thor and Tony, the person standing in front of them was more a blonde, blue-eyed, twenty-five year old dressed in black pants with black heeled boots and a white, flowing top with a black leather jacket.

To the three boys, she was the perfect human being.

"Sixty-five?" Tony broke the silence, a smirk forming on his lips. "Someone's specific. Are you this woman's granddaughter or something?"

The blonde raised her eyebrows at Tony before a small smile formed on her lips, and she couldn't help but see a pained look starting to form on Steve's face.

She didn't know why at first, but then she remembered something her Uncle Howard always used to tell her.

The look she just pulled caused her to look just like her mother.

"Not exactly," Katie couldn't help by give Tony a small smirk before Nick stepped in.

"Allow me to introduce you all to your newest teammate, Katherine Rogers."

At the name Rogers everyone's head - including Steve's - snapped up. Steve, because Katie told him she never went by Rogers but went by Carter instead. Everyone else, however, looked up in shock and confusion. Well, everyone besides Natasha, who seemed to be enjoying everything that was going on.

"Rogers?" Bruce questioned, breaking the silence.

"Any relation to Cap here, Katherine?" Tony asked, causing Katie to shift her gaze from Nick to him.

Silence fell around the room, causing Katie to glance up at Nick again. She thought he'd be the first to answer but when she found him watching her, she realized he wanted her to answer this one.

Looking away from Nick, Katie shifted her eyes to Steve, who was watching her with slightly pinched together eyebrows. She could tell by the look on his face that he was wondering how she was going to answer this.

Sighing, Katie realized there was only one way out of this. Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to start off joining a team by flat out lying to them.

"Yes, actually. There is," Katie replied, her eyes still locked with Steve's before she looked up at everyone else. "He's my father."

The group of - how did Tony say it earlier? - 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' fell silent the moment the words left Katie's mouth. And, if it wasn't for the situation, Katie probably would have laughed at the looks on their faces.

Bruce, Thor and Tony all had a very similar looks. A mix of confusion and curiosity. Thor's eyebrows were narrowed together slightly, as if he was trying to figure out how it was possible for Katie and Steve to be father and daughter. Bruce stood with wide eyes as they shifted between Katie and Steve, like he was looking for connections. Tony, however, looked like a fish out of water with his mouth hung open, head turning between father and daughter like he was watching a ping-pong match.

Meanwhile, Natasha really did look like she was about to burst out laughing. She knew Katie was Captain America's daughter. Katie had ended up telling her years ago, just a few days after they'd met. After meeting for the first time, it didn't take Natasha long to realize Katie was hiding something from her. And if you've ever tried to hide something from Natasha, you'd know it isn't a very good idea.

Steve, however, was watching Katie with weary eyes.

His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out the young woman standing next to Nick. But, he just couldn't understand her. She'd met him once, then didn't talk to him for three weeks, and now she's telling the whole team she was his daughter.

Steve couldn't figure out how her mind worked.

But he had his mind make up.

He was determined to take Katie aside after, to talk to her, to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere and was willing to make this work if she wanted to. If anything, they could sit down, talk, and figure out how to make this work for the team. Because Steve knew if two team members where off, the whole team was going to be.

Katie, however, was looking at anyone and anywhere besides Steve. Though she could feel his eyes on her, and now and then she'd catch sight of them out of the corner of her eye.

Katie didn't need to be smart to know that, at some point, Steve was going to try and talk to her. The problem was that Katie had no idea what to say to him.

There were a million and one things she wanted to say to her father. A million things she wanted to know about him. But, was she ready to finally sit down and talk to him, again?

She didn't know yet.

"Wait. One. Minute." Tony spoke up, breaking the long moment of silence as he turned to Steve. "Cap. I didn't you know you were married."

Steve turned around in his chair, giving him a confused look as Katie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not."

"Then you actually had sex before you were married?" Tony gasped dramatically. "You were allowed to do that back in the 40's?"

Steve gave Tony a hard look, a tiny bit of blush on his cheeks. Katie rolled her eyes and Bruce and Natasha sighed while Thor still looked confused.

"You're very funny." Katie said, sarcasm lacing her voice as Tony turned and gave her a smirk.

"And you look very young for a sixty-five year old." Tony commented as he walked around the table up to Katie. "What do you use? Face cream? Botox? Plastic surgery?"

"Really, Stark?" Steve spoke up as Katie raised her eyebrows at Tony, who turned to Steve with a smug look on his face.

"What's the matter, Rogers? Don't like me this close to your daughter? Don't worry, she's too old for me anyways."

Katie let out a dry laugh and, for a split second, she was glad she'd stopped seeing Tony when he was only five. Because she had a funny feeling he'd have her driven up the wall.

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm Tony actually. Tony Stark. But yeah, I'm unbelievable too." Tony held to his hand, but Katie didn't take it, rolling her eyes instead.

"I know who you are."

"Of course you do."

"Stark," Natasha spoke up for her seat at the table, her eyebrows pinched together. "Leave the girl alone."

Before Tony could shot back a witty comeback, however, Katie spoke up as she gave Natasha a look. "I can take care of myself, Nat."

Natasha rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Sure you can."

"Wait," Tony stepped forward, looking between the two women. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. We trained together a few years ago." Katie told him, and out of the corner of her eye, she say Steve look down at the table.

Something else he didn't know about his daughter, probably.

"She was pretty good too." Natasha commented, causing Katie let out a soft snort.

"I do not understand." Thor spoke up before Katie could say anything, looking between Katie and Steve with curious eyes. "You both look of the same age. I thought you mortals aged fast then Asgardians?"

Katie gave Thor a small smile as she took a deep breath through her nose. It was obvious really, that once she'd said she was the daughter of Captain America, the questions would start coming.

"Well, physically, we are the same age." Katie's eyes flicked towards Steve for a split moment before looking back at Thor. "Seems like if you have super-solider DNA, you live longer than the normal human." Katie informed them all before walking up the Thor, smile on her face. "Thor, right?"

Returning the smile, Thor nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Katherine."

Katie let out an airy laugh. She'd never been called Lady Katherine before, and she's been called a lot of things. However, before she could correct him on her name, another voice spoke up.

"How much longer, exactly?"

Turning to her right, Katie found Bruce watching her with curious eyes. She couldn't blame him, it's not every day you met someone like Katie and Steve. Plus, she read Bruce's file. She knew about all the research he did, so for all Katie knew, he could have already suspected that with the serum, you aged slower.

Nodding, Katie walked closer to Bruce.

"About ten times longer, actually." She said, stopping a few feet away from Bruce as she stuck her hand out. "Dr. Banner, it's nice to meet you."

Bruce smiled, shaking her hand. "You as well, Katherine."

"Call me Katie," Katie told me before looking around at everyone else. "The only one who calls me Katherine is Nick, and that's only because he won't _not_ call me that."

Nick shot Katie a hard look. But before he could say anything, Tony cut him off.

"So, if you're Caps off-spring and have that serum,," He questioned. "Does that mean you are a super-solider like your old man?"

Katie raised an eyebrow at Tony, trying to figure out if he was serious. Why the hell would Nick ask her to help if she was just a normal human?

"Yes, Stark." Katie answered. "I'm like… Steve."

"Hmmm," Tony hummed, raising an eyebrow. "_Steve_?"

"Tony." Bruce spoke up as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Katie's eyebrows narrowed. "Drop it."

"What? I wasn't doing anything wrong."

As Tony gave Bruce an innocent look, Katie suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. And when she looked to her right, she found Natasha watching her. When their eyes met, Natasha's eyes flicked down the table towards Steve.

It was only then that Katie realized Steve was quiet through-out this whole conversation, and she could basically see his mind reeling.

Steve listened on as Katie walked around to each team member, introducing herself to them. All he could think about was what he was going to say to her.

Katie was obviously keeping her distance from him. The three weeks of not calling or trying to talk had him quickly get the hint. And the fact that she wouldn't even look at him right now was a bonus.

She's been - and was - keeping her distance. Steve guessed the tricky part was trying to get Katie to just look at him. Next he could figure out what he was actually going to say.

He didn't want to scare her off like he had last time, so he was obviously going to have to be careful with what he was going to say to her. Unfortunately, Steve had no clue how to even start a conversation.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Steve looked up from the table only to see Katie watching him. However, the moment their eyes met, she looked away, causing Steve to let out a silent sigh.

Katie shifted her eyes back to Natasha, giving her a small shrug. Natasha, however, just gave her a look that clearly said they were going to have to talk later.

"If we are done here…" Nick started to speak to his team. However, he stopped and let out a sigh when he heard Tony let out a low whistle.

Unfortunately for Katie - and Steve - Tony noticed their little, somewhat awkward, interaction. Katie could feel Tony's gaze on her as her eyes flicked to Steve once more, only to see Steve watching her. Steve gave her a tiny smile before Katie had to shift her eyes back once again, not being able to look at him.

However, the moment Tony let out a whistle, the whole team shifted to look at him while an annoyed yet hard look appeared on Nick's face.

"Ohhh," Tony crossed his arms over his chest, a smug look on his face. "Do I sense some tension in the air?"

While some of the team members gave Tony a confused look, Steve and Katie knew what he was talking about.

Steve's eyes slicked towards Katie for a split moment, before turning back to Tony, his eyebrows pinched together.

Katie, however, let out a dry laugh as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"This is going to be fun."

"What does Man of Iron mean?" Thor spoke up, confusion on his face as he liked around at the other Avengers, some of which looked just as confused.

It wasn't hard to tell that there was some tension around Steve and Katie. But then again, they only met each other about a month ago. They were still trying to get to know each other. At least, this is what the other Avengers picked up. But obliviously, Tony noticed something more.

"It would seem," Tony smirked. "That there are a few family problems between the Rogers'."

"Stark." Natasha snapped, sending Tony a hard look. "Back off."

"Tony," Bruce stepped in. "I don't think know is the time for-"

"I'm just stating the oblivious." Tony shrugged, cutting Bruce off before pointing at Steve and Katie. "Though just so you two know, it's not very professional to bring your at-home problems to work."

"Enough." Nick spoke up just as Katie stepped forward, eyes pinched together in a glare. "Stark, you and Banner head to the lab and try to locate the cube. The rest of you," Nick looked between Thor, Katie, Natasha and Steve, trying to decide where to put them before sighing. "Just… Try to keep this plane in the air."

As Nick walked away, Maria followed behind him in a heartbeat, only casting the team before her a quick look. Phil, however, gave Katie a small smile before sharing a quick look with the rest of the team, also following after Nick.

Silence once again fell around the team as everyone tried to figure out what to do now.

Katie knew she had only just joined the team and was still getting to know people - hell, she'd only just met them - but she still felt like she was a guest. Someone who just happened upon this team and was for the time hanging out with them.

So, she decided to make it her personal mission to get to know the team a bit better.

Then again, how to hell was she going to do that when she couldn't even talk to her own father?

"Well," Tony spoke up, breaking the silence around them. "I have a few questions for mini Cap and Papa Cap."

"Seriously, Stark?" Steve gave Tony a pointed look.

Katie sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose. "Didn't Nick give you a job to do?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "But I never listen to Fury."

"Come on Tony," Bruce spoke up. "Let's head to the labs. You'll have time to talk to Katie later."

"Fine," Tony sighed dramatically as he made his way towards to doors, Bruce following behind him. "I'd much rather try to get you to turn into the green rage monster anyways."

That was the last they heard of Tony as him and Bruce walked out the door and the room fell silent for a short moment, until Katie spoke up.

"Well. He's a pain in the ass."

"You don't have to be as smart as him to figure that out." Natasha commented as she stood up. "Well, I'm going to head to the gym."

"What?" Katie asked, watching as Natasha walked past her.

Turning around, Natasha raised an eyebrow at Katie, and the blond could easily see what she was doing. Natasha wanted Katie and Steve to be alone and talk. The only thing was, Katie didn't want to talk to her father right now. So, thank god Thor was still standing there.

"Lady Natasha," Thor spoke up, stepping forward. "Would you show me where I can get some sustenance?"

Never mind.

Natasha nodded, giving Thor a smile.

"Ahh," Katie spun around only to see Thor and Natasha's backs as they walked out the door. However, just before she disappeared, Natasha gave Katie a pointed look.

Then, she was gone.

Katie took a deep breath through her nose as she ran a hand through her hair.

She was going to kill Natasha later on.

Turning around, Katie saw Steve stand up from his chair he was sitting at, a look of determination and sadness on his face.

Katie knew what he was going to say, and she was hoping to stop him before he could start.

"Listen, I-"

"Can we talk?" Steve cut her off as he walked towards her, stopping a few feet away.

Steve watched as Katie lightly bit on her bottom lip, his eyes shifting down to see her index finger starting to lightly tap on her right leg.

_I do the same thing… When I'm thinking about something. I tap my finger too._

Eyes shifting back up, Steve studied Katie, the wheels turning in her head as she looked off to the side. She was obviously thinking about something.

_Should I? _Katie thought over and over. _Should I talk to him?_

Sighing, Katie finally looked back up at Steve. She realized that there really was no getting out of this. There we floating in the sky for God sakes! It wasn't like she had many places to run and hide.

"Sure. Yeah." Katie nodded. "Let's talk."

* * *

"I feel like I'm in trouble." Katie laughed dryly as she followed Steve the first room they saw. A small, boring room that contained a television, couch, two chairs and a coffee table.

Steve casted Katie a weary look before sitting down in one of the two chairs as Katie sat down on the couch, facing him, her eyes looking anywhere but him.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, until it got to the point where Steve actually thought he'd have to start talking first. However, this caused him to almost jump when Katie turned to him.

"Listen," She started. "Before we start, I just wanted to say, it isn't your fault I haven't talked to you."

And she wasn't lying, all of this was far from Steve's fault. It was Katie's. She was the one who couldn't let anyone in. She was the one who was sacred of being a disappointment to her own father. She was the one who was scared to get close to anyone. Because, getting close to people meant they saw the real you. And Katie' didn't even really know who the 'real Katie' was anymore.

"Did I say something to you that made you upset?" Steve questioned.

He knew Katie just said it wasn't his fault, but he still couldn't help but feel like it was. After all - to him at least - it seemed like their talk to had been going along pretty well until he spoke up at the end.

"No. No, you never." Katie shook her head, looking up at Steve. "it's just… I had, have, some… things, I had to deal with."

"What kind of things?" Steve asked before he could stop himself, causing Katie to cast him a weary look.

"Some personal things."

Steve sighed, leaning back in his chair as he ran a hair through his hair. He was right. It was going to be hard talking to Katie, and even harder to get her to open up.

"Katie," Steve spoke up, the name sounding foreign on his throat. "I know that… I don't know you-"

"You're right."

Steve stopped, raising his eyebrow slightly at Katie, who was looking off to the side. "I'm sorry?"

"You're right." Katie repeated, turning to look at Steve. "You don't know me."

Katie didn't say it in an over-dramatic teenage way like they did in the movies. In fact, Steve wasn't offended by her words at all. If anything, the reason he felt a pain in his chest was because of the look in Katie's eyes.

The normally baby-blue eyes that were so much like his, were now dull and held a sadness and emptiness to them that made Steve just want to pull his daughter into a hug. But he knew he couldn't.

"But I want to." He told Katie softly, but she just snorted and leaned back against the couch, almost like she couldn't believe that someone would want to get to know her.

Which was actually what she was thinking.

Sure, Steve wanted to get to know her now. But, Katie wasn't as she appeared. All the jokes and confidence was just an act. When Steve got to know his daughter and see who she really was…

Steve knew he had to say something. He was losing her and soon, he was sure Katie would walk out again. He had to let her know he was serious about all this.

"When you're nervous, you make jokes." Steve stated suddenly, cause Katie to lift her eyes. "Don't you?"

Katie gave Steve a, somewhat, confused look as her eyebrows pinched together lightly. But, Steve could tell that she knew what he was talking about.

"What?"

"When we first met," Steve explained. "One of the first things you did was make a joke. You did the same thing when we walked into the room. You were nervous."

Katie pinched her eyebrows together more. "How do you know I was nervous?"

"Both times you were tapping your finger, something you said you did when you are thinking about something," Steve said. "But I think you also do it when you're nervous."

Katie fell silent, her eyes shifting from Steve to her hands folded on her lap.

He was right.

And Steve knew this. He knew he was right. He also knew, as he watched Katie, that he had to say what he had to say now, or it would never be said.

"I know… I know you haven't had the easiest life," Steve spoke up, clearing his throat as Katie slowly lifted her eyes. "And I know it's probably been a while since anyone's ever been there for you. But, Katie, I want to get to know you. I want to be there for you. You don't have to be alone. I…" Steve trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I want to get to know my daughter."

Katie froze in her spot, her eyes still locked on Steve.

Steve told her before that he wanted to get her know her. None of this information was new to her, so it shouldn't make her act this way, right? Wrong.

Because Steve didn't want to know Katie. He wanted to get to know his _daughter_.

The problem was, Katie didn't know how to be Steve Rogers' daughter.

She was Peggy Carter's daughter. She was Howard Stark's 'niece'. Hell, at times she'd even thought of herself as Chester Phillips granddaughter. But being Steve Rogers' daughter was one thing Katie didn't know.

Yes, he was her father. But, he'd never been around. And she would have turned out differently if he'd been there for her growing up… Right?

Katie softly bit down on her bottom lip as she stared at the wall behind Steve.

He also said she didn't want her to be alone, but being alone was all she knew. Well, she wasn't completely alone. She still had her mother. But, for the better part of thirty years, she'd been by herself. She would come home to empty and cold apartments. She'd cook supper for herself and have no one to talk to as she ate.

And because that'd been her life for so long, Katie didn't know any other way of living. At the end of the day, she was still the only one like her.

_Until now_.

Katie told her heart to shut up. She already had her own thoughts to deal with, she didn't need something else to listen to.

"Katie?"

Looking up, Katie found Steve watching her with tired eyes. Maybe she'd been off in her own little world longer than she thought.

However, as Katie looked into her fathers eyes, she felt her stomach started to twist in knots and her mouth started to work on its own.

"I… I can't remember the last time someone wanted to know _me_." Katie spoke softly, and she could tell by the look on Steve's face that she didn't need to explain herself to him.

People - meaning the people who know who she was - wanted to know Captain America and Peggy Carter's daughter. They wanted to know how much like her father she was. They wanted to know what her life had been like growing up young and beautiful. But hardly anyone wanted to know Katherine Rogers.

"I know this is hard," Steve spoke in a gentle tone, almost fatherly-like, as he picked his words carefully. "But I really do want to get to know _you_, Katie."

"I just…" Katie paused for a moment to clear her thought, which suddenly started to go dry. "I need time."

Katie almost flinched when she saw the look of hurt and disappointment flash across Steve's face.

"Time?" He said in a strained voice. "Time."

"I know that this is hard for you too," Katie said quickly. "I know that this isn't fair to you, me making you wait around like this. I just… It's… I need more time."

"Katie," Steve sighed, but Katie spoke up before he could carry on.

"You were dead," She blunted out before she could stop herself. "I grew up thinking you were gone, that I was never going to see you again. And I expected that. So, to have you here now-" Katie stopped and swallowed as she felt her throat tighting, before speaking in a low tone. "You were dead."

Silence fell

"How much more time?" Steve questioned softly, but Katie continued to look down at her lap.

She could feel all her emotions bubbling up in her stomach, and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to… She need to _hit something_.

Slowly, Katie started to stand up as she ran a hand through her hair, gripping the roots tightly for a moment before letting her hand fall.

"I don't know."

Her voice was low and soft, and she hated it. She hated how weak and small she felt right now. She hated it and she need some air, she needed to get away.

Slowly looking up, Katie's baby-blue eyes met Steve's pleading ones. Pleading her to stay and to open up. Wanting her to talk to him.

But she couldn't.

Katie took in a breath, about to say something but no words came out. However, her eyes said everything she couldn't. She was telling Steve how sorry she was and how much pain she was feeling right now just by looking at him.

Without another breath, Katie turned around and headed towards the door. He hand froze on the doorknob and, for a moment, Steve thought she was actually about to turn around.

But he was wrong.

Steve stayed rooted in place as he watched Kate slowly turn to doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping out of the room. Just before to the door closed behind her, however, Katie turned around and Steve caught her eye for a split second before the door shut.

And in that spilt second, Steve saw what Katie wanted to badly to tell him.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

**Long one, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it!**

**Please note, this use to be chapters 5 and 6 before I combined them to make one chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Arguments and Mistakes

_Box Of Secrets - Zarif._

_"Family is the most important thing in the world." - Princess Diana._

* * *

Katie didn't know where she was going. She just kept taking left and right turns, her legs basically moving on their own accord. All she knew was that she needed to get away.

Her mind was reeling, working overtime as she mulled over everything that just happened. Picks and pieces of her talk with Steve replaying in her head in flashes, playing over and over as if on a never-ending loop.

"_You're right… You don't know me."_

"_But I want to."_

"_I want to get to know you. I want to be there for you. You don't have to be alone."_

"_I want to get to know my daughter."_

This was one of those times when Katie's mental age and physical age started to battle each other.

Really, she was sixty-five years old. She was past the time of wanting people to depend on. She - in a sense - lived her life. She didn't want someone to fuss and pick at her. She didn't _need _that.

But, she was also a twenty-five year old. And there was nothing the twenty-five year old Katie wanted right now than a family. That side of Katie wanted someone to care for her and be there with her. That side wanted a parent around.

The problem with all this was, because Katie spent most of her life acting younger than she actually was, the part of her that wanted a family was strong. The twenty-five year old part of her often felt stronger then the sixty-five year old part.

Was she being overdramatic for not letting Steve in yet? Maybe.

But really, at this point in her life, her mother was really to only one who knew the real Katie Rogers, who knew Katherine. Hell. Katie didn't even really know who the really Katherine Rogers was anymore.

Because growing up, everyone seemed to know who she was before she even knew herself. There again, she was just like her mother. So anyone who knew what Peggy Carter was like knew what Katie Rogers was like.

She'd been in her late twenty's early thirties when she'd slowly started visiting her mother less and less.

People had started noticing that Peggy Carter's daughter wasn't aging, and they got suspicious. Peggy said she would move, but Katie knew her mother's life was there in New York with Katie's step-father and half-siblings - yes, her mother re-married, but she wasn't getting into that right now - so she told her not to. And soon, weekly visits turned monthly and monthly visits turned yearly. Now, Katie had to be extra carefully when visiting her mother, just so no one would get suspicious and prevent her from seeing Peggy all together.

But, that was Katie's life. She would have people in her life then slowly start backing away from them. She was so used to it now that, Katie didn't know how to be part of a family anymore.

"You look like you need to hit something."

Katie jumped - which was surprising because of her peaked senses - as she looked around.

_Wow, I was really out of it_, Katie thought as she looked to her left and saw a room that housed a number computers along with a big screen on the front wall. Natasha was leaning over one of the many computers, her hands stopped flying over a keyboard as she looked over at Katie.

"You okay?" Natasha asked, her eyebrows pinched together slightly as Katie slowly walked into the room and over to Natasha, plastering a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be."

"You don't look okay." Natasha pointed out plainly as she stood up straighter.

Katie let out a forced laugh, hoping and praying in sounded convincing to Natasha. Really, she was stupid for even thinking she could fool the Russian spy.

"Natasha," Katie gave the redhead a smile. "I think I would know if-"

"Katie."

The smile on Katie's face fell as she watched Natasha raise an eyebrow, obviously not buying the lies Katie was telling. And honestly, Katie would be worried if she _did_ fall for her lies.

"What are you doing in here?" Katie asked as she lifted her eyes to the giant screen in front of her, changing the subject.

"Trying to get as much intel as possible." Natasha replied simply as she clicked a few keys on the keyboard.

Images and files about Loki, Asgard and Loki's scepter came to life on the screen before Katie, and she had a feeling that this wasn't Natasha's first time reading over these files.

Katie's eyes moved from file to file, image to image as she tried to take in as much information as possible. Of course, that was hard to do when she felt Natasha's eyes basically burn a hole in the side of her head.

"How did the talk with your father go?"

"Wow," Katie's eyes life the screen and turned to Natasha, who causally went back to typing on the keyboard. "No beating around the bush for you, is there?"

"I'm serious, Katie." Natasha glanced up at the blonde for a moment before turning back to the screen.

"How did you…" Katie watched Natasha with narrowed eyes before she to clicked in her head. "Right. You're like, a master interrogator. Can't you make me a promise that you'll never use that superpower on me?"

Natasha sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before dropping her hand and giving the blonde a pointed look.

"Katie."

'_When you're nervous, you make jokes… Don't you?'_

Steve wasn't the only one who'd figured out that fact.

Katie took a deep breath as she crossed her arms

"It… could have gone better."

Natasha didn't response, and Katie could only hear the sound of Natasha's fingers hitting the keys. It was silent for a few moments until Natasha finally spoke up, never taking her eyes on the screen.

"What happened?"

Her talk with Steve flashed before her once again in a matter of seconds as Katie sat there. She didn't respond as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in through her nose as Steve's hurt-filled eyes flicked before her.

Maybe, this is what she needed. Maybe having some 'girl-time' would make her feel better about everything and lift the weight she was feeling off her chest.

Plus, Katie knew better then to keep something from Natasha. She'd learned that the hard way.

"He," Katie started, stopping to clear her throat, eyes still looking straight ahead. "He said… He said he wanted to get to know me. That he didn't want me to be alone anymore. He…" Katie took a deep breath before speaking softly. "He said he wants to know his daughter."

Silence full around the room as Natasha stopped typing and the two girls were left to their own thoughts. And this was why Katie liked Natasha. She didn't push, not really anyways. She knew when Katie needed to talk to someone and to remain silent if needed.

"This is hard on you, isn't it?" Natasha spoke up after a few moments, gazing up at the blonde.

Katie let out a dry laugh. "You know, you're the only person to ask me that. Everyone else just _assumes_ this is hard for me." Katie paused for a moment before looking up at Natasha, who was also watching the blonde. "But yes. It is."

Taking a deep breath, Katie shifting to glance to her hands suddenly finding her finger nails interesting as she spoke.

"I told him I needed more time." She told Natasha, pausing for a moment. "Growing up with mum, and everyone… I still had no one to _really _talk to or relate to. The thought of actually having someone I can relate to and talk to about my problems, finally after all this time... It scares me."

"I know how you feel, you know." Natasha said, but Katie didn't look up at her. "I didn't have anyone for the longest while. But, now…" Natasha paused for a moment, her eyes unfocused, before continuing. "It's nice to have someone you can talk to. And trust me, you don't want to lose that person."

Natasha stopped talking, but Katie still didn't look up at her.

She knew who Natasha was talking about, and she knew it was killing the red-head to not know anything about Clint. For that was who her go-to person was. Clint and Natasha were always together, when they could be anyways. They were partners.

"Talk to him." Natasha spoke up again as she turned so her full body was facing Katie, who looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I already tried that, Tash." Katie informed the read-head. "Twice actually, and I walked out both times."

"Then try again," Natasha pushed. "And don't walk out. 'Cause, Katie, as hard as this is for you, it's just as hard for him. And at least he's trying."

Katie didn't response as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She knew this was hard for Steve. She knew she wasn't being fair to him. Because at least her life changed with her present during it. Steve, he went down in a plane having people he loved and called family only to wake up seventy years later with-

A daughter. He has a daughter. He didn't wake up with no one, he woke up with a daughter. He had Katie. But, she was pushing him away…

Katie's chest suddenly started to hurt again. She couldn't believe how selfish she was being. Then again, Steve was really like a stranger to her, so of course she was pushing him away. That's what Katie always did to strangers.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Katie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Natasha spoke up straighter after clicking a few keys, making the giant screen go dark..

"You're lucky, you know that?"

Katie didn't say anything, she just continued looking down at the hands. But, she knew Natasha was right. She was lucky.

She was lucky because she had her father back. How many people could say that they grew up thinking their father was dead, only to have him show up sixty years later? How many people could say that they got a second change at being with their family?

"Besides," Natasha said, a lightness in her voice. "Most of the people on this team don't have parents anymore."

Katie head snapped up and she gave Natasha an unbelieving look, only to see the red-head had a smirk on her face.

"The guilt card," Katie rolled her eyes. "Nice, Nat."

Natasha shrugged, a smirk still on her face.

"Anyways, I have work to do." Natasha said. "The world is in danger after all, may as well start finding out what Loki's play is."

Katie raised an eyebrow as she started to follow Natasha out of the computer room and back into the hallway.

"Gonna use your interrogation superpower on him?"

Natasha looked over her shoulder. "Of course."

Katie shook her head, a small smile on her face before Natasha came to a stop and turned around, facing Katie as the two girls stood in the middle of the hallway.

"I meant what I said when you walked in," Natasha told her. "You look like you need to hit something."

Katie felt a smile start to tug at her lips, realizing what Natasha was saying. "And I feel like it too."

Natasha smiled. "When all this is over. We'll have to go boxing again."

"Yeah, so I can beat you."

"Really?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Felling confident, Rogers?"

"I don't know," Katie shrugged, a small smile on her face. "Maybe." The two parted after that.

Once again, Katie was wandering around the Helicarrier. Just taking left and right turns until she came up with an idea of something to do, or somewhere to go.

She didn't realize it earlier, but she had yet to get a room, so she'd have to find Nick later and ask him for one. Until then, Katie was actually fine with wandering around the Helicarrier, exploring the place.

She had finally managed to calm her mind down. But, she still couldn't help but think about what Natasha had told her, and how right she was…

No. For the next few hours, Katie wasn't going to think about anything to do with her life or Steve. She was going to take a few hours and relax. Then, and only then, would she even think about what she was going to do about that situation.

Honestly, Katie really did want to hit something. And she probably should have, it may have made her feel better. But, the talk with Natasha had distracted her slightly. She could make her way the gym, maybe. She could have asked Natasha to go with her, but she was off to interrogate Loki-

Loki.

A thought then came to Katie. What were they fighting against? This was obviously bigger than Loki. So, what were they fighting against? Surely not just the demigod. Katie was sure there had already been a meeting about all this, but she was late getting on the plane, so she'd probably missed it.

She'd have to ask Nick, or anyone really, about that the next time she ran into someone.

Walking down the hall, Katie was going to continue on exploring the Helicarrier when she walked passed a glass wall.

Looking in, Katie saw Tony and Bruce working on some computers and talking back and forth to each other.

She stood there for a few moments, watching them. Well, she was mostly watching Tony.

From afar - and when he wasn't talking - it was like she was looking at her Uncle Howard again. Actually, when Tony was back towards her, she half expected him to turn around and turn out to really _be_ Howard Stark. And then Howard would spot her outside the room, smile brightly and gesture for her to come in, where he would show her what he was working on and even get her to help him, with the easy stuff of course.

But then Tony turned around, and she didn't see Howard, and her heart dropped a little.

She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to Tony if she'd been in his life. Would he be like he was now? Would he still big the biggest pain in the ass Katie had ever seen and met in her life?

Cause that's the only word she could use to describe Tony. Asshole.

Then, a sudden horrible thought hit Katie.

What if, when Tony found out she grew up with Howard closely around, he'd hate her? What if he'd seen it as she got the childhood he should have had - because while Howard had been hard on Tony, he hadn't been on Katie - and hated her for it?

_That's not your fault_. Katie tried to tell herself. It wasn't really working.

Sighing, Katie looked down the hall in front of her. There was nothing special, just a long hallway with doors. So, seeing that she had nothing better to do, Katie walked up to the door of the lab.

Just as she stepped in, however, she saw Tony walk up behind Bruce and poke him in his side. Bruce jumped slightly and turn to Tony, shaking his head.

Titling her head to the side, Katie narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Are you nuts?"

Both Tony and Bruce spun around, only to find Katie leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Funny," Tony spoke up, the corners of his lips tugging up slightly. "Your father was just in here and said the same thing. Though, you don't look have a pissed as he did."

Katie pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into the room, he eyebrow raised.

"Pissed?"

"I know right," Tony walked around the desk. "One would think that spangles doesn't have it in him to be pissed, but he does." Tony shook his head slightly as he walked over to one of the screen and started tapping it. "And to think, he's the man my father completely obsessed over."

"Tony." Bruce looked up from Loki's scepter, giving Tony a sharp look.

However, Katie didn't notice this as her head snapped towards Tony, eyes wide slightly as her heart started to beat a bit faster.

"What?" She meant to say something else, something witty, but that was the only word that would come out.

Tony, however, just nodded, not even looking up from his work. "Yup. Good old pops spent most of my life looking for yours. Searched everywhere for him. But, the closest thing he found was that stupid cube we're trying to find now, again." The bitterness in Tony's voice was hard for Katie to miss. "I'm pretty sure that's all my dad did with his life, try to find Spangles."

Katie stood there, frozen in spot as Tony and Bruce continued to work away at whatever they were doing. She wanted to say something, she just didn't know what. Still, she knew she had to say _something_.

"Well," She finally spoke, clearing her throat. "I'm pretty sure that's not how he spent his _whole_ life."

At once, Tony and Bruce both looked up. Bruce, more so, with a curious look on his face while Tony narrowed his eyebrows slightly, confused.

"I knew him," Katie pointed out before quickly explaining herself. "My mum and your dad," She nodded at Tony. "They started S.H.I.E.L.D. together. So, yeah, I knew Un- Howard."

She really hoped Tony didn't notice her slip up, because she really wasn't in the mood to explain to him why she calls his father 'Uncle', not when Tony clear doesn't like his father too much.

Lucky for her, the confusion fell off Tony's face and a smirk took his place.

"Right. I forgot you're an elderly woman."

Katie just rolled her eyes, relieved that Tony dropped the subject, before she turned to Bruce.

"So," She said, walking up to the desk Bruce was working at. "What actually are you doing?"

"In simple terms?" Bruce looked up at the blonde who stood on the other side of his desk, a small smile on his face.

"Now, what makes you think I need it explained to me in simple terms?" Katie joked, a small smile also on her face and, when Bruce gave her a look, she laughed. "Yes, simple terms."

"We're trying to find the cube now."

"That much I knew," Katie laughed again. "Anything I can do?"

Katie watched as Bruce's eyes moved around the room, trying to find somewhere to put her, before the rested on her.

"I don't think so, Katie…" Bruce spoke, sounding unsure of himself, almost as if he felt bad because he didn't have anything for her to do.

"It's fine, Bruce." Katie smiled at him. "I don't think I'll be much help anyways. You and Tony seem to have your own thing going on here.

"Anyways, I have a question for you, mini Cap." Tony spoke up suddenly, looking over at Katie through the screen he was at. "When was the last time you actually spoke to papa Cap?"

Katie eyes narrowed slightly, taken aback by the question. "Ah, like, a hour ago."

"I think that your little talk is one reason why he was so pissed," Tony pointed out, but as Katie opened her mouth to say something, Tony continued. "What, I mean, you guys met when? A month ago? When was the last time you talked to him between now and then?"

Katie crossed her arms as she watched Tony with narrowed eyes, Bruce working on behind her, but she knew he was just trying not to be rude.

Was their talk really the reason Steve was pissed? Katie knew he had a right to be upset, but _pissed?_ She just couldn't see it. Then again, maybe this was Tony's way of trying to get answers out of her.

However, as she continued to study Tony, she suddenly realized what he was getting at.

"How do you know?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Three weeks." Katie spoke up, her eyes shifting to the floor before looking back up at Tony. "Three weeks ago was the last time I talked to and saw him until today. How did you know?" Katie told him, repeating her question.

"Easy really," Tony shrugged, walking around the screen and up to Katie. "When you got here, you hardly looked at him. And, when you did, it was only for a second. Plus, you also call him Steve."

"You could tell I haven't talked to… him, in three weeks because I call him Steve?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Tony shook his head. "I can tell you haven't talk to him because you guys don't have a relationship yet. Therefore, you call him Steve."

Katie looked at Tony, her face relaxing as she uncrossed her arms before softly starting: "How-"

"I was the same way with my father," Tony told her. "I called him Howard a lot because we didn't have… the best relationship."

Katie didn't have anything to say to that as she looked at Tony, taken back slightly by him telling her something so personal. And his words broke her heart. Everything about the way Tony had been acting when they first met was suddenly making sense. Katie knew Tony wasn't the best at emotional connections, but he'd never been close to his father. And Katie wasn't close to Steve, so even though he was a bit oblivious, Tony would spot that.

Before she could open her mouth, however, a beep was heard from one of the screens and Tony walked over to it as Katie cleared her throat.

"What's that?"

"Oh," Tony glanced over at her with a smirk, all traces of their talk gone. "JARVIS was running a decryption program, to break into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files. And it looks like it just finished."

Katie couldn't help the way her eyes grew wide. She didn't care much for S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. Still, she grew up with S.H.I.E.L.D., she'd been around when they first started. So, to hear that Tony broke into the secure files, it rubbed her the wrong way.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Now you sound like your father," Tony commented, his eyebrows pinching together before he looks over at Bruce. "You ever hear of Phase 2?"

Bruce looked up at Tony, shaking his head.

"Phase 2?" Katie spoke up, now interested.

"Yeah. Hey! You've been around forever," Katie couldn't help by roll her eyes at Tony's comment. "Have you heard of this?"

"No, I haven't." Katie shook her head as she walked over and stood next to Tony, reading the files.

"Well, looks like S.H.I.E.L.D. is hiding all kinds of secrets."

Katie gave Tony a look just as the door to the lab opened and Nick walked in, looking anything but pleased.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

"I was wondering the same about you." Tony replied, causing Nick to give him a hard look as Katie crossed her arms, giving Nick a look too, not that he noticed. He was too busy staring at Tony.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are." Bruce cut in as he pointed to one of the computer screens. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for a signature now. Once we get a hit, we'll have the location with half a mile."

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Tony looked back at the screen, before turning back to Nick. "What _is_ Phase 2?"

"Phase 2 is when S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons." Katie _almost_ jumped as Steve walked in the door and slammed a weapon down on the table. "I'm sorry, but your computer was moving a little slow for me."

Steve shifted his eyes from Tony to Katie and they locked eyes for a moment, Katie narrowing hers slightly. He didn't look _that_ pissed. More hurt and upset if anything. And Katie that that probably had something to do with her... Maybe anyways, it also probably had something to do with his talk with Tony earlier.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract." Nick sighed, grabbing Steve's attention. "This does not mean that we're-"

Now, Katie was getting pissed. Was Nick really about to tell them that Phase 2 was nothing when it was obviously _something_. Something that they now knew about.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Katie spoke up as she stepped forward, turning around one of the screens as she glared at Nick. "You were saying?"

Nick's face turned hard he stared at Katie, only looking away when Steve spoke up. And Katie could see Thor and Natasha walk in.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Do you know about this?" Bruce turned to Natasha, who just gave him a look.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta," Bruce pointed out, crossing his arms "I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"Did you know about this?" Steve asked Katie as he turned towards her, eyebrows narrowed slightly.

"What? No." She assured him. "I don't know everything about S.H.I.E.L.D. just because I was there when it was formed. I've been trying to stay away, actually."

"Then what brought you back?"

Katie looked up at Steve through her lashes. He knew what brought her back, but the way his eyes pinched together and the way he was holding himself told Katie that now wasn't the best time for witty comments.

"I'd like to know," Bruce spoke up as Steve and Katie continued to stare at each other. "Why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Nick sighed, looking more pissed off with every passing second before he pointed to Thor and told them how it was because of Thor's visit to Earth that made them realize how out gunned they were.

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony snorted. "Cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"Technically, it's his father's fortune." Katie stepped in, causing Nick to point a finger at her.

"You. Stay out of this."

"I've tried." Katie glared at him, stepping forward. "But for some reason, you keep wanting to drag me back into _all this_."

"Forgive me for thinking it would be a good idea to let you know your father was alive."

"Guys, S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to be ready for a threat." Natasha tried to reassure them all. "They need some control."

Thor let out a dry laugh. "You speak of control, yet you cause chaos."

"It's his MO., isn't it," Bruce spoke up, truing to Nick as everyone fell silent. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're… we're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away," Nick gave Bruce a look, his hand resting on his gun.

"Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" Tony spoke up from behind Katie.

"You know damn well why." Steve turned to Tony with a glare. "You're putting everyone here in danger by trying to make him snap."

"You humans are all petty," Thor told them all. "And tiny…"

"You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers." Tony stepped towards Steve. "Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Steve glared even harder at Tony, both of them getting in each other's faces as Katie walked over to them.

"Okay," She raised an eyebrow at Tony. "Really, Stark?"

"Oh, you stay out of this," Tony turned his glare onto Katie, obliviously hostile like everyone else. "You're no better. At least Pops here was a _planned _experiment."

Katie took a step backwards, taken back as she eyes went wide with hurt and she gave Tony an unbelieving look, his words ringing around in her head.

Tony, however, all just realized what he said before his eyes went hard again and Steve cut him off as he was about to speak.

"Hey," Steve stepped in front of Katie slightly as he spoke up. "Leave her out of this, Stark."

Katie knew that she was pissed off and overly angry right now - what the hell was happening to them? - but she couldn't help by turn to Steve and take her angry out on him.

"I can handle myself."

Steve looked taken back by the harsh sound of Katie's voice and her glare that was now directed at him. However, his shock soon turned into confusion and anger as he narrowed his eyes slightly at his daughter.

"Sorry. I didn't know you didn't like people sticking up for you," Steve told her harshly, but it only caused Katie to glare at him a bit harder. "I mean, I don't know you, right?"

Katie snorted. "Yeah, well. Did you even think I don't want you to know me?"

Steve was once again shocked for a moment, but everyone so was worked up now that the angry just came right back. "Well, sorry I just assumed you'd want to know your own father-"

Katie knew that they were all very hostile right now, and she also knew she was really pissed for some unknown reason. The pain in her chest was too much and she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"I don't_ want_ to know you!"

The room fell silent as the words left Katie mouth a little louder then she might for it to be.

Taking a deep breath, Katie crossed her arms as she spoke.

"I don't need a father, or anyone, okay?" Katie looked up at Steve, who was just staring at her. "I've been on my own for over thirty years. I don't need someone to look after me and treat me like a baby. You missed all those years."

Silence fell around the room. She didn't know how long it stayed, but it seemed like forever before she heard Bruce mumble something about some team they were. The whole time, Katie and Steve stared at each other.

She knew by the look on Steve's face and in his eyes that she just broke his heart. She could see the pieces breaking and feel the pain as if it was her own. And maybe it was. But, she just couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth. And now, more than anything, she wished she could take them back.

Katie couldn't even look at Steve anymore as everyone around them started to argue again, getting more and more heated. Bruce started to snap a little, the scepter suddenly in his hands and that's when everyone realized why they were acting like this. As Bruce began to describe how he was indestructible, they all became aware of the power and manipulation of the weapon.

"Sorry kids guess you won't be seeing my party trick after all," Bruce told them, walking over to one of the computers that was locating of the Tesseract.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor wondered as Tony spoke up.

"I can get there faster." Tony spoke up.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." Thor pinched his eyes together. "No human is a match for it."

"You're not going alone!" Steve grabbed Tony by the arm to stop him from walking out the door, but Tony pulled his arm free.

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

Katie stood there, listening as Steve and Tony argued back and forth, but she wasn't about stop it this time. Not after what happened last time she tried to help.

Slowly lifting her eyes, Katie found Natasha watching her with a concerned, yet hard look. Katie know Natasha was worried about her, but she was also going to get a mouth-full from the red-head. But, Katie couldn't help what she said, she'd said it in the heat of the moment.

Taking a deep breath Katie started to make her way over to Natasha as Steve and Tony continued to true behind her.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Oh my god."

Bruce's voice caused Katie to stop a few feet away from Natasha, as the two women, Thor and Nick gave him a look. Tony and Steve too into their argument to even realize he said something.

However, Bruce only just lifted his eyes to look at them when Katie was suddenly hit by a wave of heat and was flown backwards.

* * *

**Just wanna say big thank-you to _Tospringe _for helping me out and fixing up all my mistakes for me, you're amazing. And thank you to all you readers for continuing on with the story, you guys rock :)**

**Remember, links to my tumblr and twitter are in my profile.**


	7. Chapter 6: Hang On

_Long Stretch of Love - Lady Antebellum._

_"There's nothing I value more than the closeness of friends and family, a smile as I pass someone on the street." - Wille Stargell._

* * *

It only took Steve and Tony a few seconds to jump back up after the explosion took them out.

Steve had a dazed and confused look on his face for a moment, until he quickly snapped into Captain mode. Turning to Tony, Steve was met by the same dazed look that'd been one his face a moment ago.

"Put on the suit."

Tony nodded. "Yep."

Running out of the lab, Steve and Tony ran down the hall when they suddenly heard Fury over their earpieces.

_"Hill!"_

_"It's a detonation,"_ Hill's voice called. _"Number three engine is down… Someone's gotta get outside and patch the engine."_

_"Stark, did you copy that?"_

"I'm on it." Tony replied before he looked up at Steve, who nodded before the two men took off again.

Steve ran towards engine three as Tony went to get his Iron Man suit. When he got there, he was met by the open air and wind, and the sight of a side of the Helicarrier blown away, engine three not moving.

Steve stood there for a moment, trying to figure out how in the world they were going to get it to move again. He quickly remembered everything he read and see about Tony's Iron Man suit though, realizing Tony would have no problem getting it to work again.

Steve didn't think he himself would be much help with this project, all of this technically was still somewhat over his head.

As he was standing there a sudden thought hit him hard in the stomach.

Where was Katie?

She'd been standing away from him when the explosion happened, and she'd been pretty close to Natasha, so hopefully, she was with the red-head. Natasha would probably take care of her. They seemed like good friends.

"_I can handle myself."_

Katie's words suddenly came back to Steve and his chest suddenly hurt. Not as bad as it had felt when she'd first said those words, but still painful.

He knew Katie could take care of herself, she grew up with S.H.I.E.L.D., had Peggy as her mother and she had the serum in her DNA. Plus, though Steve didn't fully trust Nick Fury, he knew that the director wouldn't have asked Katie to join the team if she couldn't handle herself.

But still, the protective father side of him was worried like hell. A small part of Steve was somewhat glad he hadn't been around when Katie was growing up, cause he was sure his nerves would've been shot.

"_I don't want to know you!"_

This actually wasn't new information for Steve at all. He'd figured that much when he didn't hear anything from his daughter for three weeks. But, hearing the words actually leave her mouth, it stung.

In a way, he felt like he failed. He failed Peggy, and he failed Katie. Steve knew that he'd been frozen for seventy years and there was nothing he could've done about that. But, if he'd never put the plane in the water…

Steve shook his head. That was the past and there was nothing he could do about anything that had already happened.

"Ready, Cap?"

His eyes snapped up, only to see Tony floating a few feet away from him in his Iron Man suit.

Tony must have noticed the unfocused look on Steve's face, because he suddenly spoke up with an uncertain voice.

"Listen, Rogers. About earlier-"

"Later. We need to get this engine running again." Steve told him, and Tony nodded inside his suit before flying over to the engine.

"Okay. Let's see what we got," Tony said. "I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris."

Steve nodded, slightly confused but following for the most part.

"I need you to get to that engine control panel," Tony turned to Steve, pointing to Steve's far left. "And tell me which relays are in overload position."

Steve nodded again, more sure of himself this time as he turned to his left, seeing that the only way for him to get to the control panel was to jump.

Stepping back a few steps, Steve pushed all thought of Katie out of his mind. He'd deal with her later.

Getting a running start, Steve jumped over to the other landing, grabbing onto the rail as he pulled himself over and ran over to the control panel.

_"What's it look like in there?"_ Steve heard Tony's voice ask in his ear.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." He dryly replied. Honestly, what did Tony expect?

_"Well, you're not wrong."_, Tony seemed to realize the same thing.

* * *

The first thing Katie felt was coldness. She was lying face down on something pretty chilly. The next thing she felt was pain in her right shoulder. _Probably because I just freaking landed on it._ She thought bitterly as she slowly opened her eyes, groaning.

Carefully, Katie pushed herself up off the floor, the pain in her shoulder becoming more intense because of the pressure she put on it. It wasn't broken, that was for sure. It was just given a really big smack when she'd landed on it. She knew that the pain would go away in a few minutes, she just had to stretch it.

She also knew, that somehow, someone just blew up the Helicarrier.

Looking around slowly, Katie saw a number of differently sized pipes. There were also a number of ladders around, all leading to different rails and landing. She was probably in one of the lower levels of the Helicarrier.

Taking a breath, Katie started to roll her shoulder to try to lessen the pain. Because of her peaked human healing, it wouldn't hurt for long, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt like a bitch now.

Katie had just taken off her jacket because it restricted her from stretching her shoulder, leaving her in just her boots, tight pants, and a white flowing tank top, when she suddenly realized she had no idea where Steve was, or anybody else for that matter.

Steve'd been standing near Tony, a good few feet away from Katie, when the explosion went off. This probably meant Steve was with him. She just hoped he was okay.

_But why would you care?_ A little voice said in the back of Katie's mind. _You're the heartless daughter, right?_

Katie shook her head, she couldn't think like that now. She didn't want to. She had to talk to Steve first thing when she got out of here. To explain how she felt without the power of the specter controlling her. Now was not the time to worry about it though.

The sound of a roar caused Katie to jump out of her thoughts as she spun around, when it suddenly hit her that, when the explosion went off, she'd been close to Natasha and…

_Oh, God no._

As fast as she could, Katie took off running towards the source of the roar. Running around and under pipes, she suddenly heard the sound of something _big_ hitting metal.

Turning around the corner, Katie froze. She saw the Hulk standing only a few feet away from her, his back turned to her with his fist touching a now bent piece of metal pipe.

"Get out of here."

Looking down, Katie saw Natasha lying on the ground, her foot stuck between the floor and a big, heavy piece of metal. Natasha was looking up at her with a slight glare, her teeth clenched together while she hissed at Katie.

"Go."

Shifting her glance back up at the Hulk, Katie watched as he slowly started to turn around. She knew that if she didn't help Natasha, the assassin was surely going to die. Katie wasn't about to let anyone else she cared about buy a one way ticket.

Running over to Natasha, ignoring the red-head's protests, Katie quickly lifted up the heavy chunk of metal, really thankful for her super-strength. Natasha quickly got to her feet as Katie dropped the metal pipe, just as the Hulk turned completely around. Katie made her way over to Natasha, standing next to her as they both faced the Hulk, who was watching them a few feet away.

"So," Katie spoke as she and Natasha started to back up slowly. "I think we should move our training date ahead."

"To when?" Natasha asked, never taking her eyes off the Hulk.

"I don't know. How about now?"

Katie and Natasha had just enough time to share a look before the Hulk's face turned to pure anger and let out a sudden roar, causing them to jump. The Hulk charged after them as Katie and Natasha took off as fast as their legs could carry them. Natasha leading the way, they ran up a metal set of stairs with the Hulk right on their tails.

"Jump!" Natasha yelled, looking behind Katie, who only had enough time to obey when the Hulk suddenly grabbed the stairs. The two girls jumped in sync, just as Hulk pulled the stairs out from under them. They both grabbed onto the rails above them, Natasha doing a flip over the bars as Katie pulled herself up, landing next to Natasha. Not stopping, Katie followed Natasha as she flipped over a large pipe behind them, Katie jumping over the pie after her.

The two ran down the metal landing, now a level higher than the Hulk, but that didn't stop him from smashing the floor out from under them, just as their feet left the metal grate.

Katie followed Natasha as they reached the end of the landing before turning left, jumping down a little opening to the floor below. They continued to ran a little ways before crawling under some pipes as fast as they could.

"Do you hear that?" Katie whispered as they continued moving through and under some pipes, Natasha still in the lead.

Natasha listened for a moment, coming to a stop. "No."

"Exactly." Katie nodded. "It's quiet."

Looking around, Natasha slowly took out her gun, holding it in front of her as she started to move again.

"Right," Katie rolled her eyes. "Like that's gonna stop him."

Natasha shot Katie a look before turning back around, silence falling around them as they made their way away the pipes. As they turned the corner, a roar sounded behind them, causing both girls to jump and spin around. Natasha didn't miss a beat as she shot her gun at the pipe above the Hulk, causing stream to hit him in the face.

"Never mind, I take it back." Katie said before they both took off running, this time Katie in the lead.

Katie knew she shouldn't lead. She was faster than Natasha, meaning the Hulk would catch the red-head in no time. Plus, though she would be slowed down with Natasha leading, Katie healed faster than Natasha did… If she wasn't killed first.

"Go," Katie came to a stop just as they reached a narrowed pathway. "You go first."

Natasha looked at Katie with slightly wide-eyes. "What?"

A roar was echoing behind them as Katie opened her mouth, causing both girls to look back.

"Don't argue with me." Katie turned back to Natasha. "Go!"

Nodding, Natasha took off running down the pathway, with Katie right behind her just as the Hulk caught up to them. They both ran as fast as they could - well, Natasha was running as fast as she could, Katie right behind her - but they both knew it was no good. The Hulk was faster, smashing everything on his path.

Just as they were about to reach the end of the pathway, the Hulk reached Katie. He grabbed her by her tank-top that was flowing behind her before throwing her through the glass on their left, causing her to slam into the wall.

Katie hit the wall hard, causing her to groan as she hit the floor, glass all around her. It hurt like a bitch, and she could feel her body ache with every movement. She felt her eyes start to fall, but she forced them open. She wasn't about to leave Natasha to fight the Hulk herself. Katie opened her eyes just in time to see the Hulk throw Natasha into a wall, before smashing into the wall on the opposite side.

Getting up as fast as she could- and groaning as she did so - Katie started to limp her way towards Natasha just as the Hulk did so too.

However, when Katie was only a few feet away and the Hulk was just about to bring his fist down on Natasha, _something _flew towards the green monster, causing both the hulk and the thing to go through the wall.

_Thor._ Katie thought, a small smile tugging at her lips as she stood there, catching her breath. Her eyes shifted towards Natasha, and her face fell.

"Tash." Katie ran over to the red-head, kneeling in front of her. "You okay?"

Natasha looked up at the blonde with a dazed look in her eyes and on her face, before slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah." Natasha took a breath. "You?"

"I'm fine, wish I could say the same for my top though ." Katie said, looking at her back to see a jagged rip in the middle of her tank-top, flopped open so you could see her bare back a bit. "And I liked this shirt."

Natasha let out a shaky laugh, causing Katie to smile slightly.

However, Natasha's laugh was cut of suddenly and her hand flew to her ear, Katie giving her a confused look.

"I copy."

The moment she said those words, Katie realized Natasha was wearing an earpiece.

"She's here." Natasha said, her eyes flicking up to Katie, confusion taking over the blondes face once more.

"Yes…. Okay."

Natasha moved her hand from her ear and reached into her suit, pulling out another earpiece before handing it over to Katie, who looked down at it before looking back up at Natasha.

"I was about to give it to you, back we all got… distracted in the lab." Natasha told Katie, who nodded before placing it in her ear.

_"Katherine."_

Katie almost jumped at the sound of Nick's voice in her ear, not expecting to hear someone over the earpiece so soon, before she replied.

"Nick."

_"I need you to get to engine three,"_ Nick told her, getting down to business. _"Whoever set off the explosion, their men are onboard now. Stark and Rogers are out there trying to repair the engine before we go down."_

"And why do I need to go there?" Katie asked before she could stop herself, flinching when Nick spoke up.

_"Katherine."_ He basically yelled at her. _"Now is not the time."_

Katie sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm on my way."

Nick didn't reply as Katie looked up at Natasha, who had gone back to looking dazed, and Katie could tell she was still a bit shaken up.

However, Natasha came to enough to see the look on Katie's face.

"Go," She told the blonde woman in a slightly shaky voice. "I'm good here."

Through she was still a little unsure about leaving Natasha here by herself, Katie knew the red-head could take care of herself, so she nodded.

"I'll be back." Katie told her as she stood up causing Natasha to nod as Katie made her way to engine three.

Really, Katie had no idea where she was going. She just kept on running, making left and right turns, praying she was going in at least the right direction.

Seeing some agents running her way, Katie quickly pulled one aside and asked where engine three was. The agent pointed her in the right direction and Katie said a quick thanks before taking off again.

It didn't take her long before she arrived at a big hole in the side of the Helicarrier, the wind blowing her hair around her face the closer she got.

Katie stopped in her tracks however, as she reached the opening of the hole and saw Steve fighting a guy dressed in all black, while another was lying on the floor. The guy had no gun - it was lying a few feet away from the two - and it didn't take long for Steve to overtake the guy and throw him off the ship. However, while Steve had his back towards the other guy, the man slowly started to stand up.

Walking forward, Katie came to a stop just a few feet away from the guy just as he stood up completely.

"Hey," Katie tapped him on the shoulder, causing both him and Steve to turn around, both of them staring at her with wide eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

As the guy titled his head slightly, Katie lifted her foot and roundhouse kicked the guy right in the stomach, just as Steve stepped to the side, causing the guy to fly over the side of the Helicarrier like his partner just did.

"Thought so." Katie smirked slightly as she stood up straighter, before turning to Steve, who was watching her.

"Hi." She said softly, giving him a small smile. "Nick said you may need help."

Steve raised an eyebrow at her, and Katie could tell by the look in his eyes that he was still hurt over what she said to him earlier.

"Think I can't handle myself?"

The comment caused Katie to flinch and it stung too much for her to throw a snarky comment back.

Katie lowered her eyes as she spoke up. "Yeah, I guess I deserved that one."

Steve sighed, causing Kate to glance up at him as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry if I came on to strong-"

"You didn't." Katie assured him, shaking her head. "It's just, I've been alone for so long-"

"But you aren't alone now."

Katie fell silent as she glanced up a Steve, a small smile tugging at her lips as one also formed on Steve's. Then, the metal they were standing on suddenly shifted, causing Steve and Katie to almost lose their balance.

Katie looked up to give Steve a questioning look, but his eyes were looking behind her. His face was serious, and before Katie could even open her mouth, Steve spoke up.

"Move." He pushed Katie out of the way and she turned around just in time to see Steve flick a piece of metal at a guy in the doorway that was just about to shoot at them. The guy moved to the side, out of the doorway as Steve turned and jumped, grabbing on the railing before pulling himself over, telling Katie to do the same thing.

And she was just about to, when she suddenly heard Nick's voice in her ear.

_"It's Barton. He took out our system. He's headed for the detention lab. Does anyone copy?"_

Katie heard nothing for a few seconds until Natasha's voice filled her ear.

_"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."_

"Natasha." Katie whispered to herself, knowing how close Clint and Natasha were, and how shaken Natasha already was, this was going to be hard on her.

"Katie!"

Snapping out of her daze, Katie quickly jumped up, grabbing the rail and pulling herself over just as the guy started shooting at them again.

_"Stark, we're losing altitude!"_ Katie heard Nick say over the earpiece as Steve quickly picked up the gun that he knocked out of the guy's hands early and started shooting at the guy in the doorway, missing pretty much every time as he moved backwards.

_"I've noticed."_ Katie heard Stark say as she spun around to face Steve, who was a few feet behind her.

"Oh, give it here." She grabbed the gun out of Steve's hands as he gave her a look.

"You can shoot a gun?"

"Of course," Katie smiled even though she was facing away from Steve. "I'm Peggy Carter's daughter." Lifting the gun, Katie had it aimed right at the guys head and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Seriously!" Katie yelled, frustrated as she looked over her shoulder at Steve as she threw the gun over the railing. "Please tell me you didn't use all the bullets!"

Steve didn't have time to answer, however, because the guy down below started shooting at them again. Katie grabbed the railing with both hands as she ducked out of the way. Steve, however, had nothing to hold onto as he tried to duck out of the way of the flying bullets, moving backwards when he suddenly slipped on a lose piece of metal, falling over the side of the Helicarrier.

"Steve!" Katie yelled, her heart stopping for a moment before it started to beat faster in her chest than ever before. "Steve!"

Katie started to make her way to the side of the plane, bullets still flying at her, as she hoped and prayed that Steve, somehow, was still alive and there.

_You do NOT get to die before I even get to know you! _Katie thought when a sudden voice stopped her before she even got half way to the edge.

"I'm fine!"

Katie's eyes went wide as Steve's voice was heard from over the edge of the Helicarrier. She was about to yell back to him, ask him how the hell he was hanging on, when a bullet headed straight towards her head, and she only ducked out of the way just in time.

"Umm," Katie looked down at the guy dressed in black, before turning back around, yelling out to Steve. "Can you hang in there for a moment?"

It was silent for a few moments as Katie bit down on her bottom lip.

"I can… hang on."

Katie felt a bit of relief come over her before she quickly straightened up, turning around and walking over to the railing.

"Just," Katie shouted to Steve. "Give me a minute."

Jumping over the railing, Katie landed in a crouch just a few feet away from the man before standing up straight, staring at him as he lowered the gun a bit.

"Listen, I kind of need to rescue someone," Katie said. "So how about you drop the gun and we make it a fair fight."

He didn't gave Katie an answer, however. Instead, he just raised the gun in front of his face, pointing it at Katie's head, causing her to sigh.

"Okay then."

Katie ducked as he started firing the gun at her. Lying on the floor, Katie quickly lifted her foot and kicked the guy in the shin, causing him to take his finger off the trigger and bend down slightly. Katie quickly got to her feet and grabbed the barrel of the gun, punching the guy in the stomach, hopping he would let go.

However, instead of letting go, he swung his leg out and hooked it with Katie's, sweeping her off her feet, causing her to fly to the floor, landing flat on her back.

Now standing over Katie, the guy lifted his gun and pointed it down at her. However, just as he pulled the trigger, Katie lifted her arms, placing her hands palm down on the floor above her head and pushed herself so she slid under the guys legs, causing the bullet to hit the floor were her face was.

As Katie got to her feet and spun around, the man turned at the same time. He was a beat too late however, and the moment he faced her, Katie punched him square in the face, causing him the fly backwards and land hard on his back.

"I told you," Katie walked over to the now unconscious guy, taking the gun out of his hands and throwing it over the side of the Helicarrier. "Should of dropped the gun."

Suddenly, Katie heard Tony's voice in her ear, and it was then that it clicked in her mind. The Helicarrier was no longer falling, if fact, they had gained altitude.

_"Cap pull the lever."_

_"I need a minute here!"_

Katie could only guess by the sound of Steve's voice that he was struggling to get back onto the Helicarrier, so she quickly looked around for whatever lever Tony was talking about before her eyes landed on a red one on the landing above.

"Is the lever red?" Katie asked into her earpiece.

_"Yes!"_ Tony said frantically. "_Someone pull it."_

Katie nodded, even though she knew Tony couldn't see her, and quickly made her way towards the lever. Before she could reach it though, she was suddenly pulled backwards with a great force. The sound of ripping fabric felled her ears as she slammed into the floor, the guy in black standing before her.

"Come on," Katie pushed herself up off the floor, felling the cold wind on the lower half of her back. "I haven't even fixed the rip."

The man just stepped toward Katie, ready to hit her. However, when he was only a short span away, Katie side kicked him in the stomach, just hard enough to send him flying back a bit. She then walked forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, kneeing him in the stomach a few times, causing him the bend over.

The guy, however, came to his senses a bit quicker then Katie thought he would. He quickly countered her by punching her hard in the lower stomach, causing Katie to let go of him and fall to her knees.

Suddenly, he turned around as she doubled over on the ground. And it was then that Katie saw Steve making his way to the lever.

The man started to make his way towards Steve when Katie glared at him, standing up and quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him in a chock hold. But the guy then flipped Katie over his shoulder, causing her to be slammed on her back, hard. Again.

She laid there for a moment, groaning, before to guy lifted her up roughly and slammed her into the wall, holding her by the throat.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't be fighting big guys like me."

It was the first and only thing Katie heard him say, and if her lungs weren't starting to hurt , she would have said something.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Steve pull the lever before looking over and starting to quickly come his way over to her. However, Katie then heard the sound of jets, and she knew Tony was on his way.

Instead of saying anything, Katie just gave him a smirk as she lifted her knee and kneed him where it hurt. He let go of Katie and she fell to her knees. Just as he backed away, Tony came flying through the side of the Helicarrier, slamming into the guy full force so both to land outside the doorway.

Silence filled the air around them as Katie stood there, on her hands and knees, catching her breath, when a hand suddenly appeared in front of her.

Looking up, Katie was met by Steve's eyes looking down at her. There was a small smile on his face, but his eyes were serious. He stretched his hand out towards her.

Katie gladly took it and he helped her to her feet.

"You okay?"

Katie nodded her head, giving him a small smile. "I'm fine, you?"

Steve shrugged. "I hung in there."

Katie let out a light laugh as Tony made his way in through the doorway, his suit all beat and banged up and his face mask and helmet off.

"Well," He panted as he walked up to Steve and Katie. "I think we make a good team."

Both father and daughter gave Tony a hard look, and he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Don't do that," Tony said, referring to how much both Rogers's looked alike when they pulled that face, before he sighed. "Look, about what I said earlier. I'm-"

However, Tony's words were cut off as Nick's voice came over their earpieces, and Katie felt her whole body go cold. Everything around her seemed to move in slow motion as she felt her knees go weak. Steve and Tony froze next to her as Katie had to place her hand on the side of the Helicarrier, to keep her from falling over. Then only thing she could hear was Nick's words ringing in her ears.

_"Agent Coulson is down."_

* * *

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Poppy Power, who passed away this past Friday. RIP Poppy, you'll forever be loved and missed, xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 7: Broken Promises

_Talladega - Eric Church._

_"Cherish your human connections - your relationship with friends and family." - Barbara Bush._

* * *

_December 17th, 1991._

_Katie sighed as she opened the door to her little apartment in London, England. She closed the door behind her softly before resting against it, lightly banging her head on the wood._

_It'd been a hard day at work. Sure, she only worked at a small coffee shop, but people got damn hostile when they didn't get their coffee in time. On top of that, she had to walk home in the middle of a bloody snow storm, and she lived about twenty minutes away from the shop where she worked. And last but not least, she'd had a late shift so it was now after eleven at night._

_Thank God she was now off until the New Year._

_Katie booked it off. She decided, seeing that it'd been years, she was going to visit her Uncle Howard for Christmas. He didn't know of course. She was going to surprise him, and his wife Maria and little Tony. Though he wasn't little anymore, as he would be about seventeen by now. She also planned on visiting her mother for New Years, since it'd been a year or so since she'd last seen her._

_Twelve years. Tony had been five. That was the last time Katie had seen Howard in person._ _She couldn't keep the smile off her face just thinking about it, she was so excited._

_Pushing herself off the door, Katie walked into her small apartment, dropping her keys on the table and pulling her hair out of its pony tail._

_She was planning on taking a nice, long bath before packing for the night. She couldn't wait to get out of her uniform and never have to put it back on for a few weeks._

_However, just as Katie was halfway down the hall and on her way to the bathroom, her phone rang, catching her off guard._

_Narrowing her eyes, Katie looked over at the phone on the counter for a moment before making her way slowly towards it. The only reason she got the phone was so Howard and her mother could call her, but she didn't think she would be hearing from them tonight…_

_Staring the phone with each step, almost like it would attack her, Katie walked up to it and sighed, her face relaxing as she recognized the number._

"_Mum," Katie answered the phone, laughing lightly. "You scared me. Do you know-"_

"Katie_."_

_The sound of her mother's voice, scratchy like she hadn't used it in a while, caused Katie to stop, frozen in her spot as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly._

"_Mum?" She said slowly after a few moments. "What is it?"_

"_There's…" Peggy's voice cracked a little before she carried on. "There's, been an accident."_

"_An accident?" Katie questioned, panic started to settle in. "Mum, are you okay? Are you-"_

"_No, no. I'm, I'm fine." Peggy assured her daughter. "It's Howard and Maria. And Jarvis."_

_Katie froze on the spot, her world seeming to freeze as Peggy fell silent. Katie knew, she knew before her mother had even said the words. But she didn't want to believe it. Not when Ches was gone, and most - if not all- of the Howling Commandos, and everyone else Katie grew up with, not when Howard, Jarvis and her mother were the only ones she had left._

_She slowly backed up before she hit a wall, her mind racing as she slide down it and sat on the floor in her suddenly cold and dark apartment. And Katie sat there and waited, waited for her mother to say the words she didn't want to believe, the words that made it seem like her world had actually stopped._

_"Katie," Peggy took a breath as Katie closed her eyes, tears welling up behind her eyelids. "They're gone, Katie."_

The world had felt like it stopped spinning as Tony and Steve followed Katie down the winding hallways and towards the main area of the Helicarrier.

She wouldn't believe it. She would not believe the words Nick had just said over her earpiece. She had to see Nick in person, he had to tell her to her face.

She couldn't lose someone else.

Racing towards the double doors that lead to the main area of the Helicarrier, Katie threw them open, only to be met with an image that looked like how she felt. A total disaster.

Sections were blown up, computers were in pieces, small fires being put under control. Just about everyone was trying to clean up the big mess. Well, everyone besides Nick and Maria, who stood by the meeting table, talking quietly with each other.

Slowly, Katie made her way towards them, Steve and Tony behind her.

The captain tried to talk to her before she took off, but Katie didn't listen to him. She didn't _want_ to listen to him. She didn't want to listen to anyone. Steve seemed to realize that she wasn't in a talking mood and stayed behind her the whole way as she raced to Nick, with Tony right behind them.

Making her way up the few stairs that lead to the table, one step at a time, Katie could feel tears already starting to form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Just as they reached the top step Nick turned around to face Katie, Maria stepping back to give them some room.

Katie looked up at Nick with watery eyes, wanting him so badly to tell her it was all a joke. Phil would walk out, smiling at her but also blushing slightly because he was in the same room as Captain America. And then Katie would make a joke, causing him to blush even more…

But the look on Nick's face told it all, and Katie shifted her eyes down, to see some Captain America cards in Nick's hand. Katie instantly recognized them, especially one. The one she personally gave to Phil. It was stained with blood.

"Nick…" Katie basically begged as she shifted her gaze back up to the man in front of her, but Nick just looked down at the cards.

Katie wasn't going to believe it. Not until Nick told her the words in person, and Nick knew that. So, taking a deep breath, Nick looked back up at the blonde woman in front of him, an unreadable look on his face.

"He's gone, Katie."

Katie took in a shaky breath as the words left Nick's mouth, a tear running down her cheek as Tony, Steve and Maria looked down, everyone silent.

One tear fell, then another, and another, and before Katie knew it, she had a river running down her cheeks.

As she took in a shaky breath, only to have it get caught in her throat, Katie turned and ran out of the room, the will to be alone stronger than it ever was before. The last time she'd felt like this was the night her mother called her and said that Howard was gone.

Part of her was award that Steve started to head after her, but as she ran through the main doors, no one was behind her. She didn't stop running.

* * *

"_No one is leaving you, Katie. I promise."_

Katie let out a dry laugh as Phil's words echoed around is his head. He'd said those words to her a month ago, the night she talked to Steve for the first time. It felt like forever ago, and maybe it was. Either way, Phil was now gone. She was never going to be able to joke with him again, or laughing with him. Phil was one of the only - if not _the_ only, besides Natasha and Clint? - S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that she liked, that was her friend.

A tear still fell down Katie's face every now and then as she stood by herself in some unknown part of the Helicarrier. To be fair though, it wasn't like it would be hard to find her. After she'd left the main area, Katie had just run straight down the hall and through the doors at the end of it, which was where she was now.

"You lied to me, Phil." Katie spoke in a raspy voice, looking up at the ceiling as her hands griped a railing in front of her. "You told me no one was going to leave me." Looking down at the floor, Katie closed her eyes tight as she let out a sob. "You promised."

"Sometimes, it's hard to keep promises."

Katie spun around only for her red, wet blue eyes to met Steve. She didn't say anything though, as she spun back around, looking down at her hands that still held onto the rails.

She could hear Steve as he slowly walked over to stand next to her, like he was unsure of himself, which he probably was.

The two stood there is silence for a long while. At least, that was what it felt like to Katie. Until she finally took in a shaky breath, looking straight ahead as she spoke.

"He could have tried harder."

"Maybe," Steve shrugged, also looking straight in front of him, at nothing really. "But sometimes, things just happen."

Katie didn't have a responses to that as she glanced down at her hands, playing with her fingers as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I once made a promise," Steve spoke up in a soft voice, still looking ahead while Katie looked down. "To your mother."

At these words, Katie couldn't help but glance up a little, not at Steve, but straight ahead as she continued to listen. The tears had stopped.

"I… I promised her a dance," Steve said as he looked down. "While the plane was going down. I was talking to Peggy. I promised her a dance." Steve passed for a moment, Katie listening on as a warm feeling filled her stomach, before he continued. "We both knew there would be none. But… but I still promised her. And I broke that promise."

Katie stood there in silence as she glanced back down at her hands. She knew that story, she knew it inside and out. Peggy had told it to her when she was old enough to understand the whole situation. But, it was different, having her father's point of view on it.

She liked it when her father told her stories.

Taking a deep breath, Katie closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and looked straight ahead.

"I'm," Katie cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Steve sighed as he turned, now facing Katie. "It's fine-"

"No," Katie finally turned so she was looking at her father. "No. It's not." Running a hand through her hair, Katie continued. "I'm not heartless, just so you know. I do have reasons why I wouldn't talk to you."

Confusion took over Steve's face as he pinched his eyebrows together and tilted his head slightly. "I know, and I understand that."

"I told you I'd been on my own for thirty years," Katie said, continuing on as if Steve never spoke. "Well, I've been alone for so long that I don't know how to _not _be alone. Earlier, earlier I had mum, and Uncle Howard, and Jarvis, and Ches, and the Howling Commandos, and everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D., but, they all grew old while I stayed young." Katie sighed, turning back around so she was gripping the railing again. "They died, and I was left alone. I still have mum, but I can't even see her a lot anymore without people getting suspicious about my aging."

Steve also turned around towards the railing, but his eyes never left Katie as he listened to her, watching her as she stared straight ahead.

Katie suddenly let out a dry laugh.

"This is what happens when I let people in," Katie said suddenly. "They all leave one way or another. Even Phil is gone now, and he's the first one that pushed me to have this talk with you."

Silence fell around the father and daughter as Katie looked down at her hands. Steve was thinking over what she just said. He knew she had problems with letting people in, and it took him a few moments before he could figure out the right thing to say.

"Katie," He finally spoke up, breaking the silence and turning to Katie as she glance up at him. "I don't expect you to let me in right away. I didn't expect us to meet and then become father and daughter. I know this is going to take time, for both of us. But, I _do_ want to get to know you."

"But, I don't want to be a disappointment and cause you to leave." Katie asked softly.

The statement took Steve aback for a moment, before he digested what she was saying and his heart broke a little.

"Hey," Reaching across the railing, Steve gripped Katie's hand with his, seeing her go tense for a moment before she relaxed and glanced up at him. "I know for sure that you are far from a disappointment, and I'm not going to leave you, okay? I… I missed you growing up, some very important parts of you growing up. I'm not about to miss anymore just because you may think you're a disappointment."

Disbelief took over Katie's face as she looked up at Steve with wide eyes, a warm feeling taking over her body after hearing Steve say these words.

However, Katie sighed, and Steve could still see some uncertainty in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Katie." He assured her, giving her hand a squeeze. "I want to get to know my daughter. And, I know we aren't just going to jump into being family right away-"

Something then snapped in Katie, and she realized how much she did want to know her father. She almost lost him _again_ today when her fell off the side of the helicarrier. She was given a chance to know him, to have a father, and she suddenly felt like an idiot for pushing him away in the first place.

"I'd like that," Katie gave him a small smile. "Getting to know each other."

"Good, cause I like that too." Steve smiled back. "But, you aren't going to leave now and not talk to me for three weeks, are you?"

Katie couldn't help but let out a laugh. "No," She shook her head. "I won't. Sorry about that."

Steve, however, shook his head. "Let's just forget about all the negative stuff that happened the past few weeks."

"Sounds good."

Katie felt like a weight was just lifted off her shoulders. She felt lighter, lighter than she did the past few days, few years maybe even. She was finally going have a family. Well, not yet, but someday. She was finally making her way to having a family again.

_Thank you Phil_. Katie thought. _You did this, you made this happen._

And he really did. Phil tried to push the need for Katie to talk to her father. And she finally did, and she felt lighter. If only Phil hadn't have to die to make it happen…

Thinking of Phil brought back the reason they were all on the Helicarrier in the first place, causing Katie to turn around, before looking back up at Steve.

"Where is everyone?"

However, just as Steve was about to answer, a voice was heard as footsteps came through the doorway.

"Can I come in now?"

Both Rogers's turned to the doorway to see Tony - out of his Iron Man suit - slowly entering the room.

"Is all the family lovey-dovey stuff over with?"

"Yes, Stark." Steve answered as he rolled his eyes and Katie let out a laugh.

"Good," Tony smirked a little before walking completely into the room, stopping a few feet away from Katie and Steve.

"Listen," Tony said, the smirk falling as her turned to Katie. "About what I said a few hours ago, in the lab-"

"Don't." Katie shook her head. "We all said things we didn't mean, it's fine, Tony."

Giving her a small smile, Tony couldn't help but let the last two words leave his mouth. Maybe, Katie thought, it was because he really did felt bad about what he said.

"I'm sorry."

Katie gave Tony a small smile, which he returned before his face became serious and he looked between both Katie and Steve. "Now, we need to get down to business."

Katie nodded. "Where's everyone else?" She asked, looking between Steve and Tony.

"Natasha is helping Clint recover," Tony informed her. "She smacked him hard over the hard to snap him out of it. Wish I was there to see it…"

"We don't know where Thor and Bruce are," Steve added. "The both fell out of the Helicarrier."

Katie nodded. She was a little worried for them, but she knew it was the Hulk that fall out of the sky, so Bruce would be fine. And Thor was a god, so she kind of guessed he was okay too.

"What do we do now?" Tony asked, a look of concern on his face as he thought out loud and started pacing.

"Loki needs a power source," Steve answer, and Katie was amazed how well these two worked together even though they weren't that fond of one another. "If we can put together a list…"

Tony suddenly froze. "He made it personal."

The moment the words left his mouth, Katie started to understand what Tony was saying as images of Phil and everyone she lost flashing in her mind, while Steve looked confused.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point." Tony argued back. "That's Loki's point."

"He hit us all right where we live," Katie explained, looking up at Steve who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, to tear us apart."

"He had to conquer his greed," Tony continued on, pacing back and forth. "But he knows he had to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it."

"He wants an audience." Katie added, understanding with Tony was getting at as Steve spoke up.

"Right, I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah, but that's just the preview," Tony stopped in front of them. "This is… This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies-"

"With his name on it." Katie cut Tony off, and all three of them shared a look, realization hitting all three of them at once.

"You _are_ the only name in clean energy right now." Steve said, causing Tony to snap out of his daze.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

Katie and Steve walked down the hallway towards the recovery rooms, trying to find Natasha and Clint, as Tony went off to "treat himself to some TLC", as he said.

As they walked through the halls, Katie suddenly realized that she still hadn't asked Nick what they were fighting.

Guess now was a good a time as any to ask.

"So," Katie clear her throat slightly as she walked side by side with Steve. "What exactly are we up against?"

Steve glanced over at Katie, eyebrow pinched slightly. "You don't know?"

"No," Katie shook her head. "I mean, I know about Loki and the Tesseract, and that he plans on opening a portal with it. But that's all I know. I was going to ask Nick about it, but, we kind of exploded."

"Well, you're right," Steve said as the turned another corner. "He's opening a portal to let his army though. Thor said they are called the Chitauri, and they aren't from Asgard."

"Ah, lovely." Katie sighed just as they reached the recovery rooms. "Okay, you look in the rooms on the right, I'll take the left."

Steve nodded and they both stared walking down the hall, slowing down when they reached a door to look through the window, trying to find Natasha and Clint. Thankfully, it didn't take too long before Steve called over to Katie, saying he found them.

Katie walked over and stood next to Steve as he opened the door, showing Natasha standing straight in her black suit.

"Time to go." Steve nodded at her and Natasha's eyes flicked between father and daughter.

"Go where?"

"We know where Loki is going to be," Katie informed her. "You okay?"

Natasha nodded. "Fine. You?"

Katie gave her nodded just as Steve spoke up again. "Can you fly one of those jets?"

Natasha flicked her eyes back to Steve and, just as she was about to open her mouth, the door to the bathroom opened and Clint Barton walked out.

"I can." He said before he turned to the blonde woman, giving her a nod. "Katie."

"Clint." Katie returned to the nod with a small smile.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked Clint, and when he nodded, Steve continued. "Then suit up. Me and Katie will meet you both on the landing deck."

"Hold up," Natasha spoke up, causing the other three to turn to her. "Katie, you're coming with me."

"What?" Katie titled her head slightly. "Why?"

"You aren't fighting in that."

Katie looked down at her outfit, and it was only then that she remembered when she was wearing. She was in a pair of dirty, dark pants and boots, along with a strained and dirty white tank-top that had half the back ripped out of it.

"Nat," Clint spoke up. "Now is not that time for fashion tips."

"This isn't about fashion," Natasha glanced over at him before looking back at Katie. "This is for her own safety. The Hulk threw you around like a rag doll because of that shirt."

"Natasha's right," Steve spoke up just as Katie opened her mouth, causing her to look up at him. "That guy you were fighting by the engine also through you into the wall because her got a hold of your shirt.

"Okay, you're right." Katie turned back to Natasha. "I take it you have an outfit?"

"I don't, but someone else does." Natasha told her before turning to the two boys. "We'll only be a minute. Head towards the landing deck and we'll meet you there."

Clint and Steve nodded as Natasha walked out of the room, Katie following her as they walked down the hallway.

After just a few minutes of walking, Katie still had no clue where they were going until they reached a hall that had a number of doors on each side.

After walking to the end of the hall, Natasha turned and opened the door to a room. It wasn't very big and looked much like an office. It also didn't take Katie long to see Phil's name written on a gold plaque on the desk.

Katie turned to Natasha with questioning eyes, but the red-head just walked over to the filing cabinet behind the desk and against the back wall.

Katie watched as Natasha bent down and opened the bottom cabinet, only to pull out a nice size suitcase and place it on the desk, looking but at Katie who had a confused look on her face.

"What's this?" Katie questioned as she slowly walked towards the desk.

"Open it."

Narrowing her eyes at Natasha, Katie looked down at the suitcase before pulling it towards her. Slowing, Katie opened it, causing the top of the suitcase to fly open and her eyes went wide as they landed on the suit that was inside.

"Phil designed it. He wanted my input on some of the features, that's how I know about it." Natasha explained. "I guess he believed in you more then you believed in herself."

"Yeah, I guess so." Katie gave a small, sad smile, before she turned to Natasha. "Time to suit up."

* * *

**And the action starts next chapter!**

**As always, special thank going out to _Tospringe_ for helping me out with this chapter and just being all around amazing. Also, big thanks to all you for continuing to read and enjoy this story!**

**Links to my tumbr and twitter are in my profile :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Battle of New York

_Little Toy Guns - Carrie Underwood._

_"The family is the nucleus of civilization." - Will Durant._

* * *

"What? Did Red and Mini-Cap quit on us?"

Steve and Clint turned around only to find Tony walking towards them, dressed in his Iron Man suit, which still looked pretty banged up.

After Natasha and Katie left the recovery room a few moments ago, Clint and Steve quickly made their way to the armory, where Steve grabbed his shield and Clint got his bow and arrows. After that, they headed towards the quinjets.

They were now waiting outside the door. And really, they were only standing there for a few short moments before Tony showed up.

"Natasha took Katie to suit up." Clint informed Tony, who simple raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything else as he leaned against the wall.

Steve, meanwhile stood there with his mind reeling, adrenaline pumping through his veins. After all, this was all still new to him and, now that he and Katie were on a good path - at least he thought they were - he couldn't help be worry, even just a bit.

Katie and Steve, they could both get _really_ hurt. Both father and daughter weren't gods or had the safety of an iron suit. Really, they were just humans, though with perfect physiques. Well, Natasha and Clint were human too, but they were trained for this.

Was he worry to much? Was this the protective father side of him that he did know he had?

Steve may not know Katie very well, and they may not be on 'father, daughter terms' yet, but would he bail on the team to save her? He didn't know. He knew Katie could handle herself. In fact, she was probably more suited for the job then he was right now. After all, she had different training and probably even trained longer, then Steve.

However, before Steve could think anymore on the subject, Clint spoke up.

"About time."

Turning around, all three men found Natasha and Katie walking towards them, Katie now too dressed far better suited for the upcoming situation.

Gone were the dirty pants and ripped tank-top. Now, Katie was dressed in a black suit similar to Natasha's but there were differences. Instead of a zipper in front, Katie's had a turtle neck. The S.H.I.E.L.D. logo was on her left shoulder, and a gold star in the middle of her chest. Similar to the Captain America uniform, black and white stripes went down her stomach. On her feet were a pair of black boots, and she wore a pair of finger-less gloves on her hands. She had two gun holsters, one around her hips and one around her right thigh while her long blonde hair was now in a french braid down her back, a few strands falling around her face.

Tony let out a low whistle.

"You're really playing with the whole 'mini-cap' image, you know that right?" He said to her with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"I don't really want to be thrown around like a doll again." Katie smiled slightly, looking down at her outfit . "Plus, Phil designed it."

Upon hearing that Phil designed the outfit, a small smile pulled at Steve's lips even playing at his lips as Katie met his eyes, a smile also on her face.

"We have to get to New York," Natasha stated as she walked up to the door and pulled it open.

Tony quickly explained to them that he was going to fly over to the tower - "No doubt reindeer games is already there by now" as Tony said, while the hovered to the plane.

"What are you going to do once you get to the tower?" Katie asked.

"Try to reason with the God."

Natasha looked over at Tony with an raised eyebrow. "And you really think that will work?"

"Don't worry," Tony flashed her a smile. "That's Plan A, I have a Plan B too."

"We'll be right behind you," Clint told him, and Tony nodded once more before turning around and walking towards the end of the landing deck.

As Tony took off into the air, the others entered the plane. A young man was sitting up front and he heard them come aboard, causing him to stand up and turn around, walking towards them.

"You guys aren't authorized to be in here."

"Son," Steve gave him a look. "Just don't."

The young man paused for a moment as he looked over Katie, Natasha and Clint. All their faces stone-cold serious, before he realized that it wasn't the best idea to argue with 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' and he quickly walked off the plane.

Natasha and Clint quickly walked up to the front and took their seats, closing up the drop door as Katie raised an eyebrow at Steve, who gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"Son?" Katie said, a smile tugging at her lips. "How old are you?"

Steve let out a laugh as the plane started to take off.

"You're one to talk," Clint spoke up from the front, plane now in the air. "Grandma."

"Shut up, Robin Hood." Katie shot back, and she could hear Natasha let out a low laugh from her seat.

However, the laugher and jokes soon died down. Once the plane was fully in the air and on the way to New York, seriousness took its place as the weight of what was about to happen settled in on their minds.

Katie thought over everything that had happened in the past few days. One moment, Nick was sitting in her apartment, telling her all about the Avengers. And now, here she was, standing on a plane in a spandex suit, on the way to stop a super villain.

In the middle of all that, she finally talked to her father, shut him out, yelled at him, and now was on good terms with him. Of course, she wouldn't call them a real family. She wasn't even sure if they could be called friends yet. Normally, friends knew a little bit about each other, while Steve and Katie hardly did.

But that was fine right now.

Then, Katie suddenly realized something. They were all on their way to New York now, but would they all still be there on their way back? Yes, it'd only been a day or so since they all met, but she couldn't image what it would be like is she lost Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor or Tony. In fact, a little bit of worry started to make its way into her heart when she remembered that they didn't even know where Bruce and Thor were at the moment.

And she didn't even want to think about how she would feel if she lost Steve.

Sure, they weren't a family yet, but he was still her father and she still had a lot to tell him - things she just couldn't open up about yet - and she still had stories to be heard from him.

She wasn't ready to lose her father when she only just got him.

And Steve felt the same way.

As he glanced over at Katie, standing up and looking at the front window with a dazed look on her face, he couldn't help but feel a bit of fear take over him at the thought of maybe losing, not only the team, but mostly Katie.

For years, Peggy took care of Katie and helped her grow up. She protected her and helped her become the woman she was.

Steve knew he had yet to see the real Katie. He knew that all the jokes and smirks were masks, but he was willing to show Katie he was there for her. To help her open up to him more. He couldn't do that if she wasn't around.

And, as far as Steve knew, this was Katie's first big fight.

Peggy took care of her for years, but Steve had only known her for a month, and there was a possibility he would lose her today.

He couldn't do that to Peggy, or Katie.

"You okay?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Steve found Katie looking over at him with a concreted look on her face, and he couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"I'm fine," He assured her. "You?"

Katie returned the small smile and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Couldn't be better."

Steve could tell by the look in her eyes that it wasn't the complete truth, but he decided not to question her on it. Shortly after that, Clint spoke up.

"Holy shit."

Katie realized she most have been in a daze for longer then she thought as she lifted her gaze from Steve to back out the front window, and her eyes going wide.

Before them was New York. But that wasn't what caused Katie's eyes to grow the size of baseballs. You could see Stark Tower from where they were and, shooting out of the top of the tower, was beam of pure light that hit the sky and opened up a giant wormhole. But, what shocked and scared them all the most, were the creations that were coming out of the wormhole, shooting beams at everything and everyone.

"Well," Natasha spoke up, getting right down to business as they got closer to the city. "Looks like Plan A worked just fine."

"Get a hold of Stark," Steve walked over and stood next to Katie, behind Clint and Natasha as he took on the leader role.

Nodding, Natasha quickly got to work contacting Tony as they reached the city.

"Stark, we're on your three heading north-east."

"_What, did you stop for drive-thu?!" _Starks voice was heard throughout the plane. _"Swing up park, I'm gonna lay them out for you."_

Clint flew the plane down low, so they were level with the buildings. They flew through the streets, Natasha quickly hitting a button and a large gun came out of the bottom of the plane, shooting at the Chitauri.

They flew up and around Stark tower, shooting the creations on their way. As Katie looked out the window she saw Thor taking on Loki. She couldn't help but feel a weight lifting of her chest now knowing that Thor was okay.

However, the relief was short lived as Loki spotted them and quickly shot his scepter at the wing of the plane.

Clint tried to gain control over the plane as they went down, but is was no use. He was, however, able to slow down the plane as Katie and Steve gripped onto the rails above them. Then, the plane hit the ground, causing everyone to jerk forward as it slid across the ground before slowly coming to a stop.

"Everyone good?" Clint called out as he and Natasha quickly got out of their seat beats.

Katie shared a look with Steve as they gained their balance. Steve gave her a small nod, which Katie return before turning to Clint and telling him they were good as Natasha clicked a button and the drop door went down. The four quickly ran off the plane, taking a good look at the, now, destroyed city as they did so.

"We have to get back up there!" Steve told them as they all ran down the street, everyone else running the opposite way, passed them and heading to safety.

Coming to a stop amongst all the torn up asphalt and flipped over cars, everyone looked up at the tower before, when suddenly, the wormhole grew bigger.

Katie's eyes couldn't help but grow wide as a giant, long, alien, whale-like _thing_ slowly made its way out of the wormhole and down towards the city, destroying everything in its wake. Just when Katie' thought it couldn't get any worse, little aliens jumped out of the giant thing and into or onto the buildings around it.

"Stark," Steve looked up at the sky. "Are you seeing this?"

"_Seeing," _Tony replied over the earpiece. _"Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"_

Katie turned to Natasha with a raised eyebrow, but the red-head looked just as confused as she did.

"Banner?" Steve said, sounding just as confused as everyone else.

"_Just keep me posted."_

Steve was still confused for a few seconds before he turned to Natasha, Clint and Katie, leading them towards an over-turned taxi so they could take cover and plan their next move.

"What now?" Katie asked, looking up at Steve.

"We got civilians trapped in the roof." Clint pointed out when a group of aliens quickly zoomed by, with a God leading the way.

"Loki." Steve looked up and over the taxi along with the others.

Katie watched as the aliens and Loki flipped and boomed everything in their wake, catching everything and nothing on fire as they raced down the street while innocent people ran for cover.

"They're fish in a barrel down there."

Just as these words left Steve's mouth, a group of aliens suddenly jumped in front of them and started shooting.

Clint quickly ran over and hid behind the car in front of them as Katie and Natasha took out their guns and started to fire at the creatures.

"We got this," Natasha turned to Steve. "Go."

Steve stared at Natasha for a moment before turning to Clint. "You think you can hold them off?"

"Captain," Clint smirked, setting up his bow and arrows. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

Steve nodded as Clint fired an arrow, before turning Katie, who looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Don't become the protective father now," She told him. "At least wait until after the alien invasion. Now, go!"

Steve gave Katie a nod and small smile before he got up and jumped over the bridge.

"Well, Rogers." Natasha turned to Katie slightly as they both stood up. "Ready for more training?"

Katie looked over at Natasha, raising an eyebrow at the girl as a smirk formed on her lips. Katie raised her gun and fired it, never taking her eyes off of Natasha, hitting an alien right in the head. What could she say, she had years of practice and her mother's aim.

"More than ready, Romanoff."

Natasha gave Katie a small smirk before they both got to work. They ran over to hide behind the flipped over cars in front of them, shooting aliens each and every way possible while Clint fired his arrows.

"Clint," Katie spoke up after a moment, nodding her head to the right as she shot another alien. "We need to get those people out of that bus."

Clint nodded, placing his bow around his neck. "Cover me."

Katie and Natasha kept on shooting at the aliens while Clint ran over and helped everyone out of the bus, allowing them to get to safety. However, it didn't take long for Katie to realize that shooting the aliens just wasn't working.

In no time, Clint had everyone out of the bus and was running back over to the girls, taking back out his bow and arrow as he stood between the red-head and blonde.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha yelled to Clint over all the shooting and fighting."

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Clint replied as he continued to fire arrows. "I don't remember Katie being there."

"And I'm glad I wasn't." Katie said as she shot anything alien in the head, before adding as an afterthought, "I'd rather not know what happened in Budapest."

"You're wrong, Nat," Clint laughed lightly, firing and arrow that took out five aliens. "This is like training all over again."

"Speaking of," Katie said. "This isn't working. They aren't staying down."

"I've noticed." Natasha nodded. "What now?"

Katie stopped shooting off her gun before quickly putting it back in her holster. Placing her hands on the roof of the taxi she was hiding behind, she quickly pulled herself up, before jumping off the car, spinning as she stuck out her leg and hitting one the aliens in the side of the face. The creation fell to the ground as Katie ended up in a crouch, now facing Natasha and Clint.

"That works," Clint nodded, jumping over a taxi with Natasha hot on his heels.

Katie quickly stood up, turning around and roundhouse kicking the closest alien to her right in the stomach as Clint and Natasha joined her, taking on whatever alien they could.

Punches, kicks, arrows, bullets, everything was flying everywhere as the threesome tried to take down all the aliens. Natasha ended up on the shoulders of one she was took it down, while Clint slide across the ground, shooting an arrow that took out three more aliens. Katie flipped an alien over her back before kicking it hard in the face, when a sudden thought hit her. She quickly picked up the scepters two of the aliens - who were now on the gourd - before spinning around.

"Tash!"

Natasha punched the alien she was fighting out before she turned around to face Katie, who threw one of the scepters at her.

Natasha quickly caught it, before looking between it and back up at Katie. Katie gave her a smirk before swing it around and stabbing and alien who was coming at her, right in the stomach.

As the girls worked with the scepters, stabbing and shooting aliens every which way, Clint was taking the aliens to the ground and stabbing them with his arrows and shooting as many as he could.

They were actually holding their own.

However, their little win over the aliens was short lived as the creations soon took the upper-hand a bit. They backed Clint, Natasha and Katie into each other as they kept on fighting, taking out whoever they could.

Suddenly, a flash of red, white and blue came out of nowhere, blocking the aliens from getting to the Natasha, Clint and Katie before Steve quickly used his shield to take out some of the aliens.

Katie looked up at Steve as he turned around. She opened her mouth to say something when Steve cut her off.

"I know," Steve smiled at her slightly. "You can handle yourself."

Katie smiled at him as a flash of lightening suddenly came down, grabbing the four avengers' attention as it took out the last bit of the aliens they were fighting a minute ago. Then Thor fell out of the sky, landing unsteadily a few feet away from them.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked as they all met up.

"The powers surrounding the cub is impenetrable." Thor told them before Tony's voice was heard over their earpieces.

"_Thor's right. We gotta deal with these guys."_

"And how do we do that?" Natasha spoke up. "These things aren't the easiest to take down."

"As a team." Steve informed them before Thor spoke up.

"I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Get in line," Clint and Katie both said at the same moment, an image of Phil lying broken on the floor flashed before Katie's eyes, rage welling up in her stomach.

"Save it," Steve cut them back off. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild." Steve turned around so we was now facing Thor, Katie, Clint and Natasha. "We have Stark up top, he's going to need us…"

"Steve." Katie spoke up suddenly, nodded behind him, causing Steve to turn around.

Shock took over their faces as they say Bruce Banner riding towards them on an old motorbike. Katie was surprised he actually made it to them, as she shared a quick look with Natasha. The whole group moved forward to met Bruce, as he got off the bike and slowly walked towards them.

"So," he cleared his throat as he took in everyone. "This is horrible."

"I've seen worse." Natasha spoke up, causing Katie to glance over at her for a quick moment before turning back to Bruce, who looked between the two girls.

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse." Natasha assured him as Steve informed Tony that Bruce was here.

"_Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."_

The moment Tony informed them of this, a roar-like sound was heard followed by Tony flying around the corner of a building not too far in front of the group on the ground. The giant alien creature was following behind him.

"Yeah," Katie spoke up slowly. "Not my kind of party."

"I don't see how that _is_ a party." Natasha said, not taking her eyes off the creature as it moved towards them.

Turning around, Bruce slowly made his way towards the alien, as he informed the group of his secret. He was always angry. Then, just seconds before the alien reached Bruce, he morphed into the Hulk, taking down the giant creature in one swift movement.

The force that the Hulk used to punch the alien caused it to flip over, slowing falling over towards the group on the ground. However, Tony suddenly appeared and shot at the aliens soft spot, causing it to explode as the Avengers on the ground quickly took cover. Steve covered Natasha with his shield as Clint took cover behind a car and Katie spun around, crouching on the ground as Thor covered her.

"Thanks," Katie smiled up at Thor as they stood back up.

"It was no problem, Lady Katherine." Thor smiled back just as Tony came to the ground.

And there they were, all the Avengers standing side by side in a circle back on to each other. Katie actually started to think that they could do this. Sure, they were only a team at this point because hell, who else would fight aliens. But, they were starting to seem like a good enough team to actually win this battle.

However, as Natasha's voice rang in Katie's ears, causing the blonde to spin around, Katie had to mentally kick herself.

"Guys."

Following Natasha's gaze, they all looked up at the sky only to see more of the giant, whale-like aliens come through and head down to Earth.

"Call it, Cap." Tony spoke up, shifting his attention to Steve, as the Captain turned around to face the group.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're going to use containment." Steve then turned to Clint. "Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." Clint nodded as Steve turned to Tony. "Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Ay ay, Captain." Tony stated as Steve turned to Katie.

"Katie, you're a good shot."

Katie couldn't help but smirk as she crossed her arms. "Good? That's it?"

"I want you up with Barton." Steve told her, a small smile playing on his lips before his face went serious again. Then, he picked up a scepter that was lying on the ground, tossing it at her which she caught easily. "Scepter, gun, anything you can shoot them with. Take them out."

Katie nodded, walking over and standing next to Clint as Steve gave the rest of the orders, turning to Thor.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightening, light the bastards up."

Thor nodded, swinging his hammer around before shooting up into the sky, as Steve turned to Natasha.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk," Katie watched as the Hulk spun around, watching Steve as he pointed his finger to the sky. "Smash."

Katie could have sworn she saw a smile on the Hulks face before he took off, jumped onto a building and started to take down alien after alien.

Turning around, Katie looked over at Clint. "How are we getting up there?"

"I have a way," Clint told her with a smirk, before looking over Katie's shoulder. "Stark. How many people can you take?"

"I'm not a theme park ride," Tony informed them, but he still walked over to them. "Better clench up."

Tony grabbed onto Clint's back tightly as he wrapped his other arm around Katie. Before taking off, Katie looked over at Steve, giving him a small smile before Tony flew up and dropped them both off on top of the roof.

Clint and Katie got right to work as Tony took off again. With Clint on one side of the roof and Katie on the other, they started shooting down whatever alien they could. With Clint being a master archer and Katie being one of the best shooters around, they hardly ever missed.

"Stark, you got a lot of strays stiffing your tail." Katie heard Clint inform Tony after a few moments. "Find a tight corner."

"_I will roger that."_

Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips as she took out her gun and shot an alien right in the middle of its forehead, causing it to take out three others on its way down.

Katie and Clint continued on taking down as many aliens as they could, while Clint kept an eye out for patterns and to see who needed more help.

However, after a few minutes, Katie had to do a double take when she suddenly saw Natasha riding along with one of the aliens, something Clint couldn't see.

_Natasha had been with Steve… _Katie suddenly realized._ Which means…_

"Stark." Katie called into her earpiece as she shot an alien with the scepter, causing it to fly backwards. "Where are you?"

"_Flying your way now with some more party guests."_

Katie nodded to herself as she looked around before sporting Tony flying towards Clint's side of the roof.

"Are you a good catch?" Katie asked as she dropped the scepter, turning around so she was now facing Clint's back. She knew Clint could hold his own up here, down on the streets however, Steve would need some more help.

"_Well, all the ladies think I am."_

"That's not what I mean."

"Katie," Clint called over his shoulder as he shot another arrow. "What are you doing?"

Katie, however, didn't answer. She just kept her eye on Tony as he flew closer and closer towards the roof, and she prayed that this would work.

"Tony," Katie said just as Tony was almost to the corner of the building. "Catch."

Taking a deep breath, Katie took off running towards Clint's edge of the roof. She could hear Clint calling out to her as she leaped off the side of the building, but she wasn't really listening as she started to fall towards the ground, closing her eyes after a few moments of falling before she suddenly felt something cold and hard grab her hands.

"Like I said, the ladies think I'm a catch."

Katie couldn't help but let out a laugh as Tony looked down at her, holding onto her hands as they flew through the city streets.

"Where am I dropping you off?" Tony asked, causing Katie to look up at him.

"By Steve."

"To Papa Cap." Tony nodded as he flew faster, heading toward Steve. As they got closer, Katie could see him by himself, taking on as many aliens as he could.

"Let go!" Katie yelled to Tony, and he dropped her right as they flew over the aliens and Steve.

Katie fell from a few feet in the air, so she was able to stick out her leg, and knock out an alien that Steve was fighting as she stepped on its head before landing on the ground in a crouch.

"Thought you could use some help," Katie said as she stood up. "And don't you dare make a 'I can handle myself' comment."

Steve let out a low chuckle as he panted slightly, a smile tugging at his lips before his face suddenly fell, his eyes looking over Katie's shoulder. As she followed his gaze, Katie found a dozen or so more aliens handing towards them.

"Time to get to work," Katie said, mostly to herself as she quickly pulled out her gun and fired it at one of the aliens before aiming at the next.

Katie shot at alien after alien, taking out as many as she could as she ran over and took cover behind a car and Steve continued to fight on, taking them out with the help of his shield.

"Where's Tash gone?" Katie called over her shoulder at Steve.

"To try and close the portal!" Steve informed her as he smacked an alien in the side of the head with his shield.

Katie nodded, though she doubted Steve saw, as she shot at some more aliens, watching as they fell to the ground. However, just when everything started to be looking up, it all went downhill.

The aliens started to come in bigger groups towards Katie and Steve, making father and daughter work even harder to take them out.

Katie ducked down behind the car to gain her breath for a moment before she quickly stood back up, pointing her gun towards the group of creatures and firing. Nothing happened.

"Seriously!" Katie groaned as she quickly ducked back down, placing her gun in his holster after checking everywhere to find she had no ammo left.

Looking up over the car, Katie quickly reminded herself that she couldn't just sit there - not that she planned to anyways - as she got back up. She hopped onto the car before jumping off it onto the shoulders of one of the aliens, taking it down as fast as she could before getting off his shoulders and taking on anything.

She was holding her own for a while, taking down one alien before moving onto the next. Kicking, punching, and hitting as many and as hard as she could. However, it didn't last long.

She soon had to start taking them on two at a time, kicking one in the side so it could take out another. She was backed into a corner, surrounded by a circle of aliens, and she couldn't even reach a scepter.

Katie was quickly outnumbered and so busy focusing on not getting killed, that she didn't even see Steve on the ground, taking on his last alien before he was able to take the upper hand and take it down.

Steve pushed himself off the ground, panting slightly before he slowly turned around to face Katie, only to find her encircled by a large group of aliens as she tried to hold her own.

Steve's mind quickly worked overtime to think of his next move. He could go over and get the attention of the aliens, but more than likely, only a few would be distracted. And Katie was still in the middle of the encircle, Steve guessed weaponless because he couldn't hear gunshots.

Weaponless…

Katie continued to punch, kick and hit anywhere she could as she tried to take out the aliens. She quickly roundhouse kicked one it the stomach, causing it to fly backwards and take out about five others. But, it didn't matter. It was like when you took one down two more took its place.

Suddenly, one the of aliens pointed his scepter at Katie's head and she froze, her mind going blank as she quickly placed her arms in front of her head as she crouched down.

However, just as the alien was about to fire his scepter, the sound of something flying though the air filled Katie's ears. And, before she could even lift her head, a red, white, and blue shield landed just a few inches away from her feet.

Katie didn't even think as she quickly grabbed the shield and placed it on her arm, using it to take out the alien that still had its scepter pointed at her head.

Looking around, Katie could see a number of aliens that were standing a moment ago were now on the ground - probably because they'd been in the path of the shield - before she looked up at the rest of the aliens that were still standing.

Quickly, Katie started fighting with the shield, struggling at first before getting the hang of it as she used it to take out the rest of the aliens. And, as the numbers got smaller, she could see Steve on the outside, punching and kicking aliens along with her before Katie took out the last one by smacking it in the head with the shield.

"Looks good," Steve panted as he walked over to Katie, aliens lying on the ground all around them.

"Yeah," Katie breathed, looking down at the shield once more before looking back up. "I should get one."

"Thought you already had one?" Steve smiled a little, referring to the story Katie told him about how she got a shield for her 8th birthday.

"True, though I don't think that one would be of much use in an alien invasion." Katie laughed lightly before she took the shield off her arm and headed it back to Steve. "Thanks."

Steve smiled back at her but, before he could say anything, they both heard Clint over their earpieces.

"_Captain, the back on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there."_

"I'm on it." Steve nodded before he looked over at Katie.

"Go, I'll be fine." She assured him as they both saw a wave of aliens headed their way. This one wasn't as large as the last group, but Steve was still weary.

"You sure?"

Katie raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't make me say it."

Steve smiled slightly, before he nodded and headed towards the bank.

"Alright aliens," Katie sighed as she bent down, making sure to have a scepter in her hand this time as a weapon. "I'm getting quite sick of you."

A very true statement.

As Katie started to fight the aliens once more, stabbing and hitting them with beams from the scepter, she couldn't help but start to feel drained and tired. After all, this was the most action she had ever had in her life.

This had to end soon.

The sound of breaking glass and something, or someone, hitting something _hard _caused Katie to jump just as she shot the last alien, making it fly backwards.

Spinning around, Katie saw Steve slowly getting off the top of a car on the street below, his mask off as he looked around, dazed.

Dropping the scepter she was holding, Katie quickly ran over to the edge of the bridge and jumped off it, landing on top off a turned over bus before she jumped to the ground and raced over to Steve.

"Hey," She said softly, placing a gently hand on Steve's shoulder. "You okay?"

Slowly turning towards her, Steve nodded before his eyes shifted above Katie's head, causing her to sigh.

"Please tell me there aren't more aliens behind me."

Steve shifted his gaze down towards Katie, about to open his mouth before there was a sudden clap of thunder. The thunder caused some of the aliens to fall as Katie and Steve turned around, seeing Thor walking towards them.

"Would you like some help?" Thor asked, his hammer flying into his hand.

"I'll tell you want I want," Katie looked over at the aliens that were making their way towards the threesome as Steve picked up his shield. "I want these aliens to bloody go away."

"Bloody?" Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"My mum's British." Katie pointed out plainly, as if this was new information to Steve.

Thor, Katie and Steve all got down to work, and started fighting the aliens once more. It was easy to see that the days long events were taking their toll on them.

With Thor using his hammer, Steve using his shield and Katie using hand-to-hand combat, that were slowly taking down the aliens. However, everyone was starting to get tired, which was shown when Steve turned around only to get shot in the stomach by a beam from one of the aliens' scepter.

Quickly, Katie took down the alien she was fighting before running over and picking up Steve's shield, throwing to so it could take out the aliens behind her as Thor used his hammer to make a car roll, taking out the last bit of aliens around them.

Because Katie wasn't her father, she couldn't catch the shield like he could. Katie walked over and picked it up off the ground before making her way toward Thor, who was helping Steve up off the ground.

"Ready for another bout?"

"Why?" Steve panted, holding onto his stomach with one hand and taking the shield from Katie with the other. "You getting sleepy?"

"Not sleepy," Katie sighed as she ran a hand though her very messy French braid, pushing all the loose pieces out of her face. "Annoyed."

"I agree." Thor said as Steve nodded. "The portal needs to be closed."

The moment the words left Thor's mouth, Natasha's voice was heard in the earpieces.

"_I can close it! Can anybody copy?"_

"Do it!" Steve basically yelled into the earpiece as Katie shared a look with Thor, a smile forming on her lips at Thor's timing.

"_No, wait!"_ Tony's voice was heard, causing confusion to show on everyone's face.

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

"_I got a nuke coming in,"_ Tony informed them. _"It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."_

Fear suddenly took over Katie as he eyes went wide at Tony's words. And the only thing she could hear in her head was her promise to Howard to watch over Tony. A promise she made when Tony was only two, and she'd done a very crappy job so far. But she wasn't about to let Tony die in front of her, not when she could finally be in his life again.

"Tony," Katie spoke up, hoping he couldn't hear the fear in her voice. "If you enter that wormhole-"

"_Save it for the trip back, mini Cap."_

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Katie and the rest of the Avengers looked up into the sky, seeing Tony flying with the nuke as fast as he could, turning up just before he hit Stark Tower and flying into the wormhole, before he disappeared.

Katie stood frozen in her spot as she stared at the wormhole, waiting and willing Tony to come back through. She had just lost Phil, she was not about to lose someone else, not so shortly after finding people who could possibly become her family. Not after she finally had a chance to talk and get to know Tony. Not before she got the chance to tell him who she was and how she really knew his father.

Suddenly, all the aliens around them dropped to the ground, stone cold dead. Katie looked around a moment, confused at what just happened, before she glanced back up at the sky. There was still no sight of Tony.

Too many seconds passed by before Steve shared a look with Thor, Katie still looking up at the wormhole, before Steve took a deep breath.

"Close it."

Katie took a sharp breath as he hand flew to her mouth when she heard no response. She continued to watch as the wormhole slowly closed up, looking away just as it disappeared.

"Son of a gun."

Katie's head snapped to the sky at Steve's words, a look of relief on her face when she saw Tony falling from the sky. However, relief soon turned to confusion and then shock when she noticed that he wasn't moving.

"He's not slowing down!" Thor pointed out, starting to swing his hammer when the Hulk suddenly came out of nowhere, causing Katie to jump as he caught Tony, holding him close as they both fell to the ground.

After sharing a quick look, Thor, Katie and Steve ran over to the duo through all the dirt and flipped cars as the Hulk pushed Tony off him before standing up.

Thor quickly flipped Tony over and ripped off his mask as Steve and Katie knelt down beside him. Steve checked to see if Tony was breathing and, to Katie's horror, Steve pulled back with a defeated look on his face.

Katie looked down at the ground, half her hair out of its braid and falling in her face as her eyes started to sting and swell up.

They all sat there in silence for a few moments until the Hulk suddenly let out a deafening roar and, all at once, Tony jumped to life. Everyone snapped their attention to Tony as he panted and looked around confusedly.

"What the hell!" Tony exclaimed. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me. Well, nobody besides Katie."

Rolling her eyes, Katie couldn't help but laugh as her face cracked into a smile while Steve took a breath, looking around before speaking.

"We won."

A comfortable silence fell around them all as Steve's words set in. Well, it was silent until Tony spoke up.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job." He groaned. "Let's not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma tent about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"You almost died and the first thing you want is shawarma?" Katie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not finished yet." Thor pointed out, causing everyone to look up at the tower where Loki currently was.

Katie shared a look with Steve, a small smile on her face. It didn't matter what happened now, once they got Loki. It was over. They really did win. They managed to come together as a team and save so many innocent people. Sure, they still clashed and rubbed each other the wrong way. But maybe, just maybe, some day they would all think of each other as friends. And maybe even family.

Tony let out a sigh, causing everyone to turn to him as he spoke up.

"And then shawarma after."

* * *

**Please note, this use to be chapters 10 and 11 before I combined them together.**

**Big thanks once again going out to my beta, _Tospringe _:)**

**Links to my tumblr and twitter in my profile. Also, head over to my Polyvore (also in profile) to see a little draft I made of Katie's outfit.**


	10. Chapter 9: Baby Steps

_Two Lanes of Freedom - Tim McGraw._

_"The family you come from isn't as important as the family you're going to have." - Ring Lardner._

* * *

_It has been confirmed by now, that what we experienced just a few days ago, was in fact an extraterrestrial attack. And while this is big news, the people of New York also have something else to talk about; the extraordinary and heroic group of superheroes, known as The Avengers. Not much is known about the superhero group who laid their lives on the line to save New York._

_Not only did we have two incredibly skilled individuals fighting for the people of New York - both of which are nameless to us, known only as Black Widow and Hawkeye - we also had the help of Gods._

_Loki - who has been reported to be the reason behind all this chaos - is the brother of Thor, the God of Thunder, who visited Earth a while back in New Mexico. Using his thunder, Thor was able to fight against the aliens and save a number of people. He also gained some fans along the way, and we do believe, he is more than welcome to come back._

_The Hulk was one of the most talked about amongst the people of New York. Known for destroying everything in his path, the Hulk seemed to have turned over a new leaf when he fought alongside the other Avengers, taking down the aliens and protecting the people of New York, along with saving Tony Stark's life._

_Tony Stark's Iron Man seems to also be the talk of the day. Stark seemingly risked his life to save New York by flying a nuclear bomb into the wormhole, knowing there could be no chance of him returning. Stark has been saving and protecting this country since he created his first Iron Man suit back in 2008, so it would make sense for him to join this heroic group._

_The leader of this extraordinary group of superheroes seems to have an uncanny likeliness to none other than the original Captain America. It is rumored, that the man in the Captain American uniform is a relative to the actual Captain America, who fought in World War ll before giving his life to save millions of people. We still have yet to confirm this fact, but however he is, he sure went out of this way to save us. And for that, we are grateful.._

_And then, the Avenger the public has decided to call the "Golden Girl". Though no one knows who, or what, she is, she too went out of her way to save New York. However, there is some speculation that she may have a relation to the Captain America lookalike. Several sources conform this, their fighting abilities for one seem to match, along with their uniforms being of similar design. However, there were never any reports of the Captain having any siblings, a daughter or any other living relative during World War ll, so it is likely there is no relation._

_Though people are seemingly grateful to have Gods and superheroes fighting to protect them, others seem reluctant. We now know Gods and aliens exist, but what else is out there? What else is the government not telling us? And what pushed them to bring together the mightiest heroes on Earth in the first place? These are questions the people want answered. However, today, the people of New York send out a thank-you to The Avengers. A thank-you for saving the island of Manhattan, and more importantly, for saving their lives._

_But, there is now one burning people on everyone's minds. Where are The Avengers?_

"Third?" Tony flicked the newspaper onto the table. "How am I the third last to be talked about? How is Spangles here and Little Rogers talked about after me?"

Clint snorted, crossing his arms as his also flicked the paper, causing it to fly across the table. "Not like you haven't had magazine spreads about you before, Stark."

It's been a day since the attack on New York, and all the Avengers were now back at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New York base, sitting around the table as they looked at the newspapers.

In truth, they were still all exhausted. Their bodies and minds only winding down now after everything that had happened. It felt like forever ago. Once they got back to base, Nick had them all get medical attention. Then he gave them time to shower, clean up, change and get some sleep, telling them they would all meet first thing in the morning.

As for Loki, he was being held in a room just down the hall, gagged and bound as well as heavily guarded. Thor was reluctant about leaving him alone once more, but Nick told him it would be fine, that the cell was heavily guarded. But that didn't stop Thor from lying Mjölnir on top of his brother, something Katie and Tony got a kick out of.

"The reasons they give for Lady Katherine and Captain Rogers being related make no sense." Thor commented.

"That's just how these journalists work." Bruce pointed out. "With so little information to go on, they try to draw conclusions that often don't really make sense. This time, they get eerily close to the truth, even though there isn't really any kind proof at all."

Tony turned to Katie with an raised eyebrow. "Did you not have birth certificates back then?"

"Yes, Tony," Katie rolled her eyes. "We had birth certificates. I'm not from the stone age."

"Then how is there 'no' documentation on Captain America's daughter?" He questioned.

"Mum planted a fake one," Katie told them. "On my actual birth certificate, it says 'Katherine Rogers'. When my mum realized it would suck if people found out about me, she make a fake one."

"Surely people would catch on," Tony said. "People have been looking into Captain America's life forever. They would know there was something going on between your mom and Steve."

Katie smiled proudly as a light blush started to form on Steve's cheeks.

"That's why Peggy's daughter Katherine Rogers died years ago in a car accident."

"Then, who are you known as now?" Bruce asked, titling his head to the side slightly.

"Katie Carter," Katie told him with a smile. "Peggy's great-niece."

Clint let out a low whistle. "Man, you have a difficult life, Katie."

Katie let out a laugh just as Nick walked into the room, grabbing everyone's attention as he did so.

"I trust you've all read the paper," He looked around the table. "This won't be long, I have a meeting with the Council I need to get to."

"Why did you call us here, sir?" Steve questioned.

They knew it wasn't for a debriefing, because they had had that the moment they showed up at S.H.I.E.L.D. So they were all a bit confused as to why the Director called them in again. And they were even more confused when Nick let out a sigh, taking something out of his pocket.

Katie's eye's went wide slightly when she saw Phil's red stained Captain America cards in Nick's hand, as the Director stared down at them.

"I have a confession," Nick spoke up after moments of silence. "These cards weren't in Agent Coulson's jacket."

Katie's eyebrows pinched together as she shared a look with Steve, before turning back to Nick, more confused than ever.

"Phil Coulson's last words to me were 'this was never going to work if they didn't have something to… believe in'." Nick said, before looking up and seeing every eye on him. "He was right. You guys needed the push. Sure, if Coulson was still here, you probably still would have fought today, but why? Because I told you to?"

Nick passed for a moment as his eyes trailed along each and every face looking up at him, before he spoke again.

"I trust you all know this by now," Nick said. "The Avengers Initiative was an idea to bring together a group of people to fight the battles no one could. Phil Coulson died, still believing whole-hearty in that idea. And I'm proud to say, I believe we fulfilled it. We brought together a group of remarkable people."

Katie felt her eyes start to water slightly at Nick's words, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips at the look on Nick's face. She wasn't a very emotional person at all, but with everything that happened this past for days - more importantly these past few hours - along with Nick's words, Katie couldn't help getting misty-eyed.

"When did you become all emotional, big guy?" Tony spoke up after a few moments, breaking the silence as Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes, a smile on her lips.

"I'd just like to congratulate my team on a job well done," Nick gave Tony a hard look. "You, on the other hand, are still a pain in my ass."

"Please, no need to speak so highly of me."

Katie couldn't help the laugh that left her lips. Everyone else rolled their eyes, smiling, and a few people chuckled. It was nice to relax with everyone after everything that just happened.

"I'm sorry, Nick Fury," Thor spoke up. "But would you like to say anything else? I'm afraid I must get Loki back to Asgard."

"Yes, actually," Nick nodded before turning to look at Katie. "You said you wanted a nickname, what do you think?"

"Golden Girl." Katie repeated slowly as she glance down at the paper, shrugging slightly. "Could be worse, I guess." She said before looking back up at Nick with slightly pinched eyebrows. "Did you come up with it?"

Nick didn't reply as he watched the blonde for a moment longer, when Tony suddenly spoke up.

"I still think your nickname should be Mini-Cap. Or maybe Lady Liberty. Oh! Miss America!" He told Katie with a smile, causing Natasha to roll her eyes.

"Cause then people wouldn't know she's related to Steve or anything."

"Now," Nick cut in as Tony shot Natasha a look. "I believe there is a God that needs to be brought home."

Thor gave Nick a nod as Steve looked up at the Director.

"What now, Sir?"

"Now, I have a Council meeting." Nick replied.

"No," Steve shook his head. "I mean, what now for us?"

Nick was silent for a moment as he looked between each Avenger, taking them in for a moment, and Katie could of swore she saw a smile start to form on Nick's lips as he spoke.

"Avengers, dismissed."

* * *

"You knew him, didn't you?"

Katie turned her head around to find Tony coming up and standing next to her, but not looking at her.

After Nick dismissed them, they all decided on going with Thor and see him and Loki off. They were all on their way to the garage, walking through the main lobby before taking the stairs on the far right, when something caught Katie's eye. She told the others to go on and she meet them in the garage in a moment.

Steve gave Katie a look, but she just gave him a small smile in return. She then watched in silence, standing in the middle of the lobby as she watched everyone turn and make their way towards the garage.

Katie stood in the empty lobby, the smile falling off her face as a strange feeling started to form in her stomach. She knew her and Steve were trying to get along and get to know each other, but it was still really weird to have someone to watch out for you after all this years of being alone.

Taking a deep breath, Katie slowly turned and walked towards the back wall where there were a number of framed pictures in rows, hanging on the wall.

Everyone had seemed to overlook the wall when they walked past it, thinking nothing of the wall that held a picture of every director S.H.I.E.L.D. had ever had. But Katie never did. She never could walk passed it.

Taking one step at a time, Katie walked towards the wall, her boots clicking off the floor with every step. She stopped just in front of the wall, looking up at the first three pictures.

Colonel Chester Phillips, or as Katie called him when she was growing up, 'Ches'. He always said he hated it, but she knew he didn't.

Howard Stark, Uncle Howard. The picture was supposed to be a serious one, but Katie could still see a hint of a smirk on his face.

Peggy Carter. Katie looked up at her mother's picture, seeing Peggy's beautiful face. Katie remembered the day these pictures were taken. She'd been young, but she could remember how, just before the picture was taken, Peggy had looked over to her and smiled at her daughter, and you could still see traces of that smile on the photograph.

Katie felt her heart swell up as she stared at the frames. It felt like they were only taken yesterday, but at the same time, it felt like a lifetime ago. Now, she was never going to see Ches and Uncle Howard again, and soon - though Katie _never_ thought about it - she knew she was going to lose her mother too.

And it was then that Tony spoke up before walking over and standing next to Katie, he too looking up at the pictures.

Over the years, Katie realized that there were some people in this world that were easy to read while there were others who could hide their emotions well, who were used to putting on a mask and hiding how they felt.

Tony fell into the latter category.

"Sorry?" She raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man, head titling slightly.

"My dad," Tony said before finally looking away from the pictures and over at Katie. "You knew him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Katie nodded, trying to play cool though she know what Tony was really getting at. "But I already told you-"

"No," Tony cut her off. "You knew him more than that. You didn't _just_ know him because he and Peggy founded S.H.I.E.L.D. together."

Katie continued to watch Tony as he turned back towards the photos on the wall. Her mind started working on some lie she could tell him to get out of this, but she stopped. Why would she lie? Hadn't they all been through enough to last them a life-time?

Sighing, Katie turned back to the wall, staring up at the photo of Howard as she answered Tony's question.

"Uncle Howard," she stated, now aware of Tony's eyes on her. "That's what I called him. He… He was good friends with mum and Steve during the war. And, after mum found out she was pregnant with me, he helped out a lot."

"You grew up with him around," Tony filled in the blanks, and Katie could tell he was trying to keep the icy tone out of his voice.

"Tony," Katie turned around to face him, their eyes meeting. "I didn't want to tell you because… Yes, I grew up with him, and I didn't, I don't… I…"

"I don't hate you," Tony stated, Katie's eyes pinching together slightly before he continued. "That's why you didn't tell me, right? You didn't want me to hate you for knowing my dad."

"I didn't want you to hate me because Howard was around during my childhood and not…" Katie sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back at Tony. "I know he wasn't the best father to you, okay? And I tried… I tried to get him to be around more, to talk to you more. Because that's what fathers should do. But, he was too busy trying to find Steve." Kate laughed dryly. "Funny. He was so busy trying to get me my father, that he forgot to be one to you."

Silence fell around them both as they turned to the wall again, this time Katie looked up at the photo of her mother before she broke the silence.

"How did you know?"

"I did the math, figured you knew him more then you were letting on." Tony asked and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tony shrug.

Then, Tony suddenly turned toward the blonde again, studying her for a moment.

"I remember you."

Katie's head snapped up towards Tony, eyes widening slightly, confusion and disbelief on her face.

"What?"

"Well, not really. I remember… bits and pieces of you." Tony explained. "When I first saw you, I got this feeling…" Tony then suddenly stopped, clearing his throat before speaking again. "When was the last time-"

"You were five," Katie answered automatically. "I would have been around more, but with all your… fame, people were sure to find out that I didn't age."

Tony nodded and Katie noted that without his smirk and joking manner, he looked older, older and tried. And it didn't suit him at all. So, not liking the dark feel that suddenly took over the room, Katie let a smirk form on her face.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd have drove me up the wall if I'd been around when you were growing up."

Tony's eyes stated to light up and a smirk formed on his lips. "I'd probably have you looking your age. What, with all the women I bring home and trouble I cause."

"Oh god," Katie rolled her eyes. "Now that I think about it, you're right."

Tony let out a barking laugh before throwing his arm around Katie's shoulders as they started to make their way towards the others, down to the cars.

"Katie," Tony spoke up suddenly, and he started to hesitate, looking for the right words to say.

"I know."

Tony looked down at the blonde with a confused look, cause Katie to let out a light laugh. She knew what he was trying to say, she could see it in his eyes.

_I'm sorry._

"You Stark men aren't very good with those kind of words," Katie explained. "It's genetic."

Tony nodded before his normal smirk took over his face and he removed his arm from Katie's shoulders, leading her down to the lower level.

Katie couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips, a weight lifting off her shoulders at the fact that she didn't have to hide from Tony anymore. They'd have to talk more later on, of course. But right now, it was a start.

And Katie was starting to like starts.

* * *

"See you soon?" Katie said to Natasha as she gave the red-head a hug.

The group of heroes just said their goodbyes to Thor as Erik handed him the Tesseract and the two Gods disappeared into the sky. Now, it was time for them to say their goodbyes to each other before they all went off to do their own things.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Rogers." Natasha replied with a smirk before she walked over to her car, handed Bruce his bag as Katie turned to Clint.

"Good luck with her."

Clint gave Katie a quick hug before pulling back, sending her a confused look.

"We aren't dating, Katie."

"Keep telling yourself that, birdeye." Katie sent him a wink before she turned and made her way over to Tony, Steve and Bruce, Clint chuckling behind her.

"Where you headed now?" Katie nodded to Bruce and Tony.

"Back to the tower," Bruce replied. "Tony convinced me to help him with repairing it for a few days."

"You know it's going to be fun, Bruce." Tony replied as he took Steve's hand, giving it a shake.

Bruce shook his head, a smile on his face as he stuck out his head for Katie to shake, which she did.

"It was nice to meet you, Katie."

"You too, Bruce." Katie sent him a smile "I'll see you soon."

Bruce sent her a smile and nodded before Katie looked over to Tony, who sent her a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Guess this isn't the last I'll see of you?"

Katie couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips. "Missed all those years, didn't I? Need to make up for it somewhere."

Tony laughed before walking over and giving Katie a pat on the back, looking over his glasses at the father and daughter.

"Well, Rogers family, I'll be seeing you."

With that, Tony and Bruce walked over to Tony's car and climbed inside and Natasha and Clint got into theirs. Both cars honked and waved as they drove away, leaving Katie and Steve standing there.

"So," Katie spoke up, turned to Steve. "What now?"

"Coffee?" Steve questioned, looking at Katie with hopefully eyes.

"Coffee?" Katie repeated, a small smile started to form on her lips at the idea. "Baby steps?"

"Baby steps." Steve nodded, a smile also on his face. "Plus, I want to hear more stories about you causing trouble for your mother growing up."

"Oh, well. I have lots of those." Katie said as her and Steve made their way over to her car. "I was a terrible child. Of course, it wasn't always me." Katie paused at the door and looked at Steve over the top of the car, who raised an eyebrow at her. "The commandos provoked me."

"I don't doubt that." Steve chuckled as he opened the door to the car.

Katie stood there for a moment longer, a smile on her face, before she opened the door and climbed into the car, starting it up.

She liked the direction her life was headed in now. Life seemed to actually be working out for her.

* * *

**And the movie is done! However, the story is far from over...**

**Thank you going out to the amazing _Tospringe_ for once again working her magic and fixes all my silly mistakes, as well as keeping me on track.**

**You know the drill, links in my profile for my tumblr and twitter :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Four Months

_See You Again - Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth._

_"All happy families resemble one another, each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." - Leo Tolstoy._

* * *

Four months.

Katie and Steve spent four months travelling around America.

Really, Katie was all for staying in New York or D.C. or something. Slowly getting to know her father as they went out for coffee together or walks around the city as Katie did her best to explain everything he missed.

But, when Steve came to her and said that he wanted to see everything with his own eyes, that he wanted to tour America, she wasn't about to let him go off by himself.

So they jumped in Katie's car and started their roadtrip around America, with nothing more than a bag or two of clothes each and a credit card.

Katie did her best to explain everything new to Steve. Because really, when had he had the time to sit down and learn all about cell phones and the internet?

There was only a month long period between the time Steve woke up and the time the Avengers got together, and most - if not all - that time, Steve was too busy wondering about Katie and how his life turned out the way it did. Plus, he may or may not have been wallowing in self-pity once it finally hit him that everyone he knew and cared for was no longer around. And S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't been all that useful at the time, mostly just leaving Steve to his own thoughts and the files they gave him.

They stayed on the edges of society, laying low by staying in shabby hotels for a few nights before moving on to their next stop.

And while Katie explained the ever-changing world to him, she also got to know her father more and more.

Steve told her all about his life before and after the serum. It was the stories that Steve told her about his life growing up before the war that Katie loved the most. All the stories that her mother had were about Steve's time in the war and so on. The stories about skinny Steve were the ones Katie could sit still for hours for to listen to.

After a long day of walking around and exploring the land, the father and daughter would head back to their hotel and Katie would sit on the bed crossed legged as she listened to Steve go on and on about how Bucky would set him up on all these dates, or how his mother - Katie _really_ wish she'd got to meet Grandma Rogers - would also roll her eyes at him when he come in, covered in mud and dirt, because she knew he'd went looking for trouble again.

And in return for these stories, Katie told Steve about her life and what it was like growing up at S.H.I.E.L.D.. She told him all sorts of stories. Like how Howard would let her into his workplace sometime and even let her help him on the easy and safe stuff. She told him how much she loved Jarvis's cooking, how the Commandos would joke about her becoming Mini-America - thank god Nick didn't pick that as her nickname. But she mostly talked about her mother and how Peggy was the one who taught her how to shoot a gun, how her mother would tuck her in at night, how she would make Katie chicken-noodle soup when she was sick. To Katie, they were little things that didn't mean all that much, but she could tell by the look in Steve's eyes that he loved all the stories.

The stories about her life after leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. and really being on her own, those were stories that Katie didn't really like to share, but she was slowly learning and opening up. And Steve was patient and didn't push for them.

It was their life for four months. And to both their relief, they hardly got recognized. They never used their real names when they checked in. Steve was the one who got recognized the most of them. Every now and then someone would recognize Katie, through when they did they only called her Golden Girl - she still didn't know how she felt about that name - and then question if there was any relation between her and Steve.

Katie and Steve never answered these questions though. They were still trying to work things out and get to know each other, and all that was easier to do without the media getting in their faces.

Katie was really liking the way her life was turning out, she was finally opening up and starting to become the real Katherine Rogers again.

Then those four months ended.

* * *

_"That's so weird to see."_

_Katie heard Steve let out a light laugh from next to her, before following her gaze._

_The father and daughter were sitting on a park bench, and across from them was a playground that had a few kids running around and playing. It was starting to warm up now and summer was just around the corner, so most of the kids were dressed in pants and a t-shirt, besides the few that Katie spotted._

_"It's been almost a month," Steve pointed out, causing Katie to turn and give him a look._

_"That doesn't mean anything," Katie shot back before turning to look back at the kids. "It's still weird to see."_

_Turning back to the kids at the playground, Katie watched as a group of kids ran out from behind the jungle gym. There were three of them, one girl and two boys, all looking no older than eight._

_One of the little boys was wearing a Captain America hoodie and a pair of jeans. With the hood pulled up, the mask was covering part of his face. The other boy was wearing jeans and a long, red sleeved shirt. He was wearing a plastic Iron Man mask and had an Iron Man glove on one hand. Meanwhile, the little girl was dressed head to toe in black. She had on black pants with a black shirt and black sneakers along with a random belt tied around her waist. She could have been mistaken for dressing as the Black Widow, if it wasn't for the cheap, blonde wing on her head and the gold star pinned on her chest._

_"You can't say that's not weird."_

_Katie looked up at Steve to find him watching the little kids as they ran around, pretending to shoot bad-guys._

_Steve shrugged. "You get used to it."_

_"Says the showgirl." Katie rolled her eyes, turning back to the kids as she leaned back against the bench._

_"Showgirl?" Steve glanced down at Katie with a raised eyebrow. "Who said I was a showgirl?"_

_"Uncle Howard," Katie answered, not taking her eyes off the kids. "He send you traveled all over too, said it was a big hit."_

_After Katie said this, she peaked up at Steve and saw a look of realization come over his face. He knew she was talking about the USO shows and that she was joking around._

_"Well," Steve spoke up. "I definitely wouldn't call that being a showgirl."_

_"Obviously not. I'd call it being a showboy if anything, cause you obliviously aren't a girl," Katie glanced up at Steve with a smirk on her face. "Plus, I'm only saying what Uncle Howard told me"_

_"And what else did 'Uncle Howard' tell you?" Steve smiled as he leaned against the bench, crossing his arms._

_"Well," Katie started to smile. "He told me about this one time, when he was showing you some possible shields…"_

_Present Day_

Katie sighed lightly as she crossed one leg over the other, leaning back on the chilly metal of a park bench.

This happened every now and then. A memory would hit Katie hard, causing her to feel her mental age.

She didn't want to think about Steve right now, or about how much her life changed in the past six months.

To distract herself - or try to at least - Katie pulled her winter coat closer as her eyes moved around the small sized park, looking for two heads of light brown hair.

It didn't take her long to spot them. She found the brother pushing his little sister on the swing set. He had a bored look on his face as the little girl squealed for her brother to push her higher. He hadn't even wanted to go to the park in the first place, but Katie promised him that if he did, she'd give him an extra dessert tonight after supper.

Four months ago, the last place Katie thought she'd end up again was back at Tennessee. But yet, here she was. Sitting in the cold, wrapped up in a winter coat and gloves as she watched over two kids.

Because she left Steve.

They didn't notice it on their trip around America, but things moved way to fast. And they were in too deep when they finally realized it.

Then, by month five, they decided to head back to New York. They moved into Steve's apartment together because they thought they were at that father-daughter level.

Spoiler alert, they weren't.

Nick contacted them not long after moving in together and persuaded them to start training. They got into a routine. They would go to gym and started training. Katie was more skilled in her fighting style then Steve was, but she still learned some new skills and moves. Sometimes, Natasha would join and teach them stuff, although it was normally someone assigned from S.H.I.E.L.D..

Some days they would go for runs, maybe out for breakfast or lunch. Katie would do the grocery shopping while Steve educated himself with the times and they would take turns cooking, or do it together.

Then Nick decided to start letting Katie go on missions, sometimes with Natasha, sometimes with other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He offered to let Steve start going on missions also, but Steve decided against it for now so he could train himself and get to know the world a bit better.

They started out fine at first. They were short missions and Katie was never gone for longer than a day. Then, they started to get worse and Katie would come home with more cuts and bruises. However, it was the night Katie came home with her arm wrapped up that things started to go downhill.

_"You should have been more careful!"_

_"It's not like it's broken. The only reason it's wrapped is because Maria insisted."_

_"This week it's a wrapped arm. What will it be next week?"_

_"Stop worrying so much, I can take care of myself!"_

After that, the fights happened more often. Steve was just being protective and he didn't mean anything by it, and Katie was used to being on her own and having no one look out for her. Plus, they were both stubborn as hell.

But soon, Katie couldn't take it anymore.

She felt like she was going back to being a disappointment with every little fight they got into. She was hurting her father, and he didn't deserve that. So, seeing no other way, Katie packed up the in the middle of the night and left.

At first, she was just going to move back into her apartment in D.C. But even being there - and being so close to her mother - was a constant reminder of how badly she messed up and how much of a disappointment she was. So, Katie packed up again and moved to the one place she could think of.

It was easy coming back to Tennessee. She moved back into her old apartment and it didn't take her long to find an on-the-side low key job.

People recognized her here, too. In Tennessee, however, the people didn't really care who she was related to. They just thanked her for what she and the other Avengers had done. After that they would be on their way.

"Higher!"

Katie smiled to herself slightly as she watched the brother push his sister higher, rolling his eyes as he did so.

Katie ran into their mother one night as the women was running to work. Katie wasn't really sure how to happened, but one moment she was almost knocking the young woman off her feet, the next she's watching her kids in the park. Not that Katie cared. Watching the kids helped keep her mind off other things. Plus, she always did have a soft spot for kids.

"You look like a girl with a lot on her mind."

Katie's head snapped to her right, where she saw an older man sitting down next to her. The top of his head was going bald while the hair he did have was grey. He was wearing glasses that where a little steamed up because of the cold and he was wrapped up in a nice black coat.

Feeling Katie's eyes on him, the old man turning in her direction. And Katie couldn't help but give the man a small smile after seeing the gentleness in his eyes.

"You could say that." Katie replied gently before turning back to watch the kids as silence fell around the two.

"Well," The older man spoke up again as Katie watched the brother and sister leave the swings and head towards the jungle gym. "I hope it isn't a man that's got a pretty young girl like you down."

"No," Katie let out a light, dry laugh before glancing up at the man. "Not a man in that sense."

"Good," The man smiled, before nudging Katie like old men do. "Cause men are trouble."

This time, Katie really did laugh. "I don't know, you don't seem much like trouble,"

"Say that to my wife. She says I'm nothing but trouble." The man smiled. "I'm Kevin."

"Katie," Katie laughed as she smiled back at the man.

"Well, Katie, let me give you a bit of advice." Kevin said. "Don't worry about men or anyone else in this world, you worry about yourself."

"That's good advice." The smile on Katie's face tightened before she turned back to the kids. "But I don't think it's that easy."

"It never is," Kevin replied, and Katie figured he was about to go into one of those deep old-man talks, but he never did.

"Whatever it is," Kevin spoke up after a moment. "You'll fix it."

"I don't know this time," Katie said honestly.

"Trust me. I have five kids and nine grandkids," Kevin looked over at Katie. "Whatever it is, it will work out and life will go back to normal."

Katie gave the older man a small, sad smile. "I wish I could use normal to describe my life."

"Yes, I suppose fighting off aliens isn't exactly normal."

Katie's head snapped towards Kevin, only to find his kind, old eyes sparkling and she couldn't help but laugh.

"And here I thought there was one person out there who wouldn't recognize me."

"Now how can someone forget the Golden Girl," Kevin laughed. "I suppose you're tired of hearing this, but thank-you."

And that was true, Katie was tired of hearing that. People were thanking her for saving the world but what else was she supposed to do? She was part of a small group of people who could actually do something about the problem and she wasn't about to let the world end, she lived here too.

But, for some reason, hearing those words coming out of Kevin's mouth, it made Katie smile. And not the forced smile that she normally gave.

"It was no problem," Katie told him, but she back-tracked. "Actually there were a lot of problems now that I think about it."

Kevin let out a laugh, but before he could comment, a voice calling out Katie's name got her attention.

"Katie! Can we go now!?" Katie looked over at the playground and found the brother walking towards her. "I'm hungry!"

"Well," Kevin started to stand up, causing Katie to shift her gaze to him. "You're busy so I'll leave you to it. It was nice to meet you, Katie."

"You too, Kevin," Katie smiled as she also stood up, shaking his hand.

"And I mean what I said," Kevin told her. "Whatever problems you are having, they will get fixed and you'll go back to living a normal life."

With one final smile and nod, Kevin turned and walked away, leaving Katie at the playground.

The smile on Katie's face slowly fell as the wind picked up a bit, blowing her hair over her shoulder as Kevin's words echoed in her head.

Normal life.

Please. Katie's life was never normal. Never has been and never will be. However, the thought of living a _somewhat_ normal life with friends and family - aka Steve - did cause a warm feeling to swell in the pit of her stomach.

"Katie!"

Sighing, Katie spun around with her hands in her pockets, only to find two dark-haired kids running towards her.

"Do we have to leave, Katie?" The little girl looked up at Katie with wide, brown eyes.

It was only then that Katie realized how late it was getting, and that in was in fact time for supper.

"Yeah," Katie nodded, looking between the two kids. "Come on. We get stop at the diner on the way and see your mum, if you like."

The little girls eyes lit up as she nodded her head. Katie knew that the two kids wished they could see their mother more, but being a single parent was hard. And sometimes you couldn't be around as much as you liked, as Katie had experienced herself with her mother.

As Katie took one hand out of her pocket and grabbed the girl's hand, her brother put his hands in his pockets, walking ahead of them.

"Just as long as I get a second desert for coming to the park."

"You had fun brother, I know you did." The little girl laughed as she skipped along.

Katie let out a soft laugh when no answer came from the kid in front of her, before sighing.

This was her life at the moment. Watching over these two kids for close to nothing. Helping a single mother out with her problems, because she ran anyway from her own.

Of course, you couldn't outrun who you are. Kevin showed that. All Kate did was sit on a park bench and she got recognized. Hell, even the little kids she watched over knew who she was. Though, they didn't care that much. To them, she was only the coolest babysitter in the world.

No matter where she went, she was always going to be Katherine Stephanie Rogers. Avenger. The Golden Girl. Captain America's daughter.

That was her life. It never was normal, and it never will be.

* * *

Katie was _not_ having a good day.

Okay, scratch that. Katie wasn't having a good few weeks.

First off, it was Christmas time. Katie wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas anyways, something to do with the whole 'get together with family and friends' business. But this year was worse, mainly because she did have family now. She had Steve.

The problem was that she couldn't bring herself to talk to him even before Christmas. So she definitely couldn't bring herself to talk to him now. It would just make her feel worse.

Then, about a few weeks ago Katie was cooking lunch for the kids as they watched TV, when the screen suddenly changed and a man came on. A man calling himself The Mandarin.

The moment Katie realized what was happening, she made the kids leave the living room. She didn't want them to hear or see what was going on.

And Katie waited. She waited for days for Nick to call, to call her in. To fill her in with what was going on. Katie knew that she was 'taking time off' or whatever, but this felt big and Katie figured Nick would call. But he never did.

For the next two weeks, Katie hardly let the kids watch the TV. She caught up with everything when she put the kids to bed or went back to her own small apartment. But she still never heard anything from Nick.

She thought about calling him herself, more than once. This wasn't right, letting innocent people die all over the world. And she was amazed that Nick hadn't called the Avengers together yet. But, Katie also trusted Nick and he knew what he was doing. So, she didn't call.

Then, came the damn interview with one Tony Stark.

After lots and lots of begging, Katie finally let the kids watch some TV. However, she quickly realized that was a bad idea as she was making lunch and she heard a voice call her into the living room.

There, on screen, was none other than Iron Man himself. And he gave out his damn home address to the whole damn world.

If Katie could, she would have jumped on a plane just to go to said address and slap him across the face. She had never been more pissed off with Tony then she had been in that moment.

Then that pissed up mood quickly turned to an upset mood.

The next afternoon, when Katie walked into the Keener House to watch the kids as their mother went to her overnight shift at the diner, Harley basically threw the paper at her face.

There, staring Katie right in the face, were five words that made Katie's heart drop.

**MANDARIN ATTACK: STARK PRESUMED DEAD**

All Katie could do was stare at the paper in her hands, her eyes wide as she read the title over and over again. And the only words that came to her mind made her both want to laugh and cry.

That idiot.

She couldn't help but be pissed with Tony. He was an idiot for giving out his address in the first place. He was the one who threatened a terrorist. But, at the same time, Tony could be gone. She hadn't seen Tony since they all parted ways after the battle in New York, and now she may never see him again.

In that moment, all Katie wanted to do was call Nick and yell at him. Ask him how the hell this was possible and how they let this happen. However, as Katie looked up from the paper, she was met by the faces of Harley and Riley. Both kids were watching her with waiting eyes.

They were smart kids. Though Katie hardly let them watch TV when she was over, they knew enough to know what was going on. Especially Harley. They may not understand what was happening, but they knew. They also knew about Katie - Harley was also trying to get her to open up about the Avengers - and they knew Iron Man was part of her team.

But Katie couldn't show them how upset and torn up inside she was. She couldn't show them how pissed off and angry she felt. She couldn't dump that on eleven and six year old kids.

Sighing, Katie placed the paper on the table, face down, before walking into the kitchen.

"What do you two want for supper?"

And so Katie went about her evening like she did every other time she babysat the kids. She made them Mac and Cheese for supper and promised that if they ate it all, they would get dessert.

Of course, the atmosphere in the whole house wasn't as energetic as it normally was.

The kids didn't eat all their supper. But neither did Katie.

She gave them dessert anyways, but they hardly eat that either.

After supper, Harley announced that he was going to the garage, grabbing the paper on his way out while Katie cleaned up and Riley - bless her soul - helped by putting away the drinks and wiping down the table.

This was odd for Katie, doing the dishes right after supper. Normally, she was either helping the kids with their homework, watching a movie with them, or getting them ready for bed. But it wasn't a school night, they were on Christmas break now. Still, Katie would normally be pulled away from cleaning up to play with Riley or admit to help Harley with _whatever_ he was building at the moment. That is, if he wasn't bugging her about the battle of New York.

Katie loved the two kids with her heart, they were good and sweet. However, Harley could be a bit… much. Both kids knew she was the Golden Girl and what she did in New York. When they first found out, the questions where coming at Katie left, right, and center. She never went into any details though. They were only kids after all, they didn't need to know about fighting aliens. After a while, Riley stopped with the questions. Harley, however, still tried to get answers out of Katie, though she now just sent him a light glare and he would go back to whatever he was doing.

Katie took her time as she slowly washed each dirty cup and plate. Riley sat quietly at the kitchen table the whole time, slowly and carefully drawing on pieces of colored paper.

The house was unnaturally quiet.

Katie sighed softly as she pulled the plug and watched as the water started to disappear down the sink, rubbing a hand over her tired face.

She was definitely having a drink tonight once she made sure the kids where in bed and asleep.

"Katie?"

Opening her eyes and turning to her right, Katie looked down and saw Riley looking back up at her with wide-brown eyes.

Katie tried to give the little girl her best smile as she knelled down in front of her. "Yeah sweetie?"

Riley didn't reply or even smile back as she looked down in hands. Katie followed her line of sight and saw a piece of paper in her little hands.

"I made this for you." Riley said softly before handing the paper to Katie.

Slowly taking the paper out of Riley's hands, Katie looked down and felt her heart break.

Drawn in typical six-year-old fashion, in colored pencils on a piece of light blue paper were all the Avengers - in their uniforms - standing around a triangle Christmas tree along with Riley, Harley and their mother.

Katie blinked a few times as she felt her eyes start to wet and a dull pain in her chest. She looked at the picture for a moment longer, afraid that if she looked up she may actually start to cry. And she didn't want Riley to see that.

Smiling and with slightly wet eyes, Katie looking up at Riley and found the six-year-old watching her.

"I love it." Katie told her softly, causing Riley to smile as she suddenly moved forward and into Katie's arms.

Katie took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she hugged Riley back, holding her tightly.

"I don't like it when you're sad." Riley said softly in Katie's ear, causing Katie's heart to break even more.

However, she didn't get a chance to respond because the back door suddenly flew open and Harley came running inside.

"Katie!"

Katie sighed as she let go of Riley, sighing as she stood up and rubbed her eyes, placing the picture of the counter.

"Harley-"

"Can you make a sandwich?"

Katie looked at Harley with narrowed eyes. The boy stood before her looking… happier than he did before he walked out the door.

"A sandwich?" Katie turned back to the dishes and started putting them away. "You should've eaten your dinner. Then you wouldn't be hungry."

"But it's not for me." Harley explained as he stepped further into the house.

"Then who is it for?" Katie questioned as she opened one of the cupboards and started placing the cups inside.

"For me. So it better be good."

Katie froze in the middle of closing the cupboard. She knew that voice. She would know that voice _anywhere_. The only problem was, the person who owned that voice was presumed dead. Dead, that was the only world ringing in Katie's head as she slowly turned around, no one speaking and the only sound coming from the cupboard slamming shut.

Before her, beat and banged up, covered in dirt with the glow of that damn arc reactor showing through his t-shirt was Tony bloody Stark himself. Very much alive.

"Let me tell you," Tony spoke up, his eyes on Katie. "I either have the worse luck, or the best."

This seemed to snap Katie out of it a bit, seen that she rolled her eyes and snorted lightly. "You have a death wish, that s what you have."

"It would seem so."

"You're Iron Man." Riley spoke up, feeling the ice break around the room as a smile lit up on her face. However, she did take a step or two closer to Katie, shyness mixing in with her excitement.

"Iron Man is actually resting in the garage at the moment," Tony replied before taking his eyes off Katie and turning to Riley. "I'm Tony."

"Riley," The little girl replied shyly.

"Harley, Riley," Katie spoke up, turning to the two kids. "Why don't you two go upstairs for a bit. I need to talk to Tony for a moment."

"But-"

"Katie!"

The two kids started to argue, but one look at Katie's face made them stop and think better of it. They still didn't move from their spots though.

"You kids go," Tony spoke up. "The superheroes need to talk for a moment."

Katie gave Tony a look of disbelief before rolling her eyes and returning to putting away the dishes as the two kids slowly started to move towards the stairs.

"And kid," Katie glanced over her shoulder and saw Harley stop and turn towards Tony, who spoke to him. "Don't forget what I told you."

Harley gave Tony a nodded before he followed his sister up the stairs and Katie heard the sound of a door closing shut. Neither Katie or Tony spoke up for a while. After some time it was Tony who finally broke the silence.

"So," Tony said as he leaned against the counter and Katie put away the last of the dishes. "You going to make me that sandwich?"

"You're supposed to be dead." Katie spun away and gave Tony a light glare, not in the mood to put up with any of his crap.

"And you're supposed to be with Cap, last I checked." Tony shot back, causing Katie to glare at him hard.

"Things got complicated." Katie crossed her arms.

"Well, same goes for me." Tony copied the blonde woman.

The two stood on either side of the small kitchen, staring each other down. And through her tight stare, Katie actually got a good look at Tony.

He had a thin sheet of dirt all over his face, along with cuts and scrapes that also made their way up and down his arms. He was only sporting a t-shirt and jeans, making him look every more out of place in the Tennessee winter then he already looked. But what really caught Katie's attention and made her soften her gaze was the haunted look behind his dark eyes along with the dark shadows that seemed to take over his face, making it look like he hadn't slept in months.

Sighing, Katie uncrossed her arms and leaned back against the counter.

"What's wrong, Tony?"

The softness in her voice caused Tony's eyes to widen slightly before he shrugged and also leaned against the counter, not answering right away.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Tony said after some time, but there was no humor or sarcasm in his voice.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Because you look like hell."

Tony let out a dark laugh, but a smile didn't even start to crack on Katie's face as a concerned look took over her features. She was about to push Tony again when he suddenly sighed, running a tired hand over his face.

"New York," Tony threw his hands down in defeat before he lift his eyes to meet Katie's. "New York screwed me up. Let's just, leave it at that." Tony stopped to take a breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I tried to go back to normal, I tried. But instead, I ended up almost losing Pepper and now I'm standing here, in Tennessee, instead of with her."

Katie watched as the man before her started to crumple. She'd never seen Tony like this, and sure, she hasn't really known him for that long. But everything she'd even heard of Tony Stark, everything she'd read, this man in front of her wasn't that. This man was looking incredibly vulnerable, something Katie she'd never see Tony Stark show.

"Tony," Katie spoke up softly as he crossed his arms and looked down at his feet. "You, you died, Tony. And you were brought back to life by the Hulk. If anyone has a right-"

"But none of us have that right, do we?" Tony cut Katie off, looking up suddenly. "We're The Avengers. We're the world s superheroes. If we show them that we can't handle what we do, then what?"

"We're also human," Katie shot back. "Granted we're humans with… weird _weird_ abilities but, we're still humans. Most of us anyways."

Tony just shrugged from his spot against the counter when something suddenly clicked in Katie's mind.

"Is that what all this is about?" Katie asked. "You giving the Mandarin your address. Is all that so you can prove yourself to the world?"

"He put Happy in the hospital, almost killed him," Tony stated, and Katie didn't really know who Happy was, but he must have been someone important to Tony.

Katie sighed, suddenly exhausted from everything that had been happening the past few days as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Why weren't we called?" Katie questioned before she looked up and her eyes meet Tony's. "How come we weren't called in?"

Katie didn't know why she asked Tony this. She knew he was just as clueless as she was. Because really, who knew what went on inside of Nick Fury's head. But, a terrorist attack on the whole world seemed like as good a time as any to call in the Avengers.

"I can call him," Katie said. "Nick, I can call him. We can get Natasha and Clint here. And Bruce. And… we can help you-"

"No," Tony stopped Katie. "No, I need to do this. By myself."

Katie shook her head. "You don't have to do anything by yourself, Tony."

Tony and Katie shared a look for a long moment, before Tony's gaze softened slightly.

"Sometimes, we need to fight our own battles."

Katie didn't like this. She didn't like the idea of Tony facing the Mandarin on his own, not when he had a whole team behind him. She disliked that idea almost as much as she hated the thought of the strongest man she knew (and no, Katie would never tell Tony that to his face) crumbling under the pressure and trying to deal with it by himself.

But, Katie knew Tony well enough to know that that was how he dealt with his problems. Anything he thought was his fault, Tony would try and fix it by himself. So she could stand here and argue with him until she was blue in the face, it was no good in the end.

"And speaking of battles," Tony spoke up, a bit of the old Tony in his voice. "It's your turn for story time. What happened between you and Cap?"

Katie sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before pushing herself off the counter.

"Nothing," Katie said as she made her way to the fridge, because she was actually going to make Tony his damn sandwich.

"Yes well, I don't believe you." Tony said as she slammed the fridge down shut.

All Katie could do was roll her eyes, placing the ham slices and mayor on the counter as she reached for the bread. She knew it wasn't fair. Tony just opened up to her and now she wouldn't do the same to him, but talking about Steve was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Seriously Katie," Tony pushed on as Katie stood with her back to him, buttering the bread. "What happened after New York?"

Katie placed the knife on the counter as she sighed, running a hand through her hair as she turned around to face Tony. She knew he wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him. And besides, it wouldn't be fair if Tony opened up to her and she didn't do the same in return.

"We traveled," Katie spoke up. "For four mouths. We traveled across America."

"And what? You had a horrible time so you left?"

"No." Katie shock her head, a faraway look on her face. "It… It was great actually."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he shot Katie a confused look. "Then how did you end up here on Christmas instead of putting up Christmas lights with your old man?"

"Because…" Katie sighed, placing her hands on the counter behind her. "After four months, we went back to New York, I moved into Steve's apartment and then Nick called, requested we started training up for the next attack or something, I don't know. Anyways, after a while Nick started sending me on missions while Steve educated himself a bit more." Katie explained and Tony listened on with slightly narrowed eyes. "The missions started out fine, but then they got longer and I'd come home with more buries and cuts, and Steve… He didn't like that."

"So what?" Tony crossed his arms. "You packed up and left because of a few little fights?"

"No." Katie shot Tony a sharp glare. "I left because…" _I'm a disappointment._

"Okay, I get it." Tony said when he realized Katie wasn't going to finish her sentences. "You're a sixty odd year old women who doesn't need anyone to watch out for you-"

"Watch it."

"And I'm probably the last person on this Earth who knows anything about good parenting." Tony continued on. "But I do know what a bad parent is like. And they way Cap's acting seems far from a bad parent."

"I didn't say he was a bad parent." Katie argued.

"Then we did you leave?" Tony pushed. "Because isn't it a father's job to worry about their kid when they come home beaten up?"

"Okay yes," Katie threw her hands in the air before crossing them over her chest. "But he knew what I was doing and that there was a chance I would get hurt."

"But he's still your father," Tony pointed out. "Of course he's going to be worried."

Katie let out a frustrating sigh as she spun back around and started to finish making Tony his god damn bloody sandwich.

She was so concentrated on the two pieces of bread and trying to stop her mind from racing the way it was, that she almost missed Tony as he mumbled under his breath.

"Good fathers worry."

Katie's hands froze just as she finished the sandwich as her eyes snapped up. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she spun back around to face Tony, only to see Tony holding the drawing that Riley made.

Katie felt like an _idiot_. Here she was, running away from her father for basically _being a father_ when there were people out there who barely knew what it was like to have a parent. People like Tony, and Harley and Riley.

Sure, Katie and Steve had their problems, but who wouldn't? If you spent sixty odd years of your live without your father only to have him come into your live seventy years after he died… And yes, everything happened too fast, but they could have just slowed down instead of Katie running around like she did.

Running a hand through her hair, Katie started to take a few steps forward.

"Tony. Listen-"

"Mr. Stark."

Katie and Tony looked towards the stairs and Katie couldn't stop her eyebrows from pinching together at the sight of Harley standing at the foot of the steps. He was dressed to go outside, with a bag by his side and a very upset looking Riley standing just slightly behind him.

"Got everything." Harley nodded towards Tony, causing Katie to shift her confused glare from the kids to Tony.

"Great." Tony said, placing to drawing back on the counter before turning back to Harley. "Let's get going, kid."

"What?" Katie watched as Tony grabbed his sandwich off the counter before he made his way towards Harley, who handed him a winter coat.

"Katie!" Riley ran towards her babysitter, looking up at her with angry and upset eyes. "Harley took my Dora watch."

"Hold on." Katie took a few steps towards Tony and Harley as Riley stayed behind her. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Babysitter." Tony pointed a figure at her. "You shouldn't be swearing around the kids."

"I'm showing him around." Harley told Katie with a little shrugged.

But Katie knew better. She could tell by the look on Tony's face that this wasn't just about getting a tour of the small town. This was about the Mandarin. Tony was looking for something, and he was using Harley to help him find it.

Tony and Harley started to make their way towards the front door when Katie didn't say anything. But seeing them walk away and feeling Riley tug on her arm made Katie snap out of it and she followed about the two boys.

"Tony. You can't drag a ten year old into this!" Katie all but yelled at the older man. "If you want help, then let me call Nick-"

"We don't have time."

"Then let me show you around," Katie grabbed Tony by the shoulder, spinning him around. "He's just a kid Tony."

"So you're going to show me around and leave the two kids here by themselves?" Tony questioned. "I'm keep him safe. However many cuts and buries he comes home with, you can return on me. Deal?"

No deal. Katie didn't want to make any deal that involved the kids getting hurt, or even just the possibility of them getting hurt. But, Tony was right. She couldn't leave Riley and Harley here by themselves. She could let Tony go off by himself, but one look at Harley's face told her that he wasn't having it. This was every ten-year-old's dream, working alongside an Avenger. And, as much as she hated to say it, she could tell from looking between all three of their faces that this wasn't a battle she was going to win.

Sighing, Katie ran a hand through her hair before shooting Tony a glare.

"Anything happens to him, you're going to wish you were dealing with the Mandarin instead of me. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Tony nodded, before turning to Harley and nodding towards the door.

"Thanks Katie!" Harley quickly gave his babysitter a hug before running after Tony, who held the door open for the little boy.

Katie's eyes caught Tony's just before he closed the door, and all he did was give her a small nod - which she returned - before closing the door behind him.

Katie sighed once more before spinning around and finding Riley watching her with her big eyes.

Katie walked over to the little girl before bending down and picking her up, holding her close as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

They were in for a _long_ night.

* * *

**Note, this use to be chapters 13 and 14 before I decided to combine them.**

**Big thank you to my beta and to you guys for reading this story and sending all the love/reviews, you guys are awesome :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Apologies

_Stone Walls - We The Kings._

_"The kitchen is the heart of every home, for the most part. It evokes memories of your family history." Debi Mazar._

* * *

"Katie!"

Looking up from the homework she was helping Riley with, Katie's head turned towards the back door where she heard Harley's voice coming from.

It was just after three in the afternoon and Katie had heard the school bus pull up just moments ago. Riley was only in kindergarten, so she only had half days which were in the morning this month, therefore she was home around lunch. But, Harley normally went straight to the garage after getting off the bus. He would stay in there for a few hours before coming in and starting his homework. And he didn't say it, but Katie knew he was disappointed every time he walked in.

It'd been a few weeks now since Tony stopped by. The night that Tony took Harley to 'show him around' had been one of the longest nights for Katie in a long time.

Once she'd finally been able to get Riley in bed, all Katie could do was stay up and watch the clock. She was so on edge that she couldn't even get herself a drink. She just kept glancing at the clock every minute, praying that Harley would get home before his mother did. And when he finally walked through that front door - with a few bumps and bruises - Katie had never felt more relieved.

However, Katie quickly realized that Tony wasn't with the boy and she didn't need to ask Harley where he was. She was pretty certain he'd found something on his 'tour' and he was now off on a lead.

Over the next few days, Harley stayed in the garage. It got to the point where Katie had to bring him his food just so he would get something to eat. He explained to her that he had to get Iron Man up and running again and he had to be ready in case Tony called. And Katie was more than happy to let him help. After all, it'd been a while since she'd seen Harley look this happy. Plus, he could help Iron Man and any another Avenger he wanted. As long as he stayed in the garage, Katie was fine with it.

Then, one morning, Katie wake up and turned on the TV, only to see that Tony had done it. That idiot had actually done it. The Mandarin was gone and Tony Stark was alive and well. And Katie couldn't help but smile.

"Katie, come here!"

Katie narrowed her eyes together before standing up from the kitchen chair, Riley not far behind her as they both stepped out into the bitter air and walked the short distance to the garage out back.

"Harley." Katie spoke as she pushed the door opened. "What are you yelling-"

Katie froze as she looked around the garage with wide eyes. Gone was the old, run down, dirty looking garage. Now, it looked brand new. Tools and mechanics lined the walls, desks where covered with tablets and computers. There was even a mini robot on one desk and a car sitting in the background.

"Tony."

The name slipped out of Katie's month so low and soft, that even she wasn't sure she said it. Nevertheless, a smile started to form on her face as she stepped farther into the garage.

"My watch!" Riley pushed pass her babysitter and towards the desk, picking up a Dora watch.

"Isn't it so cool?" Harley looked up at Katie with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. "Oh! And this was left for you!"

Harley turned around and grabbed an envelope off the desk to hand it to Katie, who took it with a curious look on her face. The only thing on the front was her name, so Katie turned the envelope over and ripped the back open. Inside, she found a piece of paper and -

A plane ticket. To New York.

Katie stared at the ticket for what felt like forever, her mind racing. She couldn't think of anything to do or say as she slowly opened the folded piece of paper.

_There's worse things than having a parent worry about you. Talk to Cap. I don't want to be invited to any awkward thanksgiving dinners._

Katie released a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding as the corners of her lips started to turn up. Somehow, Tony always managed to surprise her.

Katie's little talk with Tony had been on her mind a lot the past few weeks. She felt like an idiot for treating Steve the way she did and leaving in the middle of the night instead of just sitting down and talking to him when things started to get too bad. The number of times Katie got close to giving Steve a call… She picked up the phone a number of times and even dialled the number and hit call once before hanging up again.

Steve deserved more than a phone call. Katie wanted to talk to him in person and apologize face to face. Then, it was up to Steve if he wanted to deal with her or not.

And really, at this point, the only thing that was stopping Katie from jumping on a plane was Harley and Riley. She didn't have a problem with money to get a ticket. She had a problem actually buying the ticket, because then that meant she would be leaving the kids.

But now Katie had the ticket in her hands.

Katie glanced up from the piece of paper in her hands and looked over at the kids who were all smiles and laughs as they played with the little robot on the desk.

Suddenly, Katie felt like it was okay to leave. Part of her knew the reason she couldn't leave the kids before was because she didn't want them to believe that everyone who came into their lives would leave them, like their father did. But they were smarter than that. Plus, Katie wasn't leaving them forever, she'd see them again. And Harley and Riley would be just fine.

It was time for Katie to head back to New York and deal with her own problems.

* * *

Katie had to do _something_ soon, or she was pretty sure one of the neighbours would call the cops on her.

But she couldn't. She couldn't will herself to move as her eyes stayed glued on the red door in front of her. The _painted _red door. She'd been staring at it for so long now that all the details on the door slowly started popping out at her and she could see specs of grey behind the red.

Surprisingly, Katie had had no problem actually leaving Tennessee and going back to New York. She hadn't second guessed herself when she'd talked to Harley, Riley, and their mother. She didn't talk herself out of leaving as she packed or on the two hour plane ride. It wasn't until she reached Steve's door of his New York apartment that Katie froze, because there was one part of this whole trip that she'd been putting off.

She had no idea what the hell she was going to say.

She couldn't just knock on Steve's front door with a smile, a wave, and then ask what he had planned for supper.

She'd been gone for three months. Katie packed up in the middle of the night three months ago and left, without as much as a word to Steve since then.

Katie sighed. This was ridiculous. All she had to do was knock on the door and explain to Steve what had happened, why it had happened and how she felt.

But what if he wouldn't have it?

Katie wouldn't be surprised for one bit if Steve slammed the door in her face the moment he opened it. Because he had every right to be upset and mad at Katie, he had every reason to not want to talk to her. Katie just hopped he would let her get a word or two in before he turned her away, if it came to that.

Taking a deep breath in through her nose, Katie slowly raised her hand before knocking on the painted red door, the sound of her hand hitting wood echoing all around her.

She heard movement coming from the other side of the door before the sound of footsteps filled her ears. Katie couldn't help but hold her breath when she heard the footsteps stop and the doorknob start to turn, everything suddenly feeling like it was moving in slow motion as the door was pulled open.

Katie watched as Steve's face came into view and went from curiosity to confusion and surprised in point three seconds, no one speaking as they stared at each other.

The first thing Katie noticed about Steve was his hair. Gone was the clean, old-fashion, 1940's hair style that was styled to the side. His hair was still clean-cut, but it was more modern, and shorter. He was also sporting a pair of casual jeans and t-shirt, as opposed to the plaid tucked-in shirts that he used to wear before Katie left.

Then, her eyes met Steve's, and it took everything in Katie not to look away. Steve's jaw was clutched and eyebrows were narrowed. But it was in a more confused way than angry, through the hurt that was clearly showing behind his eyes was enough to tear Katie up inside.

"Hi." She breathed, breaking the dead silence and letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Katie didn't really except Steve to reply, so it took her by surprise when his face relaxed ever so slightly.

"Hi." Steve replied before silence fell around them again, and Katie could heard the edge of bitterness in his voice.

Now what? Katie had no idea what to say or do as she started to chew on her inner cheek. The silence felt like it was going to last forever, that is until Steve cleared his throat.

"Did you want to come in?"

All Katie did was nod as Steve stepped to the side, somewhat unsure at first, and she stepped through the door.

Katie walked a few feet into the apartment before turning around just as Steve was closing the door.

"I'm sorry."

The front door clicked shut and Steve turned around, his eyebrows pinched in confusion as he stared at Katie.

"Excuse me?"

"Before you say anything," Katie took a breath. "I just, wanna say sorry. For leaving. And for not calling you in three months. For everything…"

Katie trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. The coldness that Katie could see behind Steve's eyes was killing her a little inside, causing her to glance down at her feet.

She'd never done this before, apologize to her father, and she just really wanted him to understand where she was coming from.

Looking up again, Katie watched as Steve started to rub the back of his neck, taking a few slow steps towards her as if she was a scared animal that would run away at any moment, but he was still on guard.

"Why don't we sit down?"

Katie nodded before slowly following Steve into the living room and sitting down on the love seat, Steve sitting across from her on the couch.

Katie didn't think she could take another semi-awkward silence again, so she let out a breath as she started tapping her index figure gently off her leg.

"Surprised to see me?" Katie asked softly, not really knowing how else to start this conversation.

"You could say that." Steve replied, the coldness in his voice coming out at full force, almost as tense as his daughter.

Katie could tell he was trying to keep his anger at bay. Steve was a pretty hot-headed guy, Katie knew this from different stories she was told over the years. She supposed he didn't want to yell at her and scare her away. But - and this may seem crazy - Katie wished he would yell at her. Yelling she could deal with, it was the coldness and bitterness in his voice that was ripping Katie apart.

"Listen," Katie sighed, leaning forward slightly. "I just want to say that I'm sorry, about everything. I didn't mean to leave like I did. It's just.. I feel like everything was-"

"Rushed?"

Katie raised her eyebrows slightly, giving Steve a surprised and confused look.

"We rushed into things," Steve explained upon seeing the look on Katie's face. "It took me a few days after you left to realize that. And I tried to find you, and… and talk to you. But when I went to DC, you weren't there and I couldn't get a hold of you."

"I went to Tennessee," Katie said softly, causing Steve to send her a slightly confused look. "That's where I was staying when I got a call from Nick saying that they found you."

Steve nodded before he moved forward slightly, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I didn't mean to push you, Katie." Steve explained. "I didn't mean to, or want to, rush things. But, you could have come to me, we could've talked things over. Instead of you packing up in the middle of the night and leaving."

Gone was the coldness that was once in Steve's voice, now it was replaced with hurt. And honestly, Katie didn't know which was worse. Hearing the pain in Steve's voice and seeing it on his face, it broke her heart.

"I know," Katie spoke so low, she was surprised Steve even heard her in the first place.

"And maybe I should've-"

"It wasn't your fault," Katie shook her head, cutting off Steve. "This is all on me. Besides, all _this_, is new to both of us. I had no clue what we were doing."

"But still-"

Katie knew what Steve was doing. He was blaming himself for something that wasn't entirely in his control. Her mother, Uncle Howard, Ches, the Commandos, they all used to tell Katie her father did this a lot. No matter if he was to blame or not, Steve always found a way to make everything seem like it was his fault.

"Steve. You weren't the one who ran away from their problems." Katie cut him off before letting out a sigh. "I should've spoken to you. I should've went to you when I realized something wasn't right, instead of running away from my problems like I did. I… I screwed you over some many times…"

"Maybe, next time you have a problem, you should try talking instead of running."

Katie watched as the hurt and pain slowly started to fade out of Steve's eyes. It didn't disappear entirely, but seeing it faded even a little brought a small smile to Katie's face.

"Yeah, I guess I could." Katie said, before a moderately comfortable silence fell around the two.

Katie knew she had a long way to go until Steve would fully trust her again and let his guard down around her. She knew he would be on edge around her now, hoping he wouldn't say the wrong thing that would cause Katie to make a run for it. But Katie wasn't going anywhere.

Months ago, it was Steve who had to prove to Katie he wasn't going to up and leave her. Now, it was Katie's turn to prove the same thing to him.

Katie returned the smile, glad that Steve was warming up a bit more to her now, and a comfortable silence fell around the two for a few moments until Steve spoke up again.

"What brought you back?" Steve spoke up after a few moments, eyebrows pinched together slightly as if he'd been trying to figure out the question all day.

"It's… a long story." Katie sighed. "I just realized that there are worse things than having a parent worry about you."

Steve sent another small smile Katie's way before his face suddenly turned uncertain.

"Are you… are you staying here?"

"Not here." Katie stated before explaining herself. "I'm staying at a hotel a few blocks down."

Katie didn't really think now was the best time to move back in with her father. Maybe that was what starting pushing them apart in the first place. Most kids moved out of their parents house by the time they were twenty. So, maybe living on their own was what was best for Steve and Katie.

And by the look on Steve's face, he'd realized the same thing.

"Well," Steve pushed himself up off the couch. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to." Katie couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto her face as she stood up and followed Steve into the kitchen. "Besides, this way you can tell me everything you've been up to these past three months. Nice hair cut by the way."

"Thank-you. Natasha insisted on it."

"Natasha?" Katie raised an eyebrow as she leaned back against the counter.

"Yeah," Steve glanced over at Katie as he made his way to the fridge. "She's not happy with you by the way."

"Figured that." Katie groaned. "You weren't the only one I didn't call or talk to while I was away. Wait a second," Katie crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been talking to Tash? And by the sounds of it, a lot."

Steve closed the fridge door behind him before placing the ingredients on the counter top and turning back around to face Katie.

"She's been on a few missions with me."

"Missions?" Katie raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips. "What else have you been up to since I've been gone?"

"Let's make dinner," Steve smiled. "Then talk."

"I like that plan," Katie pushed herself up off the counter. "The last thing I ate was airplane food. And if there's one thing that hasn't improved over the years, that would be it."

Steve laughed before turning back to the food on the counter, Katie walking over to help with a small smile on her face.

Now, whenever Katie thought back to the past three months (or more specifically, _why_ she ran away for three months) she felt like an idiot. The biggest idiot. The whole time she was in Tennessee, it hadn't hit her once that maybe Steve felt the same way as her, that maybe he understood why she left.

She'd definitely need to stop by and thank Tony sometime in the future. If it wasn't for him, she probably would still be in Tennessee right now, trying to run away from all her problems.

But, if the biggest problem Katie'd had was that her father cared about her and worried about her (maybe even too much), she was okay with that now..

This was her life. Cooking dinner with her father who 'died' seventy years ago. Talking with Captain America about what he'd been up to.

This was her life. It'd never been normal, and it never would be.

And Katie was okay with that.

* * *

**Bit on the shorter side and a bit tougher to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**I seen Age of Ultron this past Friday. What did you guys think? I enjoyed it overall, but there were still a few things that I didn't like...**

**As always, shout out to my beta for being amazing.**

**As always, links in the profile :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Two Family Photos

_Two People Fell In Love - Brad Paisley._

_"I don't think quantity time is as special as quality time with your family." - Reba McEntire._

* * *

"You sure you like it?"

"Katie, I've already told you, its fine."

"You just don't seem to like it."

Steve placed the few boxes he was carrying on the ground by the couch as he looked over at Katie, who was standing in the middle of his kitchen putting away the food they picked up.

"It's just a little dark, that's all."

"Well, we'll paint it." Katie stated plainly, placing a few boxes of cereal in the cupboard.

A year ago - hell, even months ago - Katie would have never thought she'd be here with her father, helping him pack and move into his new D.C. apartment.

And yet…

It had been a few months since Katie flew back to New York and talked to her father, and things were moving slowly. Slowly, but better than ever. They were actually talking, listening to each other, and not pushing one another away because of their stubbornness like before. They still lived on their own, in different places, but if anything, Katie would say that that was helping them.

However, Katie had been renting a small, cheap apartment for about three months now. And it sucked. She missed her lovely, cozy, D.C. apartment. New York wasn't really Katie's favorite place in the world to live. The weather was either excruciating hot or bitter cold. If you were having a bad day, it would get 10 times worse once you stepped outside. It was all the little things that made Katie hate New York. But, that's where Steve was.

That's why, when she casually mentioned to Steve that she was thinking about going back to D.C. for a while, she could hardly keep the smile off her face when he suggested he go with her. Katie guessed part of him was still scared that if she left, she'd never come back. But he did actually seem excited about the move

It actually didn't take them long to make the move. Steve didn't really own a lot of things, and it wasn't too had to find a small yet cozy, furnished apartment. And it wasn't too far from Katie's place either.

"Okay," Katie closed the cupboard, turned around and started sizing up the living room. "Maybe we need to go shopping."

Steve raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall, watching her from his spot in the living room. "We do?"

"Yeah," Katie slowly walked into the living room. "Trust me, coming home to a place that has a mirror on the walk and flowers on the table is better than coming home to a plain apartment."

Katie did one quick spin in the middle of the living room, the early afternoon sun casting shadows around the room, a soft glow falling over the place. But Steve was right, the place did feel _dark_, and cold.

"What about personal items?" Katie asked as she stopped so she was facing Steve, who shrugged his shoulders before pointing to the boxes.

"Would you call two boxes of clothes personal items?"

"I'm trying to help you here," Katie felt her lips start to turn up in a smile. "I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"That's not sarcasm," Steve pointed out. "It's the truth."

Katie gave Steve a knowing look as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the couple boxes and bags on the floor.

Steve wasn't lying when he said he didn't have many personal objects. All the furniture in his old place wasn't his, and to pack up everything that _was_ his didn't even take two hours and no more than two boxes and two book bags. And really, the two boxes were filled with clothes and one bag was housing his shield. So that only left one bag holding any personal items.

Steve lifted the bag with personal items off of the floor and placed in on top of the boxes as Katie walked over to join him.

"These are all the personal items I own," Steve said softly as he opened the bag and start to pull things out.

Really, the bag didn't hold much. A sketchbook along with some pencils, a few old pictures that he'd managed to get a hold of, and a small box.

"What's that?" Katie asked as she nodded at the box in Steve's hands. She remembered seeing it when they were packing up, but she never really got a chance to ask him about it until now.

However, Steve didn't answer. He simply ran his thumb along the side of the box before taking a deep breath and slowly opening it, the box creaking slightly.

Inside, was a fair-sized, round, gold, old and worn - what looked like a - locket. Katie wasn't sure, she couldn't remember seeing the piece before in her life. She glanced up at Steve with a confused look, but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes still on the box and what was inside. Then, with careful hands, Steve picked the dirty gold piece up and opened it after placing the box down.

Katie then realized it wasn't a locket at all, but a compass. And an old compass at that. But that wasn't what caught her eye. Instead, her eyes went straight to the picture that was placed above to the compass face. The picture of her mother.

"Fury gave this to me," Steve commented lightly as he continued to gaze at the picture. "They found it with me in the ice. It's… it's the only photo I have of your mother. Of Peggy."

Katie's eyes snapped up as she suddenly remembered something. And, quietly and without a word, she made her way over to her bag that was on the kitchen counter, Steve looking up when he heard her walk away.

Reaching into her bag, Katie pulled out a picture frame before quickly walking back into the living room.

"Here." She held it out to Steve as she walked up to him.

Steve raised his brow slightly as he glanced down at the turned over frame in Katie's hand before looking up at his daughter, confusion on his face. "What's this?"

"A housewarming gift," Katie smiled slightly. "I meant to give it to you earlier, but between the move and everything else, it got pushed to the back burner."

Steve stared at Katie for a moment longer before placing the compass back in its box and slowly taking the frame out of Katie's hands and turning it over.

Katie watched as Steve's eyes went wide slightly before a small, sad, smile started to form on his lips as he started down at the picture.

It was an old one, but then again, of course it was, seeing that it was taken on Katie's 5th birthday. In the photo 5 year-old Katie was smiling brightly at the camera with her shield on her arm and Peggy knelt next to her, with a smile equally as bright.

It wasn't the only copy Katie had of that picture. She made multiple copies of her favorite photos years ago, just in case something happened. But, the one Steve was holding was the original, and it felt right to give him that one.

"Now you have another photo of mum," Katie commented softly

"Thank-you," Steve whispered as he looked up from the photo and at Katie with the smile still on his face, causing Katie to smile back.

"Mum used to say, that this was the closest thing we'd get to a family photo." She told him as she glanced down at the photo in his hands. "Even though I used to tell her that this technically isn't even your shield." Katie stopped from a moment to laugh lightly at herself. "She kept this photo on her night side, along with a photo of you before the serum."

"Really?" Steve questioned, and there was something in her voice that caused Katie to glance up at him.

She didn't know what it was, but the look in his eyes wasn't right. They were hallow, sad, cold, loving, and hurtful all at once. And it didn't take long for Katie to get a pretty good idea why.

And then an idea popped in her head.

Taking a step back, Katie took a hold of Steve's hand as she gave him a soft smile.

"Come with me."

* * *

Steve didn't question where Katie was taking him. Not as they walked out of the apartment, and not as they hopped into a cab and Katie quietly told the driver the address, which Steve didn't recognize.

The father-daughter duo sat in the back seat of the cab in silence, the music from the radio playing softly in the background as Katie stared out the window. For the first half of the journey, the landscape was different to Katie, until they made a turn and it suddenly looked the same as it always did when Katie headed this way.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit nervous, her finger lightly tapping against her knee. If Steve noticed - which he probably did - he didn't comment.

She was nervous for a number of reasons. One, she was always a little nervous when she planned a visit, because she never knew what she would find. Mainly because months passed in-between visits. However, the main reason she was nervous is because she didn't know how Steve would act. She didn't know what image Steve had painted in his mind about modern day Peggy Carter, but she was pretty certain what he was about to see was far from _his_ image.

The building that Katie knew all too well finally came into view before to cab pulled over to the side and Katie paid the driver, which got her a look from her father who had his hand on his wallet, about to pay before Katie beat him to it.

"Why are we here?" Steve questioned as he glanced up at the sign of a small bakery they were standing in front of.

Katie glanced up at Steve for a moment before slowly walking away, placing her hands in her pockets as Steve followed.

"Cab drivers are noisy, you know." Katie stated. "They drive people to and from stores, malls, restaurants, bakeries, all day long. The minute you give them an interesting address, they try to find out everything about you and your past." Katie paused and glanced up at Steve. "Imagine the field day that cab driver would have had if he realized he was dropping Captain America and the Golden Girl off here."

Katie came to a stop in front of large, grey, building, with Steve stopping right beside her. She glanced up at Steve's face, and the moment she saw his eyes widen slightly before shifting to her, she knew he knew where they were.

The moment Steve's eyes found Katie, she looked away and took a deep breath before walked forward and pushing opening the door to the building, Steve following her every step.

Last time she'd been in this building was almost a year ago now, to talk to her mother about her father. The same father that was with her at this moment. If it wasn't for the mood right now, Katie may have laughed at that thought.

"Ms Carter."

It took Katie a moment to realize she was being talked to. Because while it had been about a year since the last time she'd been here, that was about the last time she'd been called 'Ms Carter' too.

Katie looked over to the front desk and found Anna smiling at her. Her red hair was a few inches shorter, but other than that, she looked exactly the same as the last time Katie saw her.

"Anna," Katie smiled at the young woman, walking up to the desk.

"How have you been? It's been…" Anna trailed off as her eyes landed on Steve who was standing just a few steps behind Katie. Katie watched as Anna's eyes went wide, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Are.. You're-"

"How is she?" Katie cut off Anna, because she knew what was coming and she wanted to save Steve from it, who already looked like a deer caught in headlights as he looked down at his feet.

Anna's eyes snapped back to Katie before she cleared her throat and Katie watched as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"She's-" Anna cleared her throat once more. "Your Great-Aunt is the same. No different."

"Can I, we see her?"

Anna looked between Katie and Steve, eyebrows pinched together slightly before she nodded her head and gestured to the hall that held Peggy's room.

"Thank-you, Anna."

"Take as long as you like." Anna sent Katie a small smile before turning back to her computer, slightly embarrassed.

Katie looked over at Steve who'd stayed quiet throughout the whole interaction. But he must have felt Katie's eyes on him, because he looked up before following after his daughter as she walked down the hall she knew like the back of her hand.

Only seconds passed before Katie stopped in front of a closed door, starring at it for a moment, making no move to open it before turning to her father.

He looked just as nervous as she felt, and he had every right to be. Here he was, about to see the woman he'd loved so long ago, the mother of his daughter, for the first time in over seventy years.

"Whatever happens," Katie spoke up before taking a deep breath. She wasn't really sure what to say, but she felt like she needed to say _something_. "Just, whatever questions you may have-"

"Katie," Steve's voice was firm but soft as he looked over at his daughter, trying to hide the nervous look on his face. "It's okay."

Katie took a deep breath before giving Steve a small smile and turning back to the door and slowly pushing it open.

The room looked exactly the same as it did every time Katie came in for a visit. The curtains to the window on Katie's left were opened, sunshine shining in. Paintings on the walls, dresser on the right, it was all the same. Especially the bed in the middle of the room.

Slowly and carefully, Katie entered the room, aware that Steve wasn't following her this time. She could only imagine the look on his face at the moment, but she couldn't take her eyes off her mother to even cast him a look.

Peggy Carter laid in her bed, her grey hair spread out of the pillow, her face worn and wrinkled and eyes closed.

Over the years, Katie came to realize that her mother just liked to close her eyes and rest, so half the time her eyes were closed, she wasn't even asleep.

Katie quietly sat herself down in the chair next to her mother's bed, a small smile on her face and the warm feeling she always got when she saw her mother started to form in the pit of her stomach.

Looking away from Peggy, Katie glanced to the doorway where Steve still stood, almost like he was unsure if he should step into the room of not. He was staring at Peggy with unblinking eyes, as if he was trying to re-remember every detail about her. The look in his eyes was heart breaking, it was like everything he'd lost hit him at once. And yet, Katie could see love and gratefulness in them too.

"Katie."

The blonde's head snapped towards the bed, a smile forming on her lips when she found her mother staring up at her with un-aged eyes, a smile also on her lips.

"Hi mum."

"It's been so long." Peggy commented, reached over and gripping Katie's hand that rested on the bed as Katie's smile suddenly turned sad.

"I'm sorry." She tried to give a light laugh, but it sounded too forced in her ears. "I've been… busy."

Understatement of the year.

Peggy nodded, her eyes trailing over her daughter's face as if she was looking for any changes, which she wouldn't find, as Katie sighed. It was now or never.

"Mum," Katie leaned forward, holding onto her mother's hand in both hers. "I… I brought someone with me. Someone to see you."

"It's not a young man, is it." Peggy gave her daughter a pointed look, causing Katie to let out a light laugh.

"No, no it's not…."

Katie trailed off, not knowing what else to say. So, she turned her head back toward the door, her eyes meeting Steve's as he looked from Peggy to his daughter.

Katie watched as he took a deep breath before stepping into the room causing Peggy to look his way.

Turning back to her mother, Katie watched as a look of utter disbelief washed over her features once her mind realized who was standing in front of her. It was almost like she didn't even know Steve was alive in the first place, which she probably didn't, even though Katie had told her.

That's when Katie felt her heart ache, because no matter what happened within the next few moments, Peggy wouldn't remember any of it in an hour's time. NO matter what, every time Steve would come to see her from now on, it would be like she was seeing him for the first time in seventy years. Over and over again.

"Steve," Peggy said so low, that Katie was sure if it wasn't for her and Steve's enchanted hearing, they wouldn't have heard her.

"Hi Peg." Steve sent her a heartbreaking smile as he finally reached the side of the bed.

Katie managed to worm her way out of the chair and Peggy's grip, now standing as Steve sat in the chair, his eyes never leaving Peggy's.

"You're alive." Peggy chocked out, her eye's ranking over Steve before resting on his face again. "You're alive."

"I couldn't leave my best girl," Steve leaned forward, the smile never leaving his face. "Not when I promised her a dance."

A breathtaking smile lit up Peggy's face as Katie pulled up another chair so she was sitting next to Steve. She looked down at the ground as she sat down, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"You're here," Peggy gripped Steve's hand in hers as her watery eyes moved to Katie. "You're here, together."

Katie glanced up at Steve for a moment before sending a smile in her mother's direction, not knowing how else to reply. But luckily, Steve did.

"You did an amazing job with raising her, Peg," Steve said, both Peggy and Katie now looking at him. "She's a fighter, just like her mother."

"But stubborn like her father." Peggy cast Steve a playful look.

"She's also sitting right here." Katie teased lightly, causing Peggy to let out an airy laugh as Steve chuckled.

"Yes you are," Peggy reached forward so she now held Steve's hand and Katie's. "This is all I've even wanted. For you two to finally meet." Peggy sent a smile towards her daughter before turning to Steve. "I raised her as best as a single mother could. But there's still things you need to teach her, Steve. Things a father needs to show their daughter. You both need each other," Peggy now looked between Steve and Katie. "Now more than ever."

Katie didn't miss the double meaning behind Peggy's words, and she was sure Steve didn't either. Sure, they needed each other on a father-daughter level, but they also needed each other on a 'only super-humans in the world' level. And Peggy knew that, maybe more than anyone. Because no matter if Peggy Carter was in a war zone, or a hospital bed, she would also be the wisest person in the room.

"I want you both to be happy," Peggy continued on. "You both deserve that much. Don't live meaningless lives. Go, and be _happy_. Promise me."

"I promise." Steve said softly, the bright smile of his face becoming softer as he did.

Peggy returned the smile before turning towards her daughter.

"And you," She gave Katie a pointed look. "No more closing yourself off. Open up to people. Okay?" Katie nodded her head slightly as Peggy squeezed her hand. "You aren't alone anymore, Katie."

"I know." Katie looked up at her mother with her own glossy eyes. "I know."

A silence fell around the family as Peggy looked between Steve and Katie, as if trying to pick out all the similarities and differences between the father and daughter who she never saw side-by-side until now.

"You really do have your fathers eyes," Peggy commented, followed by both Katie and Steve letting out a soft laugh, and Peggy soon joined in, letting out her own airy laugh as she looked off in the distance.

Suddenly, Peggy's grip on Katie's hand loosened, causing Katie to let out a soft sigh before looking down, biting her lip slightly.

"Peggy?" Katie heard Steve's worried voice asking, but she couldn't bring herself to look over at him. Instead, she looked up at her mother's face, hiding behind her hair.

Katie watched as Peggy's eyes stared, unfocused, at the wall in front of her before they became focused again and she slowly turned toward Katie and Steve, that damn look of utter disbelief taking its place on her features once again.

"Steve?" Peggy chocked out as she starred at the man before her with watery eyes.

Steve glanced over at Katie for a moment, but she still didn't meet his gaze.

"Peggy?" Steve turned back to the women in the bed, leaning forward slightly.

"You're alive." Peggy managed to say, and it was even more heartbreaking hearing her voice crack the second time around. "You're alive."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Katie and Steve were walking mindlessly down the sidewalk in silence in the chilly evening air, the sun starting to set.

Neither one had spoken since they left Peggy's room, but Katie didn't know what to say, so she just decided to wait for Steve to ask the first question. Besides, she could basically see his head reeling with thoughts.

"How long?" Steve asked softly about ten minutes into their little walk, as Katie pushed her hands into her pockets.

"She's been like this for years now," Katie answered simply. "It was hard at first, but I've gotten used to it now."

"Doesn't mean it's not still hard to see her like that."

Katie shrugged. "I'm lucky she's lived this long. So I try not to complain."

Silence fell around them once more as they continued on walked until they reached an empty playground and sat down on one of the benches

"I wanted to tell you," Katie finally break the silences. "And I almost did, so many times. It's just, it's not the easiest thing to tell anyone."

Steve nodded his head in understanding, glancing over at Katie.

"How bad is it?"

"Her long term memory's still good," Katie said. "It's her short term that's really bad, as you saw in there." Katie paused for a moment to brush a piece of hair behind her ear. "I… I don't visit her as much as I should. But when I do, I also talk to her about whatever problem I'm facing at that moment. And she always knows exactly what to say. It just _sucks_ that she never remembers any of it."

Steve didn't say anything. Instead, he carefully wrapped his arm on the beach behind Katie, listening to her every word.

"The last time I visited her was about a month after Nick called and told me they found you," Katie said softly. "That was almost a year ago."

"Not visiting her all the time doesn't make you a bad person, Katie," Steve told her in a comforting voice.

"I know," Katie looked up at her father before looking down at her hands. "She's just so… old now."

"So are we, technically." Steve said lightly, causing Katie to roll her eyes.

"Not what I mean."

"I know," Steve sighed. "But, you should be grateful Katie, not beating yourself up like this. Look at the life Peggy's had, and how long she _has_ lived. Think about that, not what could happen in the future."

Katie looked up at Steve and gave him a grateful smile. "I know."

"And we'll go back for a visit tomorrow," Steve said suddenly as he stood up off the bench and started walking, Katie following his lead as she gave him confused look, which Steve saw. "To get a family photo."

Katie froze on the spot, causing Steve to turn around. The smile that broke out on Katie's face was bright as she looked up at Steve. "I like that idea."

Steve returned the smile before walking towards Katie and slowly pulling her in. Katie tensed up for a moment - still not used to being hugged by her father - before completely relaxing and returning the hug, felling her father wrap his arms around her as if to protect her from the world.

"And then we'll go shopping for some personal touches for your place," Katie smirked as she pulled away, the father and daughter walking on as Steve laughed.

"Plus paint."

Days later, Steve's apartment was painted in lighter tones with a mirror sat on the wall above the mantelpiece. Underneath that mirror was the framed photo of Peggy and five-year-old Katie holding her shield, while the photo of a grayed-haired, smiling Peggy lying in her bed, with Steve on her left and Katie on her right, sat next to it.

The two family photos.

* * *

**Honestly, this is probably my favourite chapter so far.**

**Thanks to the beta, once again, for working her magic and making the chapter 110% better!**

**I've got a number of reviews telling me they want to see Romanogers and who they'd like to see Katie end up with. What do the rest of you guys think/have in mind?**

**Don't forget, links to tumblr and twitter in my profile :)**

**REVIEW, we got over 15 reviews last chapter because you guys ROCK. Thank we can do it again? :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Surprise

_Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes - Fall Out Boy._

_"I'm just a friendly person; that runs in my family." - Dolly Parton._

* * *

Katie was exhausted.

Well, not really. Flying from one place to another and back within two days time didn't make her tired like it did most people. Some would say it was because of the super-soldier serum, but Katie would just argue that she was used to it by now.

So no, flying an hour and a half to New York and back to D.C. a few hours later didn't make Katie this tired. It was the S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting that she'd had to attend that had seemed to take the life out of her.

She'd gotten a call from Nick a few days before she left, saying he wanted to have a word with her in person and talk about what was 'in store' for her. Basically, he just wanted to ask her if she planned on training some more and going on missions again in the future, which she said yes to. Even though going on missions was what pushed her and Steve apart in the first place, Katie couldn't wait to get back out there. She was tired of just sitting around when she could be training and saving people. Plus, she felt like her and Steve were in a different - and better - place now than what they were in back then.

And because Katie said yes to going on missions again, Nick wanted her to take some tests and officially become an agent, something Katie honestly didn't think she'd ever do.

Yes, her mother was an agent and the co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. but Katie moved away from S.H.I.E.L.D. when she was twenty-three. Sure, she kept in touch, but it was only when Peggy first started showing signs of her Alzheimer and Nick became director that Katie really started getting involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. again.

In short, the meeting gave her a lot to think about. And the fact that it was her birthday didn't help matters.

Katie didn't care for her birthday, she couldn't really remember the last time she actually celebrated it with anyone. But, it did happen every year, and it was just yet another reminder that she was staying the same well the rest of the world got older.

Now, she wasn't a bitch to people or anything just because she didn't like the fact that it was her birthday. She just didn't bring it up to anyone, and only a few people did know it was her birthday. Nick wished her happy birthday when they met up and Natasha and Clint phoned earlier that morning, but that was about it. And if anyone else was to wish her happy birthday, she would throw them a smile and say thank-you, not turn them away.

As for her father. Well, Katie already had her mind made up weeks ago. A month ago even.

She wasn't going to tell him.

If it came up, it came up. If he somehow found out and confronted her about it, Katie wasn't going to deny it. But she wasn't going to flat out tell him or mention it around him. After all, it wasn't anything special. It was just another day. Well, to her anyways.

See knew that if Steve realized what today _was_, he would make a big deal out of it, but that was the last thing Katie wanted. A big deal being made out of the fact that she was a year older, but still looked the same she did forty years ago.

So no. Katie wasn't going to tell Steve that today was her birthday.

And in her defense, Katie had told him once, maybe twice, that her birthday was May 4th. So it's not like she kept it _completely _from him.

Besides, she really doubted he would remember. Not because he was the type of person to forget his own daughter's birthday. But really, it hadn't even been a year since they met. It wasn't like this was her first birthday ever, and Steve wouldn't be used to celebrating his daughter's birthday, not yet.

Katie sighed as she slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment. She was going to head straight to Steve's place for dinner, but she sent him a message telling him she would be a bit late because she was going to shower first. Between all the flying and rushing around, she felt in need of a hot shower and change of clothes.

Pulling out her keys and placing them in the lock, Katie pushed open the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind her as she placed her keys on the small table just off to the side.

She slipped out of her jacket and placed it on the hook by the door along with her purse before heading towards the bathroom.

Walking past the kitchen, Katie glanced at the clock on the stove and saw the green letters of _6:12pm _shinning back at her. She still had about an hour before she was suppose to be at Steve's. When she told him that Nick wanted to meet with her, he said that he would cook dinner for them around seven so she could tell him about the meeting. Plus, it's been about a week now since they had dinner together, and they liked to eat with each other about once a week.

Katie marched into the bathroom, checking her phone one last time and sighing when she saw that she had no missed messages or call, before slipping out of her clothes and stepping into the hot shower.

Sure, Steve didn't really know it was her birthday. But she left very early that morning, telling Steve the night before she would text him when she landed and call him before she left again.

He didn't respond to that text and didn't answer that call.

And Katie was starting to worry a bit - because though he could take care of himself, he was still her father - when her phone started to ring just as she sat in her seat on the plane,

_Okay. Call you later. - Steve._

It was such an unlike Steve message, but Katie was so exhausted from her meeting that she just brushed it off and turned off her phone as the plane started to take off. And when she landed, she turned it back on only to find no missed calls or messages.

It was kinda sad when Katie thought of it really, not even her own father would text her back or call her. Katie almost laughed out loud at that thought.

The shower was a quick one. Katie quickly washed her body and hair before stepping out into the cold bathroom and wrapping a towel around her, not even brother to check her phone as she picked it up and walked into her bedroom. If someone called her, she would have heard her phone go off, playing her classic phone ringtone she had set… The same one that was going off now.

Katie looked down at the phone in her hand. It started to ring the moment she stepped into her bedroom and flicked on the light.

_Steve Rogers._

"Hello?" Katie answer her phone as she walked farther into her room. "Who am I speaking with?"

_"Funny,"_ Steve replied, and Katie could hear the humour in his voice. _"This is your father."_

"Hmmm," Katie sat down on her bed. "The same father whose been ignoring me all day."

_"I haven't been ignoring you."_ Steve said. _"I messaged you back."_

"A four word text message doesn't count."

_"I'm sorry,"_ Steve sighed. _"I've been busy."_

This got Katie's attention. It wasn't unlike Steve to keep himself occupied by studying history books or different fighting strategies. After all, a lot had happened with the world since the 40's, and Steve just liked keeping himself up to date with different fighting skills for missions or alien invasions (which hopefully wouldn't be _ever_). But this time, Steve's tone wasn't right. There was something there in the way he said he was busy, something Katie couldn't pick out.

"Busy?" Katie questioned, sitting up straighter. "Busy doing what exactly?"

_"Nothing important," _Was Steve's reply. But before Katie could question him any farther, he spoke up again. _"What time are you coming over?"_

"I just got to get dressed and dry my hair," Katie told him. "Then I'll be over."

_"Okay. See you then."_

Katie just got a _bye_ out before the line went dead and Katie pulled the phone from her ear, giving it a confused look before she shook her head and stood up, throwing the phone on the bed.

Walking over to her closet, Katie pulled out a thin, beige sweater and black skater skirt. She pulled the two pieces on, tucking the sweater into the skirt before running the towel through her hair for a few moments as she walked back into her bathroom and pulled out the hair drier. It only took her a few minutes of working with the hair dryer and brush to get her hair completely dry and hanging down her back in lose waves. After putting on a bit of make-up, Katie was walking towards the front door. She threw on a pair of booties and grabbed her purse and keys before walking out door, locking it behind her.

The walk from her apartment to Steve's wasn't an overly long one. In the middle of the day, the walk was about twenty minutes. But seeing that it was supper time, there were a little less people out and about and Katie made it to the apartment in a little over ten minutes.

Walking up the stairs to Steve's place, Katie pulled out her keys just as she reached the door. Both Steve and Katie always kept their doors locked, no matter if they were out or not. So, they each had a key to each other's place. It just made it easier.

However, as Katie turned the key, she knew something was off. Something just didn't feel right. And the feeling only grew as she pushed the door opened and was met by darkness.

She was just talking to Steve not a half-hour ago. What the hell happened between now and there?

With narrowed eyes, Katie slowly and quietly stepped into the apartment before closing the door behind her with a soft click.

It took her eyes a few moments to get use to the dark, but when they did, Katie swiftly toed off her boots before slowly padding barefoot across the floor and past the kitchen before carefully rounding the corner to the living room.

"Surprise!"

Katie stood in the entry of the living room, a look of utter disbelief and surprise on her face as she took in the scene before her, her purse slipping off her shoulder and falling on the floor with a thump.

The living room was completely transformed. There was a table against the far wall that was _covered_ with food. Chips, popcorn, candy, fruit, chocolate, cheese, crackers, sandwiches, you name it, it was there along with a number of different drinks. There were streamers and balloons all over the walls and ceiling along with a giant tiffany blue stringed sign that read _Happy Birthday Katie. _There was also a small pile of presents by the mantelpiece and a giant stereo system that hadn't been there before was playing music.

Okay, so maybe Steve knew today was her birthday after all.

But in all honestly, it wasn't the food, decorations, or presents that caught Katie's attention.

Steve was standing in front of the mantelpiece with a smile of his face as he took in his daughter surprised face, and Natasha was standing next to him, a smirk playing on her own lips over the fact they caught Katie by surprise. Clint was standing by the table, a smirk on his face as he munched on was chips and dip. Bruce stood on the other side of the table, a bottle of water in his hands as he gave Katie a friendly smile and Tony stood in the middle of the room with a proud smile on his face as if this whole thing was his doing - which it may have been - with Pepper by his side, a warm smile on her face.

"Katie?" She heard Steve's voice call to her as he took a few steps forward, but it still took her a few moments to finally form words.

"How- I…" Katie looked around the room once more, mostly everyone wearing amused looks, before her eyes landed on Steve. "What is this?"

"It's you birthday," Steve pointed out as if she didn't know, his smile growing bigger. "So, this is your birthday party."

"Birthday party?"

"You know, a party to celebrate one's birth." Clint butted in as he scooped up some home-made dig onto a chip, humming as he took a bite. "This is amazing. Who made it?"

"I told you my birthday like, once" Katie said, ignoring Clint as her mind working overtime to think of another time she could have mentioned her birthday. "And that was almost a year ago now. How did you remember?"

"I wouldn't forget my daughter's birthday," Steve told her with a small smile. "Besides, it's honestly not that hard to remember. It's exactly two months before mine."

"I know," Katie replied, a smile finally broking out on her face and she took a few steps forward and walked over to her father, giving him a hug. "Thank-you, this is amazing." Katie told him as she pulled away. "But you really didn't have to do all this."

"It's your birthday," Steve said, emphasizing the word _birthday. _"Plus, I have a number of birthdays to make up for."

Katie gave Steve a pointed look before rolling her eyes. He'd been using that excuse a lot lately. Whether is was paying for a coffee, or celebrating a birthday as it turned out, Steve would always say '_I have all those years to make up for_' which okay, that was true. But Katie didn't think he _needed_ to. They were here now, why couldn't they just focus on all the birthdays they would have as father-daughter from now on?

"Besides," Steve continued as they both made their way over to the table. "I didn't do this _all_ by myself. I had help."

"Help? None of this would have happened if you didn't call us in, old man." Tony spoke up before turning to Katie. "Thor sends his regards by the way. At least I think he would if he even knew this party was happening. Apparently cell phones don't work on Asgard."

Katie only had time to smile back in return when Clint suddenly spoke up again.

"Someone turn up the music, and let's get this party going," He said before throwing another chip in his mouth. "I'm hungry."

"How?" Bruce questioned. "You've been munching on all the snacks since they were set up."

"I'm hungry for _dinner food_," Clint explained. "Big difference."

"Wait?" Katie spoke up, looking from Clint and Bruce before back to Steve. "Dinner food?"

"I did say you were coming over for dinner." Steve told her with a smile.

"And speaking off, I should check on the chicken." Pepper said before turning to Katie, walking towards her. "Katie. It's nice to meet you. And happy birthday."

"You too Pepper. And thank-you." Katie smiled at the women before her, glad she was _finally_ getting to meet Pepper Potts after hearing so much about her. "But really, you didn't have to cook me a meal."

"It's no problem," Pepper waved her off. "Besides, I promised Tony we'd have a cooked meal tonight, so I was cooking something anyways. But I really should get back in the kitchen."

"Well, if you need help with anything, let me know." Katie offered but Pepper just shook her head.

"I will need a hand, but not from you. It's your birthday, I'm not making you cook your own birthday dinner." Pepper gave the blonde a pointed look, before turning to Natasha. "Can you give me a hand?"

Natasha, who was leaning on the mantelpiece with her arms crossed, nodded. "I'll be right there."

Pepper nodded before giving Katie one last smile, then disappearing into the kitchen as the music suddenly become a bit louder, thanks to Clint.

"You cook?" Katie turned and couldn't stop a smile from breaking out on her face as she took in the curly red-haired women now standing just a few feet away from her.

The last time Katie saw her best friend was about four months ago now, just a few days after she talked to Steve after the little trip to Tennessee, and to say Natasha was pissed was an understatement. Katie was pretty sure if they weren't friends, she wouldn't be breathing right now. But, what Katie found the most interesting about all the yelling Natasha did to her that day, was what she was yelling about.

_"How could you do that to Steve?" _

_"Do you not realize how much he cares about you?" _

_"You're both to stubborn for your own good."_

Everything Natasha said related back to Steve, and it was at that time that Katie realized how close the red-head and her father had gotten over the months that Katie was away. When she left, they were teammates. Now, they seemed almost as good friends as Katie and Natasha.

"Funny," Natasha rolled her eyes but smiled as she walked up to Katie and pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Katie smiled as they pulled away. "But seriously, you can cook?"

"Don't make me spit in your food." Natasha said before she walked around Katie and into the kitchen, leaving a laughing blonde behind her.

Katie spun around only to found Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Steve now gathered around the snack table before she decided to walk over and join in on their conversation.

"There she is," Tony all by yelled once Katie reached the guys. "The birthday girl! How old are you today, Golden Girl? Eighty-seven?"

"You wanna lose that tongue, Stark?" Katie in a teasing tone as she sent him a light glare.

"Oh, please fulfill that threat, Katie." Clint smirked. "We may finally get some peace and quiet around here."

"See, this is why we never have get-togethers." Tony crossed his arms. "You all gain up on me."

"Stark, this is our _first_ get-together."

"And like I said, this is why we never have them."

"Maybe I should cut out someone's tongue," Katie butted in as a smile formed on her lips.

Tony huffed before turning to Bruce. "Bruce, are you going to help a brother out?"

"No, I'm staying out of this one." Bruce shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "I could use a drink though."

"Me too," Clint nodded. "Especially if I'm going to have to deal with Stark all night. Cap, you got any beer?"

"In the fridge." Steve nodded as Katie suddenly spun around, giving Steve a look as her eyes shifted from Steve to Tony, hoping he would get the message. Which he thankfully did. "I'll come with you."

Clint nodded before heading towards the kitchen, stopping and giving Katie a quick hug and wishing her happy birthday on the way as Bruce did the same.

"Want anything?" Steve asked Katie as he also started to make his way to the kitchen, but she just shook her head.

Steve now knew where Katie had ended up over Christmas and he knew all about Tony and what he did. Katie always wanted to thank him, but not over the phone. And between everything else, she never got a chance to see him in person. Until know.

"You look a lot better than you did months ago." Katie commented once Steve was out of the room.

"I can say the same for you," Tony said. "I almost didn't recognize you without the two rugrats on your hip. How are they anyways?"

"Good," Katie nodded. "I was talking to them a few weeks ago."

Tony nodded and silence fell around the two for a moment before Katie sighed.

"Listen, Tony. I want to say thank-you. For the plane ticket, for what you did for Harley. Just. Thank-you."

"No sweat," Tony shrugged. "I meant what I said on the note. Can you imagine what it would be like if our leader and a teammate weren't on talking terms. It'd be hell."

"Oh," Katie started smirk. "So that notes wasn't you inviting yourself over for thanksgiving dinner."

"See," Tony pointed a finger at her. "Not I'm starting to regret my decision. I don't like sarcastic Katie."

All Katie could do was laugh as Clint and Bruce suddenly came back in the room and over to them, Bruce handing Tony a bottle of beer.

A conversation started to break out amongst them once more, but Katie wasn't really listening. Instead, she started to look around the room when she realized Steve wasn't with them, only to find him standing over by the mantelpiece.

"I just wanna say," Katie spoke up as she walked over to him. "That I'm sorry."

Steve sent her a confused look. "For what?"

"I honestly thought that you didn't know today was my birthday." Katie told him, a little guilty suddenly starting to bubble in her stomach. How could she honestly think so low of her father?

But to Katie's surprised, Steve just laughed. "Honestly, I didn't."

"You didn't?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not completely." Steve explained. "I knew it was around this time of year, I just couldn't remember the exact date. I was so nervous and overwhelmed about meeting you for the first time, remember? I wanted to remember every detail you told me, but I forgot one of the most important ones."

"I told you my birthday in the middle of our _first_ conversation together." Katie said. "I'm surprised you even remembered it was in May."

"Natasha confirmed the date for me." Steve let out a light laugh, causing a smile to also break out on Katie's face as she glanced around the room once more, silence falling around them.

"Thank-you for all this," Katie spoke up after a few moments, looking up at Steve.

"It was no trouble at all," Steve said, smiling at her. "Besides, Tony's right. Everyone really did help out a lot."

"Not for the decorations… Well, yes, thank you for those," Katie explained. "But I meant thank-you, for bringing Tash and Tony and everyone to D.C."

"Well," Steve sent her a somewhat sad smile. "I can imagine that spending your birthday by yourself can get lonely."

Katie sent him a knowing look at his teasing tone when she suddenly saw his eyes light up, as if he just remembered something.

"Here," Steve reached into his bag pocket and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped, little bow before handing it out for Katie to take.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Katie told him, but she couldn't stop the way her eyes lit up and her stomach knotted together. After all, this was her first gift from her father, _ever_.

Steve chuckled when he saw the excitement on his daughters face. "Happy birthday, Katie."

Katie shared one last look with Steve before she looked back down at the gift and took it out of his hands.

She carefully ripped the tape on the side of the box before pulling the rest of the paper off, only to be meant by a jewelry box. Eyebrows pinched together slightly, Katie tried to think of what it could be as she slowly lifted the lid, the box making a snapping noise once it was completely open.

Inside was a beautiful gold chain with a tiny old star pendant in the middle. It was simply, but gorgeous. It was the first gif her father had ever given her. And Katie _loved_ it.

"I didn't really know what to get," Steve spoke up as Katie continued to star at the necklace. "I found this one day and got Natasha's opinion on it before buying it-"

"It's amazing," Katie looked up at Steve with a smile before giving him a hug. "Thank-you."

"You like it?" Steve asked as Katie pulled away.

"I love it."

At these words, Steve's face lit up as his smile grew bigger, if that was even possible.

Then, before the conversation could go any farther, Katie heard Pepper call out to them all.

"Dinner!"

"About time," Katie heard Clint grumble before the boys started to make their way over to Steve's dining room table.

"Let's go," Steve gestured to the table as Katie nodded.

"We better," She said as she and Steve started to walk towards the others. "If Clint's as hungry as he seems, there'll be no food left in a moment."

Steve chuckled as they reached the dining room table, only to find it piled up with different types of food. Chicken, potatoes, home-made rolls, fruit, vegetables, even a cake with _Happy Birthday Katie _written across the top.

"So you _can_ cook, Tash." Katie teased the red head as she sat down across from Bruce.

"Pepper did most of it," Natasha said, before sending Katie a light glare. "I did add a little something extra to yours though."

"And I bet it made the food even more delicious."

"This looks amazing Pepper," Steve commented as he sat down in between Natasha and Katie, across from Tony who had Pepper on his right.

"Thank-you, Steve." Pepper smiled, sending Steve a smile from Tony's right.

"Dude," Tony spoke up, a look of disgust on his face as he watched Clint, who somehow needed up sitting at the head of the table. "Have you never seen chicken before?"

"The last thing I had to eat was airplane food," Clint looked up and sent Tony a glare. "Leave me be, Stark."

"You basically just ate the whole snack table." Bruce butted in, causing Clint to shifted his glare from Tony to the doctor.

"You stay out of this, Banner."

Laughter filled the room as everyone started to dig into the piles of food on the table. Everyone started up their own conversations, talking about this and that. Everyone took turns filling the others in on what they'd been up to over the past year. However, there seemed to be an unspoken agreement to keep the conversations light, as no one brought up any dangers or life-treating moments they make have had.

Katie couldn't remember the last time she smiled and laughed so much. Sure, she was happy with how her life with Steve was going, she would chance it for anything. But it was still nice and refreshing to see her team again. To be with her friends again. To be with family. Because that's what this insane group of superheroes were to her.

And as they all gathered around after everyone was done with supper, the cake now in front of Katie as Tony and Clint led a ridiculous rendition of the happy birthday song while everyone else laughed, Katie never felt more at home

* * *

**Nothing to serious, just some family-feels before the Winter Soldier storyline starts next chapter.**

**A guest (UlimateGingeDW) requested I use this song for the chapter. I gave it a listen and loved it! If you guys have any songs you'd like to see me use, please send them in.**

**Thank-you, like always, to _Tospringe_ for putting up with me! You know where all the links are by now, and don't forget to review! We're almost at 200!**

**Also, because I'm curious, you would rather see BuckyxKatie later on and who would rather see PietroxKatie?**

**(Also also! Please tell me I'm not the only one who has a headcanon that Natasha can cook... LOL)**


	15. Prologue ll

She was aware of the sounds around her. She knew people were talking because she could see their lips moving. She knew several of the machines were beeping because she could see the lights flashing on them. She knew the heels of her boots were making soft _thumps_ because she was pushing herself down to the bright hallway. But she couldn't _hear_ any of these sounds, they all just blurred together into one big, annoying buzz.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She had just seen him, just spoke to him, not ten hours ago. His words were still fresh in her mind.

Everything was fine. Everything was _supposed_ to be _fine_. She wasn't supposed to be making her way down a hospital hallway at one o'clock in the morning. She should be in bed right now, waking up in about five hours so she could go for a morning run with her father like she did every morning after she came back from a mission.

Nothing like this was supposed to happen.

Katie's short hair swayed against her shoulders as she pushed past white-coat doctors and bright scrub nurses. She continued down with hospital hallway until she finally reached the room Maria had messaged to her.

Katie pushed opened the door with a force that caused it to bang against the wall as she marched into the room, not even bothering to look and see if the door closed behind her.

She stopped about half way in. She saw Maria standing off to the far side as she typed away at her phone, her brows pinched in distress. There was a giant widow on the wall in front of Katie that showed doctors working away, covered in blood as they worked on their patient. And Steve stood there, his back to Katie, hands resting on the window ledge as he stared at the scene before him.

She took a deep breath before slowly walking the rest of the way to the window, never taking her eyes off the body on the operating table.

She stopped once she reached Steve's side and Katie suddenly felt very cold, causing her to cross her arms over her chest as she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Katie turned and her eyes met Steve's. They shared a confused and questioning gaze, Katie not allowing herself to open her mouth in fear of what she might say. Or that she may break down.

The door to the room suddenly flew open once more as Katie and Steve turned back to the window. Katie caught a reflection of straight, fire-red hair in the glare of the window just as Natasha came to a stop at her side.

Katie cast a quick side-ways glance at the women next to her before looking back at the window, and it was safe to say that she wasn't the only one who was barely holding it together at the moment.

A pregnant silence fell around the room. Four sets of eyes rested on the scene before them, watching doctors and nurses move away the room. Katie was pretty sure the only think keeping her from falling apart was the sound of that steady heartbeat coming from the monitor.

"Will he make it?" Katie spoke in a dry voice as she broke the silence and asked the question that had been hanging in the air.

"I don't know." Came Steve's reply, and Katie could hear the distress in his voice. As if he wished more than anything that he could give them an actual answer.

"Tell me about the shooter." Natasha said in a deadpan voice, eyes forward.

"He's fast. Strong." Steve paused for a moment as if replaying a memory. "Had a metal arm."

At this point, Maria made her way over to the others, staying in front of the window and just a few feet away from Natasha. None of them ever taking their eyes off the window.

"Ballistics?" Natasha questioned towards Maria.

Maria let out a light sigh. "Three slugs. No riffling and completely untraceable."

"Soviet made." Natasha stated.

"Yeah."

Katie's emotions suddenly started to get the best of her as the heartbeat started to decline, and Katie had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying on the spot.

Doctors were running around as a nurse brought out a crash cart. People were shouting orders and medical teams as Katie stared, unable to move or breathe as the crash pads were placed on Nick's chest and his boy lifted off the table.

Katie felt Steve tense up on her right and she could here Natasha _begging_ under her breath on her left, but she paid no mind to any of this as she said her own prayer in her head, her eyes filling up with tears that wouldn't fall.

All she wanted was to hear that steady heartbeat. But all they got was a flat line.

Katie let out a shaky breath as Steve placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Time of death, 1:03am."

And just like that, Nick Fury was dead.

**I Hold On.  
****Part ll.  
****Coming June 17th, 2015.**


	16. Chapter 14: Coming Home

_House of Cards - __Tyler Shaw__._

_"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." - David Ogden Stiers._

* * *

Katie couldn't help but sigh as she closed the door to her apartment behind her.

After a month long mission in the coldest depths of Canada, she was _finally_ home. And she was finally able to take a nice, long, hot bath.

Unfortunately, Katie was slowly learning that it seemed impossible to just finish the mission, return to home base, then go back to her apartment until the next mission.

She was actually starting to feel like coming home from a mission was almost as bad as the mission itself.

Okay, maybe that's a bit of a stretch. Obviously she knew that being away on a mission - especially a month long one - was _way_ worse. But when Katie finished a mission, she wanted to go back to her nice, warm and cozy apartment building. She didn't want to spend all day at S.H.I.E.L.D.. She wanted to spend all day in a bath and relax. But that never happened.

Katie dropped her duffel bag on the floor beside the door before kicking off her boots. She'd unpack later. Not that she had much to unpack anyways. Right now, she just walked right past the kitchen, down the hall, and into the bathroom.

She turned on the taps to the tub, letting the hot water fill up the space. It was May and she was in D.C. so it wasn't cold anymore. But she'd been cold for the last 4 weeks. Now Katie felt like she would never be warm again.

She suddenly wondered how her father got over the cold.

Katie stripped out of her shirt and leggings before throwing her short, blonde hair up in a bun (she chopped it off a few months ago, a spur of the moment decision). She washed it in the showers when she'd changed at S.H.I.E.L.D. anyways.

Once the tub was filled up, Katie stepped inside. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the hot water started to scald her skin. She could feel her muscles starting to relax.

Coming home and hot baths were definitely on top of her 'favorite things about being an agent' list.

Really, being an agent wasn't a title Katie thought she'd ever have. Even though she grew up around agents. Hell, her mother was one. And she idolized her mother and everything she did. After all, how many people - _women_ \- in the 50's could handle being a mother and an agent. Katie wanted to be just like her mother and be everything she stood for. But being an agent just wasn't _her_. Katie was more of the type to fight at the front lines. She wasn't the type to do the dirty work under peoples noses. She'd rather catch the bad guy and fight her way. Like her father. At least, that's what she was like until a year ago.

Seems like a lot can happen and change in a year.

Because now she was 'Agent Katherine Rogers'. And she loved it. Well, not _all_ the parts of it. There were some things that came with that title that Katie didn't like.

Like debriefings. Because debriefings sucked.

Who wants to come home and re-live every little detail about their endless missions? Not Katie. But, it was part of the job.

Katie really wanted to be happy when she felt the quinjet touch down at the Triskellion late that morning. But, she _knew_ that she still had a number of hours to go before she'd be walking through her front door.

First, they had to endure the pain of a debriefing. And because the mission was long, it caused the debriefing to feel just as long. Then, once they were finally dismissed from the meeting, the agents had to head to the infirmary. Unless you had life-threatening injuries, the check-ups always came after the debriefing. But really, why did Katie need a check-up? She could see why if she was seriously hurt. But otherwise, checkups were a waste of time.

It was only after that, that Katie was able to head to the changing room. It was there that she slipped out of her uniform and had a _very_ quick shower. Then, she changed and placed her uniform in her bag before _finally_ leaving.

Grabbing her phone off the toilet seat, Katie turned it on. _7:09pm_ flashed before her as well as the picture of her, Steve, and her mother. It caused a smile to form on her lips. It was the same picture Steve had at his place.

If only her mother knew that Katie was now an agent. Though, Katie had a sense that Peggy always knew her daughter would become one. One day. Like her motherly sixth-sense or something. Katie couldn't help but wonder if her mother would have worried about her as much as her father did. Because no matter how long Katie was gone on a mission, Steve worried. But why wouldn't he? This was his daughter, going out on dangerous missions. Of course he would worry.

But, he kept himself busy.

To this day, Steve was still educating himself. Learning all about the world we lived in today. And Nick also sent him out on his own missions. One or two times was with Katie, but mostly they were by himself or with Natasha and the STRIKE team (who okay, some of them were a bit rough around the edges - cough Rumlow cough - but Katie found they were decent guys).

Unlocking the phone, Katie went right to her contacts and quickly found her father's number. However, she couldn't help but stare at it for a moment.

Katie and her father where in a good place. An amazing place really. They had trust built up. They were finally acting like father and daughter. Well, most of the times anyways. They still got in their fights. But no one hopped on a plane to leave and someone - usually Natasha - always talked some sense into them. But Katie finally saw Steve as her father.

And yet, the name _Steve_ still looked back at her in her contacts.

She had yet to call Steve 'dad'. Maybe it was the physical age difference thing. And the fact that they could pass as brother and sister instead of father and daughter. Maybe it was the fact that the moment Katie said 'dad', it all became _real_. And then everything really did change. And Katie didn't want anything to change. Because she liked her life the way it was right now. Either way, she never called him 'dad'. She would say 'my father' to other people. But not 'dad' to Steve's face.

Pushing all thoughts aside, Katie clicked on Steve's name before putting the phone to her ear.

Steve knew she was home now. When she contacted Nick from the quinjet when she was coming home, she told him to let Steve know she was on the way back.

_"Katie." _Steve answered with a sigh after a few rings.

Katie's eyebrows instantly pinched together at the sound of his voice. There was an edge to it. Almost like he had been under a lot of stress these past few days.

"Hey." Katie said. The water in the tub slowly started to turn cold again. "You okay?"

Another sigh was heard from Steve's end. _"Yeah. Just… it's been a long day."_

"Well, I'm home now," Katie could tell by Steve's tone that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Not over the phone anyways. "And I could really go for a home-cooked meal."

_"I'm not home right now,"_ Steve stated. _"I just visited Peggy."_

"How is she?" Katie rest her arm on the edge of the tub, her fingers dangling in the water.

_"The same."_

"Well, that's better than getting worse." Katie replied with a light sigh. "You on your way home now?"

_"Almost. I have one more stop I want to make."_

"You sure you're okay?" Katie couldn't help but ask again.

_"You want the honest answer or the lie?"_ Steve asked and Katie couldn't help be snort, rolling her eyes. _"I just have to make one stop, then I'm going home."_

"Alright well, text me when you're on your way home and I'll meet you at your apartment."

_"Sounds good."_

Katie said goodbye to her father before hanging up. The water was luke-warm now. Katie pulled the plug before standing up and stepping out of the bath. She dried herself off before pulling on her robe.

In just her robe and her hair still in its bun, Katie walked out of the bathroom. She wasn't in the mood to change. Not just yet. She just spent weeks in her skin tight uniform. Plus, the robe was too comfy to take off yet.

Katie padded barefoot down the hall. She decided to relax and watch some TV before she changed and headed over to her father's place.

A sigh escaped Katie's lips as she flung herself onto the couch. It felt so good to finally be able to sit down and just relax. However, just as Katie started to reach for the remote on the coffee table, there was a knock on the door.

A different type of sigh left Katie's lips this time. Reluctantly, Katie pushed herself off the couch and dragged herself over to the front door and pulled it opened.

"Tash?" Katie raised an eyebrow at the red-head in front of her. "Since when do you knock?"

"I wasn't sure if you were home yet or not." Natasha stated before walking into the apartment.

"I got back late this morning." Katie told her, closing the front door.

Natasha just nodded. Katie watched as she walked over to the window, standing in front of it. Katie was just about to ask if there was a reason behind Natasha's little visit, when the red-head turned around.

"Have you talked to Nick yet?" Natasha questioned with crossed arms.

"No, I haven't seen him since before I left." Katie slowly walked over and sat on the arm on the couch. "He sent an agent to do the debriefing. The last time I spoke to him was just as we were leaving Canada."

Natasha nodded once more. Her face was blank, but her eyebrows were pinched together ever so slightly.

"How about your father?"

This time, Katie nodded.

"I spoke to him just a little while ago," Katie said. "I'm actually meeting up with him later."

Again, Natasha gave a simple nod as silence fell around the two. Katie watched with narrowed eyes as Natasha starred off. The blank look still on her face. But Katie could tell was she thinking of _something_.

"Natasha." Katie spoke up, breaking the silence. "What is it?"

Green eyes turned to Katie. Natasha brows pinched together just a little bit more as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"Nick sent me and Steve on a mission earlier." Natasha started to tell Katie. "We had to save the Lemurian Star, this battle ship, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. hostages from Algerian pirates. However, Nick gave me another mission."

"Natasha." Katie sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

She knew where this was going. Katie knew how Nick worked, and how Natasha and her father worked. Steve wasn't one to deal with computers or drift away from a mission for a few documents. Therefore, Natasha was the one who did the hacking. Usually under Steve's nose. Which had already caused more than one problem in the past.

"My job was to extract S.H.I.E.L.D. intel while your father dealt with the pirates," Natasha continued, unfazed by Katie's interruption.

"Intel? About what?" Katie questioned, but Natasha just shrugged.

"I don't know. They were secure files and I didn't really have time to look through them."

Katie gave a little nod. Her eyebrows were pinched together. She still didn't understand why Natasha stopped by to tell her this. There had to be more to this visit.

"But I may have an idea."

Katie's head snapped up and she raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"Has Fury told you about Project Insight?"

At the shake of Katie's head, Natasha went on to explain all about the Project. Well, what she knew anyways. And with every word, Katie felt anger boil and grow in the pit of her stomach. If Katie was pissed about all the Phase 2 crap Tony found out about two years ago, it was nothing compared to the plan with the three helicarriers. She was furious.

"That…" Katie tried to speak once Natasha finished. "That has to be _the_ _dumbest_ idea… Nick's seriously going through with this?"

Natasha nodded her head causing Katie to pinch the bridge of her nose. Whether people knew about it or not, having a gun pointed at the whole world wasn't called 'safety'.

"Does my father know about this?" Katie asked. Because even though she was furious, Katie could just imagine what Steve would be like. He'd be _livid. _

Katie knew her father. She knew him pretty well at this point. Therefore, Katie knew how _touchy _he was when it came to freedom and trust. And she knew for sure that her father would never think of having those helicarriers in the air as 'keeping the peace'.

"I don't know," Natasha answered honestly. "The last I saw him was when the mission was completed. But I do know he had a talk with Nick after."

Katie nodded. She was unable to form words for a moment as she mind tried to process everything she was just told.

"And Nick actually supports this idea?"

"Well, the Council supports it." Natasha stated.

At Natasha's words, Katie couldn't help but let out a dry laugh. "Of course he does."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You know the Council is made up of more than one person right?"

"Yes, Tash." Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "But Alexander freaking Pierce is the leader. So of course _he's_ on bored with this damn plan. I mean, the man would do anything to 're-shape the word'."

"He said that?" Katie could see the tracing of a smirk starting to pull on Natasha's lips. Because if there was one thing that Natasha loved to see, it was Katie getting riled up.

"He basically screams it to anyone that listens." Katie said. "I thought you were a super-spy. Aren't you supposed to know these things?"

"You're funny," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I try to be," Katie tried to smirk, but a sigh escaped her lips instead. "How come you're telling me all this anyways?"

"You have the right to know." Natasha shrugged. "Plus, something just doesn't… seem right."

"How so?" Katie tilted her head to the side.

"Some agents, they've been on edge lately. A lot more than normal." Natasha explained. "Something just isn't adding up."

"Do you have a sixth-sense for danger now?" Katie tried to joke, but it didn't sound right to her ears.

"I don't know," Natasha pinched her eyebrows together slightly. "I have that same feel I had just a few days before the Battle of New York."

A sigh managed to escape Katie's lips once more. "Why do I have a feeling my next few days off are going to be anything but relaxing?"

"Well, we haven't had much drama lately." Natasha started.

"Yeah well, tomorrow I'll be heading over to the Triskelion and giving Nick an ear full." Katie suddenly felt her phone go off in her robe pocket. Pulling it out, she found a message from Steve.

_About to head home now. Meet me there?_

"Steve?"

"Yeah." Katie sent Natasha a nod as she typed back.

_See you then._

"Well then, I better get going." Natasha pushed herself off the wall and headed towards the front door.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Katie followed her to the door.

"You better. I want to hear about the ear full you give Nick." Natasha sent her a smirk before disappearing out the door.

Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friends antics. But a smile did start to form on her face. However, the moment the door clicked close the smile fell and Katie sighed.

She suddenly felt a headache coming on. Which was impossible because she couldn't get headaches. But she swore she could feel a pounding in her temples. And as Katie made her way to her room to change, she thought over everything Natasha just said.

Were Nick and S.H.I.E.L.D. actually going to go through with this? With Project Insight? Did they really believe holding the whole world at gun point was the best way to keep everyone safe? Sure, it may work _at first_. But once people started finding out - and they would - Katie was sure they would have World War Three on their hands.

It was times like these that Katie missed the S.H.I.E.L.D. she grew up with.

Katie was used to change at this point. Nothing in her life was the same as it was years ago. But that didn't mean she had to like it. And she knew for a fact, the S.H.I.E.L.D. she knew when she was younger would _never_ even think of Project Insight.

And Katie normally trusted Nick and his decisions. He was the director for a reason. But this, this wasn't right. And the fact that Alexander Pierce was basically in charge of this whole Project rubbed Katie the wrong way even more.

She hated Pierce from the moment she first met him years ago. And she had a feeling the feeling was mutual. Pierce and Nick were really good friends. But Nick seemed to listen to Katie more. He seemed to _trust_ her more. And Pierce didn't like that.

Walking into her bedroom, Katie threw on a pair of black jeans and a loose white t-shirt. She moved over to her mirror before ripping her bun out. She pulled the top half of her hair up in an elastic and let the rest fall straight down to her shoulders.

Katie stared in the mirror for a moment. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts before grabbing her red jacket and black boots.

She left her apartment and made it to Steve's in record time. It was already dark out but all the lights brightened the city up.

Katie climbed the stairs of Steve's apartment building and pulled her keys out of her bag at the same time. She only came to a stop when she made it to the door. Her eyebrows instantly pinched together.

She could hear music. It was faint, but she could hear it clear as day from her spot in the quiet hallway. And she knew her father would never leave _anything_ on in his apartment.

There was a chance that Steve made it home before Katie got there. But as she looked down at the floor, she could see no light shining out from under the door.

So there was music playing but no lights on. Steve was definitely not home.

Slowly and quietly, Katie places her key in the lock. She unlocked the door before slowly pushing it open, toeing her shoes off as she did so.

Katie stepped into the apartment. She reached into her purse and soundlessly pulled out her gun before padding across the floor. She stopped once she reached the corner. Gun out and back to the hall, Katie slowly peaked around the corner.

She almost sighed when she found Nick sitting in the chair in the corner. _Almost_. Nick hardly ever made house calls. Whenever he did it was _really_ important. And as Katie's eyes landed on his slumped form sitting in the dark, she knew something was wrong.

"Nick," Katie came around the corner. There was an edge to her voice as she stood guard. "What are you doing here?"

Katie's hand went to the light switch next to her but Nick held up his hand, stopping her.

"My wife kicked me out."

Katie's eyebrows immediately pulled together. Her guard went straight up as her eyes swept over the room. She couldn't see anything out of the norm. But she knew Nick. And his voice and body language was telling her something was definitely wrong.

Her eyes landed back on Nick's dark figure. Before she could open her mouth, however, Nick turned around his phone for her to see.

_CAREFUL. EARS EVERYWHERE_.

Katie internally groaned. This was one of the reasons her and Steve didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help finding a place when they decided to move to D.C.. S.H.I.E.L.D. loved to bug their places. But now, it seemed none of that mattered. Because somehow, the place was bugged anyways. She should've expected it. She should've realized. She should've been more-

Katie took a deep breath through her nose. If Steve's place was bugged, what was stopping them from bugging her place?

Katie stuck her gun into the back of her jeans before pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

"What for this time?" Katie questioned, keeping up with Nick's little act. She quickly typed on her phone before showing it to Nick.

_EVERYWHERE?_

Nick's eyes moved from Katie's scene to his own as he spoke. "It was nothing really. I did something stupid and it caused us to get in a fight."

_YES._

This time, Katie did let out a light groan as she glare slightly at Nick.

"Well," Katie started typing on her phone again. "It's not the first time you've done something stupid."

_NAT TOLD ME ABOUT INSIGHT._

Nick's eyes met Katie's glare. If they were able to talk freely right now, she'd be giving him an ear full. But for now, Katie was just going to have to settle with a meaningful glare.

"I was hoping she'd give me a change to explain myself," Nick leaned forward ever so slightly. "But it doesn't look like that's going to happen tonight."

_WE HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM._

Katie's glared turned into a confused look. Yes, Katie _knew_ that Project Insight would lead to problems and it wasn't a good idea (in her books). But didn't Nick agree to it? And now, not only was he saying that he thought Insight was a problem, but he also said that they had a _bigger_ problem to deal with.

"So you're looking to crash here tonight?" Katie sent Nick a confused look as she turned her phone around.

_LIKE WHAT?_

Nick leaned forward. He's arms rested on his knees and half his face came into what little light was in the room. But it was still too dark to really make out his face.

"At this point," Nick stated slowly, looking down at his phone. "I have nowhere else to go."

Katie felt her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes went wide. She had to stop herself from gasping out loud as Nick slowly turned his phone around for her to see.

_SHIELD COMPROMSIED._

Katie's phone almost fell out of her hand. Her eyes flicked from the phone scene to Nick's face. She hoped to see some trace of a smile, a joking eye, anything to tell her that this wasn't happening. But Nick's face - from what Katie could see of it - was dead serious.

However, Katie's mind didn't have time to really process what she just read. Because at that moment, she heard the faint sound of the window opening. Followed by the light patter of soft footsteps.

Her first thoughts were _intruder_ and her hand went straight to the gun in the back of her jeans. But then she remembered that she was at Steve's apartment. And she was meeting him here. Still, Katie stood guard as she pulled her gun out.

Katie watched the corner with a wary eye. It was then that Steve slowly came into view, shield in hand, and Katie relaxed a bit.

She watched as Steve's narrowed and confused eyes shifted from the record player, to Nick's form in the chair, and finally to Katie.

"Nick," Steve sent a hard gaze Nick's way. Then he turned to Katie and his eyes softened slightly. "Katie."

Katie managed a smile. Through she honestly didn't know how. This was the first time she was seeing her father in over a month. And this wasn't how she imagined they'd be spending the night. She thought she'd be coming over, having a small cooked meal, maybe call up Natasha. She thought she'd be listening to Steve list off all the people Natasha was trying to hook him up with - because for some reason she made that her personal mission these days. Not standing in a dark living room with Nick telling her that her second home was in danger.

"I didn't realize we were having company." Steve's eyes were pinched together in confusion as he watched Katie. He could probably tell by the look on her face and the gun in her hand that something was very wrong.

"Sorry for just showing up," Nick spoke up from the chair before Katie could speak. "But my wife kicked me out."

Steve raised an eyebrow as he stepped farther into the room. "I didn't know you were married."

Katie cleared her throat slightly. Steve turned her way as Katie gave him a look.

"Nick was wondering if it was all right to crash here," Katie looked down at her phone as she spoke. "Just for the night."

Katie looked back up at Steve. His eyes shined with confusion before narrowing as Katie turned her phone around.

_THE PLACE IS BUGGED._

Steve's eyes flicked up to Katie's face. She could basically see the wheels turning in his head as he turned back to Nick.

"How long were you looking to stay?" Steve questioned, an edge to his voice as he flicked on the lights.

Katie's month almost dropped as Nick finally came into view. He was covered in bumps and bruises. Fresh and dried up blood mixed together on his face and he was holding his arm in a way that told Katie is was broken.

What the hell was going on here?

Nick held a finger to his lips before turning off the lights again.

"Hopefully just for the night," Nick slowly stood up. "I have nowhere else to crash right now."

Nick then turned his phone around and showed Steve what he just showed Katie. Steve looked over at Katie and she gave him a nod, her face serious. Though she still couldn't really believe it.

"Who else knows about you and your wife?" Steve question in a hard voice. His face was serious as he turned back to Nick, who was typing on his phone again.

"Just my friends."

_YOU TWO AND ME._

"Friends?" Steve's voice still held a hardness to it. Causing Katie to narrow her eyes slightly. "That's what we are?"

Katie could feel some tension between the two men in front of her. Katie knew Steve had a talk with Nick earlier, Natasha told her. But by the body language Steve was giving off and the tone of his voice, Katie was starting to think it didn't go well. Which lead her to believe that Nick may have told him about Project Insight.

"That's up to you."

Katie didn't even have time to breathe as the next few seconds past by in a blur. One minute Nick was standing in front of her. The next he was on the ground, the sound of shots being fired echoed off the walls. Katie jumped backwards. Her eyes were wide in shock as she lifted her gun, pointing in the direction where the shots came from. But she was only met by a solid wall. A solid wall with bullet holes.

Katie's eyes narrowed in amazement and confusion. Who the hell can shoot through a solid wall and _hit_ their target? Because there was no way Nick wasn't this persons target.

Nick.

Katie lowered her gun and looked to find Steve pulling the fallen director over to the hallway, out of the way. Quickly Katie ran over towards the them and knelt down beside Nick, dropping her gun next to her.

Katie's eyes locked with Steve's for a moment. She could tell by the look on Steve's face that he was telling her to stay with Nick. However, just as Steve made a move to go after the shooter, Nick stopped him.

Katie watched with curious eyes as Nick opened his hand to Steve, showing a flash drive.

"Don't… trust… anyone…" Nick spoke in between deep and sallow breaths. His eyes flicked between Steve and Katie before closing all together.

The sound of the door being kicked in was suddenly heard and Katie's hand instantly flew to her gun, bringing in close.

Steve quickly walked over and peaked around the corner. Katie reached up and grabbed one of Steve's jackets off the hook from above. With her gun still in one hand, she pressed the balled up jacket over Nick's bullet wound. But she knew it was no good. The bullet went clean through.

"Captain Rogers."

Katie looked up sharply. She knew that voice.

"I'm Agent 13 of S.H.I.E.L.D. special service."

Katie watched as the blonde haired women came into view. She froze when her eyes met Katie's, clearly taken back by Katie and the fallen director

"Kate?"

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked, her voice a lot harsher then she meant it to be.

"I've been assigned to protect… you." Agent 13 - _Sharon - _glanced over at Steve, clearly not fazed by Katie's tone.

"On whose order?" Steve questioned.

It was then that Sharon seemed to remember - or notice - Nick on the ground. Because she quickly ran over and knelt down at Nick's other side, across from Katie.

"His."

Katie pressed the jacket down hard. She dropped the gun again and used her other hand to apply even more pressure as she watched Sharon. As she watched her cousin.

Katie knew Sharon. She was family after all. Katie knew of her from her mother. Through they never officially meet until Nick introduced them, just a few days after Sharon joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

However, Sharon didn't find out who Katie actually was until a few months after they first met. She was the only family member aside from her mother, father, and step-father, who knew exactly who Katie was.

Katie looked down at Nick. Why the hell did he assign Sharon to watch her father? In fact, why would he assign _anyone_ to watch over Steve? What else was Nick hiding from her?

Katie looked back up and watched Sharon as she pulled out a walky-talky. She quickly started reporting that Nick was down.

_"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?"_

Both Sharon and Katie looked up at Steve. Steve's eye locked with Katie for a moment before he turned to the wall that held the bullet holes.

"Tell them I'm in pursuit."

Steve took off, jumping out the window with a loud crash. Katie turned back around, pressing down hard on Nick's chest as her eyes met Sharon's.

Maybe coming home _was_ starting to become worse than being on a mission.

* * *

**Welcome to part 2 of the story!**

**I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for all the love and support. The number of messages I get here and on tumblr from people telling me they love the story is overwhelming. I appreciate it so much.**

**Now, I have a proposition for you all. A number of people have said they wanted longer chapters. And I can do that, no problem. However. Because of my busy work schedule and my beta's busy schedule, there is no way we can write and edit 8000+ word chapters EACH week.**  
**So. Here are your options. I can keep the updates to 4000+ word chapters each week. Or give you 8000+ word chapters every two weeks. You guys decided.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys are looking forward to upcoming chapters as much a I am! I have a very big twist planned and I can't wait to write it! Things are about to get very dark... :)**

**Oh, and happy belated birthday going out to _UltimateGingeDW _(June 9th) and happy birthday to _larayray132434 _(June 17th). I hope you both enjoy/enjoyed your day!**


	17. Chapter 15: SHIELD COMPROMISED

_We Own It (Fast &amp; Furious) - 2 Chainz and Wiz Kahlifa._

_"If you cannot get ride of the family skeletion, you may as well make it dance." - George Bernard Shaw._

* * *

Katie watched as the world around her passed by in one, giant blur. The events of the past 12 hours were finally catching up to her. She suddenly felt exhausted.

In the past couple of hours, she found out about Project Insight. Thought Nick was on board. Found out he wasn't. Learned that S.H.I.E.L.D. - of all places - was compromised. Watched her good friend get shot. And then watched him die.

Not long after Steve took off out of the window, help arrived. They drove Nick off to the hospital. Sharon said she had business to take care of at S.H.I.E.L.D., so Katie called Natasha and informed her of what was going on before taking a cab to the hospital.

Of course, none of that mattered now anyways. Nick was gone. The one person in the world - besides her mother - that Katie actually felt could outlive her, was gone. Dead. Just like that.

Tears started to sting Katie's eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Crying meant accepting the truth. And there was no way Katie was accepting _this_.

She had a pretty good idea who was behind this. Steve said they had a metal arm. There was only one person Katie knew of who fit that description and who could've pulled this off. The ghost. Katie had never seen him herself before in her life, but she'd listened. She knew things. She knew about the Winter Soldier.

"Katie."

Looking away from the car window, Katie found Steve watching her with a concerned look. They were both now on their way to the Triskelion. Because Alexander freaking Pierce, of all people, wanted a word with them.

Katie hadn't said a word since the hospital. And she felt a bit of guilt start to swell in the pit of her stomach as she looked at Steve.

"You okay?" He asked her softly. Katie managed to form a small smile, but it felt forced.

"Yeah," was all she said. But it was at this moment that the car stopped outside the Triskelion, which Katie was thankful for. She was starting to feel tears swell up again. It was easier to keep them down if she had to walk through hundreds of people.

Steve sent Katie one last concerned look before they both exited the car. Rumlow lead them into the building and to the elevator in silence. He told them the floor before disappearing off somewhere. Not that Katie minded. Rumlow was a nice enough guy, but Katie really just wanted to be left alone right now.

Honestly. Being here at S.H.I.E.L.D. was the last place Katie wanted to be. She couldn't help be on guard. Continuously looking over her shoulder. And she could tell her father felt the same way by the way he stood, his back straight. Nick told them S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised, but that wasn't a lot of information to go on. And Katie no longer felt safe in her own home.

The elevator dinged and Steve and Katie stepped out. They walked down the hall and rounded the corner to Pierce's office, where they found Sharon talking to Pierce.

"Captain." Sharon gave Steve a light nod as she walked away, but he didn't even look at her.

"Neighbor."

"Hey," Katie grabbed Sharon's arm and pulled her aside. She waited until Steve was standing in front of Pierce before looking at Sharon. "We need to talk."

Sharon nodded before speaking in a hushed tone. "Meet me at the left entrance in fifteen."

Katie nodded and watched as Sharon turned and walked away. She wanted to find out why Nick had Sharon watching Steve. She wanted to know if there was anything else Nick had been keeping from her. Maybe Sharon had those answers or not. Either way, Katie wanted a word with her.

Taking a deep breath, Katie spun on her heel and found Pierce and her father shaking hands.

"The honor is mine," She heard Pierce say as she walked towards them. "My father served in the 101st."

Katie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Pierce always did this. Whenever he was meeting someone, he'd find a similarity between him and said person. To make him seem more trusting and friendly.

But Katie didn't buy it.

"Agent Rogers," Pierce gave her a nod. "How are you holding up?"

Was he seriously asking her this?

"Well, I just watched my friend die. So I have to say not very good."

Katie put on her best bitch face as she stared at Pierce. She could feel Steve's narrow eyes on her, but she didn't blink. She didn't trust Pierce, and she never would.

Pierce stared back for a few moments before nodding.

"I know how you're feeling. Come in." Piece gestured to follow him inside.

Katie stepped in, but not before meeting Steve's questioning gaze. She quickly shook her head, silently telling him she'd explain later.

Walking into the office, Katie went straight to the window. She stood there and watched all the agents and people on the ground from above. She didn't listen as Pierce talked to her father. She didn't care about whatever story Pierce was feeding to Steve. She was too busy thinking over everything Nick had told her. Their conversation in Steve's apartment was playing over and over in her head. She was trying to find any secret message she may have missed. Anything to explain what was going on with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Captain," Katie heard Pierce say. She turned her head slightly to the right and listened more closely. "Why was Nick in your apartment last night?"

"Now Pierce," Katie turned around, arms crossed over her chest. "Don't tell me you think Captain America had something to do with this."

"I'm just trying to find out all the facts." Pierce looked at Katie with piercing eyes. "I don't want anything or anyone to stand in the way of me finding out what happened to my friend."

Katie didn't miss the way Pierce said 'my friend'. And it only caused her to glare harder at Pierce.

"I don't know." Steve answered Pierce's question. There was a hard edge to his voice.

"How about you Agent Rogers," Pierce looked at Katie. "Why was Nick at the apartment."

"I don't know," Katie answered coolly. "I just got back from a month long mission. I was meeting my father at his place and when I showed up Nick was there. We didn't really have time to talk before Steve showed up, and then he was shot."

"Did you know the apartment was bugged?" Pierce looked back over at Steve, turning away from Katie.

"I did," Steve spoke, an annoyed tone finding its way in was voice. "Cause Nick told me."

"He tell you he was the one who bugged it?"

"That's nothing new," Katie pointed out. She took a few slow steps closer. "Everyone knows Nick has trust issues. Plus he likes to keep tabs on the people who work for him, especially the important ones." Katie stopped just a few feet from where Steve and Pierce were sitting. "But he doesn't sit in his office all day, listening in on his agents."

"I take it you know your place is bugged also? For some years now." Pierce raised a challenging eyebrow, but Katie didn't even blink.

"Yes." It wasn't a lie. Katie found out from Nick earlier her place was bugged. She just didn't know how long it'd been bugged for. "And like my father said. Nick told me himself."

Silence fell around the room as Katie and Pierce continue to stare at each other. Until Pierce suddenly looked away from Katie's gaze.

"I want you to see something." Pierce said. He turned to the screen before him and the image of a man being interrogated came up.

"They picked him up last night at a not so save house in Nigeria."

"You saying he's a suspect?" Steve questioned with narrowed eyes."

"No, it's more compliant then that." Pierce said. He looked between Steve and Katie before his eyes finally rested on Steve. "Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star. He was connected by email and paid via wireless transfer. And then the money was run through 17 accounts. The last one going to a holding company registered to a Jacob Beach."

"Who's he?" Katie questioned.

"He died six years ago." Pierce said, as if that answered Katie's question. "His last address was 1435 Elmer's Drive. When I first met Nick, his mother lived at 1437."

"You can't be serious?" Katie let out a dry laugh. She couldn't believe it. She stared at Pierce as if he was about to jump her any moment, her guard going up more and more with every passing minute.

"You think Fury hired the pirates?" Steve looked at Pierce with the same look that was on Katie's face. "Why?"

"Prevailing theory," Pierce explained. "Was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sell of classified intelligence. Deal went sour and that lead to Nick's death."

"You _are_ serious," Katie had a look of disbelief on her face. "You actually think Nick was selling classified intelligence."

"It's just a theory," Pierce argued. But Katie could see right through it. "And also why you two are here. You can help us trash the theory."

"How?" Steve questioned.

But Pierce didn't look at Steve. Instead, his eyes rested on Katie.

"You said so yourself, Agent Rogers. Nick had trust issues." Pierce stated slowly, standing up. "You've known Nick for a while now. And yet, he picked your father's apartment to suddenly show up at. Why's that?"

Katie didn't answer right away. She continued to watch Pierce. Before it suddenly clicked what he was saying.

"Are you actually saying that Nick trusted my father more than me?" Katie spoke, a hardness in her voice. "Because maybe he did. I've been gone for a month, and I haven't really talked to anyone since I got back. I don't know what my father, or Nick, was doing during that time. So maybe Nick did trust him more with information. Maybe my father does know more than I do. Cause Lord knows I don't know _every_ classified bit of information that comes out of S.H.I.E.L.D." Katie stopped for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "But _I_ trusted Nick. And I _know_ he would _never_ sell information or betray S.H.I.E.L.D. in any way."

Pierce held his head high as he listened to Katie's words. Steve sat there and watched Katie's face turn harder with every word she said.

"I don't like you." Katie started plainly at Pierce. "I don't trust you. So, if this meeting isn't of any more importance, I'm going to meet with Agent Hill now. To plan a funeral for _my_ friend."

Katie glared at Pierce for a moment longer. Her eyes then flicked towards Steve. "I'll meet you in the lobby when you're done."

Steve nodded. And with one last look at Pierce, Katie turned and marched out of the room. She didn't stop as she entered and made her way down the hallway. It was only after she entered the elevator and directed it to take her to the lobby that she stopped to take a breath.

She couldn't believe this was all happening. More drama and problems occurred in the past 12 hours than it had on her month long mission. This thought almost caused Katie to laugh out loud. If she had the energy. What she wouldn't do to be able to get some sleep right now.

The elevator dinged, causing Katie to left her head as the doors opened to reveal the main lobby.

Katie scanned the crowd for a quick moment. Everything _seemed_ normal enough. She stepped out of the elevator with her head high. It was easy for her to blend in with the crowd as she made her way over towards the left entrance.

It didn't take her long to find Sharon. She was causally leaning against the wall, appearing to be very busy on her phone as Katie started approaching her.

"Agent Rogers."

Katie froze mid-step as a man suddenly appeared in front of her. He was in about his mid-thirty's. He had hazel eyes with dark hair that was already starting to fade to grey. He was a few feet taller than Katie, causing her to look up at him with curious eyes.

"Dylan," Katie tried to keep the surprise out of her voice, but it didn't really work. "What are you doing here?"

Agent Dylan Taylor was an agent who Katie considered a friend. She'd worked with him for about a year now. And he didn't treat her any different because she was the Golden Girl and her father was Captain America, like some of the agents did. He was one of the handful of agents that had gone on the mission to Canada with Katie. If there was an agent Katie trusted, it was Dylan. He was also one of the few agents on that mission that had a family. A wife, a son, and a newborn daughter. And seeing that they only got back from the mission yesterday morning, Katie was surprised to see him at S.H.I.E.L.D.. She figured he'd be spending time with his family.

Dylan didn't respond however. He glanced over Katie's shoulder for a split second before looking back down at Katie.

"Come with me." He spoke is a hushed tone. He looked around once more before heading off, gently grabbing Katie at her wrist and pulling her along.

Katie sent Dylan a confused look as they weaved through people.

"I'm actually on my way to…" Katie looked over Dylan's shoulder, expecting to still see Sharon by the wall waiting for her, but she didn't. In fact, as Katie looked around, she noticed more and more agents leaving the lobby, the space around them suddenly becoming emptier.

Then, Katie's phone went off in her pocket. Katie pulled out her phone, coming to a stop just outside the door leading to the garage. Looking down, the words _CODE WHITE_ stared back at her.

Code white. Basically all agents return to your offices, stations, etc. and wait for a direct order.

Looking up from her phone with confused eyes, Katie noticed Dylan also looking at his phone. However, when he looked up, the blank look he first wore was gone. Now, it was replaced with a look of hard determination.

"Come on." Dylan looked around once more before heading into the garage, giving Katie no choice but to follow.

"What's going on?"

Dylan didn't reply however. He walked past the trucks, jeeps, and bikes, heading straight towards the cars. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked one of the many cars. The beep echoed off the concrete walls and the headlights flashed orange.

"I can't leave," Katie spoke, but she couldn't help but keep her voice low. "I'm supposed to meet my father in a minute."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Dylan walked over to the driver side door. He looked up and met Katie's eyes. "Get in."

He spoke in the same hushed tone as earlier. And Katie didn't like it. It gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Dylan was always the fun one. He always held laughter in his voice, no matter if he was being serious or not. Hearing him talk in this darker tone made Katie glance around the garage as she stopped at the passengers side door.

"Dylan." Katie spoke up just as Dylan opened the car door. He voice mimicked his tone. "What's going on."

Dylan's had determined eyes soften a factor as he rested his hand on the hood.

"I'll explain once we're out of here," He all but whispered. And Katie was sure he was using her super-hearing to his advantage right now. "Get in."

Katie didn't know what it was. If it was his tone of voice. His nervous tick as he tapped his finger lightly on the hood of the car. Or the way his eyes showed just a hint of fear, almost like he was betraying his best friend's biggest secret. But Katie found herself nodding her head before opening the car door.

Dylan was only a second behind her as Katie closed the car door. He placed the keys in the ignition before speeding out of the garage and down the bridge.

Katie couldn't bring herself to speak. It was only when they were off the bridge and on the main highway that she finally turned to Dylan.

"What the hell is going on?" Katie questioned with narrow eyes. "I was supposed to wait in the lobby for my father-"

"He wouldn't have made it to you." Dylan was gripping the wheel with both hands. He glanced over at Katie before sighing at her confused face. "If you waited there, you wouldn't have made it out of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Dylan. Explain." Katie really hoped he was just being very cryptic at the moment. But the words '_SHIELD COMPROMISED_.' just kept flashing before her eyes.

Dylan slowed down as they came to a red light and he looked over at Katie as if to apologize for everything he was about to say.

"I got a call this morning. From S.H.I.E.L.D." Dylan started to explain. "Said it was mandatory for all agents to report to work. No matter if you were given days off or not."

"Why?" Katie tiled her head slight, but Dylan just shrugged.

"I don't know. But when I got there, everyone was just going about their business as if it was any other day. So that's what I did. I really was doing my paperwork." A sparkle appeared in Dylan's eye as he said that. But just like that, it was gone again. "I was passing through Pierce's level when I noticed Rumlow and some other members of the STRIKE team. And they were acting… odd."

_"Some agents, they've been on edge lately. A lot more than normal. Something just isn't adding up."_

Natasha's words from the day before rang in Katie's ears. And she _really_ wished this was a coincidence.

"Odder then normal?" Katie watched as Dylan nodded his head.

"They were just hanging around the hall. As if they were waiting for something." The light turned green and Dylan turned back to the road. "We were having a chat. That's when you came marching out of Pierce's office." Dylan glanced over at Katie for a moment. "The moment Rumlow saw you, he told me he had work to do and walked off. The last I heard was him talking into his ear piece saying that you were heading down to the lobby."

"So," Katie started slowly. "Rumlow was sending agents after me?" That was all Katie could really pick out from what Dylan was saying.

"Not just you," Dylan said. "I took the west wing elevator and managed to get to you before _whoever_ did. But Rumlow and his STRIKE team buddies stayed on Pierce's floor." Katie took a sharp breath as Dylan looked at her. "You weren't their main target."

"Steve." It took not even seconds for the connection to be made. Katie turned complete in her seat. Her hand was on the dashboard as she watched Dylan, his eyes straight forwards.

"We just left him there?" Katie want to yell, but she kept her voice low. "Agents were after him and we just… We should have gotten to him… Somehow…"

But Katie knew. There was nothing they could have done. Even if they managed to fight off Rumlow and the STRIKE team, there was no way they could have made it in time. Besides, this was Captain America they were talking about. And Katie had to remember that. There was a possibility that Steve got out of there.

"I'm not worried about Captain America," Dylan spoke. "What I want to know is why Rumlow and the STRIKE team would be sent to capture you and your father. I mean, if there was ever two people who would never harm S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised."

It was the first time since Nick said those words to Katie that she spoke them out loud. And suddenly, everything became real. Nick was really gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. really wasn't safe. She was really running from S.H.I.E.L.D. All of it, it all hit Katie like a ton of bricks.

Katie expected some reaction of Dylan. But when she looked up at him, he just continued to look straight ahead, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"You knew." Katie stated, and Dylan shook his head slightly.

"I knew _something_ was up." Dylan corrected her. "These past few months, things have slowly started changing. I've been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while now. Been around the same few people for years. You start to notice these things." Dylan then glanced over a Katie as they came to another red light. He raised his eyebrow slightly. "What about you? You knew?"

"Yeah," Katie said softly. She nodded as she turned to look out the windshield. "I was told last night."

"By Director Fury." Dylan stated and Katie nodded. The light turned green again. By now, Katie realized that Dylan was just taking random left and right turns. "I figured. It's no secret he was at Captain Rogers's apartment last night."

Katie couldn't help but huff and roll her eyes. This didn't surprise her at all. Not one bit. Of course everyone knew about Nick being at the apartment last night. S.H.I.E.L.D. was worse than high school when it came to keeping secrets. Pretty soon - if not already - everyone would know that Katie basically blew up in Pierce's face at the-

_"Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?"_

_"I don't want anything or anyone to stand in the way of me finding out what happened to my friend."_

"Pierce." Katie felt like punching the window out. How did she not figure this out sooner?

Dylan raised an eyebrow at Katie. "Pierce?"

"He wanted to know why Nick was at Steve's apartment last night," Katie explained. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a laugh. "And we wouldn't tell him."

"So he sent STRIKE after you and your father?" Dylan said this as if Katie was crazy. "It seems pretty extreme."

"He told me he didn't want anything or anyone standing in the way of finding out what happened to Nick," Katie explained before looking over at Dylan. "Extreme or not, Pierce can twist this anyway he wants. He can tell everyone we're hoarding valid information for all I know."

"And people will listen?" Dylan questioned. "People will actually believe Captain America and the Golden Girl are basically wanted fugitives?"

"He already has STRIKE apparently," Katie stated. "Lord knows who else he has. It doesn't matter anymore. He's in control."

Silence filled the car as they slowly came to another stop. Katie just really wanted to hit something. Or someone. Pierce would be lovely, actually. She didn't know how she missed all this. She knew she was being too hard on herself, but she couldn't help it. Dylan said he noticed small changes because he'd been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for so long. And yet, Katie - who's been with S.H.I.E.L.D. since the start - missed everything. She didn't notice anything. Any odd behavior. None of it. And now look at the mess they were in.

"Now what?" Dylan asked softly as the light turned green and they were off again.

But Katie didn't reply. Because she honestly didn't know. She didn't know where to go from here. She couldn't for the life of her think of her next move.

"Pull over." Katie said suddenly. And though Dylan sent her a look, he didn't question her as he followed her order.

Dylan pulled into the first parking spot he could find. Katie closed her eyes for a moment as she sighed before turning to Dylan.

"Dylan." Katie tired to keep a clam and level voice. But it didn't work as well as she thought it did. Because Dylan narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "Dylan, thank you. Just… Thank you-"

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. Dylan's eyes shifted to Katie's hand, which had slowly itched to the door handle, before looking back at her face. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know." Katie was beyond irritated at this point. She rubbed a hand over her tired face. "I don't know. I don't know where I'm going to go. I don't know what to do. Really, I don't know what's going on at the moment. Hell, I don't even know where my father is."

It's been a long time since Katie felt this _helpless. _And for the second time in the past 12 hours, Katie felt like she might break down at any moment.

"But what I do know," Katie took a deep breath as she looked over at Dylan. "Is that you have your family at home to think about. And you can't keep driving me around D.C.."

"I also can't just throw you out on the streets." Dylan shot back. "Katie, you of all people _know_ S.H.I.E.L.D.. They wanted you captured, and for good reason." Dylan passed for a moment, studying Katie. "There's a chance your father escaped. And if he did or didn't, you know it's very likely that S.H.I.E.L.D. is tracking you right now."

"And the moment I step out of this car, I'm screwed." Katie ran a hand through her hair. She _really_ wanted some sleep.

"All it takes is for you to be in the background of someone's selfie."

Dylan was 100% right. No matter what happened to her father, she was screwed. Even if Steve did manage to get away, S.H.I.E.L.D. would just start looking for the both of them.

"You're right," Katie sighed. She looked out the windshield before turning back to Dylan. "But I can't stay here either. If they haven't found out by now that you aren't there, then they will soon. And every S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle has a tracking device."

"And ditching this car and stealing one is out of the question." Dylan sighed, and Katie nodded as she pulled out her phone.

Katie was only down to steal a car if it was the last resort. The owner could - and would, probably - file a stolen car report. And if S.H.I.E.L.D. was pulling out all the stops on finding Katie right now, then that would just basically be leading them right to her.

"None of this matters anyway unless I can find out what happened to my father." Katie throw her phone on her lap in frustration.

She was hoping for a text, email, _anything_ that would tell her about her father. But she got nothing. And honestly, this didn't surprise her one bit. Even a simple text could give them away.

"What about Agent Romanoff?"

Katie's head snapped up in surprise. She narrowed her eyes slightly at Dylan, the wheels in her head starting to turn.

"What about her?"

"Well, if your father did escape and he couldn't get do you," Dylan started to explain. "Wouldn't it be a safe bet to say that the next person he'd go to is Agent Romanoff. I mean, they're partners and good friends, ain't they?"

Katie reminded slightly as she turned to look out the windshield. She actually hadn't thought about Natasha until now. But Dylan was right. Natasha was the next person Steve would run to, right after Katie. She _was_ a safe bet. Plus, Pierce and S.H.I.E.L.D. would have no reason to be tracking the Black Widow right now. They only wanted Katie and Steve. And if Katie could get a hold of Natasha, she could find out about her father and maybe make a plan.

The only problem that stood in their way right now was actually getting a hold of Natasha. Katie still couldn't use her phone. It was an Apple - she was still waiting on her Stark phone that Tony had yet to give her - meaning it was easier to track if Katie made a call or sent a text.

The wheels were turning in Katie's head. She finally started to feel like she had a plan as she turned back to Dylan.

"You wouldn't happen to have a burner phone, would you?"

Dylan raised an eyebrow slightly.

"No," he shook his head before looking out in front of him. "But there has to be a place around here that sells them."

"I hate to ask this," Katie sighed. "But can you go find me one? I can't leave the car and you're my only other option."

"Katie," Dylan sent her a reassuring smile. "It's fine."

But Katie still couldn't help be feel guilt swelling in the pit of her stomach for dragging Dylan into this mess.

"Just don't take too long," Katie said as he reached for the door handle. "We don't know how much longer we have until S.H.I.E.L.D. finally tracks us down. Oh, and get me a black hoodie."

Dylan stopped to turn around and give Katie a questioning look, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just nodded before pushing the car door open and closing it quickly behind him.

Katie watched through the windshield as Dylan blended in with the crowd. She kept her eyes on him until he turned the corner. Katie sighed as he disappeared. She turned to keep her mind busy. She didn't want to count the seconds that Dylan was gone. Also because she knew every minute he was gone was a minute closer to S.H.I.E.L.D. finding them. So instead, Katie quickly got to work with disabling the tracking system in the car. It was harder to do, given the fact that she didn't have a lot of tools to work with. S.H.I.E.L.D. hid their tracking systems in the stereo. So after some fiddling around and using the few tools Dylan did have in the car, Katie managed to get the tracking system out and smash it. She then took her phone and turned it off before placing it on the dash. With the end of one of Dylan's small screwdrivers she smashed the screen in, destroying the phone all together.

It felt like hours had passed before Katie finally saw Dylan walking back towards the car, two bags in hand.

"Here," Katie took the two bags out of Dylan's hands as he climbed back in the car. "Drive."

They had spent way too long in one place. Far too long for Katie's liking. So Dylan didn't question it as he pulled out of the parking space and started down the road again.

"Finding the phone was no problem," Dylan explained. "It was the hoodie that took forever. Do people not make plain black hoodies anymore?"

Katie pulled said hoodie out of the bag. It was a few sizes too big and obliviously for a male, but it would have to do. She stripped out of her leather jacket, throwing in the backseat before pulling on the hoodie.

She then pulled out the burner phone before turning it on. She entered Natasha's number before hitting talk and bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Nat!" Katie had never been so happy to hear the red-heads voice. "It's me."

"Hey!" Natasha replied in an over-exaggerated voice. Katie couldn't help but let out an airy laugh. She loved this woman. "What's up?"

"Is Steve with you?"

"Oh yes," Natasha let out a laugh. "We're at Tower City Mall actually."

"Tower City Mall?" Katie glanced up at Dylan. He gave he a nodded before changing his destination and heading towards the mall.

"Yeah! But we're actually just leaving there now. Want us to pick you up?"

Katie started to rack her brain for areas around the mall.

"Meet me at the coffee shop just fifteen minutes from the mall," Katie looked down at the clock on the dashboard. She glanced up at Dylan and watched as he started to speed up slightly.

"Sounds great," Came Natasha's reply. "Anyways, I better go. You know how much Scott sucks at remembering where we parked. So now we're walking around the East Parking Lot like idiots."

"They're leaving now," Katie told Dylan before going back to the phone call. "I'll be standing outside the coffee shop."

"See you then!"

Katie hung up after that and turned off the burner phone. The moment she got the chance she was dumping the burner and her phone. She wasn't taking any chances.

The drive to the coffee shop was silent. And it was only when they turned down the street and Dylan pulled into a parking spot that Katie broke the silence.

"So you're getting out this time." Once again, this was a statement more than a question.

The sound of the blinker ticking could be heard as Katie sighed.

"Dylan, I really appreciate everything you've done for me." Katie said. A small smile made its way onto her face. "But I've dragged you into this enough. Go home. Get your wife and kids, and get away. At least until all this blows over."

Dylan looked like he wanted to argue with her. But he couldn't. Not when it came to the safety of his wife and children. And Katie knew that. So she sent him a reassuring smile.

She knew this had to be hard for him. Dylan's job for years was to getting to the bottom of things. To complete his mission. And what Katie was telling him to do was basically leave and run away. And Katie knew, that if she was in his shoes right now, she'd pick the mission over running away. But this wasn't Dylan's fight. This started with Katie and Steve. Nick came to them for a reason. And they were going to be the ones to finish it.

Finally, Dylan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You be safe, okay?" Dylan gave her a pointed look. And all Katie could do was return to look with a smile.

"You too." Katie told him, her hand on the handle. "Now go to your family and get out of here."

With one more odd and a smile, Katie pulled her hoodie up over her head and got out of the car. She stood there, on the sidewalk, as she watched Dylan pulled out of the parking spot and drive away.

Taking a deep breath, Katie tired to clear her head for a moment. She pulled her phone and the burner phone out of her pocket. She threw them into a garbage pin before stick her hands in her pockets and walking over to stand in front of the coffee shop.

She may have looked really odd, dressed in all black and leaning against the wall with her head down. But she didn't care. She just stood there, peaking up through her lashes as she kept her eyes on the lookout for her father and Natasha.

She didn't have to wait long. Because soon, a big black truck pulled into a parking spot a few cars down. Katie froze on the spot, her first thought was S.H.I.E.L.D. before she realized how jumpy she was being and how that was not a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle.

Katie could see a flash of red head in the passengers side. She pushed herself off the wall and casually walked towards the car. She saw Natasha flash her a look in the side mirror before she quickened her peace slightly. She reached the truck and jumped in the back before Steve took off again.

Katie wanted to give a sigh of relief, especially seeing that her father was safe. But she couldn't. The air around them felt tight as everyone sat on edge. They all scanned cars and trucks as they passed them by. Especially the black ones. Keeping an eye open for S.H.I.E.L.D.. And no one spoke for the longest while. And it wasn't until the houses and buildings around them started to become fewer and fewer that Katie finally sighed lightly.

"Well isn't this a mess."

Natasha snorted. She looked pretty relaxed in the front seat with her feet kicked up on the dash.

"I'd say."

"Are you okay?" Steve glanced back at Katie through the rearview mirror. "How'd you get out of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Long story," Katie unzipped her hoodie slightly. "But Agent Taylor managed to get to me before Rumlow's team did. He got me out of there. How about you?"

"Wasn't so lucky," Steve explained, eyes on the road. "STRIKE cornered me in the elevator. I managed to take them out, but I had to jump out of the elevator and fight a quintet to get out of the Triskelion."

"And then what? You ended up at the mall?"

"I went back to the hospital to get the flash drive," Steve explained. It was only now that Katie remembered the flash drive that Steve hid in the vending machine before heading to the Triskelion. "That's where I ran into Natasha." Steve glanced back at Katie. "She has an idea on who did this to Nick."

"Know about the Winter Soldier?" Natasha glanced over her shoulder at Katie.

"Unfortunately." Katie let out a breath. She figured the Winter Soldier was behind this. But having Natasha think so too basically confirmed it. "So _then_ you decided to take a trip to the mall."

"We needed a computer and a crowd of people," Natasha explained. She pulled the flash drive out of her pocket and held it up. "So we could see what was on this."

"And?"

"We got a location."

"A location?" Katie raised an eyebrow. "All that's on that is a location?"

"Well, we were working around a nine minute window, with STRIKE being after us and Captain America basically being a wanted man." Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes at Natasha's tone of voice.

"Alright then," Katie leaned forward. "So where are we headed then?"

Steve looked back at Katie in the rearview mirror. And there was something in his face and voice that Katie couldn't quite pinpoint as he spoke.

"New Jersey."

* * *

**I just wanna say thank you all so so much for over 500 follows on this story! You guys are the freakin best!**

**So it looks like updates will still be weekly and shorter. Though as you can see from this chapter, the length will just depend on what's really happening in the chapter.**

**Feel free to follow me on tumblr! Links in my profile :)**

**And don't forget to REVIEW! Hearing your feedback always brightens my day.**


	18. Chapter 16: Camp Lehigh

_Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin._

_"I find the family the most mysterious and fascinating institution in the world." - Amos Oz._

* * *

The ride from Washington to New Jersey was a long one. Well, it was about three and a half hours. And even though Katie had been on longer drives before, it felt like the road went on forever. Mainly because she felt so anxious.

At the start of their little road trip, Katie thought she may be able to catch up on some sleep. Oh how wrong she was. Though her limbs felt heavy and Katie felt like she was getting weaker and weaker every minute, the moment she closed her eyes they would spring back open.

She had so much to think about, and yet her mind drew a blank. Really, Katie was still having a hard time figuring out what just happened. Hadn't she just been sitting in a nice, hot bath? God, what she wouldn't do to rewind to that moment again. Everything had flipped upside-down within the past 24 hours. Nick was now dead and gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised and no longer safe. She and her father were wanted fugitives. Pierce was a dick - well, that one had always been true.

Meanwhile, Steve and Natasha somehow managed to hold a conversation between the two of them. At first, they both tried to include Katie. But after only a few 'hmm's' and 'yeahs', they'd both left her to her thoughts.

That didn't mean Katie couldn't hear them. And Natasha definitely peaked her interest a little over half way to New Jersey.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Kiss?" Katie's head snapped up. There was a story here. And right now, Katie could definitely use a story to distract her from everything going on - or not going on - in her head. With slightly narrowed eyes, Katie moved up to sit on the edge of the seat as she looked between Natasha and her father. "What kiss?"

Natasha had a twinkle in her eye as she looked over her shoulder at Katie. Katie gave the red-head a confused look before turning to her father. His face started to flush red and the color crept up his neck. He kept his eyes on the road, both hands gripping the wheel.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."

Steve's tone was automatic, as if he was trying to convince himself of this fact as well as inform his daughter.

Katie's look became even more confused. Her mind was working slower than normal because of everything that was going on, on top of being tried. But after a few seconds, Kate's mind made the click.

"Wait, wait you two…" Katie looked from Steve to Natasha. Her father continued to look straight ahead while Natasha gave her a small shrug and a 'no-big-deal' look. Which, okay, if really wasn't. But on top of everything that was going on, added to the fact that this was her _father_ and _best friend_… Katie ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "As if things weren't weird already."

"Anyways," Natasha looked back at Steve, a small smirk making its way on her face. "Was it your first kiss since 1945."

"It was not my first kiss since 1945," Steve glanced over at Natasha, the blush gone now. His tone giving away that he was done with this conversation. "I'm 95, not dead."

Both Katie and Natasha gave Steve a look. Because yes, Steve obviously wasn't dead. But really, Katie had no idea who her father _would_ plant a kiss on. He seemed so busy with S.H.I.E.L.D. and educating himself. And yes, Katie wanted her dad to be happy and move on. But she knew he hadn't done that at this point yet.

"So there's no one special?"

Katie turned her look to Natasha. Was this really the time and place to talk about this?

"Believe it or not," Steve said. "It's hard to find someone with the same shared experiences."

Katie huffed in agreement as she sat back in her seat. Wasn't that the truth. Katie could back that up with experience herself.

Steve gave her a questioning look in the rearview mirror. Katie tried to return it with a smile, but she could tell it looked forced. Therefore she let the smile fall and just turned to look out the window at the trees blurring by.

Katie stopped listening to her father and Natasha. She may seem like she was taking this all harder than Steve and Nat. And maybe she was. Katie didn't know. Natasha was good at hiding how she felt. That was her job, it was what she did. And her father, Katie learned over the year that her father sometimes let his emotions get in his way. But he also did whatever it took to get the job done. Therefore, if pushing past his emotions was what it took to get to the bottom of this and keep people safe, that was what he would do.

Katie, on the other hand… This was her life. Yes, she spent a number of years being as far away from S.H.I.E.L.D. as possible. But, S.H.I.E.L.D. was the only thing she had left of her _life. _It was the only thing she'd had left that was always going to be there. Now it was gone.

After a while, the truck finally started to slow down before coming to a stop. Katie wasn't really sure if she'd fallen asleep or not. Because one minute they were on the open road with the sun shining through the windows. The next, they were traveling down a dirt road, the sun setting. Maybe she'd been in a big daze the whole time, because she didn't feel rested or like she slept.

A soft sigh left Katie's lips before all three stepped out of the truck. Katie looked around with narrowed eyes. It didn't look like much at all. Natasha had her phone up in front of her face. Steve grabbed his shield out of the truck before slamming the door shut. Katie suddenly really wished she hadn't left her gun at Nick's place in her panic. She felt bear and defenseless without her weapon.

"So," Katie stuck her hands in the pockets of her hoodie as they slowly walked forward. "This is it?"

"The file comes from these coordinates." Natasha look around with a cryptic eye as they all stopped in front of the gate.

Katie suddenly felt like her was hit up a wall of bricks. How? How did she miss _this_? Of all places. She looked through the gates with wide eyes, her heart jumping in her chest. Sure, the last time she was here had been in 1968. But this place… Katie _knew_ this place. Almost better than anyone.

"So did I."

Katie glanced up at her father. Only she found him looking at the old, faded sigh pinned on the gate with a longing look on his face.

_CAMP LEHIGH: U.S. ARMY RESTRICTED AREA _

Natasha stepped forward and pushed the gate open with a squeak before slowly stepping forward. He phone was still held up. Steve made to follow after her. But he stopped and placed a hand on Katie's back in a fatherly way. Katie glanced up at him, and this time she didn't even try to force a smile. She was sick of faking smiles.

Steve watched Katie for a few moments. He then gave her a comforting rub on the back before slowly following after Natasha, walking into the Camp.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Katie stepped onto the Camp grounds. And she was hit with a wave of emotions. The place still looked the same. Really, nothing had changed in all those years. Hell, the place even smelled the same.

Katie walked along the ground, the sun getting lower. The hoodie was unzipped at this point, but she didn't care if she was cold. Because with every step, she could hear the ghostly voices of her family. Her little brother's excited yells. Her little sister's squeals of laugher. Her stepfather's deep chuckle. Her mother's loving voice. Uncle Howard's sarcastic remarks. And the sound of a slap being delivered from her mother to Howard's head whenever he said something inappropriate in front of the kids. Katie _almost_ laughed now that she pictured it.

Everything came back to her clear as day. She remembered playing outside on the hot summer days with Uncle Dum Dum. She remembered 'helping' Uncle Howard in his lab when she was older. She remembered playing Ches's little assistant as a kid. It all came back to her. And it wouldn't leave.

The sun was almost completely gone at this point. The three were silent the whole time as they walked around the in closed space. Each of them was looking for something different.

Eventually, Katie met up with her father and Natasha again, next to one of the old, faded buildings.

"This camp is where I was trained." Katie caught Steve say to Natasha as she got closer. But she didn't comment. She was too lost in her own thoughts and emotions to have the energy to really say anything at the moment.

Katie knew what this place meant to her father. And to her mother. When she was just a kid, her mother told her this was where she and Steve met for the first time. And when Katie got older, Peggy told her the full story and what this place was really used for.

"Change much?" Natasha asked. She was walking around with her phone still up.

"A little."

"Got anything Tash?" Katie asked as she came to a stop next to her father, who seemed lost in thought at the moment. She didn't really think Natasha would find much, if anything. Not _here_ anyways. Not in the spots she was looking. But if Katie didn't already believe it, these past few hours taught her anything was possible.

"Nothing." Natasha dropped her phone to her side. "This is a dead end. Zero heart signatures. Zero waves. Not even radio. Whoever wrote the file most have used a router to throw people off."

"But it definitely came from here." Katie questioned, crossing her arms. She was pretty sure not many - if any - people knew about this place still. Or what it meant. Let alone come here still.

"Definitely." Natasha gave a sharp nod as she started typing on her phone.

Then, Steve suddenly started to make his way towards the one place of the in closed space that Katie had been avoiding. Because just being inside these gates was making her feel _this _overwhelmed. God knows what she'd feel like it she went over_ there_.

"What is it?" Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly before following after Steve. Katie let out a sigh that was a cross between frustration and exhaustion before chasing after them.

"Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within 500 feet of the barracks." Steve started. Katie almost snorted. Of course. She was stupid to think her father wouldn't notice this. "This buildings in the wrong place."

Natasha just looked confused and a bit skeptical as they got closer to the building. She looked like she was about to say something before Katie cut her off.

"He's right," Katie shared a look with Natasha. The three came to a stop in front of the front door and Steve used his shield to broke the lock. A feeling a dread and anxious started to take over Katie. "And I _really_ hope the files weren't sent from in here."

"Why?" Steve gave her a questioning look. But Katie just glanced at him from a moment. She then placed her hand on the door handle, a whole new wave of emotions hitting her as she let out a soft breath.

"Because this is basically my home."

_June 9th, 1963._

_Katie pushed open the heavy, metal doors. She stepped over the threshold, her black and white polkadot dress swagging just below her knee while her long blonde, curly hair was pulled up with a headband. She didn't normally wear dresses, but she liked to dress up every now and then. And what better time than when you were spending bonding time with your step-father._

_Jack liked to take Katie out once in a while. Just the two of them. It started when Katie was about ten and he wanted to get to know her better before he married her mother. Katie didn't mind through. She loved Jack. His was one of the many father-figures Katie had. And over the years, Katie learned to go from looking at Jack as a friend, to looking at him as a father. Of course, he'd never replace her actual father. But he wasn't trying to either._

_"I'm going to head to your mother's office," Jack came up from behind Katie and place a hand on her back. "You coming?"_

_Katie nodded and the pair made their way down the stairs, leaning to the main floor. Katie couldn't help but smile as she was met by the sights and sounds that she grew up with and loved so much. People were sat at their desks, working away, talking about different missions. The sound of papers rustling echoed off the wall._

_It was only just mid-day, and the little outing Katie and Jack were on was cut short when Dugan showed up. They were out for lunch at the restaurant they always went to when he walked in. Peggy had apparently sent him because Lydia had gotten sick._

_The days when Katie and Jack went out were the days that Peggy took Robert and Lydia to S.H.I.E.L.D. with her. Through they didn't really know what S.H.I.E.L.D. was - they were only seven and five years old - and Peggy didn't want them to think they _had_ to be involved in S.H.I.E.L.D. when they were older, she still wanted them to know the place and feel comfortable with it._

_However, they should have known five-year-old Lydia was under the weather and not fit to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. for the day. All morning, she was complaining she was to warm and tired, despite getting a full night's sleep. And she wasn't her normally bubbly self. She didn't even squirm while Peggy was doing her hair._

_So Peggy sent Dugan to inform Jack that he had to take his daughter home. They couldn't have all of S.H.I.E.L.D. coming down with the flu. _

_Katie and Jack made their way past the desks. Katie smiled, waved, and said hi to the agents as she walked by them. They then turned towards the left and made their way down the hallway. They walked past a few doors before coming to one that had 'Agent Peggy Carter' written on the front._

_Jack pushed the door opened before stepping in. Katie followed right behind him._

_Peggy's office was simple and had everything a office normally had. The desk was on the wall opposite to the door with two chairs in front of it, which was where Peggy sat. She looked up when she heard the door open, a small smile on her lips._

_"Hi mum," Katie sent her mother a smile._

_"Sorry to cut your day short." She apologized, standing up and walked around the desk._

_"It's fine, love." Jack stepped farther into the room as Katie closed the door behind them._

_"Daddy?" Lydia spoke up upon hearing her father's voice._

_Katie looked to the right and saw her little sister lying on the couch. She was wrapped in a blanket with her teddy bear tucked into it with her. She was paler than normal. And though her dirt blonde hair was in two pigtails, a few strands where stuck to her forehead._

_"Hi princess." Jack walked over to his daughter, kneeling down in front of her. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Yucky." Lydia spoke softly, pulling her teddy closer._

_"I know," Jack moved the pieces of hair from her forehead. "Me and Katie are going to take you home, okay? And we're going to help you get better. How does that sound?"_

_Lydia gave a small nod. She looked so tired._

_"Okay." Jack smiled. He placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up. He walked over to the desk and started to talk to his wife. And Katie took this time to move from her spot by the door._

_"Hi monkey." Katie walked over to her baby sister._

_"Hi kitty." Lydia replied weakly. _

_"Not feeling so good?" Katie gently lifted Lydia's head and sat down on the couch, placing her sister's head on her lap. She started to play with her hair lightly as Lydia shook her head._

_"Can you make me chicken noodle when we get home?"_

_Katie smiled down at the little girl. "I think I can."_

_"With crackers?"_

_Katie chuckled. "Of course. They're the best part."_

_Lydia looked up at her big sister through her long eyelashes. She gave Katie a weak smile. "Thanks kitty."_

_Katie returned the smile as Lydia lied back down. She shivered slightly, so Katie wrapped the blanket around her tighter._

_"Where's Robert?" Katie heard Jack ask her mother. It was only then, as Katie looked around, that she noticed her brother was missing._

_"With Howard." Peggy replied. But as if on cue, the door opened and in walked Chester Philips. With a very disappointment looking Robert Thompson walking behind him._

_"I take it he _wasn't _with Uncle Howard." Katie commented. But a look from her mother had her thinking maybe it wasn't the best thing to say. _

_Growing up, Katie was always told that she got her knack for trouble from her father. Which was true. But as she got older, Katie realized it also came from her mother. And this fact was proven when Robert got older and he too started getting into more and more trouble._

_"Found him wondering around the halls," Ches explained. "Heading towards rooms he shouldn't be in."_

_"Robert." Peggy stepped forward, her arms crossed. "What did I tell you?"_

_"To stay with Howard." Robert looked down at the ground, his hands in his pockets._

_"Yes," Peggy raised an eyebrow at him. "I told you, you either had to stay in this room or with Howard until your father got here."_

_"But I got bored," Robert looked up, trying to explain himself. "Howard started going off on some new… _things _for his expo. I didn't understand what he was saying, and he was so caught up in it, so I left."_

_"Robert," Jack stepped in. "If you're going to be coming to the office with your mother, you need to listen to her rules."_

_"Sorry mum." Robert turned to the ground, looking up at his mother through his lashes._

_"Well," Ches spoke up, causing everyone to turn to him. "As touching as the family moment is, I have work to do."_

_"Thank you, Sir." Peggy said and Ches gave her a nod in return._

_"Bye Ches!" Katie called out as he was walking out the door. However, he stopped just long enough to send Katie a look. Katie sent him a big smile before he left, closing the door behind._

_Katie didn't care what Ches said. She knew he liked the nickname._

_"Come on" Jack picked up Robert's and Lydia's jacket. "Let's get our sick girl home."_

_Jack handed Robert his jacket. He then walked over to Lydia and started helping her get in hers when the door swung opened again._

_"Peggy!" Howard came running in. "I can't find… Oh."_

_Howard's eyes were wide open when he entered the room. His face was flushed and panicky. However, his shoulders dropped when his eyes landed on Robert. "Never mind."_

_"Howard, I asked you to watch my son." Peggy narrowed her eyes at him. "Not bore him so much he leaves and has to be returned by Phillips."_

_"Sorry Peg," Howard rubbed the back of his neck. Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes._

_"Please tell me this isn't what you were like when you watched me?" Katie sent Howard a smirk as she stood up from the couch._

_"No," Howard returned the smirk. "I was worse."_

_"Okay," Katie turned around and found Jack lifting Lydia in his arms. "Time to get this one out of here."_

_They all bid their goodbyes to one another. Katie gave Howard a hug and her mother a kiss on the cheek. Peggy told them she'd be home in a few hours as she gave Jack a kiss, then they were out the door._

_With Lydia in Jack's arms, Katie held onto Robert's hand as they walked past the desks once more and up the stairs, the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on the wall behind them._

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha stated once they walked down the steps and Steve flicked on the lights.

"Where it started anyways," Katie said softly. As she looked around at the place that she could have once called home, a shiver made its way up her spine. The place that was filled with warmth and life once upon a time was now cold and dead. "I was four when mum, Ches and Uncle Howard decided to start up S.H.I.E.L.D. and they needed a safe place to do it. So they made this the main office and disguised it as an ammunition bunker."

The three continued their search in silence after that. But the place was cleared out of anything that could have been important. There wasn't a book or file anywhere in sight, let alone any sort of technology.

They kept close to each other as they looked around. Steve then came to a door and opened it. Katie felt like she was breaking a rule as she stepped inside. There were a number of rooms she wasn't allowed to enter at S.H.I.E.L.D., and this was one of them.

Steve had his shield ready as they walked further into the room. But he lowered it when they found three pictures pinned on the wall. Framed portraits of the organization's founders. A photo of Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, and Chester Philips.

Katie had seen the photos many times before. They were hung up at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base in New York and in a room at the Triskelion. But it still felt like a punch in the stomach when she looked at them.

Steve took a deep breath through his nose before walking father into the room. The two girls shared a look before following after him, when he suddenly came to a stop in front of one of the bookshelves.

"Katie." Steve looked at her suddenly with slightly narrowed eyes. "Did you spend any time in this room?"

"No," A confused look fell upon Katie's face as she answered slowly. "I wasn't allowed in this room. It was where they kept most of the files. And because I wasn't an agent or anything, I wasn't allowed to look at them. So I stayed out of this room."

"What is it?" Natasha stepped forward, obviously knowing something was off.

"If you're already working in a secret office…" Steve pushed the bookshelf apart. It slid open and revealed a shallow hallway with an elevator at the end. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?"

Katie shared a look with Steve. Her heart started to pick up slightly. They made their way down the hallway towards the elevator where Natasha used her phone to get the code. She punched in the numbers and the elevator suddenly came to life. Cautiously, the three stepped inside.

The ride was quick and short, giving no one really any time to think about what they could find. When the door slid open, they all stood on guard. The lights were very dim, but Katie could still make out the outline of what looked like some type of technology. Maybe it was a secret lab belonging to Uncle Howard? God, Katie hoped so.

Slowly, they left the elevator. The doors closed behind them as they walked farther and farther into the room. Suddenly, the lights came on one by one. A number of old looking computers came into view.

"This cannot be the data point." Natasha broke their silence as they made it to what seemed like the main computer. "This technology is ancient."

She was right. The room was filled with old computers. Ones that would never be able to support the type of files that where on the flash drive.

That's when Katie say it. In a room full of old, run down computers was a flash drive port. One that looked basically brand new. Just sitting on the desk.

"Tash." Katie nodded her head for the red-head to come over. She then pointed to the flash drive port before sharing a look with Natasha.

Steve came up next them as Natasha pulled out the flash drive and placed it in the port.

The old school camera that was placed on top of the computer suddenly moved. Katie started to feel sick to her stomach as green front came up on the scene and the computer spoke.

"INITATE SYSTEM?"

"Type yes?" Katie wish it sounded like a statement, not a question, as she shared a look with Natasha.

She typed in _YES_ before suddenly smiling as the computer cranked up.

"'Shall we play a game?'" Natasha joked before turning to Steve."It's from a movie-"

"I know. I saw it."

"Of course you did." Natasha turned to Katie and gave her look.

"What? I like WarGames." Katie shrugged before crossed her arms over her chest. Whatever Natasha was going to say next was lost however, when an accented voice started to fill the room.

"Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918. Rogers, Katherine. Born, 1946. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984."

Katie turned towards the screen at the sound of her name. What was once a black screen now showed a green outline of what looked like a face, the camera moving once more.

"This has to be some weird recording." Katie narrowed her eyes at the monitor, the wheels in her head spinning as she tried to figure out what was going on. She almost jumped in surprise when the computer spoke up.

"I am not a recording. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am." A picture of Arnim Zola suddenly came up on the screen and Katie's eyes narrowed even more.

She knew _of_ Zola. She'd even seen him a few times in person. But they'd never spoken. Peggy had never allowed it. Not that Katie complained or even wanted to talk to him. She didn't like him as a kid and she didn't like him now.

"You know this thing?" Natasha asked Steve, who gave the computer one last look before he started to walk around.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull." Steve explained. "He's been dead for years."

"First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive." Zola said. Katie looked around. The room was ten times bigger than she thought it was, filled with computers and databases. "In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving. On two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."

Now Katie really did feel sick to her stomach.

"How did you get here?" Steve questioned.

"Operation Paperclip." Katie sighed softly, running a hand through her hair as Steve gave her a look.

"What?"

"After World War ll, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited German scientists with strategic values." Natasha explained.

"Really," Katie added. "It wasn't the most brilliant idea."

"They thought I could help their case," Zola spoke up. "I also helped my own."

"HYDRA died with the red Skull." Steve protested.

"Cut off one head, Two more shall take its place."

"Prove it." Katie stepped forward. Her stomach had started doing flips at this point, her heartbeat going up.

"Accessing archive" Zola said before bringing up old footage of the Red Skull, Captain America, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. founders. Steve, Katie, and Natasha watched and listened as Zola explained everything. Everything about S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA. And with every word he spoke, Katie felt more and more weak in the knees. She watched in horror. Listened as her whole world, her whole life, her _history and childhood_ was turned upside down. Everything she knew, everything she thought she knew, it was all turning out to be one, giant lie. She started to feel light headed. And she couldn't stop the tears from swelling in her eyes as more pictures flashed before them.

"That's impossible," Natasha protested. "S.H.I.E.L.D. would have stopped you."

"Accidents happen." Zola pulled up a newspaper picture. The pictures of Howard and Maria Stark when they died in the car accident. Follow by a picture of Nick.

"Oh god." Katie clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with unshed tears.

"HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise."

Katie couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stop the tears as they leaked out of her eyes. The giant room they were standing in suddenly felt like a broom closet. Katie's breathing was fast and hollow. She didn't want to believe any of it. She wanted it to be all a lie. But as it turned out, her life was the lie.

Katie turned around and ran out of the room as the sound of Steve's fist smashing the screen filled the room. She jumped in the elevator and the doors closed behind her. In no time the doors opened again. Katie stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the hallway. She heard the elevator go back down as she entered the file room again.

That's when her eyes landed on the three pictures of the wall, and she lost it. She couldn't hold everything in any longer. Drawing her fist back, she threw it forward and punched the wall under the pictures with all her might. A crack made its way up the wall as it shook. The pictures almost fell off the wall and there was an indent where Katie's fist had hit it. A sob wrecked her body. Then another. And another. The tears were rolling down her face at this point as Katie placed her forehead on the cool wall, right under her mother's photo.

That's when she felt it. She wasn't really sure what _it_ was, but she felt something. Something was wrong. It was almost like time stopped. Katie slowly lifted her head off the wall. Her sobs were gone now, but her eyes were red and her face was wet from tears. Katie looked around slowly with narrowed eyes. Then everything happened at once.

The sound of her name being yelled.

The facility exploding and going up in flames.

The darkness as she flew backwards.

* * *

**What would you guys say if I told you that we won't _exactly_ be following the Winter Soldier storyline anymore...?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so much is about to happen in the next few chapters and I'm so excited to share it all with you!**

**Feel free to follow me on tumblr. Links in my profile!**

**Also - and I really hate to bring this up - but the number of reviews per chapter have dropped, a nice bit. Please, don't be scared to tell me what you think or even just saying hi! I loving hearing what you guys wanna see happen and/or how you're liking the story so far :)**


	19. Chapter 17: Alone

_Bang Bang - Sky Ferreira._

_"My family is my strength and my weakness." - Aishwarya Rai Bachchan._

* * *

_**Potential triggers mentioned in note below._

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Katie started to feel herself coming to, though she really wish she couldn't. She must have had a restless night's sleep. She felt just as tired and exhausted as she did before she went to bed.

She could squeeze in five more minutes. Five more minutes of sleep before she pushed herself out of bed to go on a morning run with her father. Besides, if she was late this one time, she'd doubt her father would mind.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm. Her bloody alarm. If she was going to get a few more moments of rest before getting up and braving the world, she'd have to turn off the blasted noise. The only problem was, turning off the alarm meant moving. And Katie was pretty damn comfortable in her bed right now.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Katie groaned internally. She really didn't want to move…. No. She really _couldn't_ move. Katie tried to will her hand to reach over and turn off the alarm, but it wouldn't move. _She _couldn't move.

Her senses slowly came back one at a time, her mind working slower than normal. She could feel herself lying on a hard, cold, uncomfortable, surface. Definitely not her bed at home. And the more she woke up, the more pain she felt. Even taking a breath caused a sharp pain to shoot up in her chest.

Katie rolled her head from one side to the other. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt far to heavy right now. And she felt too drained and exhausted, and _weak _to even open them.

The pain became worse with every possible second that passed. Katie suddenly wished that the black hole of slumber she'd just been in would swallow her up again. Her head was pounding. Her skin felt like it was on fire, especially her torso and legs. She could feel the crushed bones in her right arm. She couldn't breathe. She was in _pain_.

Katie tried to think. The last thing she remembered was exploring Camp Lehigh with Natasha and her father. What happened after that? Katie started to think back, but even that caused her pain. Did they find anything? How long had they been looking?

Wait. Where were her father and Natasha now? Did something happen?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Katie swallowed and tried to open her mouth. She tried calling out for someone, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she concentrated and tried to will herself to open her mouth, to _speak_, she couldn't. However, she was able to slowly open her eyes now.

Katie slowly blinked her eyes open, only for them to snap shut again when a white light blinded her.

Her first thought was _hospital_.

It would explain the beeping and the bright lights. But then her sense of smell started to kick in. She could smell the drugs and sterilization that came with being in a hospital. But there was something else. A dirty, musky smell. Maybe this was a secret, underground hospital. Besides, it wasn't like she could just walk into any hospital for help. She was a wanted fugitive.

Plus, how did she get here? Or why was she here? Were Steve and Natasha here too? Did someone find them at the camp? Was there a fight? Maybe she was the only who was hurt?

Then again, Katie didn't even know how much time had passed. Maybe she was at Camp Lehigh not a few hours ago. Maybe it was weeks ago. She couldn't _remember. _If she wasn't so drained right now, she would be so frustrated.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Katie's ears peaked up. Her hearing suddenly started to come back to her. And though there was a fading buzzing nose in the back on her ear, Katie could hear now. Voices. She could hear voices.

"We haven't done anything yet, _sir_."

She wasn't alone. There was at least one other person in the room with her. A man. A doctor maybe? The man who put her here? Katie sure as hell hoped not. The way he all but hissed did nothing to calm her down.

Katie turned her head towards the voices. She tried to open her eyes again, but even though she wasn't facing the light, it was still too bright.

"She has only been here a few hours. And upon your request, we were to wait for you before going any farther."

Two. Two male voices. And by the way they were talking, it sounded like there was at least a third.

It took Katie a few more tries, but she was finally able to keep her eyes open. Though it was blurry, she could pick out the dimly-lit, dirty room she was in, along with some hospital equipment. In the far corner next to the door, she could see the outline of three men.

"Well, now I'm here. So what do you propose we do, doctor?"

Katie drew in a breath, a sharp pain shooting up her back. She knew that voice. She'd know that bloody voice anywhere. But why the hell was Pierce here-

Then it all came back to her. In one, giant flood of memories and emotions. Exploring the camp. Old S.H.I.E.L.D.. The pictures of her mother, Ches, and Uncle Howard. The secret elevator. Zola. HYDRA. The explosion. Darkness.

Katie's heart started to quicken. She tried to flex her fingers, but she couldn't. Glancing down at her hands, she found her wrists strapped to the table along with an IV sticking in her hand. And she could now feel the same, uncomfortable straps around her ankles and one giant one around her stomach. There was no way she could move even if she had the energy to do so.

She was drugged. That much she knew now. She wasn't sure what the drug was, but it was strong. Katie was also guessing that because of the explosion, she had a few broken ribs, some burns on her torso and legs along with some broken bones and a bad concussion. That would explain all the pain.

"We could use her," The first man spoke again. "To bring in her father and the rest of The Avengers."

"And what good would it be to bring them in?" Pierce spoke. Katie could heat the annoyance starting to make its way in his voice. "Besides, Project Insight will take care of all them once it's launched."

"Then let us stick with your original plan," The first man snapped. "We have no use for her after all. And I do not see you coming up with any ideas, _sir._ We cannot just leave her lying there."

"Doctor." Pierce snapped. "What do you… Ah, look who's awake."

With slightly blurry vision, Katie watched with heavy eyes as all three man turned towards her. Her heart started to pick up pace and she could feel her breathing quicken with every painful breath.

There was nothing she could do. There was no way for her to fight this or get away as all three men walked towards her. She was strapped to a table. Even if she _could_ get out of the strips, there was no way for her to fight three grown men. Not in the state she was in. Not with third-degree burns, broken ribs and broken bones. Not when she really couldn't even tell the differences from right and left in her stage of mind. She was trapped.

"Well hello, Agent Rogers." Pierce smiled down at her. He came to a stop just in front of her while the other two men walked over to her other side. "It's good to see you awake, though you have looked better."

Katie tired to send him a glare as she opened her mouth to speak. Unfortunately it only ended in her closing her eyes in pain and biting back a groan.

"Now, don't strain yourself," Pierce placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Katie to shiver. "You have some severe injuries. You see, because of the explosion, you were buried under rock for some time. You have some nasty burns and a bad head injury. Along with some broken bones and internal bleeding." Pierce slowly walked from Katie's side to the end of the table. "It's lucky for us actually that you, and your father and Agent Romanoff found Zola and plugged in the drive."

Pierce trailed off, his eyes never leaving Katie. He watched with amusement as her eyes snapped at him at the mention of her father and Natasha.

"Ah yes. Captain America and Black Widow." Pierce let out a laugh. "I'd imagine their injuries are just about the same as yours, maybe worse. Of course, it would seem that it will be nothing for your father to heal. Agent Romanoff on the other hand, is a different story."

Katie couldn't even look at Pierce. She turned away in a mix of horror and confusion. The way Peirce was talking _kind of_ sounded like he didn't know what happened to her father or Natasha. Which could be good. This could mean they got away. But Katie doubted that. Pierce said she was buried under rock for some time. The explosion would have knocked her father and Natasha out just like her. Meaning HYDRA would have gotten to them. Just like they got to her.

"Ahh," The first man spoke up, amusement in his voice. "It would seem you are just confusing her more."

"Yes. The Golden Girl's not so quick now." Pierce looked from the man, back to Katie. "Agent Rogers, let me introduce you to… your _doctors_. Strucker and Dr. List. Fellow HYDRA agents."

Katie's heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. Out of all the places in the world she _didn't_ want to be right now, a secret HYDRA base was definitely on top of the list. And being here with three HYDRA agents just made it all that much worse.

"You see Agent Rogers, your precious S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't so secure as you all believed. You were all so busy protecting it and the world from outside forces, you never thought to look within, did you?" Pierce slowed walked back over to Katie's side as he spoke. "HYDRA has been living within S.H.I.E.L.D. for years and years, Agent Rogers. Working to create a world so chaotic, people would give up their freedom and be under our control. And I have commanded this force for years."

Katie didn't know what to make of all this. She knew all he was saying already. Zola told them just before she ran out of the room and the place was blown to bits. But… She'd never liked Pierce, he was a _dick, _but to know that he was working for HYDRA all this time. To know he was the _leader_. If she could have her time back, she would definitely punch him all those times she felt like it.

"We were hoping the explosion would have killed you, your father and Agent Romanoff." Pierce continued on. "But as you can tell, that plan didn't work. Now, we just have to figure out what to do with you."

"And it would seem we're are not sticking to the original plan." Strucker sent Pierce a look. But Pierce shook his head.

"No. No, killing her would do us no good now." Pierce look at Katie, a thoughtful look on his face that made Katie shiver. "Think of the opportunity we have. Killing her would be too easy.

"I have an idea." List spoke up. Katie realized that she'd rather listen to Pierce and Strucker argue back and forth again. The voice of the doctor sounded ten times scarier.

Katie wouldn't take her eyes off Pierce. She didn't want to see the look in List's eyes when he described what he had in store for her. Because _killing me would be too easy_. So instead, she watched as a cruel smile curled on Pierce's lips.

"I knew you would, Doctor."

"As you said, we have an opportunity here," List said before explaining. "She is Captain America's daughter, yes? Which means she has Dr. Erskine's serum in her DNA." List paused for a moment. Katie heard him take a few steps before stopping and picking something up. "Her whole being is enhanced."

"Are you suggesting we study her DNA?" Struker questioned.

"Not just study, but harvest." List spoke with an edge to his voice the made Katie squeeze her eyes shut. "We already have some of Dr. Erskine's notes, but if we compare her DNA to that of a normal human, we may be able to find the differences and recreate them."

She didn't like how they were talking about her as if she wasn't there. She didn't like the way they wanted to study her, experiment on her. She wanted to cry and scream. She was just their lab rat now. She couldn't get out of this. She was no different than a frog you'd study in science class.

She'd rather have them go through with the original plan to recreate her DNA.

"Has that not already be attempted? Many times now." Pierce spoke in an irritated voice.

"Yes," List spoke. "But no one has ever studied the actual DNA of a living super soldier. Now, we'll have more than just blood samples."

Katie heard metal hit metal and she couldn't help but slowly turn her head towards List. Her eyes widened _slightly_ \- only because it hurt to do so - when she saw List pull out a long needle. Definitely not one you'd use for blood work.

"Doctor," Strucker spoke up as if an idea came to him. "If we can figure out what makes her age slowly and heal faster, we may be able to work some _miracles_."

Katie watched as List and Strucker shared a knowing smile. She didn't like that smile. It was as if they had their own secret. A secret they were keeping from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA. Meanwhile, Pierce let out an annoyed sigh from her other side.

"And you're sure you can make this work?" Pierce asked List, who was preparing the needle.

"If worse comes to worse." List glanced up at Pierce. "We can always go back to the original plan."

"Wonderful." Pierce let a smirk form on his lips. "And what will you need?"

"Space," List sent Pierce a look. "I know what I'm doing sir. Besides, I believe you have other matters to attend to."

"Very well doctor." Through Pierce looked anything but happy, he nodded. He then glanced down at Katie. And oh, how she wished she could move a least one hand so she could punch him. "Don't worry, Agent Rogers. You're in good hands now."

Katie watched with a look that was a mix of a glare and pure horror as Pierce turned and walked away. He opened the door only for it to slam close behind him, echoing off the walls of the dirty room she was trapped in.

"What _do_ you need Doctor?" Strucker questioned once Pierce was gone.

Katie felt tears well up in her eyes as she reluctantly turned to head to List and Strucker. She saw Strucker studying List with his arms crossed as List finished prepping the needle.

"Everything, sir." List slowly turned towards Katie. "Everything from blood samples to bone marrow."

Slowly, List walked over to Katie. She couldn't help it. As he came closer, she started to squirm, started to fight against the straps that were holding her down. Bad idea. Pain shot up her broken arm as the straps rubbed her skin. The giant strap on her stomach rubbed against her burned skin, causing it to feel like it was on fire all over again.

"Now now, Miss Rogers," Strucker walked over to Katie's right. He placed his hands on her stomach to stop her from moving away. He pressed down _a lot _harder than he had to. "This will hurt less if you stop moving."

Katie looked from Strucker on her right to List on her left. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She could feel sweat start to form on her brow. She was in pain all over.

Her eyes wouldn't leave the needle in List's hands as it moved closer and closer to her hip. It was only when the sharp point was millimetres away that Katie turned her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to coming. A sharp needle going into her bone on top of burned skin would _definitely_ not feel pleasant.

She couldn't help it. She lost it. The needle pierced her skin and started to dig into the bone. A scream ripped through her throat while tears rolled down the side of her face.

* * *

_"This place is amazing, Tony." Katie commented as she pulled the chair back to sit down._

_"I know." Tony sent her a smirk from the head of the table. "Did you ever doubt me?"_

_"This is why I never give you compliments."_

_"I can think of a lot of reasons to doubt you, Stark." Clint spoke up from his seat. Tony ended up sending a glare his way._

_"JARVIS, remind me to remove Barton's level later on."_

_"You can't remove a whole level, Tony." Bruce pointed out._

_"Fine. JARVIS, remind me to replace Barton's level with a new lab later on. Or maybe another gym. Oh! An inside pool!"_

_"Tony," Pepper warned as she came out of the kitchen with a bowl of salad and placed it in the middle of the table. "Let's play nice, just this once."_

_"Yes dear."_

_Muffled laughs were heard from around the table before hunger took over and everyone started to dig in. Tony had called over all the Avengers and spent the day showing them around the newly finished Avengers Tower. And it truly was amazing. It was the perfect headquarters for the Avengers, adapting the needs of each and every member, as well as having a personal level for everyone. There was a launch pad for the quinjet, a number of labs and a giant gym just to name some features. There was also a giant living room, dining room, and a kitchen area for when they all got together. Like tonight._

_"You have truly outdone yourself, Man of Iron and Lady Pepper." Thor smiled through a full mouth of food._

_"Thank you Thor," Pepper laughed._

_Dinner carried on in a carefree fashion. Everyone laughed, joked, ate, and talked comfortably with one another. They talked about everything and nothing. Laughed at Clint's awful jokes. Ate all the mouthwatering food that was made for them. Everyone was at ease. And Katie never felt more at home. Sitting here, eating supper with her friends, with her family. Knowing that she was never going to be alone, it brought a smile to her face. _

_"Excuse me one and all. I have a few words I'd like to say." Tony raised from his chair, tapping his glass. A laugh escaped some lips as Clint jokingly boo'ed. "Can it Barton. Now, I'm not a sentimental person, but I just want to say that I'm glad I got stuck with all of you on that helicarrier. I couldn't have asked for a better team, or better friends."_

_"Don't get too sappy on us, Stark." Natasha smirked as she leaned her head into the palm of her hand. _

_"I'm not done, Romanoff." Stark continued on. "I also wanted to add that on behalf of the team, I will take it upon myself to teach Thunderbolts and Spangles all about this wonderful, modern world that they know nothing about."_

_"Thanks, Stark." Steve rolled his eyes as laughed broke out around the table. Katie jokingly patted his arm in a comforting fashion._

_"Anything to make you feel more comfortable here, old man."_

_"I'm grateful for your help," Thor said. "But Lady Jane has taught me a lot about your ways."_

_"Oh, I bet she has." Tony wiggled his eyebrows._

_A bang echoed around the room before anyone had time to comment. No one moved as they looked at one another, all of them wondering what the hell was going on._

_"Tony," Steve stood up from his chair. Everyone followed his lead, staying on guard. "What was that?"_

_"How should I know?"_

_"Please tell me it's one of your many special features." Clint said, but another bang echoed before anyone could comment._

_Soon, there was another bang. And another. And another, before the door finally busted opened and hundreds of men dressed in black came running into the room._

_Everything happened in a blur. They all started fighting left right and center. All of a sudden - Katie really wasn't sure how - Thor had his hammer, Steve his shield, Tony was in his suit, Clint had his arrows and Natasha her gun while Bruce was hulked out. Everyone was fighting as hard as they could. But, Katie suddenly felt weak. She lost all her energy and will to fight._

_The next thing she knew, she was being grabbed. She yelled and kicked and punched as they pulled and carried her to the door. Just before they walked out the door, however, she managed to escape their grasp. Katie expected to see everyone still fighting when she turned around. But there was no one. No men in black. No Avengers. Everyone was gone._

_The hands suddenly grabbed her again. Katie tried to fight her way out again, but she couldn't move. She felt drained and weak. Her eyes were heavy. Then, someone pulled out a needle. They jabbed it into her side and Katie screamed out in pain as she felt darkness take her under…_

Katie woke with a start.

Panic started to set in as she looked around the small area she was in. Her breathing started to quicken and pain racked her ribs and lungs. However, it only took her a few moments to remember where she was. But that didn't make her calm down any.

The dim lights in the hallway lit up the area just enough for Katie to pick out the shape of the cell she was in. There wasn't anything in here. Not a bed. Not a toilet. Not a sink. The place made a jail call look like a palace.

She was curled up in the corner, her back against the wall. It was far from the best position she could be in at the moment, especially in her state. But what else could she do? At least she was no longer in just her bra and underwear, as she was during earlier experiments. At least they were _nice enough _to give her an old, off white, hospital gown.

It had been a dream

Being home. Being at Avengers tower with the Avengers. With her friends. It was all a dream. A longing wish at a time like this. Hell, she'd never even been in Avengers Tower before. She was pretty sure it wasn't even 100% done yet.

It was all a dream. She was here, by herself. Her father wasn't here, Natasha wasn't here. Neither was Tony, Clint, Thor, Bruce. No one was here with her. And as far as she could tell, no one was coming for her. Not anytime soon.

Katie curled up in a ball, her arms hugging her legs to her chest. She tried to ignore the way her right arm throbbed. Or how her legs burned and her stomach caused pain to shot up her back. But she couldn't help the few tears from rolling down her face.

She wasn't sure how long she'd played lab rat. It felt like forever. Which was saying _a lot _because Katie knew what forever felt like. She was poked at with more needles than she could count. List took bone marrow, blood samples, hair samples, skin samples, he even pulled out one of her teeth. Her second molar on the right. Katie knew. Because she'd been wide awake when he did it. She was awake the whole time. She was even sure they cut off the drugs at some point. Because she felt everything,

Katie wanted to be strong. She _tried_ to be strong. She was The Golden Girl, Captain America's daughter. She fought aliens for the love of God. She is strong… She _was_ strong.

The problem was, she couldn't be strong. She didn't want to be strong anymore. She couldn't hold it together. Not this time. She didn't know where her father was, where Natasha was. She didn't know if they got away. Or if they were captive. Hell, they could be just down the wall from her for all she knew. Or maybe, maybe they were dead.

God, her father could be dead now, and he hadn't even heard his daughter call him dad. Come to think of it, all Katie ever did was put him through crap. She never even told him she loved him. She was a horrible daughter.

Katie dropped her head on her knees. She wished she could think positively right now. But she couldn't. HYDRA had her. But more importantly, List and HYDRA now had her DNA. They had everything they needed now to figure out the serum. Plus they no doubt had the technology to do so. And they already said they had some of Dr. Erskine's notes. God only knows what that would use it for - or who it would use it on - if they ever figured it out.

Katie leaned against the wall on her left. With her head still on her knees, sobs rocked her body as she curled up in a tighter ball, pain ripping through her once more. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know how long she'd been here. She didn't know how long she was _going_ to be here. She didn't know if her father was okay, if Natasha was okay. She didn't know what to do.

Katie was used to being alone. Alone in the sense that she was independent, always on her own but always around people. But for the first time in her life, Katie was really and truly _alone_.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I've never written anything like this before, so I'm excited and nervous to see what you guys have to say. And big hugs going out to _Tospringe_ for being an amazing beta!**

**Just a quick warning: physical and psychological abuse, mental breakdown, and torture ****for upcoming chapters.**

**Wanna follow me on tumblr? Links in my profile!**

**All your reviews on last chapter were overwhelming! I love hearing from you guys, so keep them coming.**


	20. Chapter 18: Pain, Lost, and Scars

_Echo - Jason Walker._

_"The family is the first essential cell of human society." - Pope John XXlll._

* * *

_**Potential triggers mentioned in note below._

All Katie felt these days was pain.

Whether it was a dull pain or a pain that made every fibre of her being feel like it was on fire. She felt it. She always felt the pain. There was no way to get rid of it.

She would go to sleep in pain and wake up in pain. That is, if she was actually able to sleep. It was no trouble for Katie to find herself going unconscious. Either because of all the drugs Strucker and his team pumped into her body, or because the pain got so bad she passed out. It was nothing for Katie to let the darkness take over. But actually feeling rested was another story.

Though, someone had been nice enough to give her a bed. If you could call it that. It was just as hard, if not harder, then the floor. Plus her feet hung off the end and there was no pillow or blanket. It was hardly used anyways. Katie spent her time - when she wasn't lying on the operation table - in the dark corner of her cell. She would sit in the darkness and _pray_ for a miracle.

But she never got one.

It sure as hell seemed like Strucker and List had some, however. The more they poked and studied Katie, the more they would go on and on about some miracles.

Then the pain would start again. And Katie would scream so loud her throat was now raw. In fact, Katie couldn't remember the last time she opened her mouth and words came out. The only sound she made lately were screams and cries.

You would think, that because Strucker, or List, or Pierce, or HYDRA, _whoever, _had an actual Super-Human to study, they would keep that person in the best heath and comfort. That way, everything they took and studied would be in the best condition. But no. That wasn't the case at all.

Strucker _loved_ to push Katie. List was almost always off studying whatever his most recent sample was and Pierce was hardly around. That left Strucker to have Katie all to himself. And he loved it.

He tested her. She knew it because she knew what he was up to. It took her a few times of being experimented on to realize it, but she did. Katie always thought people were most interested in how strong her body was. How much she could lift or the fastest she could run. But Strucker, he was trying to find out how weak she could be. The most pain she could endure. And then how long it took for her to heal.

That seemed like the thing Strucker and List were the most interested in. How she healed so quickly. That, and her aging. Whenever List was present for the experiments, he was always taking scans of her brain, trying to find out what made her age slowly.

Katie liked it when List was present, because that meant the torture would be less painful. Not _painless_. Just _less painful_.

Every day, the pain and torture got worse and worse. The sessions would last longer. The cuts got deeper. The screams got louder. And Katie's faith in miracles started to fade more and more each day.

Katie bit back a groan and a cry as she was thrown back into her cell. She waited until she heard the metal door at the end of the hall slam shut before letting a whimper cross her lips.

Today's test was seeing how much force had to be applied until a bone would break. Now, Katie's leg was broken in two places and the bone was sticking out at an odd angle She had to crawl over to the corner, soft cries leaving her lips every time she dragged her broken leg across the rough ground.

She made it to the corner and leaned her head against the wall, tears rolling down her face. She hugged her knees. She tried to keep warm and protect herself from the hurt and pain. But it didn't work.

Because all Katie felt these days was pain.

* * *

Pierce suddenly stopped showing up.

He didn't show up every day. Or to session. Really, Katie hardly saw the man she hated with a passion. But just when she would forget about him, he would show up out of now where. Until one day.

As HYDRA's number one prisoner, Katie had been on a routine. Experimented on for hours, thrown back in cell, given some mosh that was supposed to be a meal, rest for a few hours, repeat. Or somedays, she would just sit in her cell for hours on end. It was either one or the other. It was hardly ever interrupted. Any and all conversations between List, Strucker and/or Pierce were left until Katie was in the cell.

Which is why, when List came into the examination room one day, Katie could tell something wasn't right.

Katie could feel the blackness starting to come. Normally, she welcomed it with open arms. But today was different. Struker looked up abruptly as List walked through the door. With confused eyes, Strucker walked over to List and they started to talk in hushed tones.

Warm and sticky blood ran down Katie's left arm and stomach as she titled her head towards the door. It was hard to fight the darkness and keep her heavy eyes open between the drugs and loss of blood. But Katie tried to hardest as she listened in on Strucker and List.

In was no good. Her eyes kept falling shut. She was able to catch the words 'HYDRA', 'Pierce', 'killed', 'Winter Soldier', and 'Captain America', before her eyes fell shut once more, and this time, never opened.

The next time the door sprung open, Katie was back in her cell. She was lying on her back in the middle of her cell. Slowly, she made her way over to the back wall and sat against it before she went over today's injuries. There was a long jagged cut from her elbow to her wrist and dried up blood covered her arm. She looked down at her stomach and found a blood stain on the old, ragged hospital gown they always threw back on her. And when she pulled up the gown, she found another jagged cut from her ribcage to her belly button.

Katie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool wall. She always thought she couldn't get headaches. But now, as she felt every beat of her heart in her head, she knew she was wrong.

She tried to ignore the pain in her head and all over. Instead, she thought about what Strucker and List were talking about before she passed out. But she couldn't make any sense out of it. Pierce and the Winter Soldier where part of HYDRA, so it wasn't uncommon to hear these words together. What worried her was the words 'killed' and 'Captain America'.

If there was one thing that was killing Katie more than well, the torture, it was knowing nothing about what happened to her father. Strucker and List never spoke about her father around her. In fact, they never talked about the outside world around her. Today was the first time they actually namedropped 'Captain America'.

But at the same time, knowing nothing about her father was the only thing that kept her going. If she knew he was… _dead_… then she would have given up long ago. But because there was a chance he was still out there, somewhere, fighting, Katie _had_ to keep going.

Even on days like these when fighting and holding on seemed almost impossible.

After that day, however, things went back to their normal routine. There were no more interruptions. List didn't stop by the examination room unless he needed more samples to study. Struker never mentioned the name 'Captain America' around her again. Everything seemed to go back to… _normal._ But Katie knew, she knew something was up.

Because Pierce suddenly stopped showing up.

* * *

Katie was lost.

She didn't know how to measure time anymore. She completely lost the ability to tell if it was day or night. But this was nothing new. She was lost it time the moment she was brought to this place. And really, Katie could care less if it was day or night. Not knowing how much time had passed was what was driving her insane.

She wouldn't be able to tell you how long she was in HYDRAs hands. Weeks, months maybe. Maybe it was only days. Maybe a year even. She didn't know. The one thing she could tell you was that it felt like forever. Which was saying something, because Katie knew what forever felt like.

She also had no idea how long she would be here. Once List had everything he needed to recreate the serum, would they kill her? Would they keep her locked in the cell and let her rot? Maybe they would try and make her fight for HYDRA. Like hell that would happen.

Katie had no fucking idea what time even was anymore. And it was pushing her towards insanity.

The only thing about being locked in this small cell was that it gave her time to think. And she thought about a lot of stuff. She had to, it was the only way to keep her from thinking about the pain. Or about how lonely she was. What she mainly thought about was what she wished she said to everyone back when she had the chance.

She wished she thanked Thor for everything he did for this world, a world he wasn't even a part of. She wished she told Bruce that not only he was an amazing scientist, he was also an amazing person. But most importantly, she wished she thanked them both for being such great friends.

She wished she hung around with Clint more. She wished she'd taken him up on his offer to teach her how to use a bow and arrow. She wished she laughed up at his jokes and listened to his stories more.

She wished she'd told Tony more about his father. Stories about what a great man he was. And about his mother, and how beautiful she was inside and out. She wished she'd told Tony how much she wanted to be there for him when he was growing up. She wished she'd took up his offers on dinner at the tower more. And she wished she'd told him that she loved him like a brother.

She wished she'd spent more time with just Natasha. It was always her, Natasha, plus someone else. She wished they'd had more girl time. She wished she'd told her how much she appreciated having her around and how much she inspired her. She wished she'd told Natasha how much she loved having her as her best friend.

But most of all, she wished she'd told Steve everything. She wished she'd opened up more to him. She wished she was a better daughter. She wished she didn't close herself off or run away. She wished she'd called him dad at least once. She wished she'd told him that she loved him so much.

And Katie hoped, more than anything, that she would see the day when she got to tell them all these things.

But as Katie lied on the board of a bed, facing the wall, she honestly didn't know if that day would come. She didn't know if she'd make it that far. She didn't even know how far away that day was.

Because Katie was lost.

* * *

Apparently, Katie could scar.

She always thought she couldn't. She always thought it was impossible. Which, now that Katie thought about it, that was stupid of her. Because she of all people should know, _anything was possible_.

To be fair, she didn't scar with just a little cut. It did take a lot to get her to even just to start to scar. She healed too fast. But over these past few days, she had nothing better to do than to watch herself start to scar.

She fast noticed it after a torture session with Strucker. She was back in her cell, trying as hard as she could to clean up the blood on her stomach with a shaking hand. It was at this point that Katie normally had tears running down her face. But it seemed she cried out all her tears over the past few months. That's when she saw it. An ugly, jagged scar from her left rib down to her right hip bone. It was only faint. But it was still there.

Really, it didn't surprise Katie that she had a scar there of all places. Struker's favourite form of torture was to see how fast she could heal after a cut. Katie still remembered the look on his face the first time he brought the metal blade down on her stomach and drew blood. He only used a very light hand. The cut didn't even draw a scream from Katie, it just stung like a bitch. But as he watched the skin basically stitch itself together, an awful smile curled on his lips. His eyes shinned with evil and mischief. Now, he brought that same blade down on Katie's stomach every other day. And each time he pressed harder and harder, tracing the same pattern. So of course she would eventually scar there.

Then, a far days later, she started to notice little scars up and down her arms. Needle points in her elbows and hips. A giant bruise starting to form on her hand from the IV always being shoved in roughly. Her stomach and legs where still pealing and scarred from the burns. She could basically still see the broken bone in her leg where it wasn't healed properly.

Katie never thought her body was capable of looking like this. She was so used to her body always being perfect. Not to sound vain, but that's just who she was. Her DNA made her perfect in every way. Now, her body looked anything but perfect. It looked broken.

She sat in the corner the whole night. She gave up on sleep weeks ago. It was pointless. She was tired, but she couldn't get any rest. Instead, she stayed up and carefully traced and counted her scars over and over again, commiting them to memory.

Then, the metal door at the end of the hall opened. Katie never took her eyes off the scars on her right arm. She counted to five in her head, then her cell opened.

Months ago, she would have fought it. She would have fought against the agents. She would have tried to punch and kick her way out. But now, she didn't. She didn't have the energy anymore. She was too weak. She had too many injuries. She was in too much mental and physical pain to do anything.

She didn't even look up from her arm as the two HYDRA agents walked over and roughly lifted her up. They all but dragged her out of the cell and brought Katie to Strucker. So she could collect even more scars.

Because apparently, Katie could scar.

* * *

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5._

Five seconds. That's all it took to get from the door at the end of the hallway to Katie's cell. She counted every time. At this point, it was more of a reflex then anything.

The heavy metal rails to her cell where pulled opened. But Katie didn't even bother to look up. She stayed curled up in the corner, her head resting on her knees and her hands on the back of her head. She heard heavy feet walking towards her. Then, cold hands grabbed her by the forearms and lifted her up.

They left the cell and walked towards the door at the end of the hall. Katie knew the path to the examination room just as well as the scars on her arms. She knew where every left and right turn was. Where every camera was. Hell, she even knew how many steps it took it get to the room from her cell.

And she also knew something was going on the moment they entered the 'torture chamber'. Because Strucker wasn't there. And he was always there when Katie was brought in. But today, the two HYDRA agents dragged her into the room and strapped her down to the examination table like they always did. Then they left. And for the very first time since these torture sessions started, Katie was left alone in the room.

Normally, this would have been the best chance to try and escape. But Katie couldn't. Not only was she strapped down, but the agents had stuck the IV in her hand. The strong drugs were already making her feeler weaker then she already was. There was no way she could get out of the restraints. Not in this state.

Katie was scared. Months ago, she would've never admitted that. Not to anyone, and not to herself. She would have played it cool. Acted tough. Like nothing could defeat her. But now, Katie admitted to herself that she was scared.

She was scared, lonely, cold, and shaking.

She had learned to overcome her fear of being tortured every other day. She knew what was to come and what to expect. She knew the routine. But this was a chance. And an interruption. This was something that never happened, and she was scared to see what Strucker had planned for her.

If only she had some energy. If only she could actually think straight. Then maybe she'd be able to think of a way out of this mess. Then she may be able to break the straps and get out of here. Then maybe-

The heavy door to the room was suddenly pulled open. Katie took a deep breath through her nose before slowly turning her head. Her eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly as Strucker walked into the room, with List right behind him.

So she was going to be poked with needles or have another brain scan done today. At least it would be a less painful day.

"We have good news, Miss Rogers." Strucker gave her an evil smile. Katie felt a shiver run down her body as he walked around the table to stand on her left.

"Good news indeed," List stood on Katie's right. He shared a look with Strucker before looking done at Katie with piercing eyes. "I have figured out your DNA."

Katie felt her heart stop. Her stomach dropped and her breathing became swallow. No. This couldn't be happening. List couldn't have the serum worked out. Not yet. And what did this mean for her? Katie wished more than once while she was in that cell that List would figure out the serum just so she could be killed already. But now… Katie felt more helpless than ever. List had the serum now. And God only knows what he was going to do with it.

"Do not get to excited," List smiled at the panic in Katie's eyes. "I do not have the whole serum worked out. But I do know now what makes you heal so quickly."

Katie wanted to give a little sigh of relief. This was still bad. Still _very_ bad. List could now make an army of soldiers who could be almost indestructible. But this wasn't as bad as List having the whole serum worked out. Right?

"Next," Strucker spoke up. Katie turned away from List and glanced to her left. She found Strucker with a blood bag in his hand, only it contained a clear liquid. "Is to find out how you age so slowly."

"But first," List spoke up once more as he crossed his arms. "We're going to go on a little trip."

Panic started to set in again. One of the only things that helped Katie remain calm after all these weeks and months was that she stayed in one place. If her father was out there, Katie was confident that he would be looking for her. And having her stay in one place was making it easier for him to find her.

But now, if Katie was moved, Steve may never track her down. What if he was literally staying outside the door? With if him and the rest of the Avengers had a plan of attack and were planning to go through with it tomorrow? It would be too late then. Katie would be gone, and maybe never found.

"Do not worry, Miss Rogers." Strucker let out a cool laugh. Katie looked over at them, only to see him hook the blood bag in his hands up to an IV. Then, he looked down at her with mischievous eyes. "You're in good hands."

Katie's breathing started to pick up. Strucker dug the IV into Katie's other hand, causing her to flinch slightly. She didn't know what was being pumped into her body this time, but it was strong. She could already feel her eyes getting heavy. Darkness started to cloud the edge of her vision. Katie watched with closing eyes as Strucker and List headed towards the door once more. The last thing she remembered was hearing the word 'Sokovia' before her eyes feel shut.

But what felt like just moments later, Katie wake with a start. It felt like no time had passed at all. She felt like she had just closed her eyes and she was already opening them again. In fact, if it wasn't for the change of scenery, Katie would have guessed she was still on the examination table.

Well, really she was.

She was in another cell of a room. Only this one was much cleaner. The walls were painted a light beige. The table she was lying on was like a hospital bed, though it was still hard and very uncomfortable. Once again, her wrists and legs were strapped down. Katie tired lifting her head to get a better look around the room. Medical equipment surrounded her once more. But what took her off guard was the wall in front of her. It was all mirror. And Katie knew, that meant that on the other side was all glass. A one way window. But what took her back was the women looking back at her.

Could Katie lose weight? Cause it sure as hell looked like she had. Her face was sunken in. She was way paler then she was before. Her lips where pale, cracked, and dry. Her normally yellow-blonde hair was now lifeless and hung just past her shoulders. She had dark circles under her eyes that made it look like she either had a broken nose or hadn't slept in months. Well, one of those were true.

This was the fast time Katie had seen herself since HYDRA got their hands on her. And the only thing she could think of was how sick she looked. And how it scared her even more. How much longer would she last? Sure, she could heal faster than normal, but even her body had to reach a limit at some point. Hell, she could hardly walk by herself or lift her hand. She couldn't go on much longer like this.

"Ahh, you are awake."

Katie eye's shifted from her face in the mirror to Strucker's. She didn't hear the door - that was apparently behind her - open. She was so taken aback by how she looked she didn't even notice Strucker enter the room.

"I trust you enjoyed the trip."

Katie just continued to stare at Strucker. She could feel herself starting to shake. From range and from holding her head up for so long. Because she really did have no energy anymore.

"I bet you are wondering why we brought you here, yes?" Strucker had his hands behind his back as he walked to stand in front of the giant mirror. Katie never took her eyes off him.

Katie expected Strucker to start going on and on about what he had in store for her next. Because if there was one thing Strucker loved more than actually causing Katie pain, it was explaining how he was going to do it.

But he never did. Instead, his eyes shifted from Katie to the door behind her.

"Doctor," Strucker smiled. "Welcome."

Katie watched as List walked into the room. She then allowed her head to fall back down. Partly because she was tired and couldn't hold it up anymore. Partly because it was List. That were the only people Katie ever saw. Strucker and List. Aside from her two guards, Katie never saw anyone else.

"Miss Rogers," Katie's eyes glanced up at List as he stood at her side. He clicked a button on the side of her bed and Katie was shifted into an upright position. "I have someone I want you to meet."

With curious eyes, Katie listened as a set of footsteps could be heard stepping into the room. She the watched as the newcomer walked over and stood in between Strucker and List.

Katie looked from Strucker and List before back at the the newcomers. A girl. She wasn't doctor, Katie could tell by the way she was dressed in rags and the expressions on her face. It was a mixed between scared and on guard. But, she also looked younger then Katie. Twenty maybe? Give or take a few years. The young girl had long, dark brown hair and haunting, dark eyes. Aside from this however, she looked almost as bad as Katie.

"You have extraordinary powers," Strucker spoke to the newcomer. "However, you have not had the chance to use them to their full abilities, Wanda."

Katie was lost. And scared. She could already tell that this was going to be bad for her. Why else would Strucker and List bring her here? Why else would they be so obsessed with her healing factor?

"Sir…" The girl - Wanda - spoke in a dry voice. She had an accent that Katie couldn't quite place.

"This is Katie," List placed a hand on Katie's shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to slap it away. "She has the ability to physically heal faster than a normal being."

"And from our research," Strucker added. "She may also heal faster mentally."

Wanda turned towards Katie. She felt her heart rate starting to go up. She didn't like all this talk about mentally and physically healing faster. Especially the mentally part.

"We would like you to try your power on Miss Rogers here, Wanda." Strucker said to the young women. "You are our miracle, after all."

_Miracle_. Katie's eyes flicked up to the young girl. Was she the miracle Strucker and List were always talking about? Did that mean - if Katie followed them correctly - this was who they wanted to use the serum on? For some reason, Strucker and List wanted this young and scared looking girl to heal fast and stay young longer? Why? Why would they do that to this poor kid?

"Sir," Wanda spoke. She was hesitating. Her eyes shifting from Katie to Strucker. "I… She is just…"

"I understand you hesitation, Wanda." Striker walked from his spot next to the mirror to Katie's left. "She seems harmless, does she not. However, you of all people should know, looks can be deceiving."

Strucker paused for a moment and Katie held her breath. Her eyes never left Wanda's. And she did not expect these next words to leave Strucker's lips.

"She works with Stark."

Katie's breathing started to quicken. She watched as Wanda's eyes flicked to Strucker before she looked at the ground. She looked like his was giving and inner battle. Then suddenly, her eyes turned a shade darker as they turned back to Katie. This meant something to her. She was obviously affected by the fact that her and Tony worked together. And the way that her expression turned to hatred made Katie realize this wasn't good. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest as Wanda started to walk towards her.

"Very good, Wanda." List praised her.

Wanda walked around the bed and stopped right above Katie's head. List clicked a button and the bed lowered again, so Katie was now lying flat on her back.

"Now Wanda," Strucker spoke up. "Concentrate."

Katie wasn't really sure what was happening. She waited for pain. She waited for a scream to escape her lips, for tears to start rolling down her face. But it never happened.

Instead, she started to feel light-headed. Her vision started to blur. And the darkness took her under once more.

* * *

**Why hello there Wanda. I'm so excited to bring the twins into this story (and yes, Pietro will be coming in very soon also!). Also, h****ugs going out to _Tospringe_ for being an awesome beta!**

**Just a quick warning: physical and psychological abuse, mental breakdown, and torture ****for upcoming chapters.**

**I'm so so excited for the next chapter! However, because of personal plans for me and for my beta, there'll be no update next week. We'll be back on track July 29th.**

**Wanna follow me on tumblr? Links in my profile!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on last chapter! You guys rock! ****Think we can get to 300 reviews by next chapter? :)**


	21. Chapter 19: 1963?

_Renegades - X Ambassadors._

_"I believe that the greatest gift you can give your family and the world is a healthy you." - Joyce Meyer._

* * *

Katie started to come to.

She could feel the blackness starting to fade away. Her senses started to come back to her as she let out a soft groan. Katie stretched her arms above her head, almost as if she was trying to make herself taller. Slowly, she turned over and started to bury her face in the pillow to squeeze in a few last moments of sleep.

That's when her eyes flew opened and she shot up. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any pain at her sudden movement.

She wanted to close her eyes again, the room was so bright with color. And the sun shining through the window didn't help much. Katie looked down. She was in a bed. It wasn't the comfiest bed she'd ever been in, but it was still a bed. And it was comfier than the dirty, hard, cold, ground she'd been resting on.

What the hell was going on? The last thing she remembered was basically falling asleep at Wanda's hands. Stucker had said Wanda was his 'miracle' and had 'extraordinary powers'. Well, what the hell had the girl done to her.

Cautiously, Katie grabbed the funky comforter in her hand. She pulled the sheets off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Slowly, she lowered her feet onto the ground, the shagged carpet squashed beneath her toes. Katie walked the short distance from the bed to the window and pulled the curtains apart.

Katie remembered the last time she'd seen these outsides. It was months ago, right before her, her father, and Natasha walked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s old headquarters. Ever since HYDRA took her, Katie had thought that was the last time she would ever see the grass and trees. And yet, here she was. Katie looked out the window at what seemed like a backyard. It was big and open with tress fencing it off. Katie was sure she'd never seen grass and trees so green. The sun was still low but bright in the blue, cloudless sky.

Katie took a step back, her breathing becoming deep and swallow. What kind of sick joke was this? Was this a test? Was it another way to watch her break down?

Taking a few more steps back, Katie finally took a look at the room she was in. The wall that housed the bed, bedside table, and window had funky wallpaper that consisted of circles of different sizes and colors from blue, yellow, green, pink, and more while the rest of the walls were a light yellow. Posters of The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Beach Boys, and more where hanging on the walls. Katie slowly started to turn around and saw a vanity on the right wall. The wall opposite the bed and window held the door and a sliding double door closet that was also a full body mirror.

Katie's breathing stopped all together as she slowly walked toward the giant mirror.

She wasn't dressed in basically nothing anymore. She was now dressed in a green pajama set. The shirt was short sleeved and very loose, while the shorts she wore had elastic around the bottom, cinching the fabric around her leg. Her hair still held its waves, but it was _a lot_ longer and cleaner than she remembered. Katie's breathing started to pick up again as she slowly reached for the bottom of her shirt with shaking hands. She pulled the shirt up to reveal her stomach. Soft, perfect skin basically stared Katie right in the face. Gone was the ugly scar. She dropped her shirt and looked down at her arms. But once again, she saw nothing but flawless skin.

Nothing was making sense. This was pretty extreme if this was some kind of test. Katie doubted Strucker and List would have taken the time to put this much detail into… whatever was going on. Hell, she looked like something out of a 60's movie.

Katie's head snapped up. She took one last look at her outfit before turning around to look at the room. The bright colors and patterns, posters on the wall, the wooden furniture. In 1963, she had been seventeen years old. And this was a _very_ 60s looking room and outfit.

Time travel. That was the first thing the popped into Katie's head. It was possible for Strucker and List to dress her up and decorate a room like it was the 60s. But making her look younger, taking the time to make all her scars go away, and giving her longer hair… that wasn't them. Maybe time travel was Wanda's special power. It sounded out there, but really. With everything that had happened in Katie's life, why couldn't time travel be possible? Maybe Strucker had Wanda send Katie back to the 60s. But there was still the question of why? That would sure get her out of their hands. But Katie was sure HYDRA wasn't done with her. In fact, List basically stated that she was going to be with them for a long time yet.

A knock on the door caused Katie to jump out of her skin. She spun around. Her hand flew up to her mouth to cover her gasp. She could feel her heart beating against her ribcage.

"Katie. Sweetie, Are you up?"

Katie took a step back in shock as the voice of her mother flooded into the room. This had to be time travel. There was no way her mother could actually be on the other side of that door if it wasn't.

"Katie?" Peggy knocked again on the door when Katie never replied. "Are you awake?"

Katie watched in horror as the doorknob started to turn. She couldn't see her mother. Not yet. Not when she was a mess. Not when she had no damn clue what was going on.

"Y-yes!" Katie spoke up, a bit too quickly. "Yes, I'm just up."

To Katie's relief, the doorknob stopped turning and the door stayed closed as Peggy spoke up again.

"Okay. When you're ready, come down. Breakfast is just about ready."

"Okay!"

Katie stayed frozen in place as she listened to her mother's footsteps walk away. It wasn't until she couldn't hear them anymore that Katie let out a shaky breath.

What the hell was going on? Katie walked over and sat down on the bed. She had no clue what to do. If this was time travel, that meant her step-father, Robert, and Lydia were here. Should she play along? Katie didn't really see any other way. She couldn't stay locked up in her room. She'd have to play along, until she figured out what to do.

Katie slowly got off the bed and walked over to her closet. She slid the door open and cringed at the clothes that were inside. She forgot how bright everything used to be in the 60s.

Katie didn't waste any time picking out an outfit. She reached for a white dress with big, yellow, polka dots on it. It was high cellar, long-sleeved and stopped mid-thigh. Katie slid on some white tights and yellow matching shoes before walking over to her vanity.

She sat there for a moment, just staring at her younger face. Her mind started to work overtime to remember how she did her makeup in the 60s. She finally settled on eyeliner and nude lips before slicking her long hair back with a white headband.

Really, this wasn't a time for Katie to be playing dress up. She should be trying to find a way out of here, or back to her own time, whatever the hell was going on. But if she didn't dress the part - like she would have when she was actually in the 60s - and her mother, step-father or someone realized something wasn't right, she could be in shit. More so than she was already.

After taking a deep breath, Katie slowly made her way towards the door. She rested her hand on top of the doorknob for a few moments. She could do this. She could face her mother again. She could see Jack alive again. See her brother and sister young. She could do this. She _had_ to do this.

Katie slowly turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. She slowly stepped out of the bedroom and made her way down the hall. The whole time she was trying to prepare herself for who she was about to see.

Katie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. But just as she entered the doorway, she froze. Her face fell. Her whole body went cold. Her heart stopped before it started to bang against her ribs and her mind went blank.

There, standing in the kitchen, was her mother. But it wasn't her step-father that was with her. It was her _father._

There was no doubt about it. The strong, muscular built. The blond hair neatly parted, so much like the very first time Katie saw him and so unlike the last time Katie saw him. The way his blue eyes lit up as he smiled and laughed at something Peggy said. In 1963, her mother was 42. And though her mother aged beautifully and almost flawlessly, she looked her age. Her father, however, did not look his age. He should look 45. Yet he looked about 30. And happy. Katie was sure she'd _never_ seen Steve look so happy.

Katie couldn't get her mind to catch up to what was going on. Steve Rogers was standing right next to Peggy Carter. Right before her eyes, her father and mother were side by side. They were laughing together as they finished off cooking breakfast. This was the very first time Katie had ever seen her parents doing what parents do, together. She was sure she was going to faint.

"Katie?"

She was so dazed and out of it, Katie didn't even notice both her mother and father watching her. Looking up, her eyes focused in on her father's face. There was something there that Katie never saw before. Something that wasn't there the first time she met her father. Something that still hadn't been there the last time she saw him. There was this fatherly look on his face. The face of a father who was looking at his teenage daughter but picturing his little girl. A father who _knew_ his daughter.

Then her eyes moved to her mother's face. There was something in her eyes. They sparkled now more than they ever did. She had the face of someone who had everything they wanted in life and more. She looked truly and utterly happy.

"Katie," Steve repeated. He put down the knife he was using to butter the toast. "Are you okay?"

Katie's mind finally started to kick back into gear. Panic slowly started to creep up on her. But she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She hid these things well. Or so she hoped. Being locked up for months on end did change her.

"Y-yeah." Katie shook her head slightly. She forced a smile onto her face. "I'm fine."

She really hoped she sounded convincing. She was normally a _very_ good liar. She could lie her way out of anything. Of course, that was before she went through what she did. Plus, this was her mother and father she was facing.

But to Katie's relief, they dropped the subject. Her mother smiled at her.

"Will you set the table, dear?"

Katie nodded and let out a soft breath. Peggy placed a stack of plates on the counter and Katie slowly walked into the kitchen. She kept her eyes down so she wouldn't meet her father's eyes again. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes, the look that the Steve she last saw would have. Should have.

The hell was going on? Katie couldn't help but narrow her eyes slightly as she picked up the plates and started setting the table. Time travel, she could deal with. But this? What even was this? Obliviously not time travel seen that her mother had Steve Rogers at her side and not Jack Thompson.

What had that… _witch_ done to her?

Katie took a step back. Five place settings. Her heart started to beat a little faster once again. Did she have siblings in this time… place… wherever she was? Made sense. But Katie really doubted at this point they were Robert and Lydia. But siblings… siblings that were like _her_. Siblings that also had the super-solider serum in their DNA. Katie's stomach turned. And she couldn't tell if it was because she was excited or nervous. Either way she felt like she was about to throw up.

Katie turned and made her way slowly around the counter. The sound of her mother and father talking and laughing as they finished breakfast sounded so foreign to her ears. It almost made Katie cry.

Then, she froze in the middle of the kitchen. She still had to keep up the act. She still had to act like she was from _here_. But as Katie starred at the kitchen cupboards, she couldn't help but bite her lip. She had no idea where anything was. And she _should_ know that, if she grew up in this house like Peggy and Steve thought she did.

Katie cursed in her head. She really hopped the Peggy that raised her and this Peggy both kept their dishes in the same cupboard.

Reaching for the cupboard on the right of the sink, Katie held her breath. She opened to cupboard and almost smiled when she saw the forks, spoons, and knifes looking back at her.

Katie took a breath through her nose. Her mother and father continued on with their conversation as they started moving the food to the table. She slowly took the utensils out of the drawer, counting as she did so. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5. _

Then, she stopped. This was insane. All of this. She was setting a table for five while her mother and father made breakfast. Was this the life she would've had? If her father never went down with the plane. Was she in some kind of alternate universe? Katie swore she could start to feel her head pounding and her vision blurring the more she thought about it.

"Katie."

Katie felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around with a jump, about to attack. But the sight of her father watching her with a concerned eye stopped her. The utensils in her hand fell to the ground.

"Monkey, are you sure you're okay?"

Katie wanted to shake her head. _No _was on the tip of her tongue. Because she didn't belong here. This wasn't her home. This wasn't her mother, or father. And Katie wanted to cry. Because she had no clue why her father called her 'monkey'. It made her sick, because she loved the sound of it.

Instead of crying and shaking her head, Katie forced a bright smile onto her lips. She nodded her head slightly as she met her father's eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I never got much sleep last night." Katie lied.

The look on Steve's face told Katie that he wanted to question her more. But thankfully. Peggy spoke up from over by the table.

"Oh! Steve, can you get the milk out of the fridge?"

Steve watched Katie with concerned eyes for a moment longer, before turning to Peggy and nodding, a smile finding its way on his lips.

Katie stood there for a few more moment, watching as Steve walked over to the fridge. Once he had opened the door, Katie bent down and picked up the forks and knifes she dropped. She placed them in the sink before fetching a new set out of the drawer.

All she had to do was make it through breakfast. Then she could excuse herself to her room to… to what? Figure this all out? Katie wanted to yell in frustration. She never felt so lost before in her life.

Like she had been the whole morning, Katie was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps that came down the stairs. She didn't even know anyone else was in the room until Peggy spoke up.

"Michael! Please tell me your sister is on her way down also?"

"She's just in the bathroom, mum." A voice spoke up. "She said she'll be down in a minute."

Katie was honest to god scared. She was scared to turn around and see what was waiting for her. Her heart started to flatter in her chest. Because her brother was standing behind her.

And yet, Katie swallowed. She slowly turned around and started to make her way toward the table. As she walked around the counter, she looked up at the doorway.

Katie was right. This wasn't her brother Robert Thompson. This was a young man about the age of thirteen. Katie got her looks from her father, while her brother -_ Michael_ \- got them from their mother. That much was as plain as day. From his dark hair to his high cheekbones and dark eyes. He was a mini Peggy Carter.

Katie had to force her feet to keep moving as she set the forks and knifes at their place setting. Her breathing she swallow, heart racing, her brain felt like it was pressing against her skull. This was all getting to much for her to take.

"Good," Peggy smiled at her son. "Now help Katie set the table. Someone didn't get a lot of sleep last night apparently. She's been a bit slow this morning."

Peggy shot Katie a teasing look, but Katie just looked away. Her mind was working to slow to make up with a witty remark. Or to simple even just roll her eyes. She felt more exhausted than she did fighting the Chitauri to be honest.

"Did someone sneak out and see Thomas last night?" Michael joined in on the teasing. He opened one of the cupboards and started taking down some cups.

Katie froze all together and her head snapped up. She gave Michael a look of disbelief as he walked over to the table and started setting down the cups.

Surely he couldn't mean Thomas O'Connell. He had to be talking about another Thomas. A Thomas Katie didn't even know. There was no way in hell he could be talking about her ex-fiance Thomas O'Connell… Right?

Katie felt like the air was being sucked out of the room. She didn't know how long she stood there. She didn't know long she stared at Michael like a fish out of water. If felt like forever. And yet, no one seemed to notice. And Katie didn't even have a chance to respond as another voice suddenly filled the room.

"I think you finally did it Mike. You finally broke Katie."

Katie didn't even want to turn to the doorway. She didn't want to see who that voice belonged to. But she couldn't help it. It was almost like her body and mind weren't cooperating. Like she had no say over what her body was doing.

Slowly, Katie's head turned towards the entrance. She let out a small gasp as she took a step back from the table.

The girl standing there could be Katie's twin. Her clone even. But younger, she looked younger than Katie only by a year or so. Her eyes were also different. Katie had her father's eyes, it seemed like this girl had Peggy's. Other than that, everything seemed to be the same. From the blonde hair to the strong jaw line. Of course, there had to be more differences. But Katie wasn't in the right state of mine at the moment to pick them out.

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible, Lizzie." Michael - _Mike apparently _\- spoke up. He started to set the cups on the table. "Not even you can break Katie. She just had a late night with _Thomas_."

Mike looked over at Katie and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Katie eye's flicked from him back to her… her sister, who just rolled her eyes. Lizzie. Her baby sister as it would seem.

"Yes now." Lizzie walked farther into the dining area. "I'm sure little miss perfect would sneak out in the middle of the night."

There was no distaste in her voice. She was just starting a fact. As if the family needed to be reminded time and time again that Katie would never do something like sneak out.

"You're right. We can't all be like you, _Elizabeth_." Mike teased his sister.

Lizzie crossed her arms. "And what's that supposed to mean, _Michael_?"

Katie simply stood there. She didn't know if it was because she was so overwhelmed, and lost, and confused, but she suddenly felt very weak. Like she did while she was locked up. Her vision became shiny and the edges started to blur and turn to black. She felt light headed. She could hear very faint voices talking in the distance. Voices that didn't belong to her _family. _She gripped the chair in front of her so tight, her knuckles were white. Her mouth went dry and her stomach turned, like she was about to be sick.

"Katie?"

Ever so slowly, Katie looked up at the sound of her name coming from her mother's mouth. She found her whole family watching her, concerned looks over all their faces. But Katie's eyes suddenly felt really heavy. Her knees gave out and she could feel herself falling as her eyes shut.

* * *

_"Concentrate Wanda. Push forward. Do not stop now."_

_"Katie?"_

_"I cannot hold on, Sir."_

_"Sweetie? Wake up."_

_"Yes you can. Just for a while longer."_

_"Wake up, monkey."_

The first thing Katie saw when she opened her eyes was white. It was so bright that she had to squeeze her eyes shut again. When she opened her eyes again, the next thing she saw was people looming over her. Two people to be precise. Katie's heart stopped momentarily, scared that it was Strucker and List. But then she calmed down when she noticed one has a male, and one a female.

"Hi, sweetie." Peggy spoke in a soft, motherly voice. Katie couldn't help but lean into her touch as she brushed back Katie's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Katie was sure that was the first bit of truth she speak all day.

Katie tried to sit up, but a set of warm hands pushed her back down gently.

"You need to rest monkey." Steve told his daughter. Katie couldn't help but look at his face. Her heart broke when she say that fatherly look once more. "You took quite a fall."

"What happened?" Katie found herself asking, cause she honestly couldn't remember anything past her sister entering the kitchen.

Peggy and Steve shared a look before turning back to their daughter.

"It seems like you fainted." Peggy explained gently. "Most likely from exhaustion."

"Katie." The blonde turned back to her father. She was taken aback by the serious yet concerned look on his face. "We know how much you love S.H.I.E.L.D. and can't wait to be an agent. But you need to get your rest just as much as you need to train. Do you understand?"

Katie took a moment to think over what her father just said. This really did have to be some Alternate Universe. Because yes, Katie loved S.H.I.E.L.D.. But when she was seventeen, she didn't want to be an agent. Far from it.

Nevertheless, Katie slowly nodded her head. A small smile formed on her lips when she saw Steve's face soften.

"Good, now I meant what I said. Get some rest." Steve leaned in a gave her a kiss on the forehead. Katie felt like crying. She missed _her_ father so much.

Steve pulled back and Katie forced a smile as he turned to Peggy, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go tell Lizzie and Mike she's up."

Peggy sent her husband a small smile as she nodded. As Steve made his way out the door, Peggy stood up from the bed. The door to the room opened and closed softly. Peggy started to fix the blankets around Katie before she too leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Get some more sleep," Peggy said. "I'll wake you up when the party starts."

Katie couldn't keep the confused look off her face. "Party?"

"The Fourth of July party, sweetie."

Katie eyes went wide. It was July 4th, which meant it was Steve's birthday. Of course this Katie would know this. Hell, the first thing Peggy and Steve probably expected Katie to do was run to her father to wish him happy birthday. Katie was suddenly very glad she fainted and could play it off as exhaustion. It now gave her a lot of outs for things she should know.

"Don't worry, Katie." Peggy smiled softly at her oldest. She obliviously noticed the look on her face. "You can wish your father Happy Birthday later on tonight. Now, sleep."

Katie gave Peggy a smile. A forced one, because that's the only smile Katie could seem to manage lately.

She watched as Peggy turned and walked out of the room. She stopped at the doorway to give Katie one last look before closing the door behind her. Now Katie was left with nothing but her thoughts.

She was alone in her room. Now what? She could try and figure all this out, but did it matter? What difference would it make if she knew she was in another universe or not? The only thing she had to figure out was how to get back.

But why did she want to go back?

Why did she want to go back to _her_ time… universe… whatever (maybe she should figure out where she was and what was going on). Why would she want to go back to being Strucker's lab rat? If she went back, List could use her DNA and fully figure out the serum. If she stayed here, List, Strucker, HYDRA, they couldn't touch her.

Plus, she had everything she every wanted here. Her parents together. This was the life she _should_ have lived. Why would she want to leave all this?

_Because this isn't your place._

Which was true. These people, they weren't her _family._ This Peggy and Steve weren't her mother and father. And Mike and Lizzie weren't her brother and sister. Plus, Katie missed _her_ father. And Natasha, and the rest of her team, friends, _family_, most of which weren't even born yet.

Katie sighed as she rolled over, pulling the blankets up around her. She could still feel a light pounding in the back of her head, and she didn't feel 100%. It was like she was only half here.

Katie didn't know how long she would be in this place. She didn't even know how she was going to go about being around her family and friends. But, while she was here, Katie did know she was going to try and get as much sleep as possible.

All her time in her little cell however, seemed to have ruined her. Because she couldn't sleep. Katie didn't know how long she laid there. Her eyes were closed and she felt like she was tossing and turning forever. She drifted in and out of sleep for hours, trying to stop her mind from wondering too much, when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

Katie let out a sift groan as she turned away from the wall. She didn't feel rested at all.

"Hey," Lizzie spoke softly. She pocked her head in the door before pushing it open a bit more when she saw Katie was awake. "Mum wanted me to see if you were up."

"Never really slept." Katie stated. She sat up ever-so-slightly.

"I figured. You aren't one to sit still." Lizzie let out a sift laugh. "Anyways. I'm here to tell you people will start arriving soon. Mum said come down whenever you're ready.

Katie nodded and sent Lizzie a small smile. "Okay. Just let me freshen up and I'll be done."

Lizzie nodded, but Katie saw her hesitated for a second as her eyes left Katie and looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" Katie titled her head. She was sitting up fully in the bed at this point.

Lizzie's eyes shifted back to Katie before she spoke in a soft voice. "You sure you're okay?"

"Lizzie," Man, it was weird saying her name. "I'm fine. Really."

A look of relief came over Lizzie's face. "Good. I don't think I'd be able to deal with Mike on my own."

Katie let out a light laugh. It wasn't as forced as her smiles had been since she woke up here, so that was good. Lizzie gave Katie one more smile before poking her head back out the door, closing it softly behind her.

The moment the door closed, the smile fell off Katie's face. Her nervousness started to pick up. She pushed the covers off her and swung her legs over the bed. As she stood up, she felt herself get lightheaded again. She closed her eyes. It took her a moment to stop from swaying back and forth.

When she could stand up straight without falling over, Katie walked over to her mirror. She was surprised to see she didn't look as bad as she felt. She smoothed down her hair and straightened out her outfit. She then walked over to her vanity and fixed up her makeup a bit. Then, she sighed.

She wasn't really looking forward to this party, or whatever. God only knows who she would see. Pretty much everyone Katie knew when she was seventeen weren't around anymore. It took her a few moments to prepare herself. She tried to talk herself out of the shock. She tried to come to terms with all the people she was about to see. Lucky, she could play off her odd attitude as exhaustion.

Katie finally decided that there was no way she could prepare herself enough for this party. With one final sigh, Katie slowly made her way to the bedroom door.

To her dismay, Katie made it down the stairs and towards the backyard in no time. She stopped at the sliding French doors, taking a deep breath. There was no way she could hide out in her bedroom for the whole night, so she may as well get this over with.

"Kitty Kat!"

Katie's eyebrows narrowed. She didn't know this voice. She expected to see people she knew, but this voice, she didn't know who owned it.

Katie tried to pulled the confused look off her face as she spun around.

It didn't work.

Standing behind her was a man, about the age her father _should_ look. Katie had to say, he was very handsome. He had dark hair that was just starting to turn grey, but it looked good on him. He also had dark eyes, a strong jaw line, and light laugh lines. There was a smile on his face and it looked like the most natural thing, like he always wore a smile.

This was an alternate universe. It had to be. Because if Katie didn't know any better, Bucky Barnes was standing right in front of her.

"I heard you had a rough day," Bucky had some drinks in his hands as he walked towards Katie. She couldn't help but stare. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Katie spoke in a dry voice that cracked a bit at the end. _Bucky Barnes… Uncle Bucky,_ _was standing in front of her_. "Tired still."

"Well, with all the training you're doing, you'll be the best agent S.H.I.E.L.D.'s had in years," Bucky smiled brightly at her, before it turned into a smirk. "Just don't tell Becca I said that."

"What a thing to say about your daughter."

Katie was getting dizzy from all this spinning around. But standing behind her was a girl, around Katie's age. She had to be Bucky's daughter, because she looked just like him. Even more than Katie looked like her father.

"Can't you see me and my goddaughter are having a conversation here." Bucky teased his daughter.

"Well, I'm taking her." Rebecca smiled brightly at her father before grabbing Katie by the wrist and pulling her outside.

They walked a little ways. Katie tried not to look around too much at the faces. She didn't think she could take this all in at right now without going into permanent shock.

"So," Rebecca sat down in one of the lawn chairs, Katie sitting across from her. "You okay?"

Katie nodded, she was really getting sick of everyone asking her that. And really, she wasn't listening to Rebecca. She was too busy looking around the yard for her father.

"You wanna talk about it?" Rebecca spoke in the same voice Natasha spoke in when she was worried about Katie. And her heart clenched. She missed her red-head best friend.

"Actually," Katie spotted her father a few feet away, talking to _Howard Stark_. Katie's head was starting to hurt. "I have to talk to my father."

Katie didn't wait for Rebecca to reply as she stood up and made her way over to her father.

"Hey squirt." Howard smiled at Katie.

"Hi Uncle Howard." It hurt so much to say those words again. But Katie smiled back before turning to her father. "Can I talk to you?"

Steve nodded, through there was a confused look on his face. The father and daughter walked a few steps away from everyone at the party before Katie turned to him.

"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday." Katie started to tap her finger on her tight as she watched Steve. "I never got to this morning."

"I think you had a good reason not to." Steve teased. Then, Katie froze as he pulled her into a hug. "But thank-you, monkey."

This was different from the hugs she had with _her_ father before. This one was more certain. The kind of hug a father would give his daughter, a daughter he knew his whole life. It took Katie a few seconds to recover, before she hugged him back. And for the first time since she got here, the smile on Katie's face wasn't forced.

After that, Katie felt lighter. She was slowly coming to terms with being in this place. She liked running into people she hadn't seen in forever. She ended up meeting up with Howard again, who surprisingly had Maria with him. She talked with all the Commandos once more. She met Bucky's wife. Jarvis was there along with some of the agents her mother worked with. Even Thomas ended up showing up - through Katie kept her distance from him as much as she could.

The party went on, filled with amazing food and lots of laughs and cheer. The mothers and women all gathered to chat. The soldiers and veterans shared many beers over their plates of barbecue. Somehow, they always ended up telling anything war-story. And Bucky seemed to always find a way to embarrass Steve, going on and on with stories of from growing up that caused Steve to send him glares. The kids ran around and played while the teens sat in their own little clique, talking about the latest gossip that was going around.

After a few hours, the family and friends all gathered around to sing "Happy Birthday" to Steve. It was the happiest Katie had ever seen her father, as he stood surrounded by his family and friends. And Katie realized why. This was a feeling she almost forgot about, what it was like to have family by your side all the time.

The night went on. More alcohol was consumed. The cake was eaten. And the sky finally got dark enough for Howard to set off his massive display of fireworks. Katie felt content and happy.

And that's when she felt it.

Katie could feel her vision blurring again as red, white, and blue explored in the sky above her. She felt light headed again. She gripped the lawn chair in front of her as she closed her eyes tight. She could feel her knees starting to give out again. The sound of the fireworks going off echoed in her head. The sounds of laugher seemed ten times louder. Then everything went quiet.

The only thing Katie could hear was her heavy breathing. She felt dizzy. She could feel the wetness of tears as they slid down the sides of her face. She was laying on a bed. Only this one wasn't as warm and comforting as the one she woke up in last time.

Slowly, Katie opened her eyes. She felt so lost and confused. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. However, Katie couldn't help but let out a soft whimper as her eyes focused in on the face looming over her.

A giant smile broke out onto Strucker's face.

"Excellent."

* * *

**I had fun with this chapter, but I'm nervous about it... LOL! I really hope you guys like it!**

**Amazing**** news! We broke 300 reviews last week! Because you guys ROCK. Seriously, I can honestly say I wouldn't be writing this story still if it wasn't for you guys. So thank you. And s****houtout to my amazing beta 3**

**Wanna follow me on tumblr? Links in my profile! Along with a new poll I posted regarding this story, so go check it out and submit your vote.**

**And don't forget to REVIEW :)**


	22. Chapter 20: The End

_All Too Well - Taylor Swift._

_"I don't think anyone has a normal family." - Edward Furlong._

* * *

_Dream from 1988._

It was taking everything in Katie not to break down right now.

She couldn't look up. Especially not at his face. She knew how this was all going to play out. And she couldn't stop it. Katie just continued to stare at her hands on her lap. All she could think about was how he would always reach over and give her hand a squeeze when he noticed she was this nervous or upset. Almost like it was his way of reminding her he was always there for her. But this time, he never did.

Even when Katie hid it well. When she kept a smile on her face and didn't say how she was really feeling. Even when she was a mess inside. He knew.

Brian always knew. Which was what was making this all so much harder.

"So." Brain took a breath. Katie kept her eyes on her lap. She could feel the tears pooling up, but she didn't let them fall. "You don't age."

Katie took a shaky breath.

"I do." She started slowly in soft voice. "I just… don't age like you."

Katie heard Brian let out a deep and tired sigh before feeling his eyes shift to her. But she still didn't look up. She didn't want to meet his eyes. His amazingly bright blue eyes that she loved more than anything.

"You weren't born in 1964?"

Katie closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. At the betrayal and hurt that was laced together as he spoke. Katie thought back to the first time they met in that lecture class. To when they would drive around all night just for fun. The first time Katie met his family. The laughter as his mom brought out all the old pictures. The dances in the refrigerator light in the middle of the night. The first date. The first kiss. First _everything_. But it was all slipping away. And there wasn't anything Katie could do to stop it.

Katie lightly shook her head. Her heart was breaking as much as the first time she lived this.

"No," Her voice barely above a whisper.

She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to tell him the truth. She wanted to keep pretending. Act like she was normal. That her life was normal. But it wasn't. And they were coming on three years together. Brian _needed_ to know.

"Then-" Brain stopped and swallowed. Almost as if he was sacred of the answer. Which he probably was. "Then when were you born?"

"1946." The tears started to fall. Katie glanced up at Brian. And God damn it, her eyes met his and her heart ripped. She watched as he froze for a second, taking it all in.

Next, Brian would ask Katie why she didn't tell him. Why she kept it a secret. Katie would say that it was because she didn't mean to fall for him like she did.

But, that didn't happen.

Brian's handsome face turned angry as he looked at Katie with so much hate, more hate that Katie knew Brian was capable of. She watched and listened in horror as he started to yell at her. Saying how she wasted the past three years of his life. How she would never find anyone to love because she was a freak. Then, instead of trying to work everything out for the next few months, instead of walking away together, Brain turned by himself and walked away. Leaving Katie all alone, shaking, tears running down her face. Sobs ripped through her throat before she screamed so hard it hurt.

Then she opened her eyes.

Katie could hear her sobs fill the room. Tears ran down the side of her face as she came to again. Everything was still foggy, the last reminders of her dream still in her mind, but she could still hear Strucker, clear as day.

"Excellent Wanda!" he praised the _witch_ who was standing above Katie's head. "You are getting so much better."

"Thank you sir." Wanda spoke in a hard, but low voice.

Katie was still shaking and tears still flowed as Strucker patted her head. She wanted to shake him off, to punch him so hard he'd never wake up, but lord knows she didn't have the energy anymore. Then, he walked out of the room with Wanda, leaving Katie all alone.

And you know what, Katie gave up believing in luck. And hope. And good faith or any of that kind of bullshit.

Over the years, Katie had taught herself to see the good in the world. To try and always look on the bright side of things and start away from the negative. Besides, life would suck if you were always thinking about the bad, especially a life that lasted longer than anyone else's. But look how far that got her.

Katie knew what was happening to her. Wanda actually told her herself what her powers did. You see, once a week, Sturker and List liked to do what they called a 'check-up'. Basically, for Katie that meant they took more blood or whatever else they needed to crack her DNA. Which they thankfully, hadn't done yet. They only knew what made her heal and made her age slowly at this point.

These check-ups where the only time Katie and the Twins were left alone, together.

At first, it didn't make sense to Katie. Why would she be kept in a room with the Twins? Would woulndt their check-ups be done in their own cells? Thats when she realize, Strucker and List _loved_ causing Katie pain (was that really new information?) They were having Katie, for the most part, always around Wanda and Pietro. She was had the enemy and threat all the time. It was part of Strucker and List's way of breaking her.

It was only a few days after Katie meet Wanda that she met Pietro, her twin brother. He was taller and broader then Wanda or Katie. And had silver hair and icy blue eyes. From a distance, you'd never say him and Wanda were twins. But up closer, there were some similarities Katie could pick out. She met him at her first checkup. And even though Katie and the twins spent a nice bit of time together - _especially_ Katie and Wanda - they never spoke. Katie never talked to them, they never talked to her. Hell, Katie hardly heard them talk to each other. That was, until Katie couldn't take it anymore.

It was check-up number nine when Katie spoke for the first time in months.

Before List came to them, it honestly felt like Katie and the Twins were in a waiting room. Only it was a blank cell, just like the one Katie started in. Katie also sat in the corner, her small and sickly skinny frame curled up to the wall and her back to the mirror. Because now, Katie hated looking at herself. She hated seeing what she had become.

Wanda was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed on the other side of the room. She was forming little balls of… _something_ with her hands. At the start of these check-ups, Katie used to watch her always moving odds and ends with her mind, waving her fingers as they floated before her. These actions were getting more and more intricate. Meanwhile, Pietro would lean against one wall ball suddenly appearing on the other side of the room, leaning against that wall. He didn't do it like he use to. Before, he moved almost like he had no control. Now, it was almost like he was doing it as practice. He would even throw something across the small room then flash over to catch it.

This is what lead Katie to speak up. At first, she'd thought Pietro could teleport. It took a few checkups for Katie to realize that he was just moving _very_ fast. Super-speed. And Katie knew Wanda was a telepath by the way she moved things by just waving her figures. But the power she used on Katie, she didn't know what that was. She couldn't figure it out.

So at check-up number nine, just a few minutes after the guards left and the doors closed behind them, Katie spoke up.

"You give me dreams."

Katie almost jumped. She didn't know her own voice. It was too deep and dry, cracking with almost every word. She couldn't even form correct sentences, it had been that long. She felt like she was out of breath by saying just those few words. But, as she glanced over at Wanda from her corner, she knew the young girl knew what Katie meant by the way she lifted her head and shifted her eyes.

Wanda titled her head slightly, her long dark hair falling over her shoulder. Katie could vaguely pick out the flicker of emotions that flashed in her eyes. Wanda's eyebrows twitched ever so slightly, as if she was trying to find the right words to say.

"I show you fears." She finally corrected. Katie wasn't sure, but she swore she saw a bit of pity in the girls eyes.

Realization hit Katie like a ton of bricks. Fears. They weren't dreams, they were fears. Katie couldn't stop herself from shaking. She pulled her legs closer. She knew what her fear was. She'd known this for years now. Her fear was her reality. Her fear was watching everyone she knew, everyone she loved, watching them all leave. Watching them all die. It all made sense now. The physical torture had been toned down a bit. Katie didn't know why at first, but now she did. Strucker had already broken her body beyond repair at this point. Now, he was trying to do the same to her mind. See how far it could go before it snapped. To see how far Katie could be pushed before she complete gave in.

_She may also heal faster mentally_.

"Why?" Katie choked out. Her throat was so dry, it felt like sand paper. She didn't really know _what_ she was asking. A number of things she guessed. Why was Strucker and List doing this? Why was Wanda going through with it? Why did this have to happen to her? Why was she still hanging on?

"You are a friend of Starks." Wanda turned back to her floating bits of dust.

"Stark destroyed our lives." Katie's eyes flicked over to Pietro. She watched the hurt and angry flash in the young man's eyes for a few moments, before she looked down.

_And you destroyed my life._ That was the kind of comment Katie would have thrown at them before all this happened. Now, the new Katie had no energy to say anything.

That was the last time Katie opened her mouth to say anything.

* * *

A sob shook Katie's small and fragile body. The tears had stopped at this point, but the sobs and pain were still ongoing. Katie was kept in the same room that she woke up in, but there was no longer a bed. Instead, Katie now laid on a hard, cold, surface. Basically a table.

Katie tried to take deep breaths. She tried to calm herself down after today's dream sequence. Or fear sequence. Whatever the hell it was. But she couldn't. Every time Wanda put her under, every time she had to re-live someone she loved leaving her - especially where they were exaggerated - it was taking longer and longer to get over it.

She was starting to break.

Katie rolled over and curled up as small as she could. She pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them tight. She was shaking still. And she couldn't tell if it was because of the coldness or the pain. Most likely both.

Over the long, past weeks, Katie had watched everyone she'd ever loved and held dear walk away. She'd seen the life she should of have. Seen how happy everything _should_ have been before it was all ripped away. She had to watch her step-father die. Re-living the death of the Commandos. The phone call from her mother about Uncle Howard, Maria and Jarvis. Watch Nick get shot over and over again. See Thomas cheating on her. Watching Brain walk away. Natasha, Tony, Thor, Clint, Bruce, she saw them all go on missions only to never come back. She watched her mother die. And her father, she watched her father get killed over and over again. And her heart ripped a little more every time.

And the worst part was, these weren't made up. These weren't some dream sequences Wanda was making up, that she was playing off Katie's fears. For the most part, these were all things Katie lived through. This was all real pain. Just amplified a hundred percent because of the twists and turns Wanda added.

God, that made all this sound like an action movie.

As Katie took a deep, shaky breath (one that made her lungs feel like fire because God, it hurt to breathe now a days) she knew. Katie knew, not only could her body and mind not take much more of this, but her heart couldn't either.

More weeks past. At least, Katie thought so. She couldn't understand time anymore. Either way, the routine was interrupted. As Katie laid curled up on the table, staring at nothing and shivering, the door opened. She wanted for Strucker to give Wanda to go ahead. She waited for one of the guards to flip her on her back. She waited, but all she heard was footsteps.

She listened as several people walked around the room. She heard the sound of someone picking up metal before she was flipped on her back.

Strucker and List were in the room along with several guards. Honestly, Katie didn't know why they kept bringing the guards. It wasn't like Katie had any energy to fight back anyways.

Katie watched as Strucker and List quietly talked amongst themselves. They never talked to Katie anymore. They acted like she was more of an object than a person at this point. Before, they always taunted her, made remarks and cheeky comments to scare her. Now, they didn't waste their breath on her.

Strucker glanced over at Katie as List turned around. List grabbed something out of the bag he brought in with him and pulled out a syringe. Katie looked away as they both walked over to her. They no longer had a need to keep her drugged up. Hell, Katie couldn't walk by herself at this point.

Katie just laid there. She looked up at the white ceiling as List roughly grabbed her arm. She didn't so much as flinch as he jabbed her arm with the needle, and she welcomed the darkness that started to take over before her eyelids fell shut.

But just like that, the darkness started to fade. Katie wanted to cry as she started to wake up. Her eyelids slowly opened. They took some time to adjust to the dim light, but when they did, Katie found herself back in her cell. The same cell she was first thrown in, before she was moved and meet Wanda the Witch.

Was it weird that it was almost like home sweet home?

Katie sat up. Whoever brought her here was kind enough not to just throw her on the dirty floor. Not that it mattered anyways. Katie couldn't remember the last time she actually showered. She had been lying on the piece of board that was supposed to be a bed. She sat with her back to the wall and knees pulled to her chest.

They brought her back, which meant no more dreams and fears. But Katie didn't really care. The fact that they brought her back scared her. Did this mean they were almost done with her? Dread washed over Katie. Her stomach dropped and she started to shake. But at the same time, the thought of all this almost being over _for good _caused her to feel relief. All of this pain and torture was almost over. There was an end to it all. At this point, Katie knew there was nothing she could do from stopping them from cracking her DNA. And she didn't care, not at this point. Katie just wanted it to _end_.

And she knew she shouldn't think like that. She knew what Natasha would say right now if she heard these thoughts. What Tony would say. What Nick would say. What her father would say. But she couldn't help it. She loved them all, with her whole heart. But Katie knew, her heart wasn't able to last much longer.

The thought of her days being numbered didn't worry her one bit. And when it would come, she'd welcome the end with opened arms.

* * *

Not even a day passed by when two guards came down to get Katie. Katie let them roughly grab her arms. They pulled her off the bed and out of the cell. She was all but dragged up the all to familiar stairway and into the very familiar torture room.

She was thrown onto the examination table, the guards quickly strapped her wrist and ankles done before turning and walking out of the room. However, Katie was only left alone for a few moments when the door was pushed opening again.

Craning her head as much as she could, Katie could see Strucker walk into the room.

He didn't even send Katie a glance as he watched into the room and over to the examination table. Katie felt her heart start to pick up as he pulled a knife off the table next to Katie.

Katie felt her breathing become shallow as she turned away from Strucker and looked up at the ceiling. She waited for the pain, and it came seconds later. Katie didn't stop the tears that started to form in her eyes as Strucker brought the knife down on her stomach. She felt warm blood starting to pool but she didn't even have time to scream before the darkness quickly grabbed her, pulling her under. Only for Katie to wake up back in her cell. She could still feel the pain. She could still feel her body trying to put itself back together. But it was failing.

No one came to get her after that.

Katie placed her head against the wall. She hugged closer to the hard surface, trying to keep herself warm. But it wasn't working.

Since then, Katie had been in her cell, all alone. A guard brought her some food once or twice a day, but it wasn't like she could stomach it anyways. Other than that, Katie saw no one. Which gave her an uneasy yet pleasant feeling.

She was done. She wanted this to end. She was ready for this to end. Strucker and List had done it, they'd broken her. The broke her down both physically and mentally. Katie wasn't Katie anymore. She just wished someone would come and end it already.

Katie then jumped. She heard a crash, followed by the sound of something being slammed against walls and more things being knocked over. She heard yelling and running followed by more bangs and crashes. This went on for moments before she heard footsteps getting closer. And her heart started to pick back up.

Whatever was about to happen, Katie didn't care. Either someone would be rescuing her, or someone would be killing her. Katie would be happy with either one at this point.

Katie didn't have enough energy to lift her head off the wall, let alone make her way to the gate. Plus her eyes were starting to fall like they always did a number of times during the day now. So all Katie could do was glance out into the dim-lit hallway through the bars of her cell. The footsteps got closer and the metal door was pushed open with a bang.

Katie wanted to cry out when she saw that god damn shield. Her heart clenched and she started to feel overwhelmed. Standing on the other side of the gate was her father. And Katie felt like she was about to pass out.

She watched with half closed eyes as Steve froze when his eyes landed on her. They went wide and Katie could see so much pain and joy behind them. He quickly snapped out of it however and ripped the gate door off, throwing it out into the hallway.

Katie couldn't help it. The tears started to fall and sobs wrecked her body as her father slowly walked closer.

He walked like he was approaching an injured animal. And maybe he was. Either way, Katie used whatever energy she had to lift her head so she could look up at him.

"Daddy." She choked out as he knelt down beside her. "Daddy."

"Shhh." Steve ripped off his mask. Katie could see tears in his own eyes. Carefully he reached out and pulled Katie close to his chest, holding her as if he was never going to let go. "I got you now."

Katie physically and mentally couldn't take it anymore. Between the tears and the sobs, Katie felt so overwhelmed that she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Gladly, she let her eyelids fall.

The last thing she remembered was feeling her father's warm and strong arms lift her up, carrying her to safety.

* * *

**Bit on the shorter side, but Steve comes to the rescue! And just a note, things will be explained more in the next few chapters!**

**Also, sorry there was no update last week. I was sick the days leading up to 'update day' and had no energy to write anything.**

**Anyways you guys know the drill. Wanna follow my tumblr and twitter? Links are in my profile! Along with a poll that you should go vote on :)**

**And don't forget to REVIEW (The review count has been dropping lately, think we can pick it back up? :))**


	23. Chapter 21: Daddy

_My Little Girl - Tim McGraw._

_"No matter what your've done for yourself or for humanity, if you can't look back on having given love and attention to your own family, what have you really accomplished?" - Lee Lacocca._

* * *

Steve was a god-damn mess.

He examined the papers in front of him for the millionth time. The words were starting to blur together and fade in with the paper, but he couldn't take his eyes away. Hell, he couldn't blink. He had to find her. He had to find Katie. He _had to_ and _needed_ to find his daughter.

Steve was a mess. He still was one. He had been from the moment the old S.H.I.E.L.D. building blew up and that had to get away _without _Katie. He couldn't get to her in time, and it broke his heart. The moment they got to Sam's house, Steve wanted to start looking for his daughter. But he couldn't. If he dropped everything right then and there, HYDRA wouldn't be stopped and _everyone_ would more than likely be dead before he even reached Katie. It killed him, but they had to stop HYDRA before they could get Katie.

That was _way_ easier said than done.

After going up against the Winter Solider - twice - and finding out he was actually Bucky. Plus stopping HYDRA from killing millions of people and being in the hospital for some time, Steve was finally able to start looking for his daughter.

Of course, it was hard. Steve was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had to find Katie, but he also had to find Bucky. At first Steve tried to do both at the same time, but that was just a disaster. Thankfully, Sam stepped up and offered to follow up on some leads about Bucky while Steve focused on getting Katie back.

And he wasn't alone in that department either.

Not only was Steve working around the clock, the team had his back. They relocated to Avengers Tower once Steve was out of the hospital. The moment Steve explained to Tony what happened, they got straight to work. Natasha called in Clint while Bruce got a hold of Thor, who was with Jane. Both were over to the Tower within hours.

Hardly anyone slept. Steve was pretty sure Tony was running on coffee and alcohol at this point. Within a week they had found their first HYDRA base and moved in for the attack. But there was no Katie.

And that's what it was like for months.

JARVIS was able to go through all the files Natasha leaked online and pick out a number of HYDRA bases. For others, it took some more digging on the Avengers' part, but they found them. They found HYDRA bases as if it was a piece of cake. And yet, finding Katie was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Whoever had her didn't want _anyone_ to find her.

Plus, on top of all this, they had to deal with all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets being all over the internet now. Meaning everyone now knew every detail about their lives. Luckily, they had Pepper to help keep the press at bay and away from the team while they all focused on getting Katie back and destroying the HYDRA bases. Still, Steve couldn't help but wonder how Katie was going to react once they found her and filled her in on everything. Her life was out there. Everyone knew who she was. Her whole life she hid from the world that she was Captain America's daughter. And just like that, with the click of a button, the whole world now knew.

Meanwhile, months past by and nothing. Bases and buildings were destroyed all over the world. But no Katie. And everyone was anxious and tired and losing hope.

And Steve, he never felt like more of a failure. He should have gone after her when she ran out. He should have got to her. He should have gotten her out after the bombing. There were so many things he should have done, that he just didn't.

"Staring at the files isn't going to change them."

Steve slowly lifted his head and found Natasha standing a few feet away. He didn't even hear her walk up.

And she was right. Steve had been sitting here all afternoon, staring at the files on the coffee table in front of him. The last he saw Natasha was this morning. Her and Clint were trying to track down some HYDRA agents to bring them in and try to get information out of them. Tony and Bruce were down in the lab working with JARVIS to pull some more information from the web and debates files. And Thor was off somewhere, Steve wasn't sure.

Steve sighed. He ran a tired hand over his face, his facial-hair scratching his hand. He was such a mess and so deep in trying to find Katie, he gave up on shaving a few months back. He then sat back against the couch. "Just trying to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Because of his super-enhanced body, Steve didn't need much sleep to begin with. But that didn't mean he could go _this_ long without sleep. Steve couldn't remember the last time he closed his eyes and got a good night's sleep. He hardly ate, he didn't run anymore. He worked out when he needed to work off some steam, but that was it. In short, he felt like crap.

"I doubt you missed anything," Natasha slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "You've been looking over those files for hours now."

Steve didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. Then again, no one did these days. The only time anyone really talked was to share what they found or to talk about their new plan. No one could carry a full and light conversation anymore it would seem.

"I gotta find her, Nat," Steve spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper. But as he glanced over at Natasha, he found her eyes on him. And he knew she felt the same way. "I have to find her. Before-"

"We'll find her, Steve." Natasha cut him off. She reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Katie is a fighter. We'll find her and we'll bring her home safe."

Steve glanced up. He locked eyes with Natasha and he could basically see his tired and helpless expression on her face. He knew. He could tell that she felt just as guilty as he did. He could see it in her eyes. They both felt the same thing, because they were both the ones who couldn't get to her in the first place.

Natasha dropped her cool and calm composure as she let out a shaky breath. She looked away from Steve and down at the papers on the coffee table. Her hand was still holding his.

"I keep thinking about that day. About the bombing." Natasha spoke in a low voice. "About how I…"

Natasha trailed off and Steve gave her hand a squeeze.

"I do too." Steve let out any equally shaking breath. "I'm her father. I should have fought harder to get to her. I should have went after her. I shouldn't have let her be taken."

Silence fell around the two, either knowing what else to say. Hell, Steve was sure this was the longest conversation he pretty much had with anyone since getting out of the hospital.

Steve slowly looked up at the giant painting Tony had hanging over the fireplace. It was the main focal point of the whole room. It was a painting of all the Avengers, the whole team standing side by side in their uniforms, smiling brightly. It looked like a giant family photo, only the family was dressed up like superheroes. And even though it was a painting, it looked really realistic.

Steve's eyes went right to Katie. She was smiling brightly, it almost looked like she was even smiling at him. Her eyes were bright and shining, holding so much laughter and life as she stood in her Golden Girl uniform with her long blonde hair in curls.

Steve started to feel choked up. He couldn't help but picture a little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl running around, playing with her daddy. Or asking for help with her homework. He couldn't help but picture what it would be like to teach her how to draw, or tell her bedtime stories. To hug her and give her kisses. To tell her he loved her.

He needed his little girl. Her need to find her and get to her. Now.

The sound of running footsteps getting closer and closer suddenly pulled Steve out of his thoughts. Both Natasha and Steve stood up and turned around, only to find Tony running into the living room. Bruce came in not far behind him just as Tony opened his month.

"We have a hit."

* * *

Within hours, the team were knocking down HYDRA's door. The base wasn't as far outside D.C. as Steve thought it would be. However it was very remote, in between Washington and Baltimore. Just a few hours outside Columbia actually. But the place was so remote and well hidden, that Steve was surprised they picked up on it at all.

"No wonder we never found this place on any files," Clint commented as Tony landed the jet in the middle of a field. "Why the hell would HYDRA put a base this close to Columbia, the place known for being so damn happy all the time."

Clint was right. Steve had looked over ever file, both digital and hard copy, more times than anyone. He probably knew them like the back of his hand at this point. And nowhere in those files was a base around this area mentioned. HYDRA wasn't mentioned in a lot in the files anyways, but there was normally a reference to a place or JARVIS would catch strange activity nearby. But over the past five months, no one had even thought to look here.

Tony stopped in the middle of suiting up to raise an eyebrow. "They're actually best known for their drugs, Robin Rood."

"Doesn't matter what they're known for," Natasha butted in. She clicked a button and the back of the jet started to drop. "Let's find Katie and blow this place."

Natasha's eyes flickered to Steve's for a second before she turned away again. The mood dropped. Everyone continued getting ready in silence.

Steve picked up his shield. This was what it was always like. It was always _'let's find Katie_'. No one ever mentioned the possibility that she may not even be in there. They always acted like she was in there, when she really wasn't.

Everyone was suited up in no time and started making their way out of the jet when Steve suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and found Thor watching him.

"With every enemy we destroy, we are steps closer to retrieving Lady Katherine once and for all, my friend."

Steve managed to form a small smile on his face as he nodded.

They walked off the jet. Together, Steve, Thor, Natasha, and Clint started to follow Tony as he lead them to the right spot. Bruce was staying behind on the jet, getting everything ready for _if_ they found Katie this time around. They'd call him in if they really needed him.

It was a bit chilly out, given that it was mid-October at this point. They walked a nice ways before Tony stopped. The whole team was on guard as they looked around. They could see nothing, though. Whatever HYDRA used this base for most have been important, given that it was this well-hidden. They all stood at one end of a clearing. There were tress all around and the start of a little rock mountain right across from them.

"Stark?" Clint turned to him with an eyebrow raised. But Tony just slowly stepped forward.

"JARVIS. Scan the area. _Please_ let there be a secret door."

Steve and the rest of the team watched in silence as Tony walked closer and closer to the rocks. A few moments passed before Steve saw Tony raise a figure and point to a spot just a little left of centre on the rocks.

"Thor," Tony glanced over his shoulder. "You're up big guy."

Thor walked over to Tony, with everyone else close behind him. Natasha still had her gun in her hand while Clint had his bow ready and Steve gripped his shield tighter. They all stood guard and carefully watched as Tony stepped up, standing next to Steve. Everyone made sure to stand some distance away as Thor walked to the spot Tony just pointed at. He lifted his hammer before bringing it down on the rocks. The ground shook and if the HYDRA agents hadn't known they were there before, they did now. Bits of rocks flew up in the air and landed all over as the rock split. Steve and Tony then helped Thor remove the remaining bits of rock until a shallow tunnel was revealed and Steve could see a door just a few feet in front of them.

"Ready to party?" Tony said as they all took a moment to watch the door. It was such a Tony comment, but his voice gave away how tired he was. How tired they all were. They were to get in, look for Katie, and blow the place as quickly as they could.

"Let's find our Golden Girl." Steve heard Natasha say softly. He glanced over at her and found that hard look of determination on her face. The same look she wore every time they were about to take down a base.

Looking back at the door, Steve saw Tony waiting for his order. Steve gave a nod, his eyes hard and heart beating fast in his chest. They'd done this a million times, and Steve got the same feeling every time. They knew the plan inside and out. It never changed. Thor, Tony, and Clint fought the agents while Steve and Natasha looked around the base for any sign of Katie. That had been their plan the first time they did this, and it was their plan now.

Upon Steve's nod, Tony turned to the door. With one of his lasers, he melted the lock of the door. Everyone braced themselves and got ready as the heavy, mental door swung open.

They were met right away by gun fire, but that didn't stop anyone. They ran right into the fight. Tony flew through the door and started attacking every agent and guard he could. Thor used his hammer and started beating down on a number of different agents while Clint started shooting arrows left, right and centre. Natasha fought her way through and Steve punched, kicked, flipped, and threw his shield at anyone who got in his way. The same bundle of anger started to form in his stomach that was always there when he fought HYDRA agents. He had hated them before, he hated them even more now. And if anyone stepped in between him and getting his daughter back, Steve wasn't hesitating.

Then, the ground under them started to shake violently. Steve was almost knocked off balance, but he held his own and throw a punch as hard as he could, causing the agent go flying and taking out some others.

After fighting and using his shield to take out as many agents as he could, Steve finally reached a break, and Natasha closely followed behind him.

"You go left, I'll go right." She told him quickly. Even if Steve was going to respond, he didn't have time to. Because just like that Natasha was gone.

With Thor, Tony, and Clint keeping the guards busy, Steve cut to the left. He was a pro at looking through rooms and down hallways quickly at this point. He still managed to run into groups off agents and guards, but he was so in the zone and determined that this did nothing to stop him. He took out every man before moving on, his body buzzing with adrenaline.

Steve didn't know how much time had passed. He looked through every room he passed by, checked everything over twice. But nothing. There was no Katie. And soon, the yells and bangs and running stopped.

"Entryway way is clear and secure," Steve heard Clint's voice in his ear. "Natasha, Cap, status?"

"Negative," Steve heard Natasha's voice, and his heart broke. With every mission that went by, Natasha was starting to sound more and more defeated. "Heading back now."

Steve stopped and sighed. He failed, yet again. He couldn't reach... That's when Steve say it. Just as he was about to turn and head back, he saw it. A staircase at the end of this impossible long hallway that had way to many twist and turns.

"Cap?"

Steve knew Clint was talking to him. Steve knew he should answer. But he couldn't. Instead, he held his breath as he got closer to the steps.

"Steve?"

"I found a staircase." Steve started softly. He slowly put his foot on the first step. "I'm going down."

"Cap," Tony's voice could be heard. "Where are you? We'll come and back you up."

Steve didn't answer him however. He could hear the others trying to reach him, trying to talk to him, but he wasn't listening. They were acting just as annoying buzzes in his ear. Steve could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest the farther he went down the stairs. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't yet tell if it was a good one or not.

Then, Steve arrived at a metal door. He braced himself and got his shield ready. He then took a deep breath before kicking the door opened and waiting for a few moments, but he saw no one. There were no more guards or agents. Steve took a few steps and entered a dimly-lit hallway with a few cells.

And that's when his heart completely stopped.

Steve always imagined what he would see _if_ he ever found Katie. Each thought was worse than the last. But this… His imagination had been nothing to what he saw before him.

He could just pick her out. She was sitting in the far corner of one of the cells. She looked so small, curled up like an injured animal. Steve's heart clenched as he took in her state, and Steve knew, this was what it looked like to be through hell and back. Steve wanted to cry out in pain and joy at the same time. He'd seen a lot of horrible things, especially when he and the Howling Commandos destroyed HYDRA base after HYDRA base in the war, but this was different, this was his baby. And then his eyes met hers. They were half closed and held more pain than Steve thought was humanly possible. They were no longer their bright, sparkling baby blues, but dull and lifeless.

Steve snapped out of it after some moments. He grabbed the bars and ripped off the gate door, throwing it into the hallway behind him.

Slowly and carefully, Steve stepped into the cell. It was only when he saw tears in Katie's tears that he picked up his speed and knelt down beside her.

"Daddy," She choked out, sobs wrecking her fragile body as Steve's heart shattered.

Steve ripped his helmet off. Her could feel tears in his own eyes, because God, he'd wanted nothing more than to hear his daughter call him that. Steve pulled Katie closer. She gripped his uniform as if her life was about to slip away any moment.

"I got you now." Steve promised. Because there was no way he was _ever_ letting Katie go again.

Steve felt Katie's gripping loosen and when he glanced down, he saw that she was out. Steve wanted nothing more than to just hold her and make promises that everything was okay now. But Katie needed help, she needed to see a doctor. Therefore, he carefully placed his shield on his back before wrapping his arms under Katie and lifting her up.

It broke his heart as he watched her go limp in his arms. And it broke him even further when he realized she weighed close to nothing.

With ease, Steve carried Katie out of her cell. His body and mind was buzzing with millions of different emotions. As he walked out of the cell and back towards the staircase, he tried to keep his eyes forward. He didn't want to look around at the details of the place. Because he was already ready to blow up the place himself.

"Cap!" Steve almost jumped when he heard Clint's voice in his ear. "We need to go! Where are you?"

"I have her." Steve breathed. He reached the top of the stairs and started re-tracing his steps to the main area. "I got her."

He still couldn't believe it. He tightened his grip on Katie, as if to make sure she really was there. Steve's head was spinning and his heart beating hard. After five months, he had her. She was here in his arms. He had his daughter back again.

"What?" Clint's voice held just as much disbelief as Steve's did.

But Steve didn't reply however, because just as Clint spoke, Steve turned a corner and entered the main entrance. The front door came into view along with the team waiting around.

He watched as all their eyes flicked from his, to the blond haired girl in his arms. A flicker of different emotions past on all their faces. Upon seeing Katie, Tony looked like he was about to start World War Three and Steve swore he saw tears in Natasha's eyes.

"We need to go." Thor's normally booming voice was nothing but a whisper.

They all nodded their heads. Steve walked towards the door and back outside with Natasha and Clint behind him. Tony and Thor stand back for a moment to set off the bombs they set up while Steve had been down it the cell.

Just as Steve, Clint, and Natasha reached the jet, they heard explosions going off behind them. They turned around for a moment and saw Tony and Thor moving towards them, with the rocks behind them in the distance going up in smoke.

"Oh my…"

Steve turned around and saw Bruce standing on top of the drop door. His eyes went wide and his hand flew to his mouth once he caught sight of the girl in Steve's arms.

Quickly and carefully, everyone made their way back into the jet. It took them no time to put their weapons away, and before Steve knew it, Tony was out of his suit and at the wheel, lifting them off the ground.

Steve placed Katie down on the hospital bed on the far right. Bruce was there right way, hooking her up to an IV and starting to check her over to see what her injuries were.

The moment Katie was out of his arms, Steve felt like he may faint. He took a few steps back before falling into the chair behind him. He never took his eyes of Katie's face. Even as she was sleeping, she looked like she was in pain. And for all Steve knew, she was. And it was _killing_ him to see her like this.

Suddenly, Steve felt a hand on hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he found Natasha standing there. They didn't speak, hell, Natasha didn't even look at him. Instead they both stayed put, watching as Bruce did whatever he could to help Katie.

"Bruce," Clint spoke up softly for his spot in the chair next to Katie. "See anything while we were inside?"

Bruce glanced up for a moment before looking back down at Katie. He nodded. "A jet flew up from out of some rocks just moments after you went in."

"So more than likely, whoever did…." Natasha paused as she stared at Katie. "They got away."

Steve felt angry in the pit of his stomach again. Whoever did this to his daughter managed to get away just as he walked through the front door.

"They wouldn't be gone for long," Tony spoke up from the front. He was gripping the wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. "We'll find them."

There was a silent agreement as everyone went silent again. Tony was right. Whoever did this to Katie, whoever hurt his daughter, the team would find them. And if there was one thing in his life Steve was sure of, it was that the people who did this would never see the light of day again once Steve and the team got their hands on them.

* * *

**Aww, Steve has his baby back! What did you guys think?**

**Now, just wanted to let you guys know, there won't be an update next week cause I'm going on a family trip. Therefore the next chapter will be September 2nd.**

**And holy cow guys! 40+ reviews on the last chapter! I love love love you guys so much! Think we can do that again this chapter?**

**Don't forget, links to my tumblr and twitter are in my profile along with a poll you should all vote on :)**


	24. Chapter 22: Dream Vs Reality

_Losing Your Memory - RyanStar._

_"All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." - Leo Tolstoy._

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Steve had never before in his life been so glad to hear the sound of a heartbeat. Every time the heart monitor beeped, he squeezed Katie's hand a fraction tighter, wishing for her to open her eyes. But, she'd been at the tower for a week now, and had yet to do so.

Tony really did think of everything when he rebuilt the tower and turned it into Avengers Tower. It had everything each Avenger would need plus some. Hell, everyone even had their own floor. But the part that was being used the most lately was the few rooms Tony included on the main living area that acted as a mini hospital.

Normally, if a team member was hurt, they would hang out at Bruce's office for a few hours until they were all better again. But Tony still included a few rooms, just off the main living area, that were almost like hospital rooms for the ones who needed a few more days to heal. They weren't as dreary or dull as a normal hospital room, but it served the same purpose.

This was where Steve now spent his days.

A week ago they'd finally found Katie and brought her home. And she hadn't opened her eyes since Steve had carried her out of the cell. Bruce and Tony had informed Steve and the others that this was normal, especially after what she'd been through. Still, this didn't calm Steve's nerves one bit, because he still had yet to know what his daughter had really been through.

The moment the jet had landed at the tower, Bruce had Katie rushed off the aircraft and to his office, with Steve and Tony following close behind while everyone else went off to wait. Once at the office, Steve was surprised to see a young woman there. Tony introduced her as Helen Cho and said she was a world-renowned geneticist and an old friend, who was also a colleague of Erik Selvig.

Steve stood back next to Tony as they watched Helen and Bruce get to work. They hooked Katie up to different IVs and it was only when Helen was about to take off the rags Katie was wearing and put her in a hospital gown that they stopped.

Bruce looked over at them with a small, sad smile on his face. Steve knew what he was trying to say without really saying it. He'd just got his daughter back and now, he needed to leave her side again. And even though Steve knew where Bruce was coming from, he didn't move. He stayed with his foot planted to the ground. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he looked away from Katie's sleeping face over at Tony.

"She's safe now, Cap." Tony told him in a reassuring voice. But Steve still stood his ground as he turned back to Katie.

"Steve," Bruce spoke up, causing Steve to left his eyes to meet his. "Helen and I will take good care of her."

"She's not going anywhere this time, Steve." Tony added as one final push.

Steve took in a breath through his nose. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He sent Katie one last longing look before looking up at Helen and Bruce. He gave him a nod. Tony gave Steve's shoulder a squeeze before turning and walking out of the room, with Steve slowly following behind him.

After that, Steve wasn't allowed in to see Katie for two days. The first day was when Bruce and Helen checked Katie over and fixed her up as best as they could. And because she had been captured for five months - Steve cringed whenever he thought about that - and no one could talk to Katie, they couldn't exactly figure out what she'd been through. Therefore, Bruce and Helen took extra care with looking her over and spent a good 25 hours in the lab patching her up. Bruce tried to calm Steve's nerves a bit by saying they just wanted to make sure that no cuts and scars were infected, if there had broken bones then they were healed up well, and if bones were broken now, they were wrapped correctly.

None of this calmed Steve down. Not one bit

Once Bruce and Helen had done their job, they put Katie in a room off the main living area. But Steve still wasn't allowed to visit her. They wanted to make sure nothing was going to go wrong and her body was going to react good to all and any drugs that they had to pump into her body. Therefore, it wasn't until the third day that Steve was able to go in her room. And that's where he now basically spent all his days.

He only left the room when he needed to use the bathroom, shower, and to let the others in to see Katie. Cause the team was doing just as bad as Steve was at that moment.

They were all anxious. Waiting for Katie to wake up. They put hunting down HYDRA bases on hold. Even after they got word that Loki's specter was stolen just days after getting Katie back. Thor decided to split his time between the tower and trying to find out where the specter was. But other than that, Katie was everyone's first thought.

Bruce spent a nice bit of time in her room. He said that it was because he was checking up on everything and making sure nothing was wrong. Steve caught him once or twice sitting at Katie's bedside, though. Thor spent some time with Katie, using old Asgard prays and traditions that were used to make someone heal faster. Clint tried to act tough, but no one was falling for it. Him, Natasha and Katie used to train together, everyone knew that Clint basically loved Katie like a sister.

Natasha and Tony seemed to be taking this the hardest, besides Steve of course.

Natasha, Steve understood why she was having a hard time dealing with everything. He knew Katie and Natasha were best friends, sisters even. Plus, she'd been there when Katie was taken. Steve knew she blamed herself for the most part, because that's what he did. Natasha and him, they were in the same boat. And Natasha wasn't one to show emotion. Not emotion like this anyways. So Steve never brought it up when he'd walk in and see Natasha sitting next to Katie, holding her hand with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He just walked over, gave her shoulder a squeeze and waited for her to finish, then she'd just get up and walk out.

Tony however, was a different story. Steve couldn't figure him out. Steve knew that Tony had had some part in getting Katie to come up from Tennessee, but it was one of those things that Tony and Katie kept between them. And he knew that Howard was an uncle to Katie. But there was something else, something that Steve couldn't put his finger on. It was almost as if Tony and Katie had a secret pact to always look out for each other. Steve walked in on Tony once, sitting by himself at the breakfast bar, and Steve can honestly say he'd never seen Tony look so lost as he tipped back his drink. He looked like he failed.

Steve gently brushed back some of Katie's hair as he took her in for the millionth time. She was pale. Not as pale as she'd been when Steve had found her in the cell, but still pale. All the dirt and blood that had covered he body before was gone now. Natasha had taken it upon herself to clean Katie up further, after Bruce and Helen were done with their work. She washed her down and freshened her up. Her hair looked its golden blonde again, though it hung loose and lifeless on her head, falling a good few inches past her shoulders. Steve hadn't thought he could scar. He'd scored some pretty bad cuts in the past, but they'd all healed perfectly. But now, as he looked at Katie's arms, he could see that it definitely was possible to scar. And anger boiled in his stomach whenever he thought about how much pain and time must have went into each cut. And Steve was glad he could only see her arms and face. She also had dark circles under her eyes, making her face seem paler and more sunken in then it actually was. Steve had never seen his daughter look so helpless and fragile before in his life.

There was suddenly a light tap on the door followed by the sound of the wood being pushed opened slightly. But Steve didn't turn around.

"Steve," Natasha soft voice called from the door. "Banner's ready."

Steve didn't move. His grip on Katie's hand tightened. Today was the day everyone in the tower was dreading. Bruce had spent the past week in his lab going over all his test results on Katie. He said he wanted to get everything as close to correct as possible before he shared everything he found with the team. Last night, Bruce said that he would have everything ready for today.

Steve took a deep breath in through his nose. He watched Katie's chest rise and fall as he listened to Natasha slowly move into the room.

"It'll be okay," Natasha placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and he couldn't help be lean into her touch. "It's going to be hard, but it's going to be okay too."

"I know," Steve all but whispered. "We need this to help her get better."

Natasha didn't reply, but Steve didn't think she would anyways. Him and Natasha understood each other. They knew when to use words and they knew when to just use actions. And right now, all they both needed use each other, to help the other get through this.

Him and Natasha, he wasn't sure what was going on. He knew that they'd gotten a lot closer since they became partners before all this happened. And he knew that they got even closer while looking for Katie. They just understood each other. But his daughter was his number one priority. So he'd deal with Natasha and everything once Katie was taken care of.

"Come on." Natasha said softly, giving Steve's shoulder a light squeeze. "Everyone's waiting."

Steve sent Katie one last look, her face relaxed. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping

Steve slowly nodded his head before pushing himself up out of the chair. He never felt more like his age than he did these past few months.

Quietly, he followed Natasha out of the room. He silently closed the door behind him before him and Natasha made their way down the hall and into the main living area where everyone was already sitting around, waiting.

Not one person sitting it the living room looked like they wanted to be there. They also looked like they needed some more sleep. Between hunting down HYDRA, finding Katie, and now trying to get a hold of Loki's specter, sleep was the last thing on everyone's mind.

Clint was sprawled out in the chair while Thor sat down on the couch. Tony was standing off to the side by the window. Bruce held his spot at the front of the room, in front of the fireplace. Natasha walked over and sat on the loveseat, and it was only as Steve started to follow her that he noticed Sam sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Hey man," Sam gave him a slightly nod and a tight smile. Sam was an easy-going guy. He got along with the team nicely. He knew how to ease the tension in a room and could lightly any mood. But this was too much for even Sam.

"Hey," Steve nodded back. He sat down on the loveseat next to Natasha, and he couldn't keep the confused expression off his face. Last he talked to Sam was a few days ago over the phone. It'd been a quick call, just enough for them to check in with one another. "I didn't realize you were coming over."

Sam gave him a knowing look before nodding in Bruce's direction. "He called me in."

A sigh escaped Bruce's lips, causing everyone to look over at him. He rubbed a hand over his face before placing his glasses back on. "I think… We're going to need Sam's help."

If the temperature in the room was cold and tense before, that was nothing compared to what it was now. Steve wanted to sit back and listen to what Bruce had to saw, but his body failed him. His shoulders hunched forward and he rested his arms on his legs as he closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths.

"What do you mean?" Clint crossed his arms, eyes narrowed in on Bruce.

Bruce's eyes shifted over everyone in the room. He looked like everyone else, drained of energy. The team worked hard on destroying HYDRA these past number of months while Bruce stayed on the sideline for the most part. Now, Bruce was making up for it by basically living in his lab since they brought Katie home.

"I went over all of Katie's test results." Bruce started slowly before pausing, almost as if he didn't know where to start. Steve's stomach flipped as Bruce took a deep breath. "Physical, it would seem she suffered some pretty bad burns on her torso and legs, most likely from the explosion."

Steve glanced over at Natasha and she had the same look on her face that was on his. The explosion that happened at the old HYDRA base. They'd gotten away with only a few cuts and Katie suffered third degree burns. Guilt was eating away at Steve as his heart clenched.

"Helen has gone back to her lab. She's working on something that could possibly heal the burns and dead skin. So fixing up the old skin and burns should be no problem in a few weeks." Bruce continued. Despite his words however, they did nothing to calm Steve down. "She's also suffered a number of broken bones. Her leg, arm, ribs. Thankfully, they have all seemed to have healed properly. She's also suffered a concussion and some internal bleeding at some point. But it would seem her body did a good job healing itself. For the most part…"

"The most part?" Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Bruce nodded slowly as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "While Helen and I looked over Katie, we noticed a number of… scars."

"Scars?" Thor spoke up, his eyes flicking to Steve. "Are you and Lady Katherine not invincible?"

"There are scars on her arm," Natasha pointed out before Steve could respond to Thor. "They're faded and you need to really look to see them, but they're there."

"Yes." Bruce nodded. "But these aren't the scars that got my attention. J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

_"Yes Dr. Banner."_

"Can you pull up Katie's medical file?"

_"Right away, sir."_

The lights dimmed slightly and a blue hologram popped up in the middle of the room. It was quite as Bruce flicked through the files. However, after just a few seconds, he pulled up a picture and made it bigger for the group to see.

It was a photo of Katie's bare stomach. Steve's heart stopped and he clenched his fist. An ugly, jagged, red scar started at her left rib and went all the way down to her right hip bone. The red of the scar made her already pale stomach look even paler. The scars on her arm were _nothing_ compared to what was in front of Steve at this moment. He wanted to cry and kick something all at once. But all he did was sit there, starring at the image.

"The scars on her arm," Bruce started to explain, breaking the silence. "They are random. Some are darker while others are more faded. But this one, this one isn't random."

"What do you mean?" Clint questioned.

"Katie's body, and yours Steve," Bruce nodded in Steve's direction, causing him to finally look away from the photo. "Are designed to heal very rapidly. They heal any cut and make it seem as if nothing happened in the first place. It takes a lot for your bodies to scar."

"What are you saying, Bruce?" Natasha spoke in a soft and low voice, causing Bruce to run a head through his hair.

"Whoever had Katie and did this," Bruce pointed to the photo of the scar. "They did it on purpose. They re-traced this path until her body just couldn't heal itself anymore. And it scarred."

"So whoever did this," Sam leaned forward, rating his elbows on his legs. "_Wanted_ her to scar?"

"It would seem so."

Steve felt like his world was spinning. And it wouldn't stop. So much energy was moving through his body at the moment, but he was frozen in his spot. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. All he could do was listen to what everyone was saying around him.

"Why would someone do that?" Thor questioned.

"I have a, theory." Bruce stated. Then he paused for a moment. "What would HYDRA do if they had the daughter of Captain America?"

"Experiment."

Steve jumped. He actually jumped. Because between everything that was going on right now, he forgot that Tony was even in the room. He hadn't said a word since Steve entered the room and had been looking out the window the whole time. Now, with everyone's eyes on him, he took a few steps closer to the group, arms crossed.

"They'd experiment on her." Tony repeated. His voice was hard and emotionless. "She's one of two of the only people in the world with the super-solider serum in her DNA. She's built to physically overcome anything. They'd see how far they could push her body."

Silence fell around the room as everyone let this set in. Steve's mind went blank. This was his daughter. His flesh and blood. And for the past five months, she had been a lab rat for HYDRA because she had the super-solider serum in her. Steve felt drained. It was only when he felt something warm touch his hand that he moved. He glanced down and found Natasha holding his hand. And when he looked up, he found her watching him with a hard, emotionless look, but tired eyes. With whatever strength Steve had left in him, he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Why?" Sam broke the silence, his voice low. "What good would come from them seeing what her body could withstand?"

Bruce let out anything deep breath. "I thought the same thing, that's when I found these."

Bruce swiped the photo of the scar on Katie's stomach and three other pictures came up. One of Katie's right inner elbow, another of her lower back, and one of her left side. They were all the same, pin-sized holes pierced in her skin.

"They look like needle points." Clint pointed out, and Bruce nodded.

"They are." He confirmed before he pointed to each individual picture. "What I figure is, the one on her elbow was used to draw blood. Back was for spinal fluid and her hip was bone marrow. They're scarred, so these had to be done pretty often."

"Why would they need such things?" Thor asked.

"My theory, is they were trying to find out what made Katie heal so quickly." Bruce answered before his eyes shifted to Steve.

Steve's heart was beating hard against his rib cage as he looked over at Bruce, his mind trying to wrap around what he was just told.

"So," he said slowly. "They were trying to figure out the serum, basically?"

Bruce nodded, a grim look on his face. "Yes."

"Well, did it work?" Clint sat up in his seat, face serious.

"We don't know." Bruce rubbed a hand over his face, knocking his glasses to the side slightly. "We have no way to know if they succeeded. Not until Katie wakes up anyways."

Silence overcome the room as everyone let this new information set in. Thoughts started clouding Steve's head one after another. What would happen if HYDRA _did_ get a hold of the serum? How much pain did Katie really go though? Was this going to be as simple as healing dead skin? Thoughts kept flashing before him until they all blurred together and he couldn't even think any more.

Steve couldn't help but list off everything Bruce just told them. Broken bones. Third degree burns. Concussions. Internal bleeding. External bleeding. Scars. Poked at with needles. He threw himself back against the couch. He was getting overwhelmed. Hell, he was already overwhelmed. Just thinking about all the physical pain his daughter had been through was-

Steve shot up straight, so fast that Natasha almost jumped as she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. But Steve's eyes went straight to Bruce, who was pacing in the front of the room at this point.

"You said physically." Steve stated, getting the attention of everyone in the room. But his eyes stayed on Bruce. "At the start. Everything you listed off was physical."

Everyone looked from Steve to Bruce, who kept his eyes on Steve for a few long moments. A sigh finally left his lips and he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"All these physical scars and damage, Katie can overcome easily. For the most part. That's why I'm not _too _concerned about them." Bruce stopped his pacing and turned to face the group, his face grim. "But it wasn't until I did more testing and looked closer at the results, that I realized something about all the physical damage."

"What did you see?" Tony narrowed his eyes, arms crossed as he stood behind the couch that housed Thor and Sam.

"The scars, broken bones, concussions, they're all months old." Bruce pointed out. "A month or two at the least. The only thing that seems constant is the needle points."

"And?" Clint questioned.

"My concern is, why it stopped." Bruce clarified. "Why did HYDRA stop the physical experiments, and what did they do with Katie the last few months she was in their hands."

"And you came up with some theories for this." It sounded like it was supposed to be a question, but Tony's voice made it seem more like a statement.

Bruce sighed as his face went dark. "These past five months have been _very_ traumatic for Katie. Physically _and_ mentally. Maybe, the reason they stopped doing what they were doing was because she couldn't take it anymore. You all saw what happened when her body couldn't heal itself anymore. Maybe… maybe her mind has reached that point too."

Steve didn't know which was worse. Hearing all the physically damage his daughter had been through. Or hearing about the mental damage she more than likely also had to suffer.

"That's why you called Sam in." Natasha stated. Bruce nodded.

"I believe it's safe to say Katie will suffer from PTSD when she wakes up. How severe it will be, there's no way to say. But, she's also in a very vulnerable place right now. Our best bet would be to have Sam talk to her. He's someone we all trust, so Katie should have no problem trusting him. He can help her through her PTSD, as well as possible."

"I'll help in any way I can." Sam nodded. He turned to Steve, who gave him a nod and a tight smile.

"What shall the rest of us do?" Thor asked.

"The most we can do right now is make sure we keep Katie in a calm, stable environment." Bruce explained. "We can't overwhelm her yet."

"Which means," Sam's eyes flicked to Steve and Natasha. "We have to be careful with what we say about S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA around her."

God, telling Katie about everything with S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, Bucky, that was the last thing on Steve's mind right now. But he still gave Sam a tight nod. Because he was right. The last thing they needed to do right now was tell Katie S.H.I.E.L.D. was no more. Not to mention who died and who lived trying to bring down HYDRA.

"We just have to make sure she's as comfortable as can be right now," Bruce spoke up again. "The last thing Katie needs right now is-"

A bloody curling scream ripped through the air. Everyone was on their feet in no time, and it only took Steve a few seconds to realize the scream was coming from down the hall. From Katie's room.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Katie didn't want to open her eyes. She was keeping them closed if it was the last thing she did. Which, for all she knew, it could possibly be. Besides, over the past number of months, Katie grew to like the dark. Growing up, she'd always hated it. It was too unpredictable. And even though Katie grew to deal with the unpredictable, she still didn't like it. The dark that is.

But now, the dark ment she couldn't feel the pain. Every time she was awake - which was 75% of the time these days - she felt pain. It took over her body and mind. Every fiber of her being felt it. Hell, she couldn't remember a time when she didn't feel pain.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Katie wanted to cry. As she slowly started to wake up, her senses started to come back. And hearing always came back first.

She knew what those damn beeps meant. She knew it was too good to last. Stricken would keep her just sitting in her cell. No. No matter how long she managed to stay awake - or really, how long she didn't stay awake - he was going to keep using her until her heart stopped.

And Katie knew that was soon. Very soon.

Maybe this time she'd only last a minute, instead of two like last time. Then she could go back to dreaming about her father coming to save her.

Katie's heart started to break just thinking about it. It had felt so real. Every worried detail on his bearded face. The way his eyes shined with pain, joy, and anger all at once, just at the sight of her. She could still feel the warmth of his arms around her ever cold and broken body. Her hands could still feel the soft material of her uniform. And she had the beat of his heart memorized. It was all too real. And Katie couldn't wait to let the dark take her again so she could relive it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Katie could feel herself waking up more and more with every passing beep. Her sense of touch slowly started to come back, and Katie automatically shivered. She expected to feel coldness. To feel the hard ground and stone under her and against her back. But she felt the opposite. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this warm, and whatever she was lying on was anything but hard.

Katie flexed her fingers. She felt a needle in her vein move slightly. An IV. She also felt her fingers grip a handful of soft fabric. And her eyes flew open.

She had to blink a few times to get use to the brightness of the room. The lights finally started to dim and Katie was able to look around and take everything in.

She was in a nice clean room. It was small, but bigger than anything Katie had been in lately. The walls were a nice blue color and the wall on her left was all window. There was hospital equipment all around her as well as a side table on each side of her. Both held different flowers and cards and there was a comfy looking chair on her right. There were also two doors in the room. One across from her and one of the right wall. Doors, by the looks of it, that weren't locked and Katie could use at her own will. Then, she looked down. She was in a hospital grown, but this one was new and way nicer and cleaner than the one she had been in before. She was also in a bed. An actual bed. She was tucked in with nice white sheets.

Katie could hear her heart rate starting to climb. Her breathing started to pick up as well. What was going on? This definitely wasn't HYDRA, that's for sure.

Katie wanted to cry. She could feel tears starting to sting her eyes. This had to be Wanda. It had to be. This was another damn dream, another play on her fear. Something else Katie just couldn't take anymore.

Without even realizing what was going on, Katie threw her head back against the pillows. Pillows that were too damn soft. A scream ripped through her throat before she could stop it.

She didn't even really know why she was screaming. If anything she felt like crying. Maybe she was all cried out and just needed to scream. Maybe, if she screamed enough, she'd end up waking herself up.

The door on her right suddenly flew open. Katie jumped as she turned to the door with wet, wide eyes. Her heart stopped before picking up again. Standing before her was her father. And he looked the exact same as Katie remembered him looking in her dream.

She wanted nothing more than to kill Wanda right now.

"Katie." Steve spoke in a soft and claiming voice. He slowly took a step toward her and Katie couldn't help but back away as best as she could.

She didn't want this. She couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. Just looking at her father made her realize she was likely never going to see her actual dad ever again. All the things she never got to tell him came running back to her and she almost broke down completely right then.

"Katie." Her 'father' spoke up again. He resumed walking towards her, and it took all of Katie's strength to hold up her hands. Steve came to a stop as Katie peaked up at him.

"Stop. Just stop." Katie whimpered. Her voice was so dry and raspy that it didn't even sound like her. Her hands flew to her head and she pulled her knees up to her chest as she looked away from not-Steve. "You aren't real. This is a dream. This is a dream. You aren't here."

Katie repeated this over and over again. Her eyes were closed tight with her hands over her ears. Then, she jumped as she felt a set of big, warm hands gently grab her wrists, pulling her hands down. She looked up, tears in her wide eyes as she met not-Steve's eyes. He was sitting on the side of the bed, watching her with so much love and hurt that almost made Katie believe this wasn't just a dream.

"Katie," not-Steve said as he gripped her hands in his. "This isn't a dream. You're here. We got you."

Katie shakily shook her head. "No, I don't believe you. I don't believe you. I don't believe you..." She repeated as she shut her eyes close again. She softly started rocking back and forth, pulling her hands out of not-Steve's. She brought them back to her head again and covered it with them.

"Katie?" not-Steve whispered, sounding absolutely heartbroken. She could feel his hands tentatively land on her shoulders and back, and she shied away from them. The hands swiftly pulled back.

Katie could vaguely hear some people entering the room but paid them no mind. This all wasn't real anyway. It was all just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. She didn't believe them. Just a dream. The mantra kept going in her head until she suddenly felt lightheaded and the sweet darkness took her again.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**And can I just say, you guys rock! We've reached over 400 reviews! Seriously, thats amazing and I can't thank you all enough for reading/liking this story!**

**Big shout out going out to my beta, for being the amazing person she is, helping me out on this story, and fixing all my stupid mistakes!**

**Wanna follow me on tumblr and twitter? Links in my profile! Also, check out my tumblr page for this story. You can also find that link in the profile.**

**How many reviews you think we can get before next chapter? I think the most we ever got in one week is 44. Think we can beat that? :)**


	25. Chapter 23: You Are Safe

_Wings - Bridy._

_"When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are you family." - Jim Butcher._

* * *

After some time, Katie realized she wasn't dreaming.

Every time she woke up, she was in the same place. In the same room and in the same bed. That never happened when it came to Wanda's dreams. Therefore, it didn't take her long to realize this wasn't a dream at all. The only problem was, she still refused to believe she was rescued.

Maybe it was the months and months being locked in a dark cell, being experimented on. Maybe it was the fact she gave up on hope long ago. Maybe it was that a small part of her didn't even want to be saved at this point, she just wanted the pain and hurt to end. Whatever it was, Katie still found it hard to come to terms with the fact that she may actually be safe.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she first woke up in this mini hospital. But she was guessing not much. Hours maybe. When she'd first opened her eyes, light had come in through the windows from high in the sky. Now it was dark. Only the light from the lamp in the corner lit the room. Other then that, everything else was the same. No flowers were dead, everything was still in the same place it was before. She couldn't have been out for that long.

And she was alone.

Being alone was all Katie was used to at this point. Sure, there had been Strucker, List, and the twins, plus the guards. But Katie wouldn't call them good company. For the most part, it was just her and her thoughts.

Katie slowly pushed herself up in the bed. She sat with her back against the overly soft pillows, rubbing her hands up and down the soft sheets at her side. It was almost as if she was trying to memorize the feeling. Engrave it in her thoughts so she'd never forget it again.

This wasn't a dream. Katie knew that at this point. The edges of the bed, the window, the doors, they weren't slightly fuzzy like they would be if she was dreaming. Everything wasn't blinding bright and happy. Colors weren't popping in her face like they seemed to be when Wanda put her under. Everything was just, _normal_. And normal was something Katie wasn't used to anymore.

Katie stopped moving her hands back and forth. She slowly lifted them and brought them in front of her. The first thing she noticed was that they weren't shaking. Then her eyes moved down to her arms. Light scars looked up at her. Some darker than others, some hardly there. They weren't overly noticeable, not unless you had amazing sight or if Katie pointed them out. But there were still there.

Carefully and slowly, Katie gripped the bed sheets that were covering her and flicked them aside. She pulled her hospital gown away from her stomach, and realized that the ugly scar that went right across her abdomen. She moved one hand across the scar, just to make sure her eyes weren't playing any tricks on her. The scar was definitely there. And she didn't know wether she should sigh of relief or not.

Katie never had her scars in her dreams. So she _definitely_ wasn't dreaming.

Katie stared at the scar on her stomach for a few more moments, her hand moving across it softly. She suddenly released just how clean her stomach was, and her hands too. As Katie studied the rest of her body, she realized someone had cleaned her up. Someone actually took the time to make her feel comfortable. To take care of her.

Katie felt her stomach get warm, her heart picked up and started beating a beat faster. Everything started to feel tighter, smaller. Katie felt like she couldn't get air into her lungs any faster. She was back in the cell. She was dirty. She didn't know what it was like to be clean anymore. She was meant to be dirty.

Her eyes moved around the room. The warm, clean, and welcoming room she was in started to turn into her small, dark cell right before her eyes. Katie's gaze moved frantically from wall to wall as she moved back against the bed.

Then her eyes landed on the window. Her cell didn't have a window. Especially not one that was basically a wall. She could see the city below and its distinct lights. The moon was full and bright in the blue sky. It cast a memorizing glow into the room while stars danced in the sky. Her cell didn't have a window.

Katie took a shaky breath. She felt calmer now, after seeing the window. It opened everything up. It made the room open up, bigger. She was here. This wasn't a dream. She was safe.

All she had to do was repeat those words over and over in her head. _This wasn't a dream. She was safe._ It would be true then, right? Katie knew this wasn't a dream. But she didn't know if she was safe. She didn't know how she got from her cell to this room. She didn't know what happened to HYDRA, to Strucker and List. They could be at the front door right now for all she knew. They could be moments away from taking her again. They could be ready to take her back and kill her fam-

Her family. The team. Tony, Natasha. Her father. They were all here.

Katie's head snapped up. Her eyes slowly moved to the pile of flowers and cards on the bedside table. Gifts to her from everyone.

With a small and shaky hand, Katie reached over and carefully picked up a small card. It was simple enough, but that didn't stop Katie was shaking as she slowly opened it.

_Wake up soon, Katie. We still need a rematch.  
\- Clint._

Katie re-read the short note for what felt like hours. Her eyes moving over the words every few seconds before she dropped the card and carefully reached for another one.

_Well wishes, Lady Katherine.  
__\- Thor._

Katie picked up card after card. But really, it was downhill after the first two. Words blurred together. She couldn't even tell who gave her which card really. The only thing that kept going through her head, was that she was here. She was back with her friends, her family. She could finally tell them everything. She had a second chance to speak to them, to do more. Everyone she thought she'd never see again, they were just down the hall.

Her father was just down the hall.

It wasn't a dream.

Her father was here with her.

Her dad.

Katie's heart skyrocketed. She could feel it beating against her rib cage. Her breathing was shallow, she couldn't fill her lungs. She was shaking, her hands dropped whosever card she was holding. It finally hit her. She was free. She was out of HYDRA's hands. She had her family back. She had her life back. Right? Katie's stomach started to turn into knots. She could feel herself starting to get lightheaded and the monitor next to the bed started to go crazy with the beeping.

However, just as she was about to completely lose it and break down, she started to feel her eyes get heavy. She could basically feel whatever drug that was being bumped into her system running through her veins. She'd become a pro at knowing when she was being drugged because of her time with HYDRA. She could feel the darkness starting to take over, and it was taking over fast.

Katie could hear the beeps on the monitor starting to slow down and her breathing went back to normal. She was on the edge of sleep when she heard a robotic, British voice.

_"Sleep well, Ms Rogers."_

That was the last thing Katie could remember before sleep completely took over.

* * *

Katie knew something wasn't right.

She didn't think anything of it at first. But after the first handful of times of JARVIS having to force Katie to sleep, she knew something was wrong.

She could only sleep for hours at a time, if she was lucky. But that was nothing new, it'd been months since she'd last been able to get a good nights sleep. So she spent most of her time just lying in bed. Then suddenly, she'd space out, get a flashback. The room would all at once become smaller and darker. Katie would feel cold, the warmth of the sheets would be gone. Her heart would start to pound, she'd have rapid breathing. Her stomach would flip, her muscles would tense up. Sometimes, she'd look out the window and calm herself down. Other times, it got so bad that JARVIS would pump some drug into her system and she'd go into a dreamless sleep.

Well, dreamless for the most part.

The worst was when Katie got the nightmares. Thankfully, they didn't happen too much. But when they did, she was always back on a table. Either Sturcker and List was towering over her, or Wanda was. Either way, Katie would always end up waking up with her heart jumping out of her chest, a sheet of sweat over her, and shaking uncontrollably. But she never woke up screaming. Maybe because she knew what real pain felt like now. Screaming over a nightmare almost felt childish at this point.

The flowers by the bedside where slowly starting to die, giving Katie an idea of how much time was passing. And yet, she still had yet to see _anyone_.

She was slowly coming to terms with the fact that everyone she loved was just out the door. Every now and then it would hit her again. Her father was here. Her father was under the same roof as her right now. So was Natasha. And Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor. They were all here. But Katie had yet to see them.

Part of her felt disappointment. Why wouldn't they visit her? And maybe they did. Maybe she was asleep every time they stopped by. But if that was the case, then why weren't they

visiting her while she was awake? God, she'd love to see her father right now. She could remember seeing him the first time she woke up in this room, but it was almost like a dream. When she thought back on it, she could see the outline of his body but not his face.

The other part, however, didn't know if she was ready to see anyone. Especially her father. Hell, she couldn't talk to JARVIS at this point. Katie couldn't even imagine what she'd be like with her father. Katie was pretty sure the last time she _spoke_ was to the twins that one time. Another than that, Katie didn't talk anymore.

Katie sighed. She could feel her eyes starting to get heavy, on their own. She was always tired these days but could never sleep. So when she felt her eyes get heavy, Katie jumped to the chance to sleep.

Uncrossing her legs, Katie slid under the sheets. She wrapped them tightly around her as her head hit the pillow. She didn't need JARVIS's help to sleep together. The minute she was settled, her eyes fell shut. However, they were only closed for what felt like a second when they sprang back open. She didn't know why at first, she wasn't having a nightmare and she felt calm enough to actually sleep for another few hours.

It took her mind a few minutes to realize that it was the sound of a crash that caused her to wake up.

Katie could hear movement behind her, close to the door. She could feel it all happening again. Her stomach flipped and muscles started to tense up. She felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't move. Her breathing picked up and she listened as the monitor started to beat faster and faster. She felt tears slowly start to swell in her eyes as the room before her started to change.

Someone gently touched her.

Katie jumped out of her skin. Her eyes went wide as she flew out of the bed. Katie couldn't remember the last time she actually stood up on her own, therefore she just ended up on the floor, hard. But Katie didn't feel anything. She just kept her eyes closed as she backed up until she hit a wall. Thats when she brought her legs to her shaking frame, wrapping her arms around them.

She spaced out, going into her own little world as a way to get away from whoever was there with her. She slowly started to rock back and forth, mumbling to herself as she started to shake more and more.

"Katie. Katie please."

Katie stopped rocking. She knew that voice. It was a calming voice. It wasn't hard and nasty like Strucker's and List's. It didn't have an odd accent like Wanda's and Pietro's. It was friendly, clam. She knew that voice.

Slowly and carefully, Katie lifted her head. The man before her looked… old. Well, older then her should, with the look he had on his face. He was in a purple shirt, tan pants, and a white lab coat. A worried and slightly shocked expression was on his face as he watched Katie with careful eyes, almost as if he was studying her.

"Bruce." Katie managed to breathe. She almost didn't recognize the sound of her own voice. Her voice was to dry and raspy. It almost _hurt_ to speak.

"Katie." He took a step closer to the blonde on the floor. "Breathe."

Katie didn't realize she was having trouble getting her lungs to fill with air until Bruce said that. She quickly took in a breath and let it out. Then she did it again, and again, but it didn't work much. Her heart started to pick up again and her breathing became even more rapid.

With wide eyes and scared eyes, Katie looked at Bruce. She found him taking in deep breaths with ease before giving her a look that said for her to do the same.

Katie did. She copied Bruce and took in a long shaky breath, held in for a few moments, then let it out. She did this again and again, never taking her eyes off of Bruce. She kept doing it until her lungs weren't fighting for air anymore and Bruce stopped.

"There you go," Bruce spoke in a soft, calming voice. "Let's get you back to bed."

Katie jumped out of the way as Bruce reached out to touch her again. Silence fell around them. Bruce watched Katie with slightly narrowed eyes, almost as if he was taking notes in his mind, as Katie stared back with eyes widened in fear.

Then, slowly, Bruce held out his hand a few inches from Katie with his palm up.

"May I?"

Katie looked between Bruce and his hand for some time. She was still shaking. She wasn't used to people waiting to help her. She felt like a kid again, relearning everything as she went along.

Katie slowly reached out and placed her too small and shaking hand in Bruce's large one. He gently helped her to her feet and over to the bed again. He took care not to touch her too much, cause every time his hand - that was just inches from her back in case she fell - gently brushed her skin, she jumped.

They were silent as Bruce carefully helped Katie back in bed. Once she was sat on the warmth of the mattress again, she quickly pulled the sheets around her again, as if she was freezing.

Bruce stood there for a second or two, watching Katie pulling the sheets to her. Then, he just sent her a small smile before heading towards the door again.

Katie watched him. This was the first person other than the twins, Strucker, and List, that Katie had seen in months. And who knows when she would see someone else again. Besides. obviously the team was visiting her - or at least Bruce was - when she was asleep. Right?

"Do the others visit too?"

Bruce froze, his hand half way to the door knob before he turned around. And then it hit Katie. The look on his face, the slight fear in his eyes. This was why they were never around when Katie was awake, why they had JARVIS monitoring her. They were scared. They were scared like she was. They didn't know what they were facing when they walked into Katie's room. Because this wasn't _Katie_. The last time anyone had seen Katie was when she was standing next to Steve and Natasha in that old S.H.I.E.L.D. building.

The girl sitting crossed legged in bed wasn't Katie. This was someone else.

Nevertheless, Bruce hid his emotions well. A small smile broke on his lips as he spoke in the same soft and calm tone as he used before.

"You're never alone, Katie."

Tears started to fill Katie's eyes and her heart clenched. Not because she was mad or even upset with everyone for standing away. It was because she knew she couldn't be the old Katie for them. The tears started to spill.

"Then please don't hide from me."

Bruce's smile fell for a moment as Katie's words hit him. But he picked it back up again just long enough to give Katie a small nod before walking out the door.

The moment the door clicked shut, sobs wracked Katie's body and the tears started to spill.

For the first time since she was rescued, Katie let it all out.

* * *

_Bruce_ listened to Katie at least.

The next day, he stopped by for a few minutes while Katie was awake. He mainly checked up on everything (like any doctor would) and talked to her for a few minutes before leaving again. But he again stopped by the next day. And the next day. And the day after that. He stopped by and spoke to Katie every day for the next week of so. Until eventually, Katie was comfortable talking to him. She didn't jump anymore when the door opened. Her voice didn't hurt when she talked. She didn't second guess herself before she spoke.

It was a routine. And new Katie was programmed to be comfortable with routines.

On day eleven, Bruce walked through the day like he always did. Katie looked up from her book (at day five Katie had told him how bored she was just sitting there so Bruce had brought her some books) and was about to say hi, when she saw the look on his face. It was a look that an adult wore when they were about to tell a little kid something horrible.

Katie slowly closed the book and placed it on the bedside table as Bruce walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. Katie didn't say anything as she turned to face him, crossing her legs. She watched Bruce as he took a deep breath before finally looking Katie in the eyes.

All Katie did was listen.

She listened as Bruce dropped the friendly chatter they had for eleven days. She listened as he got down to business. He explained her situation to her. All her physical injuries and how he figured she'd come to get them (Katie didn't correct him if he was wrong or not). He told her that physically, she was fine. She'd have scars and it would take time to heal fully, but she was fine.

Then he started talking about her mental injuries. He said long words that Katie couldn't comprehend. He told her why no one came to visit her (they did before, and Katie couldn't remember it because she got so overwhelmed she passed out). He said that they'd be able to help her overcome it, with some time.

All Katie could do was listen.

She kept her eyes on Bruce the whole time. She could see his lips moving but to stopped listening long ago. She was concentrating on her breathing. Shaky breath in, shaky breath

out. Every now and then her eyes would flick to the window. She was here. She was safe. She wasn't going back to that cell.

"Katie."

_Shaky breath in, shaky breath out. You are safe._

"Katie."

With one last breath, Katie flicked her eyes from the window back to Bruce. He just watched her, a calm expression on his face. He was wondering if she actually heard anything he said. Which she did. Oh, she heard what he said. And if was taking everything in her not to lose it then and there.

"PTSD." Katie breathed out.

"Yes." Bruce nodded slowly but adding calmly. "And some anxiety."

Old Katie would have snorted and said _"Some?"_

New Katie took another deep breath. "PTSD and anxiety."

"That's why I wouldn't let anyone come see you." Bruce leaned forward. "Getting overwhelmed is the last thing you need now. We need to take this as slow and as peaceful as possible."

Katie gave a slow nod before looking down at her hands. The words _PTSD_ and _anxiety_ kept repeating over and over in her head.

She knew all about PTSD and anxiety. She'd seen people with it. Hell, more than half the people she knew growing up had PTSD at some point. All her uncles, her mother, Ches. They all had it in some form or another. That's what war does to you. It changes you. Thats what war did to her family, and thats what war just did to her.

"I have someone who can help you," Bruce spoke up in a calm voice. Katie was glad she had Bruce right now, because if you looked up the definition of 'calm' in the dictionary, a picture of Bruce would come up. "But you have to trust me. Okay?"

Katie looked up from her hands and at Bruce. She didn't know how to trust that someone. She knew she was safe with Bruce. She knew he'd do everything in his power to help her and he would never hurt her. Trusting people was something new Katie wasn't comfortable with yet.

Nevertheless, Katie slowly nodded her head. If she was going to get better, if she was going to move past all this, she needed to trust her family at least.

Bruce gave a small smile before reaching over and giving her hand a light squeeze. Katie couldn't help but jump slightly. She was slowly starting to feel sick again, but she took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"JARVIS?" Bruce spoke up. "Can you send them in?"

_"Yes Doctor Banner."_

Katie started to pick at the end of her t-shirt (day seven was when Bruce brought her some t-shirts and yoga pants) before taking a deep breath.

"Bruce?" Katie spoke, her voice just above a whisper. "How sure are you that I'll get better?"

It was an unfair question really. She was the only one how knew what she really went through. All Bruce was going by was theories. But Katie had to ask it.

"You'll get better Katie," Bruce reassured her. "I've come up with a theory. If your body can heal faster than a person without the serum, then your mind should be able to as well."

_"She has the ability to physically heal faster than a normal being."_

_"And from our research, she may also heal faster mentally."_

_Shaky breath in, shaky breath out. You are safe._

Bruce never noticed the look on Katie's face. Or if he did, he didn't have time to question her on it. The door suddenly started to open, and Katie jumped about a feet in the air. She knew someone was coming, but still. That door was only supposed to open when Bruce was coming in. And Bruce was already in the room.

This was a break in the routine.

Katie started to feel uneasier. Her heart was starting to pick up and she started to back away. Bruce held his hand up and gave her a look that said it was alright. But this did nothing for Katie. She still backed to the other side of the bed as far as she could as the door opened the rest of the way.

Out of all the frustration, confusion, and the overal emotional wreck Katie had been, there hadn't been one time that she wanted to scream this badly since she woke up the first time after being saved. Not after the nightmares, not after Bruce telling her about the PTSD. Not until now.

Katie watched with wide eyes, her whole frame shaking, as her father walked through the door. To Katie, this was the first time she was really seeing him. And he looked nervous as hell.

Old Katie would have laughed and made a comment about how he looked almost as bad as the first time they met.

New Katie just stared at him.

Katie took him in. He looked almost as bad as her, really. He looked like he hadn't slept in months. He was sporting a beard and Katie swore she could see dark circles under his eyes. But it was the look in his eyes that got her. Fear and love, mixed together. Almost like, if he said the wrong thing, all of this would crumble.

Katie couldn't move. She could hardly breathe. She could feel tears in her eyes. She wanted to will her body to move, but she couldn't.

"Katie."

At the sound of Bruce's voice, Katie slowly came to again. She realized that she was shaking and her heart was beating to fast.

_Shaky breath in, shaky breath out. You are safe._

Katie didn't know if it was because she wanted to prove herself, or because she just needed her dad. Because with Bruce, she'd backed away. And she knew Bruce, Bruce was her friend. But now, all Katie wanted to do was move forward.

She slowly got off the bed, standing up. Since day three, Bruce had helped her stand on her own again. She was shaking and hardly breathing and Bruce wasn't too far behind her in case something happened, but Katie moved forward until she was standing in front of her father.

She looked up at him. Their eyes met within a few seconds, neither of them speaking. Katie felt like she was going to have a heart attack any moment, her heart was beating so fast.

Then, her father gave her the most heartbreaking, fatherly smile Katie had even seen in her life.

"Hi Katie."

And that did it. Whatever engery Katie had. Whatever she was going to say to him, it all just left her. The tears that welled up in her eyes finally spilled over and Katie just collapsed into her father's arms.

She knew her father had held her before, but this was different. This was a hug. And Katie had never hugged someone so tightly in her life. Whatever engery her small frame had, whatever strength was left in her, was poured into the hug. She gripped her father as if her life depended on it. She soaked his shirt with her tears as he rubbed her back, holding her tight but gently at the same time.

All things Katie listed off when she was in her cell, all the things she wanted to tell her father, Katie couldn't think of a single one anymore. So she settled for the only one she could remember.

"I love you, daddy."

Katie hardly heard herself say it. She had a feeling Bruce didn't even hear her say it. But Steve heard her say it. Because he gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. Katie felt a few tears land in her hair and her own tears kept coming as Steve spoke.

"I love you too, baby girl."

All too soon, they pulled away. Katie actually felt weak in the knees. This was too much for her. Steve must have noticed because he carefully helped her over to her bed where he sat down on the edge next to her.

"Bruce told you." Steve stated in a gentle voice, and Katie nodded.

"I have someone here who can help you," Steve was using his 'dad' voice and Katie felt like she was going to cry all over again. "You have to trust me okay? You don't know him, but he's helped me a lot and is a good friend."

Katie's ears peaked up then. Her heart started beating fast again and her stomach turned. She didn't like that. She didn't like the fact that this person who was going to help her was someone she didn't know. New Katie wasn't good with new people.

Steve reached over and took her small hand in his big one. It calmed her down, but only a little. Not that it mattered anyways. The door to the room opened once more and Katie jumped. She moved back, hiding behind Steve a bit as the unknown man walked into the room.

He was tall, dark, and handsome. Her looked friendly enough to Katie. But then again, Wanda only looked like a harmless little girl too. He was smart enough to stay by the door once it was closed. He didn't take any steps closer to Katie as she tried to remember to breathe.

Katie's eyes never left the man. His eyes were watching Katie like Bruce's did sometimes. Like he was taking notes. But at the some time, he looked taken back about something. He had an amazed look on his face almost. And Katie didn't know why.

"This is Sam Wilson, Katie." Bruce introduced the newcomer. And just like Katie expected, she didn't recognize the name.

"He helps people who suffer from PTSD." Steve explained. "I met him… a few months ago."

Katie was still reluctant. She looked from Bruce, to her father, and back to Sam, where her eyes stayed.

_Shaky breath in, shaky breath out. You are safe._

"You're going to help me get better?"

It was such a childish question. And Katie sounded like a child asking it. But she couldn't help herself.

"I am, Katie" Sam nodded. "I'll help you get overcome this and teach you how to handle your PTSD and anxiety."

"I'll be with you and Sam for your first few sessions," Bruce informed Katie as Steve wrapped an arm around his daughters shoulder and gently pulled her close. "Just until you get comfortable with being with Sam on your own."

"We'll start the sessions as soon as you're ready, Katie." Sam informed her. But Katie stopped listening after he said "I am".

That was all she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that someone was going to help her get better. That soon, she would be up on her feet again. She had been in a dark place for so long. She needed this. She needed someone to say that they believed in her. That she could overcome all this.

Katie needed that hope again.

* * *

**So. Here's the lay out. There will be four three more chapters to part 2 (are we SERIOUSLY almost done part 2 already?!), there will be a little break, and then part 3 will kick off! **

**I'm also looking for someone to make a little trailer for this story! Anyone out there up for it? :)**

**And just so you all know the timeframe I have going here, this chapter takes place from mid-October to the end of October. _Age Of Ultron_ doesn't take place until about May. Katie was locked up for about five months. That's how it's all mapped out in my head... LOL!**

**Be sure to follow me on any of my social media site (links in the profile)**

**I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW! (I'm still waiting for us to beat 44 reviews on one chapter...)**


	26. Chapter 24: Getting Better

Fly - Maddie &amp; Tae.

"One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family." - Jonathan Safran Foer.

* * *

Katie had never been so nervous and fidgety before. Or at least, in a long time.

She hadn't slept last night, which wasn't that much of a surprise. But she felt more tense and uncomfortable than she had since she'd gotten to the tower. Even while she took her morning shower and got dressed in a pair of comfy black pants and a white tee. Katie couldn't relax.

Today was her first therapy session.

And Katie was nervous as hell.

It had been almost a week since Katie met Sam. He seemed like a nice guy, but Katie's guard was forever up. Sam knew it, Bruce knew it, and her father knew it.

Steve spent whatever time he could at Katie's side. Which basically meant, whenever Bruce wasn't doing his daily check-ups and whenever Katie wasn't asleep, Steve was there with her.

And it was nice. Wonderful, in fact. Katie couldn't even describe how happy she was to see and spend time with her father again. They talked about everything and nothing. Sometimes they didn't even speak. Sometimes, Steve would sit in the chair by the bed and draw while Katie sat in bed reading her book.

Katie was never alone again. They was always someone in the room with her. And if it wasn't an actual person, J.A.R.V.I.S. was just a call away. However, she still had yet to see the guys. To see Thor, Clint, Tony, Natasha. When she asked her father about this, Steve said they all _wanted _to see her, but they also didn't want to overwhelm her. They wanted her to heal as fast as she could. Though Katie would like to see at least Natasha, she did understand where they were coming from. But it still hurt a little.

But there was still a giant elephant in the room. Almost like a silent agreement of some kind. Especially between Steve and Katie. Steve never asked Katie about what had happened to her and Katie never asked about what had gone on while she was…_away_. Katie figured it was because neither of them was ready to knew the truth yet. Well, Katie knew she wasn't, that was for sure. Their conversations stayed as far away for S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA as possible.

Until today anyways.

Katie sighed and started to bite her finger nails as she sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed. There was a book opened in front of her but she couldn't even make out any words at this moment.

Even since Katie got here, basically, she tried to keep her thoughts as far away from HYDRA and Strucker and List. In fact, besides the fact that Katie was in a hospital room, life almost felt like it was back to normal again. She didn't want to relive everything again. She knew what happened in these kind of therapy sessions. She had an idea of what kind of questions Sam would ask her. He would ask her _very_ personal ones. And even though Bruce was going to be there until otherwise stated, Katie still didn't trust Sam. Hell, she'd only talked to him a handful of times after they first met, whenever he came into the room with her father. And even then he was only in the room for fifteen minutes or so.

And Kate knew her father trusted him. She could see in by the way they acted around each other. Like the best of friends. Like they'd been through something together that made them very close. Steve had told her how they met, but not much else. Katie figured it crossed over into the 'do not speak about' pile.

Katie was pulled from her thoughts. She jumped as the door to her room was pushed open. Looking up, she found Bruce walking into the room with Sam right behind him.

"Morning Katie," Bruce sent her a warm smile.

"Hi Katie," Sam gave her an equally welcoming smile. "If it's alright with you, we're going to get started right away."

Katie was glad she wasn't hooked up to the monitor anymore. Her heart started to pound against her ribcage. She felt like she was going to be sick on the spot. But despite all this, she took a deep breath in through her nose and nodded her head slightly.

Sam gave her another smile before him and Bruce made their way over towards the window.

A few days back, Bruce and Steve had set up a couch and a few chairs in the corner of her room, over by the window. It was a pretty cozy area, Katie did most of her reading over there. But now, with her shaking form, sitting over there was the last thing Katie wanted to do at the moment.

Bruce and Sam took over the two chairs, leaving the couch for Katie. She slowly lowered herself down on top of the comfy seat. She sat with her back straight, her guard up, as Bruce took out a clipboard with some pieces of paper on it and Sam got himself comfortable in the chair.

"Before we get started," Bruce spoke after a few moments of silence. He was looking at whatever notes he had attacked to his clipboard. "I just wanted to fill you in on a few things Katie."

Katie nodded, her eyes flicking to Bruce as she started picking at her finger nails.

That had become her nervous twitch lately. Picking at her nails.

"I've looked some more into your healing factor," Bruce started, his eyes looking up from the paper. "Even though it doesn't seem like it right now, your body does appear to be healing itself at a rate faster than normal. And without going into much detail," Bruce's eyes flicked to Sam for a moment. Katie suddenly felt like a child whose parents spelled out words so she wouldn't catch on to what they were saying. "It would seem like your mind is doing the same thing."

Katie looked between Sam and Bruce. "What does this mean?"

"It means," Bruce leaned back in his chair. "If you fully commit to these sessions, you should be… you should get better a lot faster than we initially thought."

Katie didn't miss Bruce's little slip up. _You should be normal_. Not _you should get better_. But Katie would never be normal again. Bruce knew this, her father knew this, and Katie knew this. There was no going back to normal, no matter how fast her body and mind healed itself. She knew what PTSD did to people in the long run. They never went back to their old selves. But nevertheless, Katie managed to force a small smile on her lips. Because getting better wasn't as good as going back to normal, but it was better than getting worse.

"Okay," Katie nodded softly. "What do I need to do?"

"A nice place to start would be telling me how you're feeling." Sam jumped in.

Katie's eyes flicked open to his. They were a warm brown. Friendly, inviting. But this did nothing to help Katie let down her guard as her eyes looked out the window for a moment. The morning sun was in the bright blue sky. It was cloudy. She could hear the cars and people moving about in the distance. They were fate ?, but they were there.

"Okay." Katie answered as she looked back at Sam. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either.

"Better or worse than when you first woke up?"

Sam's voice didn't hold a bossy tone, but Katie knew he was gently pushing her for an answer.

"Better, I guess." This was true. Katie did feel better compared to when she first woke up in the tower. But her definition of better and Sam's were two completely different ones.

"How so?" Sam leaned forward on his elbows, eyebrows narrowed slightly.

Katie bit the inside of her lip. Her eyes looked over at Bruce. He seemed as if he wasn't paying attention to their conversation at all. He was looking down at his notes, pencil in hand. Every now and then he would write something now. But Katie knew, he was at least half listening to them right now.

She didn't know how she felt better. She just did. She didn't know how to put it into words in her own head, let alone say it out loud to Sam and Bruce.

"Katie."

Her eyes snapped back to Sam as he called her name. He was watching her with a calculating expression. As if he was trying to read her mind. Or maybe he was. Therapists seemed to have a way to see what someone was thinking, Katie had found.

"In order for this to work, you need to be open and honest with me." Sam told her. "You're in control of this session, not me. I need you to tell me your thoughts and feelings in order for me to find out the best way to help you get better. Okay?"

Katie nodded as she looked away. She needed a moment. Her heart and breathing had picked up and her stomach turned while her palms started to feel warm. Talking about what she went through almost made her feel as bad as actually going through it all at this point. But Katie knew she needed to do it. She needed to relive everything to get better again.

Silence fell around to room. Katie turned to the window. She could hear horns honk from below and the sound of Bruce's pencil scratching against the paper. She looked up at the sky. A cloud was moving across the sun slowly, casting a shadow over half the city below. Katie watched as the cloud moved over the sun, and slowly the whole city was bathing in heat again.

The cloud was lifted.

"When I first got here, everything was cloudy." Katie spoke softly, her eyes still out the window. "Fuzzy. And my head… I'd never had a headache before, but that's what it felt like. Like my brain was pushing against my skull." Katie paused as another small cloud moved over the sun. "Everything was so, confusing. And everything hurt. The world was dark and dull. Black and white."

"And now?"

Katie looked away from the window as Sam spoke to her in a soft and caring voice.

"Now," She took a deep breath. "Now , some days, I feel little. The pressure is hardly there and everything isn't as loud. Things are small." Katie looked down at her hands as she started to pick at her nails. "It's only when I start to feel myself starting to be sucked back in that things start to go dark again."

Katie stopped talking and looked up from her nails to find Sam and Bruce watching her. Bruce's pencil was frozen on the page. Katie didn't even realize he'd looked up. As for Sam he was sitting back in his chair, watching Katie with a careful expression. Like he was waiting to see how she would react to what she just said.

It was quiet for a few short moments before Katie tried to let out a light laugh, though it sounded more like a huff. "I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"No," Sam shook his head. Katie looked over at him and found a smile tugging at his lips. "You're not crazy. You're getting better."

* * *

Okay. Maybe therapy wasn't so bad.

In fact, the more therapy sessions that Katie ended up having, the littler she would feel afterwards.

Every morning and evening for the next week, Sam and Bruce would show up at her door and lead her over to the couch by the window. Bruce would sit and look over whatever notes he had with him at the time while Sam listened to Katie as she spoke. And the more comfortable Katie got with Sam, the more she opened up. Though they had yet to actually go into detail about what Katie went through. At this point, they mainly talked about how Katie was feeling now compared to then and Sam would teach her ways to control her anxiety. Ways to calm down when she felt like things were getting too much.

In her down time - and when Bruce and Sam weren't in the room - her father stopped by. He must have noticed the change in Katie's attitude, because when Katie felt like she was smiling more than normal, so was Steve. He never talked about what went on in her sessions however, and Katie wasn't sure if that was his rule or Sam's.

Despite all this, however, Katie could still feel the big elephant in the room. No matter how much she talked about her feelings or the different ways Sam showed her how to control her emotions, there was still a weight in her chest. A weight, that Katie knew, wouldn't be removed until she finally talked to someone about what really happened while she was with HYDRA.

All in all, the first week of therapy was good. Then day eight came.

"Where's Bruce?" Katie asked as she saw Sam walk into her room, the door closing behind him.

Katie felt her heart start to pick up. This was a break in the routine. But before she let anxiety completely take over, she remember to breath. She took a deep breath in through her nose, held it for a few moments before letting it out again.

"I asked him if it would be alright if I did this one alone." Sam explained in the same soft and caring voice he always used when he was talking to Katie.

She still found it hard to believe this was the same man that her father met that morning on his run. Steve had made him sound so different, more carefree and funny. Then again, he was most likely putting up a front for Katie. Everyone did these days. Sam, Bruce, her father. They all acted like she was made of glass. Which was another reason Katie couldn't wait to get better. If there was one thing old Katie and new Katie had in common, it was the fact they both hated to be babied.

"How come?" Katie slipped off her bed and slowly followed Sam over to the window. Sam took his normal seat in the chair while Katie sat across from him on the couch.

"You've made good progress this past week, Katie," Sam told her after a few moments of silence, "Amazing progress even. But, we both know you aren't going to complete recover until we talk about what really happened."

Katie sat up straighter. She took another deep breath. It felt like a rock in the pit of her stomach before it started to turn and her heart started to pound.

"I've asked Bruce not to come for privacy reasons," Sam explained, "I know this is going to be hard enough on you just talking to me. And it's up to you if you want to… inform the team of everything later on down the road."

Katie nodded ever so slightly, her eyes shifting to look out at the already setting sun. It was already over a week into November, and the sun was setting earlier and earlier with each passing day. This caused the room to be engulfed in different shades of light blues, yellows, oranges, pinks, and reds.

"Katie." Sam spoke, but Katie kept her eyes out the window. "I wouldn't have asked Bruce to stay away if I didn't think you could handle it. The stage you're at in your recovery, it takes most people a month or two to get here while it took you a week."

Sam paused as Katie blinked and shifted her eyes back to him. Her baby blues met his warm brown ones, and Sam didn't look away. He held her gaze. Proving to her that every word he was saying, he meant it.

"You can do this, Katie." Sam told her. "I know you can."

Silence fell around the room once again as Katie closed her eyes for a moment. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her heart down. She knew everything Sam was saying, he meant. And she did feel better, more in control, than she did a month ago.. Hell, even a week ago. But still. The thought of opening up and telling Sam _everything…_

Katie sighed. She slowly nodded her head as she opened her eyes. She could have sworn she saw Sam's lips twitch slightly.

"Okay." Katie's voice felt dry in her throat. "Where do we start?"

"We're going to take this slow," Sam started to explain. He paused for a moment as he stood up. He moved the chair over so he was right next to Katie, now sitting by the air ? of the couch. "I've gone over a number of different treatments and therapies for PTSD, and I feel like exposure therapy may be the best for you."

"Exposure therapy?" Katie raised her eyebrow ever so slightly.

Sam nodded.

"Yes. You see, people learn to fear thoughts, feelings, and situations that remind them about a traumatic event that happened to them in the past." Sam explained. "For example, if you were in love but in a bad relationship, you may fear love because of this. So the goal of exposure therapy is to help you have less fear about your memories."

Katie nodded along as she listened to every word that Sam spoke. "How do we do that?"

"There's two different ways, but I think flooding may work better with you." Sam spoke gently before seeing Katie's confused look, explaining. "For what we've talked about over these best few weeks, you seemed to be overwhelmed a lot. Flooding helps you learn not to feel overwhelmed."

Not felling overwhelmed sounded _amazing_.

"How?"

Sam didn't answer right away. He seemed like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm going to get you to remember as many bad memories as you can, all at once."

Remembering bad memories _didn't_ sound amazing.

After another few long moments of Katie trying to calm herself down and preparing herself to relive the most painful memories of her life, she nodded. The next thing she knew, she was long on her back with her eyes closed.

"Relax." She heard Sam say. "Remember to breathe and control. Nothing can hurt you anymore. They're just memories at this point."

With one last deep breath in, Katie allowed herself to think about what had happened to her for the first time in over a month. It was almost like a little box exploded in her head and she was overcome with different thoughts, feelings, memories. All of which she told Sam about as best as she could as they flashed before her.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Her head was pounding. Her skin felt like it was on fire, especially her torso and legs. She could feel the crushed bones in her right arm. She couldn't breathe. She was in pain._

_"Agent Rogers, let me introduce you to… your doctors. Strucker and Dr. List. Fellow HYDRA agents."_

_"HYDRA has been living within S.H.I.E.L.D. for years and years, Agent Rogers…."_

_She lost it. The needle pierced her skin and started to dig into the bone._

_But for the first time in her life, Katie was really and truly alone._

_All Katie felt these days was pain._

_Pierce suddenly stopped showing up._

_Katie was lost._

_Apparently, Katie could scar._

_"She may also heal faster mentally."_

_"I show you fears."_

_"…show you…"_

_"… fears."_

"Katie. Katie, breathe."

There was a sharp pain in Katie's chest. It was only when she listened to Sam's gentle voice and took a long, deep - and much needed - breath that she realized she basically stopped breathing. She took more and more deep breaths as her lungs filled up with air again.

She could feel herself shaking, and yet she felt a thin sheet of sweat over her whole body. Slowly, Katie opened her eyes. Her lashes were wet and clumped together as tears ran down her cheeks. She could feel her heart beat in her head as well as beating in her chest. She felt like any sudden movement would cause her to be sick right there.

"You're in control, Katie." Sam reminded her. But it did nothing to help.

Katie still felt like she failed. She wasn't supposed to feel overwhelmed with her thoughts and emotions. And yet, she'd never felt more overwhelmed before then she did right now.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, lying on the couch. It felt like hours maybe. But she wouldn't move until she was sure that she wasn't going to be sick and she wasn't shaking anymore. Eventually, she finally lifted herself up so she was now sitting, her back pressed against the couch. Every now and then, a tear or one rolled down her face.

The whole time, Sam sat there. Not saying a word as he watched Katie and waited for her to be ready. It wasn't until she was sitting up a looking at her hands that Sam opened his month again.

"You did good Katie."

But Katie didn't reply.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now," Sam pushed on. "But it will get easier. And you really did do good. Not many people can control their emotions and stay that in control for that long on their first try."

Nothing. Katie didn't say anything. And Sam must have realized she wanted nothing more than to be alone at this point. He must have seen that he wasn't getting anything else out of her today.

"It will get easier," He tried one last time. He placed his hand gently on Katie's knee, causing her to jump but not to look up. "I promise."

Katie listened as Sam got up from his chair. Her mind was working a million miles an hour. She was seeing flashes of the memories over and over again in her head. It was causing her pain. But, at the same time, she felt lighter. The weight on her chest felt smaller.

"You'll be back tomorrow?"

Katie's voice was dry and raspy, but it got Sam's attention. He spun around just as Katie lifted her eyes to met hers. This time, she _did _see his lips twitch.

Katie _hated_ reliving her pain and torture. She wouldn't wish it on anyone. But if that was what it took to get better, then that was what she'd do.

Katie just wanted to _be_ better.

* * *

Katie was used to seeing just Sam, Bruce, and her father. Those were the only ones who stopped by. So far at least. So it became… _routine_ to only spend time with those three. In fact, sometimes Katie forgot that, just outside her door, were Thor, Clint, Tony, and everyone else.

It was mid-afternoon. She'd already had one therapy session for the day, and it had been a good one - in Sam's eyes - therefore he said there was no need for an evening session. So Katie took this time to relax. She was curled up on the couch reading some book Sam gave her a few days ago. It was nice. To sit down and actually let go. To get lost in a book. It made Katie _almost_ forget everything.

"Hi."

Katie's head snapped up and turned towards the door. Her heart actually stopped for a moment before picking up again as Natasha walked into the room.

Katie put down her book and slowly stood up. This was different. The only ones she'd talked to since she got here was Sam, Bruce, and her father. Sometimes JARVIS. But seeing her best friend standing just a few feet away from her for the first time in months, Katie had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Hi." Natasha repeated as she walked closer into the room.

"Hi." Katie managed to get out, her voice dry and weak.

"How are you?" Natasha asked as she stopped in front of Katie, who nodded.

"Good. How are-"

Katie wasn't able to get the words out, however. Because the next thing she knew, Natasha had her arms around her, hugging her as tightly as she could.

This wasn't a side of Natasha Katie knew. Natasha wasn't the emotional one of the team, that was for sure. She kept everyone close to her heart, never showing how she actually felt. But nevertheless, Katie returned to hug with just as much force.

She was just glad to see her best friend again.

"Katie," Natasha pulled away, looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Tash." Katie could feel tears started to form in her eyes. "There' nothing you could have done. This wasn't your fault."

"If me and Steve got to you somehow…" Natasha started, but she stopped when she saw the look on Katie's face.

"Tash. Stop." The tears were flowing now, and Katie couldn't stop them.

"Right." Natasha cleared her throat. Silence fell around the two for a few moments as Katie wiped the tears from her face.

Natasha looked around the room for a few moments before turning back to Katie. "Is there anything you need?"

Katie could tell by the look on Natasha's face that this was her way of saying sorry. Helping Katie and getting her what she needed she Natasha's way of making up for what she did. And though Katie didn't want anything, she nodded.

"Some new clothes would be nice."

Natasha looked down at the yoga pants and oversized shirt Katie was wear and nodding.

"I'm on it."

Natasha looked up and gave Katie a smile, one that Katie couldn't help but return.

* * *

Katie never realized how much she'd taken hot showers for granted.

Before… everything that happened… Katie didn't like hot showers. Natasha always made fun of her for it, really. Well, more like teased her about it. Katie always took warm to cold showers. It was only when things were truly bugging her that Katie took hot ones.

Her water bill went up the month she found out her father was alive.

But now, all Katie took was hot showers. Every morning, she took a nice, relaxing, hot shower.

Her morning routine was, for the most part, the same as it had been for years. She'd wake up and head right to the bathroom, where she would shower and get dressed. Today, she dressed in a pair of black leggings and a nice yet comfortable top while she let her hair dry in its waves a few inches past her shoulders.

Katie then stopped in front of the mirror.

It had been almost two weeks since her and Sam started using exposure therapy, and Katie had to say, it really was working. After every session she always felt lighter, the weight on her mind and chest slowly getting smaller and smaller. Sam said she was making amazing progress. Katie could _almost_ think about Strucker and List and everything they did without getting too overwhelmed. It was when she started thinking about Wanda and what she did that caused her to struggle.

Wanda played with her fears while Sam was telling her to overcome those fears. That was easier said than done.

However, Katie still couldn't help but notice how much better she looked all over. There was color to her face again. Her eyes weren't as dark and dull as they used to be. Besides the scars on her arms and stomach, if someone would see her walking down the street, they'd never know what she'd been through.

Katie sighed as she headed to the door that lead back into her room. She still had a long journey ahead of her. Once she got past all the therapy sessions, she had to get used to living life on her own again. Plus, she still couldn't even think about S.H.I.E.L.D. yet and what she was going to do about the Avengers.

Katie shook her head. She didn't want to think about any of that right now. She _couldn't_ think about any of that right now. She didn't even know if she could throw a punch right now, let along fight some alien race or something.

"Hey,"

Katie looked up as she walked out of the bathroom and saw her father standing there. He was standing by the bed, dressing in a button down dark shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hi. Going somewhere?" Katie smiled, referring to his outfit.

"No, not exactly," Steve let out a light laugh as her watched Katie climb onto the bed and cross her legs, "Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday?" Katie titled her head, a confused look on her face.

"Thanksgiving." Steve corrected her.

"Ohh." Katie nodded. How the hell was it already thanksgiving?

"Yeah," Steve said before changing the subject. "Sam said you've made really good progress."

Katie nodded her head. "Yeah. He left here yesterday saying how I made amazing progress. Better than anyone he's ever seen."

"Well, we were all talking last night," Steve walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, turning to face Katie. "And Sam and Bruce agreed that, if you want too, you can come see everyone today."

Katie's head snapped up towards her father, mouth opened slightly and eyes wide. She was finally able to see everyone again. Tony, Thor, Clint… Well, everyone besides Sam, Bruce, and her father. And Natasha.

"Spend Thanksgiving with everyone?" Katie finally managed to speak after a long few moments of shock and silence.

Steve nodded. "If you're up to it."

Katie met her father's eyes and she couldn't help but give him a small smile. She was finally going out of her room. She was going to see all her family again. Yes, it would be overwhelming at first. But Sam and Bruce would be there. Plus her father and Nat. All she had to do was remember her breathing and she should be good. Besides, if worse came to worse, Katie could always run back to her room.

"Yeah." Katie breathed as she smiled.

Steve sent her a wide smile before he stood up off the bed. Katie slowly followed his lead as she slid of the mattress before following him towards the door.

"If it gets too much, just let me or Sam know." Steve informed her, his hand on the doorknob.

Katie nodded. "I will, dad."

Steve smiled again as Katie said 'dad', just like he did every other time Katie called him dad this past month.

As Steve turned the knob and pushed the door open, Katie felt her mind starting to walk over time. She took deep breaths through her nose as they made their way down a hallway, past a number of other doors. The closer they got to the end of the hallway, the loud the chatter got. Katie could feel her body buzzing with different emotions.

All too soon, they were turning the corner and walked into the kitchen. Katie froze in the doorway as she looked around the room.

Pepper was standing by the oven, watching over everything on the stove, by the looks of it with the help of Bruce. Everyone else was standing round, drinks in hand as they talked and laughed with each other. Katie watched as Natasha smacked Clint's hand to stop him from eating some of the dessert on the counter.

It was only when they all noticed Katie standing there, playing with her finger nails, that they all went quiet.

Katie could hear her heart beating in her ears as she took a few deep breaths through her nose. Her eyes landed on Sam for a split moment and he gave her a nod and a small smile, slightly telling her that she could do this.

It was only when she heard Pepper call out her name did Katie look away and met Pepper's eyes.

"Katie," the woman smiled as she made her way over to Katie, pulling her in for a friendly hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too Pepper," Katie smiled, her voice not as weak sounding as she thought it'd be.

"It is most exciting to see you again, Lady Katherine," Thor smiled brightly as he pulled Katie into a hug also.

"Thank you, Thor." Katie smiled up at him. "And thank you for the flowers." Katie then looked around at everyone else in the room. "All of you."

"No sweat," Clint managed to get some dessert in his month without Natasha stopping him as he stepped forward. "I meant what I said on my card by the way. I expect a rematch."

The room went deadly quit again. Everyone looking at Katie as they waited for her to react. But she just cracked a small smile.

"I don't think it would be fair right now."

It sounded way to forced and unnatural coming from this version of Katie. And everyone in the room still remained silent as they waited. Luckily however, Clint let out a laugh which helped relieve the tension a bit.

"Guess we'll have to wait for you to bulk up some more." Clint teased as he walked towards Katie.

"I guess so," Katie said before stepping forward and giving Clint a hug. "Hi Clint."

"Hi Katie." Clint said softly. He hugged her for a long moment before pulling back, back straight as he looked over a Steve. "Want a beer?"

Steve nodded, stepping into the room. "Sure."

Everyone in the room went back to work and carried on with what they were doing after that. Katie moved out of the way and went to stand next to Natasha. She talked with her for a few moments before she noticed Tony looking at her. Their eyes met for a few moments before Tony looked around and silently left the room.

Katie narrowed her eyes slightly. She looked around and saw everyone seemed preoccupied with something so she slipped out of the kitchen and followed Tony into the living room, away from everyone else.

However, Katie froze as she saw the giant painting that was over the fireplace. The painting of all the Avengers standing side by side in their uniforms, smiling brightly and proudly. Katie's eyes moved over everyone before they landed on herself. Eyes shining bright. Her face holding so much laugher, a giant smile on her face as she stood in her Golden Girl uniform, her long blonde curls falling down like a waterfall.

Taking a deep breath, Katie moved forward towards Tony, who was standing in front of the fireplace with a drink in his hand.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time. So long in fact, that Katie was just about to leave and head back to the kitchen when Tony finally spoke up.

"Over a year ago, you helped me when I needed it most," Tony said. Katie slowly turned to looked at him, only to find him staring at his drink. "You helped me with my anxiety and PTSD when I needed it. But now, I don't know how to return the favor."

"Tony…" Katie started to speak, her voice weak. But Tony cut her off.

"I'm not good with this stuff, Katie." Tony turned to her. "I'm not good with making people feel better about serious situations like this."

"But you're good at being _you._" Katie cut in. "After everything you've been through, you still seem like the same Tony Stark."

Tony snorted before taking a long drink. "I'm not-"

"I know you're not. But you're good at making people think you are." Katie could feel the tears starting to form as she turned from Tony and looked up at the painting. "The Katie you first met, I spent years learning how to be independent and strong and… and like I didn't need a father. And just like that, she's gone." Katie stopped to take a breath. "I don't know how to be old Katie again. All I know is this new _person_ that I've suddenly become."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

Katie looked away from the painting and over at Tony, who was watching her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I'm still this Tony because that's all I've ever known. This is who I am." Tony explained. "But you, you've had years to be someone else. That old Katie, that wasn't really _you_. That was someone you wanted to be. Maybe, maybe this new person is the real Katie. Maybe this is the new Katie."

Katie couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "So the real Katie is someone who struggles with anxiety and PTSD."

"Maybe you need to overcome the anxiety and PTSD to _become_ the new Katie."

Katie turned so she was facing Tony. "I thought you weren't good at this kind of stuff."

All Tony did was shrug. Katie couldn't stop the smile from starting to form on her lips as she stepped closer and pulled Tony in for a hug, one that only took him a few moments to respond to.

"Thanks Tony." Katie smiled slightly as the pulled away.

Katie watched as Tony's lips started to turn up into a smile. "Anything for my... cousin? Is that right?"

Katie couldn't help but laugh when they suddenly heard Pepper calling from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!"

Following Tony, Katie walked out into the kitchen and over to the nicely set table. She took her seat between Natasha and Steve as everyone else sat around the table.

For the first time in six months, they were all together again. The Avengers were a full team once more. Katie looked around and watched Tony and Clint tease each other and Bruce tried to calm them down. Thor and her father had their own secret competition to see who could eat more while Sam looked on in wonder. Natasha and Pepper chatted with each other about how stupid men could be. Katie finally felt that weight on her chest almost be non-existent. She felt lighter than she had ever felt better. And as Tony tried to drag her into his and Clint's disagreement, Katie could feel herself smiling as she rolled her eyes slightly before coming up with a little witty comment.

And for the first time since Katie got out of HYDRA's hands, as she could really feel herself getting better.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy the long chapter!**

**I have a deal for you guys. The more reviews this chapter gets, the longer next chapter will be. How does that sound? Also, think we can reach 500 reviews by the time Part 3 starts in three weeks time? :)**

**Be sure to follow me on any of my social media sites (links in the profile)**

**Don't forget to review!**

If we reach over 500 reviews by the time Prologue lll comes around on the 7th of October, I won't skip a week in between Prologue lll and the first chapter of part 3… Just saying…


	27. Chapter 25: She's Ready

_Only Human - Christina Perri._

_"If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance." - George Bernard Shaw._

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"It's a general question."

"Yes. But I thought that was something therapists only said in movies."

Sam chuckled as he sat back in his chair and Katie gave him a loose smile. It was starting to become hard to believe that over a month ago, Katie had been afraid to trust Sam. Now, Katie couldn't imagine _not_ trusting him. It was so easy to be relaxed around him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he knew everything she'd been through, or just his nature. Either way, Katie now knew why her father trusted Sam so much and was good friends with him.

"But I mean it," Sam said. "We've talked so much these past few weeks about your… experience that we haven't actually gotten the chance to see how _you_ are feeling lately."

"Good. Great." Katie paused for a moment before meeting Sam's eye. "A lot better than I did a few months ago."

This was true. Over the past few weeks, Katie opened up to Sam more and more. He basically knew everything that had happened to her at this point. From Strucker and List to Wanda and Pietro. It was hard. Unbelievably hard, to open up like that. But she did it.

Sam leaned forward, eyes narrowed slightly. "But there's still something there."

"There'll always be something there." Katie stated before she sighed. "I guess, I'm just scared about what will happen once… once _this_ ends."

"What do you mean?"

"Months ago, I would hardly talk to my father." Katie started to explain as she picked at her finger nails. "Now, I'm able to leave my room. I can go hang out with everyone without a second thought, really."

"That's really good progress, Katie." Sam leaned back against the chair, but Katie just shook her head.

"But I always come back to this room. I always wake up, shower, and talk to you." Katie said. "That wouldn't be the case once I permanently leave this room."

"I'm only a phone call away, Katie." Sam tried to reassure her. "Plus, I don't think that once these sessions are over I'll be leaving forever."

Katie nodded and gave Sam a small smile. He was right and what he said was true, but all this still did nothing to calm her nerves.

This had been on her mind a lot lately. It started over a week ago, a few days after she finally told Sam about what Wanda did. Maybe it was because she was so nervous about telling Sam about that, that once finally she did, a new fear settled in. Either way, the thought of suddenly leaving the room and actually going out on her own again, it scared her a lot. She should have more faith in herself, she trusted that Bruce and Sam wouldn't send her off on her own if she wasn't ready. But it was like moving out on your own for the first time. There would be no real control.

"Am I right it saying that this isn't the only thing on your mind?"

Katie looked up from her hands and met Sam's eye. She didn't know if it was because she let him in on one of her darkest secrets or because they'd spent so much time together lately. But he could read her like a book. Katie couldn't help but sigh as she bit her lip slightly.

"When this session is over, I'll go out and hang with everyone," Katie started to explain. "There'll be teasing, jokes. Everyone with be all smiles and laughing and acting like they're having the time of their lives. And… and it kinda hurts."

"What do you mean?" Sam narrowed his eyes as he listened to Katie's every word.

Katie sighed as she ran a hand though her hair. "I used to like it, you know. The way there was almost like a silent agreement to keep everything light. Like we were the perfect family or something. But now, the more sessions we've done and the more clear my head has become… I just realized it hurt more than everything. Almost like, they've all forgotten what I could do before… everything, you know?"

"Because you're an agent." Sam stated. Katie resisted the urge to correct him. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't an agent anymore. But she still nodded her head.

"I was trained to see through facades like those," Katie continued. "I've knew all those guys for years, some longer than others, but I can tell when they're all acting. I can see the wheels turning in their heads before they say something. I can basically hear them recite a sentence to themselves before they say it out loud because they're afraid they're going to slip up on something." Katie paused to take a breath. She could feel her eyes started to string with tears but she wouldn't let them fall. "No one has said a word about S.H.I.E.L.D. or anything since I got here three months ago. It just… it just stings the way they all treat me like I'm the injured puppy of the group."

"But they're your friends and family," Sam stated in a calm, cool voice. "They're just doing it because they care for you and don't want to hurt you."

Katie knew Sam was just doing his job, being a friend and trying to reassure her. But that didn't stop a small ball of anger of swelling up in the pit of her stomach. Because she knew that. She knew why they were acting the like they were and that they loved her. But it still just _hurt._

Katie took a few moments to calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths as she looked out the window before she turned back to Sam, meeting his eyes.

She could basically see the wheels in his head turning. The way her was studying her with a careful eye, eyebrows pulled together slightly. It was almost like he was planning something.

"I know why they're doing it," Katie finally spoke up. "But… how does everyone expect me to get better if they wouldn't actually tell me anything."

Sam didn't say anything. Silence filled the room for a few long moments as Sam just continued to watch Katie. She held his eye for a few moments before looking down at her nails, only looking up again when Sam finally spoke.

"You've been thinking about this for a while now, haven't you?"

Katie nodded slowly as she looked at Sam, giving him a small, sad smile.

"You keep saying I'm making amazing progress. But I need to see it for myself," Katie explained. "And that's hard to do when your own friends and family are afraid to be themselves around you."

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Steve sighed as he basically threw himself down onto his couch. He was planning on having a nice, relaxing night on his floor at the Tower. Maybe hit the gym for a bit. But all those plans went out the window when Sam showed up at his door with Bruce and Natasha behind him. And Steve could tell by the look on Sam's and Bruce's faces that whatever they had to say, was going to make his night anything but relaxing.

Sam nodded his head from his spot in the chair across from Steve.

"She's making amazing progress, Steve." Sam informed him. "Way better than anyone I've seen before."

"But that doesn't mean that she's ready to find out about what went down with S.H.I.E.L.D.." Natasha pointed out, and Steve couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s basically her life, Sam." Steve said. "And she's finally on the right track. If we tell her that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s no more-"

"Better to tell her now then have her find out on her own." Sam leaned forward. Her rested his elbows on his thighs as he watched Steve sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"I'm not saying that we _won't _tell her. I'm just saying… Are we sure she's ready. I mean, she's only been here for a couple of months."

"We've been watching her closely since these sessions started, Steve." Bruce spoke up from his spot in the other chair. "Trust me, I wouldn't have agreed with Sam if I didn't think Katie was ready."

Steve was silent as he thought everything over. He wasn't ready to tell Katie. Not that he didn't think she was strong enough - well, look at everything the poor girl had been through. And Steve only knew the minor details - but he didn't want her to go back to square one. She was finally getting better. Opening up again. Becoming _Katie_. Her life was finally starting to piece itself back together, and he knew, Steve just knew, the moment they told her S.H.I.E.L.D. was no more and everything that went down at the Triskelion, her life would shatter once again.

Steve glanced up at Natasha, who was standing to his left. She seemed like she was going through the same inner monologue as he was right now. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she suddenly met his gaze. Steve could see the same uncertainty in her eyes that he knew for sure was in his.

"Listen," Sam finally broke the silence, causing Steve to slowly turn to his direction. "I haven't known Katie as long as all of you have. But I do know her, and I wouldn't push this on you all unless I didn't think she was really ready." Sam paused for a moment as he looked between Steve and Natasha. "We can all agree that Katie has made the most amazing progress through all this. We can see it. But sometimes, a patient needs to face a huge obstacle in order to see their own progress."

"So you're saying that we should tell her that, the one thing that was constant in her life is gone just to prove to her that she's made progress?" Natasha crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in on Sam, obliviously not trusting his judgement right now. And Steve had to silently agree with her. That did seem pretty farfetched.

Sam didn't reply right away however. He seemed like he was in the middle of some internal struggle as he turned to Bruce, who just gave him a small nod before he turned back to Steve and Natasha.

"Okay, this is a breach of doctor-patient confidentially but," Sam pushed for a moment to take a breath. He licked his lips before continuing. "This morning, Katie, she told me that she can see that we're all wearing masks around her. And she… she said that she's hurt by it."

Steve narrowed his eyes slightly as he leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"She said that it's almost like you've all forgotten that she's an agent. That she was trained to see when people are faking and acting around her. And that she's kind of hurt by it." Sam explained. "She said she can see through the perfect little family act."

"How is this just coming to light now?" Natasha questioned. "I mean, I don't think this was a problem before."

"That's because Katie's only just started to realize it herself," Bruce stepped in. "Before, in her mind, Katie needed perfect. She needed laughter and jokes to help her see the good out there. Especially after what she's been through. But now, the more she's opened up to Sam and the clearer her mind has gotten, she's starting to realize that everything's an act."

"She scared of what's going happen when she moves on after the sessions because she's comfortable with this routine," Sam carried on. "But she's also worried that you guys are never going to drop the act. That you're all going to always see her as the injured animal of the group from now on."

Steve slowly moved back against the couch cushion as he took everything in. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Katie to think that they didn't trust her, but at the same time, this was a big step. She'd only been with them for three months at this point. In Steve's eyes, she wasn't ready. They could keep up the perfect little team act for a little while longer. But to Sam and Bruce, it was time. Yet, Steve couldn't help but try and come up with other ideas to prove to Katie that she was getting better.

"There's no other way." Natasha finally spoke up before she sighed. "Because you know, this is going to cause her to break down. It's going to overwhelm her."

"That's why we're going to make her as comfortable as possible." Bruce said. "And that's why it's only going to be you three to tell her about everything."

Natasha nodded sharply. It was her way of agreeing and telling them she was in. But Steve was still uncertain. There had to be another way. He didn't want to tell his daughter about S.H.I.E.L.D. There had to be another way. There just had to be-

"Steve."

Looking up sharply, Steve found Sam watching him.

"If I didn't think she was ready and could handle hearing the truth, I wouldn't have brought it up." Sam informed him in a comforting voice. "She's ready Steve. This is going to upset her, but it's going to help her in the long run. She's ready."

Steve looked from Sam, to Bruce, and to Natasha before he sighed. He may not agree 100% with this idea. But he trusted his closest friends. He knew they wouldn't do anything that would harm Katie, especially Natasha. And if this was going to help Katie in the long run, there who was Steve to say no?

Natasha gently placed her hand on Steve's shoulder as he let out another sigh.

"She may be ready. But I'm not sure if I am."

* * *

Katie shut off the steaming hot water before stepping out of the shower, into the cold of the bathroom. She had a lot on her mind after her session with Sam yesterday, but her hot shower did help her relieve some of the stress.

She meant what she`d said it him. She knew that if she was ever going to truly get better, everyone would have to stop babying her. And she was going to have to suck up whatever news they had to say to her. She just hoped she'd be ready whenever that time came.

Katie's feet hit the cold tile before she quickly dried herself off. She pulled on a pair of tight sweatpants and a comfy sweater before leaving the bathroom, toweling drying her hair on her way.

She almost jumped as she stepped into the bedroom just as her door opened. She expected it to be Sam, though he would be early for today's session. But she couldn't keep the surprise off her face at the sight of her father walking into the room.

"Hey." She managed to smile once the confusion left her face. "I thought you were Sam."

Katie continued into her room, rubbing the towel through her hair as she did so. However, she slowly came to a stop when her father didn't reply. She turned to him only to see a grim look on his face. Almost as if he was about to deliver some terrible news.

"What's wrong?" Katie questioned, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she started to get worked up. She lowered the towel from her hair and tossed it into the laundry basket behind her before turning back to her father.

"We, umm.." Steve started to say before he came to a complete stop. He looked up at his daughter before giving her a heartbreaking look, almost as if this was causing him pain. "Follow me."

The confused look made its way back onto Katie's face. But this time, it was laced with worry. Steve sent her a tight smile, as if he was trying to reassure her. But it didn't work.

Slowly, Katie followed her father as he made his way out of the room. They walked in silence towards the living room. Katie couldn't help but feel like she was on the walk of death or something.

Once they rounded the corner, Katie came to a stop as her eyes landed on Sam and Natasha, both already sitting down on some chairs. Her eyes shifted from them, to her father with slightly narrowed eyes but she took a small step forward.

"What's going on?" Katie questioned as she slowly walked around the couch and sat down next to her father. For some reason, she felt like she was going to have to be sitting for this.

Sam, Natasha, and Steve all shared a look. Katie suddenly felt like she was an outsider crashing their secret club meeting.

"Katie," Sam started calmly in the voice her _always_ used when he talked to Katie. "You told me yesterday that you didn't know how everyone expected you to get better if they won't actually talk to you, right?"

Katie's eyes shifted between Natasha and her father. But this didn't seem like news to them, that Katie had said this. And for a split second, rage boiled in her stomach at the thought of Sam telling them _everything_. But just as fast as it was there, it was gone. She knew Sam would never do that. Besides, if he did, she was sure she'd be able to tell. Especially by how her father would have reacted.

"I know that sometimes, patients need to face an obstacle in order to see their own progress." Sam continued on as he shared a look with Natasha and Steve. "Well, we've decided, that because you've made the most amazing progress, it's time to fill you in. On everything you missed."

Katie's head snapped up and she sat up straighter. Her heart started to beat faster. But it wasn't like when she started to feel overwhelmed. It was more out of excitement and nervousness.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D. and everything?" Katie's eyes flickered between all the people before her.

The last she actually heard about S.H.I.E.L.D., was when her, Natasha, and her father were at the old S.H.I.E.L.D. base and Katie found out HYDRA was secretly growing inside S.H.I.E.L.D.. She didn't know anything after that. She didn't know if they managed to be stopped. If S.H.I.E.L.D. was completely overrun by HYDRA now. Or if HYDRA was gone from S.H.I.E.L.D..

Sam paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

Katie couldn't believe this. They were finally opening up to her. They weren't going to treat her like the baby of the group. They were going to talk to her. She was excited, yet very nervous. She wanted nothing more to be able to handle whatever news they through her way.

"If it gets to much," Steve gave her a concerned and worry looked. "Just let us know."

Katie took a nice, long, deep breath before she nodded. She expected someone to start talking once she gave them the single, but no one did. And it took Katie a few minutes to figure out why. The story started where Katie got taken. And Sam wasn't there, so he didn't know how to start and Natasha and Steve looked a bit nervous to bring it up. Therefore, as Katie bit her lip slightly, she decided to take the lead.

"So," She let out a breath as she started to self-consciously pick at her nails. "What happened after the… explosion?"

Natasha and Steve turned to her with slightly wide eyes while Sam had a knowing smile on his face. Katie never talked about _anything_ regarding what happened to anyone besides Sam. So for Natasha and Steve to hear Katie talking about what happened so openly and calm, it was a shock to them.

"We made it to Sam's house," Natasha explained as she came out of her shock. "He was the only one who wasn't part of S.H.I.E.L.D. that we, well, Steve knew, we could trust at the time."

"I wanted to go find you," Steve all but jumped in. Almost as if he'd wanted to say this for a while now. "The moment I realized… There was nothing more I wanted to do than go and find out. But, I knew I couldn't." Steve paused and sent Katie the most apologetic and heartbreaking face that she'd ever seen. She could already feel the tears making their way to her eyes, but she kept blinking to keep them away.

"Natasha managed to keep a cool head." Steve continued on, send Natasha a small smile. "And she managed to convince me that it wasn't a good idea," Steve turned back to Katie, his face serious. "There was no way we could get to you, not when S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA were out to get us. And Katie, I just wanted to say, I'm so-"

"Don't." Katie cut him off, sending him a loose, sad, smile. "I understand. Completely."

Steve returned the smile and reached over to give her back a fatherly rub.

Katie let out a breath. "So. You seemed refuge at Sam's place. Then what?"

"I was able to offer more than refuge," Sam smiled before he explained to Katie. "I was part of a military project involving advanced personal flight suits."

Natasha's lips started to turn up in the corner. "We call him Falcon."

"So you got a codename. Nice" Katie let out a light laugh before her face got more serious again. "Then what?"

"We figured out that Pierce was behind the missile strike that blew up the base," Natasha informed Katie, who clenched her fists and had to take a deep breath at the mention of Pierce's name. "And that Jasper Sitwell was working for him."

Katie couldn't help it. She couldn't keep the surprise off her face. It still came as a shock to her whenever she heard about people she worked with were HYDRA agents. She didn't know Sitwell overly well, but he _seemed_ like a nice guy at when she did speak a few words to him.

"We couldn't kidnap Sitwell ourselves," Steve continued. "Not when we were the two most wanted people in Washington. That's when Sam came in to play."

"Sam managed to get Sitwell to a rooftop and we were able to get him to explain Zola's algorithm to us."

Katie's head snapped towards Natasha. "Zola's algorithm?"

Natasha nodded. "It could calculate if a person would be a threat in the future based on their past actions. HYDRA was going to use Project Insight as a weapon to eliminate what they viewed a threats against themselves and the world."

_"And what good would it be to bring them in? Besides, Project Insight will take care of all them once it's launched."_

Katie remembered Pierce saying this when she'd woken up and realized she was in HYDRA's hands. She didn't know what he'd meant at the time, but now it all made sense. HYDRA was going to use Project Insight to get rid of people they knew could stop them.

"We were on our way to the Triskelion to try and stop Insight when…" Steve trailed off. He shared a look with Natasha who just returned his gaze. Then he turned to Sam who slowly nodded as Katie narrowed her eyes slightly. "When we were attacked by the Winter Solider."

Katie's head snapped up, eyes slightly wide. "The Winter Solider?"

She knew about the Winter Solider. About all the ghost stories. She knew he was behind Nick's… But she never believed that he was just a ghost. She didn't know why. There was just something so _real_ about all the stories. Besides, she'd heard Strucker and Pierce and List mumble the name more than once. She couldn't remember at this very moment what they'd said, but she knew for sure she heard the words 'Winter Solider'.

Thankfully, Katie had never come face to face with the Winter Solider before in her life. But by the sounds of it, the three people before her hadn't been so lucky.

"What… what happened?" Katie spoke in a low voice as she leaned forward slightly. This was slowly turning into one of those scenarios were you couldn't watch, but you couldn't look away.

Steve turned to Natasha and Sam once again. It was almost like there were all having a very silent conversation, because soon, Sam nodded and Natasha turned to Katie.

"Long story short, there was a battle." Katie knew she was holding back on something, but she didn't push it. Not now. "By the end of it all, the Winter Solider escaped and we were taken into custody by Rumlow and his men."

Katie's eyes grew wide as she listened on to the story. She caught Sam's eye for a moment and watched as he took in a deep breath. Katie copied him by taking a few deep breaths to keep her nerves in check.

"However, when we got in the van, we found out one of the guards was Hill." Natasha continued on. "She helped us escape and took us to a secret facility. Where Fury was resting."

"What?" Katie narrowed her eyes as she sat up straight. She heard Natasha wrong. Nick was dead. She'd been there herself. She'd seen him dead on the hospital table.

"That's impossible." Katie continued to mumble on. Her heart started to beat faster and palms got sweaty as she took deep breaths in between her sentences. "I saw him… Nick… Nick's dead. I-"

"We all thought so." Steve place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He was just severely injured. He kept this from everyone but a handful of people. His death had to look convincing."

"He took an anti-stress serum that Bruce developed," Natasha explained. "It lowered his heartbeat to only one beat per minute so it would seem like he was dead."

"So Nick he's… He's alive." Katie looked around the room with wide eyes and watched as they all slowly nodded. "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Steve sighed. "To pretty much everyone, he's still dead. God only knows where he's hiding now."

Katie glanced down at her hands. She couldn't believe this. Nick was alive. She was over the moon, though she was still in shock. Nick was alive. Nick Fury was actually still alive. She knew that nothing could kill him.

"You okay?" Steve asked her gently. Katie took a long, deep breath before nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good. What happened after that?"

"At this point, Insight was only hours away." Sam spoke up in a gentle voice.

"Fury and Hill filled us in on everything, on how Insight was going to work." Steve added. "Once the three Helicarriers reached 3000 feet they would connect to the Insight Satellites before locking on all its targets and firing."

"How did you stop it?" Katie questioned. "I'm guessing Insight didn't happen if we're all still sitting here."

Natasha nodded. "The only way for us to stop it was to use three special chips that would take away S.H.I.E.L.D.'s control over the Helicarriers."

"So you guys worked out a plan." Katie stated, and Steve sent her a small smile.

"We broke into the Triskelion as the World Security Council arrived," He told her.

"That's when you're father made up a very moving speech about HYDRA and fighting against them." Sam sent Steve a small, teasing smile. Steve just rolled his eyes.

Katie couldn't help but smile slightly. Something inside her told her she was seeing the real Sam Wilson for the first time. Not therapist Sam Wilson.

However, that small smile that was hardly there soon slipped off her lips as she listened on.

She was leaning forward, elbows resting on her legs as she listened to Sam's, Natasha's, and Steve's every word. She listened as they told her how Natasha disguised herself as Councilwoman Hawley, who was apparently the only living Council member now. They told her how, after some fighting, Sam and Steve managed to get two of the three chips in the Helicarriers. But as Sam was going for the last one, the Winter Solider came out of nowhere and forced him to skydive down to the Triskelion. She listened as Sam went on to fight Rumlow while her father attempted to place the final chip in place when he was confronted by the Winter Soldier.

She didn't think she took a single breath the while she listened to her father relaying the fight that broke out between her father and the ghost. She knew they were leaving out details, but Katie could still feel every punch and kick, every gunshot as they went on to fill her in on how Pierce was killed.

Katie cold feel tears form in her eyes and anger boil in her stomach as her father informed her about how he finally got the final chip in place seconds before the Insight Helicarriers fired at each other. She listened as Steve told her how he fell into the water only to be saved by the Winter Solider in the end, something Katie could hardly believe.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked gently once they were done explain everything to Katie.

But the thing was, Katie didn't know if she was okay. She didn't know how she felt. after hearing everything… The only thing she could think about right now was her breathing.

Shaky breath in, shaky breath out. You are safe.

After a few long moments, Katie slowly nodded.

"Yeah," She spoke in a dry voice once she was sure she was okay. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You're handling all this very well, Katie." Sam informed her, going back to his therapist voice.

Katie nodded as she looked around at Sam, Natasha, and Steve. She thought she'd feel like less off an injured puppy once they finally talked to her about everything, but she didn't. And Katie now knew why.

They were still holding back.

She could see it in their eyes. There was still some stuff that they weren't telling her. Some things they had yet to open up about. But Katie had made it this far, she wasn't about to half-ass this whole thing.

"What aren't you telling me?"

A few more moments of silences filled the room as the three shared a look once again. Until Steve sighed and turned to Katie. The worry and concern on his face made him look years older than he physically was.

"Well, while we were fighting the Winter Solider on our way to the Triskelion, we found out something." Steve said. He shared one last look with Natasha and Sam before he turned back to Katie. She didn't like the look in his eyes. "The Winter Solider is actually Bucky."

_"Kitty Kat!"_

_"Well, with all the training you're doing, you'll be the best agent S.H.I.E.L.D.'s had in years,"_

_"Can't you see me and my goddaughter are having a conversation here."_

_That_ Bucky.

The same Bucky who would have basically been her Uncle. The same Bucky who was her father's best friend. The same Bucky who died back in 1945.

"How?" Katie managed to breath out.

"HYDRA got a hold of him." Steve informed her in a low voice. She knew there was more to it than that. But she honestly didn't think she could handle any more.

All these years, not only was HYDRA right under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s nose. But they'd had her Uncle Bucky this whole time.

Katie felt like she was going to be sick.

"There's more," Natasha spoke up. Katie snapped her head towards the red-head, silently telling her to go on.

"While we were in Pierce's office, I knew we had to let everyone we could know about HYDRA in order to stop them," Natasha informed her before she paused for a moment. "And I uploaded all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s and HYDRA's secure files on the internet."

Katie's heart stopped. She stared at Natasha with wide eyes. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files where all over the internet. People now knew. The secret that she kept for over sixty-five years of her life… It was all out there now. Everyone knew who she was. Everyone now knew about the real Golden Girl.

"W-why?" Katie couldn't help but ask. Even though she knew why. In order to put HYDRA out there, they had to do the same to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Katie's head was pounding. "What about S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

With all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files out there, Katie didn't know what was happening to the agency. All their secret were out there for any nosy teenager or government to see.

Katie's eyes flicked between Sam, Natasha, and Steve. They all looked like they were having an internal argument over who was going to tell her something. Katie didn't like it. She didn't like the looks that they wore on their faces. She didn't like the way her father sighed next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't like the way her tears started to water before she even really knew what was going on.

"Katie." Steve said her name so gentle that Katie basically already knew what he was going to say. "There's no more S.H.I.E.L.D."

Katie's heart completely stopped. Her head was spinning as her father's words repeated over and over in her head. The one thing in her life that was always there. The one thing that she could always come back to no matter how long she was away. It was gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone. It was no more.

Katie looked from her father, to Natasha, to Sam, and back. She waited for them to tell her this was a joke. That of course S.H.I.E.L.D. was still around. But the moment never came.

And Katie didn't know what to say. She just sat there. Taking long, deep breaths to calm herself down and to stop her head from spinning. Tears were falling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"There's something else-"

"Natasha." Steve cut off the red-head, shaking his head slightly.

"She has a right to know." Natasha's eyes looked over at Steve before flicking back to Katie. "Katie. I'm so sorry. But… Agent Taylor was killed."

Katie stopped breathing all together. Her mind went blank. The knot in her stomach tightened and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

Dylan, the guy who risked his life to save her from HYDRA when everything started, was dead.

Katie sat there like a statue for the longest time, the room filling up with silence. They, she suddenly stood up. She needed air. She was done talking. She was done thinking. She just needed air.

Without so much as a word to Sam, Natasha, or her father, Katie turned and made her way towards the balcony.

She opened the door and stepped outside. It was mid-December and there was a fair sheet of snow covering the ground. It made her feet go numb the moment she stepped outside. The air was bitter and cold, but Katie didn't care. She just stood there, looking out into the sky as she calmed herself little by little, just like Sam showed her.

She didn't know how long was stood out in the cold evening air. But she suddenly felt someone else moving towards her.

"Here." Steve handed her a blanket.

"Thanks." Katie mumbled as she wrapped it around her shoulders, to keep in some warmth.

They both stood there in silence for a number of long moments. Steve wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulders and pulled her close as they both let their minds wonder, thinking about everything that just unfolded. Then, after a while, Steve spoke up in a soft voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Katie sighed, but the tears still gently made their way down her face. "It's just… a lot."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked her gently, but Katie just shook her head.

"No," She said in a whisper. "I don't think I can talk about everything right now."

"Or you can't talk about it to me."

Katie took a step back as she looked up at her father with wide eyes. She didn't know where the hell he got that idea. But as Katie looked at his face, she realized there was no hurt behind what he said. In fact, it was the opposite.

"Natasha told me that there's only one person you like to talk to in hard times like this," Steve informed her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone before handing it over to Katie.

Katie looked down at the phone now in her hands. A fresh new set of tears started to form in her tears as she glance up at her father, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Thank-you."

Steve smiled as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll just be right inside if you need anything." Steve informed her before making his way back towards the door.

"Dad." Katie called out suddenly as she spun around, only to meet Steve's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Katie." A smile formed on Steve's lips. Then he was gone.

Katie turned back around and looked out at the evening sky for a few moments before glancing down at the phone. She tapped the screen a few times before bringing the phone to her ear. A smile formed on her lips and a tear rolled down her cheek as she heard the phone be picked up.

"Hi Mum."

* * *

**So sorry for the late update! Something came up and the chapter wasn't 100% done yesterday! But better late then never :)**

**Only one more chapter before part 3 starts. Think we can reason 500 reviews before then? Also think we can get more then 44 reviews this chapter... I think we can!**

**Be sure to follow me on any of my social media sites (links in the profile)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**(And for those of who you want to see Bucky, he may be coming sooner then you think...)**


	28. Chapter 26: New Year, Fresh Starts

Home - Phillip Phillips.

"Show me a family of readers, I will show you the people who move the world." - Napoleon Bonaparte.

* * *

It was a new year. A fresh start. A do-over almost. A chance to reinvent yourself.

That's what Katie kept telling herself anyways.

And to be fair, they were already a week into the new year and things were going pretty good. Great even. After Steve, Natasha, and Sam had filled her in on everything, everyone seemed closer somehow. Like that giant elephant that was in the room was now gone. The team seemed even more tight knit than before.

Katie was doing great too. With every day, she could feel herself relaxing a little more. A few times, she even went the full day without having to calm herself down. Sam had even told her that in another week or so, she could start training and working out again if she so desired (umm, yes please!).

However, Katie's life at the tower was still quiet and simple. Way more so than it had been this time a year ago. She mostly stayed in the tower, only leaving once or twice with her father to go visit her mother. And she didn't mind that. She'd leave when she was completely ready. Besides, quiet and simple was nice for a change. Hell, even the holidays were relaxing, which was saying something for the Avengers.

When Christmas had been a few weeks away, everyone had just spent the time chilling and hanging out in the living area while they watched old Christmas movies. They hadn't done much at all, which was nice. And what was even better, was that Katie had finally moved out of that old hospital room she'd been staying in.

Tony and the team had surprised her by showing her to her own floor. Katie knew everyone had their own living space, Tony told her a few weeks ago when he told her everything about the tower. But it was still a surprise.

That was a few weeks ago, and Katie still found it hard to believe she was out of the room and into her own floor. Four months ago, Katie couldn't see herself having a full conversation with someone, let alone living on her own. Well, kinda.

"Katie. Can you check on the chicken?"

"Sure Pepper." Katie placed down the knife and walked away from the vegetables she was cutting with Bruce to head over to the oven.

Like Katie said, Christmas had been quiet. And so was New Years. Clint was off on some mission or other over Christmas and New Years, only getting back a few days ago. Thor had spent the holidays with Jane and had just got back yesterday. So, everyone had decided to take it easy for the holidays and have a big dinner once everyone was back together again. Which happened to be today.

Katie, Pepper, Bruce, and Natasha had been cooking and working all morning, while Tony, Steve, Thor, Sam, and Clint all hanged out in front of the TV with beers. Clint had started off helping in the kitchen at first, but once he almost burnt the place down, Pepper had kicked him out.

It was times like these that Katie almost felt like everything was back to normal again. Like the whole HYDRA S.H.I.E.L.D. thing didn't even happen.

Then again, Katie didn't really want things to go back to normal.

As bad as it sounded, Katie wouldn't change anything that had happened in the past year. Because in the end, it brought out the real Katie. She was closer to everyone. She actually felt like her father was her father. She wasn't the frosty and distant daughter anymore. And yes, she could have definitely done without Strucker, Wanda, and all the pain. But she was getting better. Slowly but surely. The team as a whole felt closer and more as a team than ever before. It was nice.

Big, fluffy pieces of snow slowly fell from the sky outside as everyone laughed and kept cozy. Dinner was soon served and everyone sat down around the table. It was the same as any other dinner. So much laughter, smiles, light. An outsider would never say that everyone sitting around that table had been through as much pain as they had.

Dinner was devoured and dessert was soon brought out as the chatter and jokes continued on. Soon, the plates were all loaded into the dishwasher and everyone had already made their way into the living room, sitting down with drinks in their hands as the conversations continued on. The mood was light as they all talked about everything and nothing, laughing at pointless jokes Tony and Clint made towards each other.

Then, around 2:30pm, Katie noticed her father was starting to act a bit odd.

He went quiet. Not completely silent, but he wasn't as involved in conversion as he was about an hour ago. Katie also noticed that he kept glancing up at the clock every few minutes.

"Dad," Katie leaned forward, eyes narrowed slightly. Tony was making a jab at Clint in the background. "You okay?"

"What?" Steve's head shaped from the clock towards his daughter. A small smile quickly appeared on his face. "Oh, yeah. Yes, I'm fine."

Katie wasn't buying it. But nevertheless, she nodded her head before leaning back against the chair she was in. She tried to get involved in the conversation again. But out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father shift whenever he looked up at the clock.

"You actually made a New Year's resolution, Stark?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at Tony as Clint suddenly let out an over the top laugh.

"Do people even still make resolutions?"

"I did," Tony nodded as if he was proud of himself.

"And what exactly is your resolution, Stark?" A smirked started to grace Clint's lips as he crossed his arms.

"Eat healthier, exercise more, you know. The basic stuff really."

Katie smiled into her drink as Clint rolled his eyes.

"You think you're so funny."

Tony shrugged, smirking as he leaned back in his chair. "Jury's out."

_"Mr. Stark. Your __guests__ are here."_

Katie's head snapped up. What guests? A confused look graced her features as she looked around at everyone else. But not one other person was fazed by this. Steve even looked slightly relieved as he took a sip of his drink, back straight.

"Send them up JAR." Tony ordered.

_"Right away, sir."_

"What guests?" Katie questioned, glancing around the room. But no one seemed in the mood to answer her. Everyone remained silent as they all seemed very interested in their drinks suddenly.

Katie glanced from her father, to Natasha, Tony, Clint, Sam, she looked at everyone. But no one would even look at her, causing Katie to narrow her eyes even more. She was just about to open her month again when the elevator suddenly dinged and Katie could hear the doors open.

"Welcome," Tony stood up in a flash, a giant smile on his face. "Come on in. Some of us don't bite."

Katie rolled her eyes at Tony before she turned around in her chair to get a look at the 'guests'.

That's when her heart stopped.

Katie's heart fell and hit to pit of her stomach like rock. Her face fell as her eyes widen and she couldn't help but let her mouth hang open. She could already feel tears starting to prick her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her mind went blank and it took all her willpower just to remember to breathe.

It had been forty-seven years, but Katie knew without a doubt, that it were her brother and sister standing in front of her right now.

Robert and Lydia Thompson where just a few feet in front of her. Katie felt like she was about to faint.

"Thank you for coming." Tony stepped forward, walking toward the siblings. He held out his hand for them to shake.

"Thanks for calling us." Robert shook Tony's hand. Both him and Lydia had a bit of star struck looks on their faces. But then again, could you blame them. They were in the same room as _all_ the Avengers.

"Well, I'd love to take all the credit. But this was Wilson's and Old Man Cap's idea really," Tony joked. It was only then that Robert and Lydia looked up and around the rest of the room, taking in all the Avengers.

Then, both their eyes landed on Katie. She was speechless. She couldn't even move as she met the eyes of her brother and sister. The last time she'd seen them, Robert was just ten and Lydia was only seven. Now, they had to be fifty-six and fifty-three.

Katie honestly thought she'd never see this day. The day when she'd get to see her brother and sister again.

Katie closed her eyes for a few moments. She took a deep breath to try and clear her head. Then, as she opened her eyes, she slowly pushed herself up off the chair

She slowly made her way towards her brother and sister before stopping a few feet away, the three siblings staring at each other.

"Katie." Lydia breathed as she took in her older sister.

"Hi monkey." Katie tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"It's really you." Robert had a look of disbelief of his face as Katie gave a small nod.

"Yeah. It's me."

Tears started to pool in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She wouldn't let them fall. At least, that's what she told herself until Lydia suddenly pulled her into a bone crushing hug. A hug that Katie returned within a second. The tears started to run down her cheeks as Robert joined in on the hug, wrapping his arms around his two sisters for the first time in almost fifty years.

Katie didn't know how long they stayed like that, and she didn't care. She was seeing her brother and sister again, for god sakes. It was only when Natasha spoke up that they pulled apart.

"Well," Katie looked over her shoulder and found Natasha standing up. "We better get going."

"Right," Clint agreed, also standing up. "We have things to do."

Everyone else seemed to nodded in agreement as they all stood up and headed towards the elevator, nodding hello to Robert and Lydia as they walked passed them.

Katie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up, she found her father looking down at her. There was a small smile on his face as he gave her shoulder a little squeeze before he followed after the rest of the team towards the elevator, giving Robert and Lydia a small nod as he walked pass them, like the others did.

The elevator door closed and the room went silent.

Katie didn't know what to say, what to do. But luckily, Robert did. Just like he always had when he was younger.

"How about we sit down and talk?"

The two sisters nodded before Katie lead them over to the couches. Katie sat back down in her chair while Lydia took the chair on Katie's left and Robert sat on the couch on her right, silence coming over them again. But Katie didn't mind. She used this time to really take in her brother and sister.

Lydia and Robert both aged very well. Lydia still had her dirty blonde hair, though it looked more brown now. It still hung in curls down to her shoulder. Her eyes still shined and she had a few laugh lines on her face. Robert now sported grey hair and had a number of lines and wrinkles on his face. But they still looked like the Robert and Lydia that Katie remembered growing up with. They both still had the same love and sparkle in their eyes that was always there.

"I can't believe this." Lydia breathed, breaking the silence before her eyes shifted to Katie. "You look…"

"That same as when you left." Robert finished after Lydia trailed off.

Katie picked at her nails, glancing up at Lydia and Robert through her eyelashes. "Perks of the super solider serum, I guess."

Silence fell around them once more. But really, who could blame them. This was the first time all three siblings were in the same room together in _years_. Plus, Katie thought for sure they'd never be in the same room together every again.

She didn't know what to say. There was so much she'd love to say to her little brother and sister, but everything escaped her in that moment. Her mind went blank and she had no idea what to say anymore.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Katie looked up and found Lydia watching her with watery eyes. There was so much hurt and love behind her eyes that it killed Katie, and all she could picture was a little five year old running around the house begging for someone to talk with her.

"Why didn't you tell us about…_ this?_" Lydia asked again, looking around the room before turning back to Katie.

Katie's eyes locked with Lydia's for a few long moment before she blinked and looked down. She took a long deep breath before she looked up again.

"When you both were young, the only thing I knew was that Captain America was my father." Katie's voice was dry and hurt her throat when she spoke. "And you both were too young to fully understand that. I didn't know all the… perks that came with carrying the super solider serum."

"What about _this_?" Roster gestured to Katie. "How come you still look the same as when you left us?"

Katie had to stop herself from filching. _When you left us_ just sounded so harsh and stabbed Katie's heart like a knife.

"Like I said, perk of the super solider serum." Katie send him a tight, small smile before sighing. "I only found out I didn't age just before I… left."

"You don't age?" Lydia's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Not like you," Katie explained. "I do age, just at a much slower rate than everyone else. That's why I look twenty-five instead of late sixty's."

"Wow." Was all Lydia seemed to be able to say as she leaned back against the chair.

"Why did you stay away from us?" Robert jumped in, causing Lydia and Katie to snap their heads towards him. "Why didn't you come back after you left, fill us in on everything. Why… why did you stay away?"

Tears started pool in Katie's eyes as she looked over to Robert. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was shaky.

"I- I guess I couldn't handle it," Katie explained in a dry voice. "Everyone I know… Everyone leaves, okay? I guess I just couldn't handle the thought of someday losing my little brother and little sister."

"Katie," Lydia reached forward and grabbed Katie's hand in hers. "You're our sister. We aren't going anywhere."

Katie wanted to argue back. She wanted to say 'not yet', but she couldn't. This were her brother and sister and she was finally talking with them and seeing them again. She wasn't going to ruin this moment. Instead, she put on the best smile she could manage before letting out a sigh.

"We didn't know where you were." Roster chimed in, his voice just above a whisper. "We didn't know what happened to you. Especially once mum was diagnosed with Alzheimer's."

Katie gave a small nod. "And then you got a call from Captain America."

"Actually, we found out about you before the call." Robert explained. "You were all over the internet, all over the news. _Captain America's Secret Love Child. _Then we saw your picture."

"I couldn't believe it at first," Lydia added. "I thought it was just someone who looked just like you. But then, all the details about your life started to come out. When you were born, your family, your name. It was all hard to accept."

"I'm sorry." Katie looked between the two. It was all she could think of to say. It was the only thing that came to her mind. And she meant it.

"Hey," Lydia sent her a small smile. "None of this is your fault. We understand. Well, kind of."

Katie let out a light and airy laugh as she blinked back some tears.

"Enough about me," Katie sighed as she sat up straighter. She left out the part about all she'd been doing these past few months. "Nothing interesting happened in my life."

"Oh really?" Roster raised an eyebrow. "Did you not fight aliens in New York a few years back?"

Katie gave Robert a look before rolling her eyes and letting out a laugh.

"I'm serious." Katie looked between Lydia and Robert. "I've kept myself distant from your lives. But now I want to know everything."

For the next few hours, the three siblings belted down and just talked. Robert filled Katie in on his life, his job and how he was planning on retiring in a few years. His wife, Alison, who was a teacher. He also told Katie about his daughters. Thirty-two year old Natalie who was a police officer and twenty-six year old Lexie who was a nurse. Lydia then told Katie how she went on to become a professor and married a mechanic called Simon Blake and had a son, Liam, who was in school and studying Biochemistry.

Katie listened on with a smile on her face. She loved the feel of talking to her brother and sister again. She loved listening to them as they told her about their lives. She even answered any questions they had. Through she kept everyone about her past with S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA out of the conversation.

"You know," Lydia smiled. "You're different than I thought you'd be, Katie. In a good way."

The smile on Katie's face suddenly became more forced. She just really hoped Lydia and Robert didn't notice. "You change when you live the life I have."

"I'd say." Robert laughed before he stretched and stood up. "But we really should get going. It's late."

Katie nodded as she and Lydia both stood up.

"We need to do this again," Lydia pulled Katie in for a hug. "Maybe you can meet the kids soon."

"I'd like that," Katie smiled as she pulled out of the hug and moved the Robert.

"Bye Katie," Robert hugged her tightly. "It was amazing to see you again."

"You too. Both of you."

Katie stood in the living area and watched as Lydia and Robert made their way towards the elevator. Lydia gave a wave as Robert smiled. Katie returned both the wave and smile before the elevator doors closed.

Katie sighed. She couldn't believe it. Even after talking to them for hours. She still couldn't believe that was she finally able to see her brother and sister again. She could finally take to them again. This was all unbelievable.

"How'd it go?"

Katie glanced up and found her father, Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Bruce walking back into the room. JARVIS must have informed them that Robert and Lydia were gone home.

"Thank you," Katie looked at them all, smile on her face. "So much. Thank you."

"No problem," Tony spoke up. "But it really was your old man's and Wilson's idea."

Katie turned to her father with a giant smile on her face. "Thank you."

"We figured you needed a good surprise after everything." Steve smiled back as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, so much." Katie pulled back, returning the smile as she looked around. "Where's Sam? And Thor?"

"Sam had a meeting to get to." Clint informed her. "And Thor had to get back to Jane, apparently."

"I still can't believe it," Katie shook her head lightly. "This was the best surprise I've gotten in a long time."

"Well, the surprises aren't over yet." Tony announced.

"What are you talking about now, Stark?" Natasha raised an eyebrow before sharing a look with Bruce, who just shrugged. But you could tell by the sparkle in his eye, he knew what was going on too.

"Everyone," Tony stood up from his spot, clapping his hands together. "If you'd all form a single-file line and follow me."

Clint could be heard letting out a snort, but nevertheless, everyone followed Tony's orders. They followed him over to the elevator. It was quiet as they all piled in, each one of them wondering what the hell was going on as the elevator went down.

A ding filled the air around them as the doors slowly slide open to reveal Tony's lab. The all stepped out and took a moment to look around. Then, Katie's eyes landed on a table towards the wall in front of them. Her eyes shifted from the table to up at Tony, but he just had a knowing smirk on his face before gracefully making his way over to the table.

At this point, everyone noticed the table and the contents laid out on it, but no one could still quite make out what was going on.

"What is all this?" Katie questioned as everyone slowly made their way towards the table.

"They weren't ready for Christmas," Tony explained. He walked around the table so he was staying on the opposite side as everyone else. "But Bruce and I have been working on them for some time now. Our old stuff is kinda out-dated I think."

Everyone seemed to be just as frozen in place as Katie. Her eyes moved over all the contents on the table, taking everything in.

There was a new set of bow and arrows on the table. In fact, there were a number of arrows, and no doubt each one could do something different. Next to that was a set of batons and what looked like an updated version of Natasha's Widow Bites. (Katie could practically see her itching to get her hands on them). Then, there was a completely new uniform for Captain America, and the newest feature seemed to be some electromagnetic panels on each of the gloves, no doubt so Steve could get his shield back easier.

"Sweet!" Clint reached forward and grabbed the bow and arrow off the table, examining it in his hand before pulling back the string, getting a feel of the bow.

Everyone else soon followed Clint's lead and reached forward to grab the different weapons and gadgets off the table, looking them over as Tony explained to them what he did and had made for them.

Katie, however, still didn't move. Her eyes froze on an all black uniform. It was heavily padded and had elbow and knees pads. It zipped up in the front and had a pair of heavy duty gloves and knee-high boots. There was a thigh-holster for what looked like her left leg (no doubt to hold a gun) and a utility belt. A faded golden star was printed on the suit, right above the heart. But what caught Katie's attention was the weapon that was lying next to the uniform. It was like a sword, a longer and bigger version of the batons really.

Slowly, Katie reached forward a gripped the weapon in her hand. She had the handle gripped tightly in her hand, looking it over, when she saw a little button right above her thumb. Carefully, she pushed it and the longer, top half go the weapon lit up in a golden glow. Katie could basically feel and hear the energy now buzzing through the weapon.

"Careful."

Katie glanced up from the weapon and found Tony standing in front of her, watching as she examined the weapon.

"It delivers a powerful electrical shocks to your targets," Tony explained. "Very similar to Romanoff's batons."

"Their… I—" Katie paused to take a breath. She clicked the button again to turn off the sword like weapon before looking back up at Tony. "I don't know what to say."

"I saw the way you worked with the Chitauri weapons," Tony told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Tony." Katie returned his smile. "For all this."

"Hey, if we're gonna be a team, we may as well look good too." Tony sent Katie a wink before going over to the others again. "HYDRA won't know what's coming."

The smile feel off Katie's face when she knew no one was looking. A knot suddenly formed in her stomach as she bit her lip.

Getting better, moving out on her own, working out again, those were things that Katie had thought about and felt good about. Going back out there and fighting again, that was something Katie hadn't thought about. At all.

Did she want to go back to being part of the Avengers? Did she want to fight against HYDRA and all the bad guys out there? Was that something she could even do anymore? Part of her felt like this new Katie, wasn't one to get dragged into fights. She didn't know if she wanted this. The uniforms, the weapons, the codenames. It was something she'd really wanted back when the Avengers were just getting off the ground.

But now, after everything she'd been through, Katie honestly didn't know if she could do it anymore. She didn't know if she could put back on the suit and go out there fighting.

And maybe it was childish or selfish, but part of Katie felt like, no matter what good stuff she did, pain would always find her. Why would she keep fighting when she'd always be put through pain in the end.

Katie carefully placed the weapon back down next to the suit. She peaked over at everyone else through her eyelashes. They all looked like they belonged there. Like they were born to fight, born to wear the suits and hold the weapons. This is what they were born to do, this was who they were. But Katie, she didn't know who she was. Especially this new Katie.

Was this the new and fresh start she wanted?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Kinda helped set up Age of Ultron a bit :)**

**We are just 11 reviews away from 500 and next week I'll be posting the prologue for Part 3! Exciting times!**

**Be sure to follow me on all my social media site - links are in my profile.**

**And don't forget to review guys! The review count has been dropping a bit lately, think we can pick it back up? :)**


	29. Prologue lll

There was no way she'd be able to tell you were she was. Somewhere down South. Somewhere remote. Somewhere eerie. Somewhere far from Avengers Tower.

Somewhere far from home.

They'd been doing this for months. Catching up on trails. Keeping up on leads. Following wherever those leads took them, only to come up to a dead end. They never found anything. but they kept looking. She felt like she owed her father that much. After everything he did for her, this was her repayment. But she was still in the middle of nowhere.

She was still very far away from home.

In all honestly, this wasn't how Katie had thought she'd repay her father for everything. But one night, it just came to her. She had a dream. A memory. She could remember Stucker and List talking. One of those are moments when they thought Katie was completely unconscious .

"_He may be lost, back the asset always comes home. The asset always goes back."_ They would say.

Katie lifted her flashlight. Like she'd said before, this place was eerie. And dark, very dark. It was so damp, she could hear the steady rhythm of a water drip from somewhere inside. Ever so carefully, she took a slow step inside. The handle of her electro-sword beating against her leg.

"You know, I was never to fond of the dark."

Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes at Sam, who was just a few steps in front of her. He had his own flashlight held up, shining it off the dirty, rock walls around them.

Sam was more of a friend at this point than a therapist. She finally saw the real Sam. But she still went to him. Like when she got that dream about Strucker, Katie went to Sam. She had no clue what the dream meant, but he got it right away. It seemed like the word _asset_ meant something to him. And even more so to her father.

After a few information sessions and a lot of training, Katie and Sam were off. Traveling to all the places the asset would consider home in America, while the rest of the team set off to look for Loki's scepter.

"There are scarier things than the dark, Sam." Katie shot back. She continued walking down the very wide hallway. A rat ran out before her, causing Katie to take a small step back before continuing on.

Katie heard Sam mumble something under his breath that was too low for even her to hear. Then silence fell around them. Sam kept one hand on his gun, the other holding up the flashlight Katie kept both hands on her flashlight as she followed behind him. She didn't touch her sword. She had yet to use it. It was an Avengers weapon. Katie didn't know if she was an Avenger anymore.

They walked down a flight of stairs. The air around them got damper and darker as they went down. The place looked like an abandoned lab of some sorts.

Why anyone would want to come back here was beyond Katie.

Some time passed by and they had yet to find anything. The place had to have been abandoned for at least a few decades. Which made sense. They'd found this place deep in one of HYDRA's old files. It was only mentioned twice, but it was worth a shot to give it a look around.

"Katie," Sam let out a sigh of defeat. She knew what he was going to say. "I think we should head back to base."

Katie wasn't listening. She kept on looking around. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that this place looked so much like the lab that she was experimented on in. But this place felt different. All the other times they'd looked through old, long abandoned HYDRA bases, Katie always felt defeated at the end. But this time, there was almost like a buzz in the air. This time was different.

Then she saw it. In the darkest corner on the room, she saw it. An old, narrow hallway.

"Katie." Sam tried again, but Katie was already making her way towards the hallway.

It was a short hallway. Katie could hear Sam lightly calling out for her before the sound of his boots thumping across the floor filled her ears. But Katie didn't stop. That feeling got stronger the further she moved down the hallway, until she reached the end.

She was suddenly standing in a very small room. It was almost like a cell. Her eyes and flashlight did a sweep of the room before they both stopped on a figure in the corner, and she froze.

"Katie." Sam came up behind her. "What are you…"

Sam trailed off as his eyes and flashlight moved to the far corner. Katie heard Sam swear under his breath. But she still couldn't move. She couldn't move her eyes away from the broken figure in the dark room, her flashlight dancing off his metal arm as she let out a breath.

"We found him."

**I Hold On.  
Part lll.**  
**Coming October 21st, 2015.**


	30. Chapter 27: Elevators and Labs

_Breathe (2am) - Anna Nalick._

_"Friends are the family you choose." - Jess C. Scott._

* * *

Katie sighed. She gripped the handrail behind her as she leaned slightly forward. She closed her eyes as she let out a long breath, the elevator doors slowly starting to close behind her.

She hadn't meant to walk out like that. It'd been a long while since the last time she _did_ walk out. But it had been a long session. A long, detailed, session. And some of those details, Katie couldn't handle as well as she hoped she could. As well as she _wished_ she could.

"Hey."

Katie glanced up. A hand slipped in between the closing doors, catching it just in time. Katie let go of the railing behind her and leaned against the elevator wall. The door slowly opened again before Sam walked in.

He didn't say anything as he pushed a button and the door started to close again. It was only when they were slowly starting to move upwards that Katie broke the silence.

"I'm headed down to my floor, just so you know."

"You did good, just so you know." Sam challenged back.

Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Over the past few months, the more she got to know Sam, the more he became her friend instead of her therapist. Which naturally meant he shot Katie more and more sly remarks whenever he could.

Katie shook her head slightly as she crossed her arms. The elevator dinging in the background every time they hit a new floor.

"How am I supposed to help him get better if I can't even listen to him?" Katie glanced up at Sam. Her hair was in a top-knot of top of her head, but some smaller strands ended up falling in her face.

"Katie." Sam placed his hands on the rails behind him. "That was what? The second time you've had to walk out since we started this months ago."

"I know but," Katie paused. She glanced up at the ceiling before looking back at Sam. "Did you ever notice when he talks about, what happened, he… It's almost like he's in a trace. And he recites every little detail and it…"

"It brought you back."

"Yeah. And it wasn't fun going back." Katie nodded slowly. "Sam. I can't help him if I can't listen to his problems."

Sam nodded in understanding before meeting Katie's eye, his own eyes narrowed slightly.

"You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"The progress that's been made. Because of you."

Katie's eyes snapped up. She studied Sam's face for a moment, but he was nothing but serious.

"What are you talking about?" Katie's eyebrows pinched towards ever so slightly.

"Katie," Sam took a small step closer to her. "Bucky's made amazing progress because of you."

"How do you know it's because of me?"

"He only talks like that when you're there," Sam pointed out. "If it's just me, hell, even if Steve is there, he doesn't open up that much at all. Before you started joining me on these sessions, I couldn't even get him to move. Let alone talk."

Katie looked down at the floor. She knew what he said was true. Bucky had been nothing but a shell when they brought him in. He didn't eat, sleep, _move_, let alone talk to anyone. He stayed in the hospital room on the main floor for the longest time. Sam tried to talk to him, but got nothing. Steve would try to talk to him, and he would get simple answers. He even got him to eat once or twice. But it was only when Katie went to check up on him that he spoke a full sentence. That's when Sam let her come to the therapy sessions.

That was months ago. Bucky was getting better and better every day. He showered, ate, talked to Steve. He'd even moved into the spare room on Steve's floor. He still had a long road ahead of him. Still, Katie didn't know why she of all people was able to get Bucky to open up like he did, and Sam must have noticed the confusion on her face.

"I'm guessing it's because of what you've been through." Sam clarified.

"I've never mentioned that round him." Katie pointed out.

"True," Sam nodded. "But this a man who knows nothing but pain and torture. I think he'd be able to tell."

"So he opens up to me because of shared life experience?" Katie raised an eyebrow and Sam nodded.

"You're doing good, Katie." Sam gave her a small smile. "You're helping him get better."

"Thanks Sam," Katie returned the smile just as the elevator gave it's finally ding and the doors started to slowly open. "Now. Why are we on the top floor."

"Because you're father messaged me." Sam informed her. "They're on their way back."

Katie turned to Sam with wide eyes. The team had been gone for only a few days, but it was still a relief to hear that they were home.

Really, Katie should have gone with them. Well, they thought Katie should be with them. She was trained for it, had her strength back, was cleared by Bruce and Sam. But Katie didn't know if she _wanted_ to go back. Therefore, she used Bucky and Sam as her excuse - kinda, she did like helping Bucky - to stay behind while the rest of them went to fight HYDRA.

Katie quickly walked out off the elevator and started to head to the landing pit, when she stopped and turned back around.

"You coming?" Katie questioned Sam, who was still staying on the elevator.

"No, I'm going to head back to Bucky there now."

"So you just like riding elevators?" Katie teased, pulling a laugh from Sam.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Katie nodded in understanding, a grateful smile gracing her lips. "Thank you."

Sam reached forward and pushed a button on the elevator, sending Katie a smile as the doors slid shut before him.

Turning around, Katie walked down the hallway. She was calm, yet nervous. She was always nervous whenever the team came back home. She never knew what she was going to see. But she'd learned over the past few months to remain calm until proven wrong.

It was when she rounded the corner and found Maria Hill and _Helen Cho_ standing there that Katie's stomach flipped. They only ever called Helen in if it was serious. She'd been called in when the team brought Katie back - through Katie had never officially met her until a few months after she returned home - they'd brought her in when Sam and Katie had found Bucky, and they'd brought her in a few times over the past few months, whenever someone on the team got a bad hit.

Katie stopped, standing a good few feet behind the two women. They probably knew she was there, but Katie didn't care. She needed a few moments to prepare herself as she heard the quinjet coming in.

She stood there with her head held high and jaw clenched as the jet landed before them. Helen and her team moved forwards as the back door lowered. They gripped the gurney, wheeling it down the ramp quickly as Helen started to give her team orders. It was only when they got closer to Katie that she saw who it was, that she saw _Clint _lying there.

Katie's breath caught in her throat as he was wheeled passed her. She didn't know how badly he was hurt. She didn't know what had happened. Her heart started to pick up slightly. Then she caught Natasha's eye as Clint was wheeled past. The red-head gave her a small nod, causing Katie to let out a breath, but her eyes still followed the gurney as they moved towards the labs.

Just as Helen and her team went around the corner and out of sight, Katie felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned back around and looked up.

"Thor." Katie let out a breath when she found the god standing in front of her.

"He shall be fine, Lady Katherine." Thor informed her, taking his hand off her shoulder. "Clint Barton took a hit in the middle of the fierce battle, but he should make a full recovery."

Katie nodded. She glanced behind her for a brief moment, as if she could see through walls, before turning back around and letting out a sigh. It was then that she noticed a glass case in Thor arms, housing that damn scepter. "So, the mission was successful?"

"Very." Thor smiled brightly, nodding down to the scepter. "We have defeated HYDRA once again and retrieved Loki's scepter."

Katie smiled, letting out a small, airy laugh. "That's great."

"It is, indeed." Thor nodded. "Bu if you shall excuse me, Lady Katherine."

"Oh, of course." Katie nodded. She stepped aside slightly. Thor walked past her, placing his hand on her shoulder for a moment before carrying on towards the elevator. More than likely he was off to contact someone in regards of the scepter.

Katie looked over at the quintet and saw Maria walking forward, Tony, Bruce, and her father the only ones left on board.

"Oh actually, he's the boss." Katie heard Tony speak up and saw him point to Steve as she walked towards the jet. "I just pay for everything, design everything, and make everyone look cooler."

"That's very modest of you, Tony." Katie spoke up as she walked up the ramp.

"I try." Tony shot Katie a smile, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Sure."

Katie heard movement in the corner. When she looked to her left, she saw Bruce standing up, headphones on his ears and his face looking years older than he actually was. They must of had to go Code Green at some point. Katie knew that look, and her heart broke for Bruce whenever she saw it on his face.

Bruce then caught her eye, sending her a small smile, one which Katie returned.

"So," Katie turned away from Bruce and turned back to Tony and her father. "Thor said the mission was successful."

"I'd call it successful," Steve stepped forward and quickly pulled Katie into a hug, which she returned.

The father and daughter duo were closer than ever before. Then again, months of recovery and rebuilding was bound to strengthen any relationship. They talked about everything and nothing. They were comfortable. They were a family. And Steve knew everything. It took Katie about a month to finally get it all out, but she'd told him everything about her time with HYDRA. It was hard. But she felt such a relief when she finally did it. She opened up about Strucker and List, she told her father everything they did. She even opened up about Wanda. And Katie was pretty sure she'd never seen her father so furious before in her life.

Pulling back from the hug, Katie looked up at her father. She narrowed her eyebrows slightly when she saw the look on his face.

"What is it?" Katie questioned.

"We got Strucker."

Katie's heart stopped. She looked at her father with wide eyes before they flicked to Tony, then Bruce, then back to her father. After months and months, they finally had Strucker. They'd finally found him. Katie's mind couldn't progress the information fast enough.

"Are you serious?" Katie breathed out. Steve nodded and Katie couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips.

"Actually," Maria spoke up, everyone turning towards her. "NATO's got him."

Katie watched as Steve's face went serious. His business face as Natasha and Katie liked to call it. Steve stepped forward and started to follow Maria off the quinjet. Katie followed not too far behind.

"The two Enhanced?" Steve questioned, and Katie's head snapped up.

"Enhanced?" She asked. She picked up her peace and walked over to Steve's other side as he nodded.

"We encountered two enhanced while attacking the base," Steve informed her. Katie's eyebrows pinched together slightly. She shared a look with her father. Steve raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged slightly as Maria passed Steve the tablet in her hands.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins." Maria informed them. And Katie froze. She stopped moving. She stopped breathing. She couldn't think as her heart pounded against her chest.

It had to be a coincidence. It had to be. These were two different people with powers with the names Wanda and Pietro. This was a different set of twins. It had to be. It could be. Katie didn't know their last name. She didn't know if the Wanda and Pietro she knew were Maximoff's.

"Katie?"

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Katie looked up. Maria and Steve were both watching her with worried looks. Maria's was laced with confusion as she looked between Katie and Steve, while Steve's worried look faded, understanding taking over before his face turned hard.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. It was a stupid question, really. But Katie still nodded her head as Steve looked like he wanted to punch something.

Katie's ears were ringing. Her palms were sweaty and she couldn't really see straight, but she still took a few deep breaths before nodding her head. She didn't trust her voice right now.

Katie didn't look at Steve or Maria as she walked forward a few steps. She stood next to her father once again. She looked over his shoulder at the tablet in his hands.

Though there were a number of differences for the twins on the screen and the twins she knew, it was Wanda and Pietro. No doubt about that. Katie knew their faces anywhere. Her father, however, didn't know what the twins looked like. Well, he didn't know what the Wanda who'd tortured his daughter looked like.

Katie heard him swallow before they started to walk again.

"Their abilities?" Steve asked Maria in a hard voice.

"He's got increased metabolism and unproved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation."

The three stopped at the elevator. Steve and Katie gave Maria a look. Katie more so because she knew what Maria was saying, but her mind wasn't working fast enough to comprehend all the science talk.

Maria looked behind Steve and Katie. "He's fast and she's weird."

Katie bit her lip. It was them. It suddenly hit her. Strucker was finally captured, but now Wanda and Pietro were out there on the loose. Katie took a deep breath. It'd been a long while since Katie felt this much out of control, and she suddenly felt light headed.

"Well," Steve sighed. Katie could feel the tension washing off him as the elevator dinged. "They're going to show up again."

The moment the elevator doors opened, Katie raced inside. She went to the back corner, gripping the railing so tight her knuckles turned white. She squatted down, taking deep breaths with her eyes closed as she started to calm herself down.

It was only when she heard a ding and felt the elevator start to move that she slowly stood up, keeping her hands on the rails and her eyes closed.

With a few final deep breaths, Katie slowly opened her eyes. She saw her father standing on the other side on the elevator, watching her with a worried look, anger hiding behind his eyes. But he made no move to step towards her. Which Katie was grateful for. It was moments like the one she just had that she needed her space, and Steve knew that.

"How are you?" Steve asked after a few moments of silence. Not _are you okay_. _How are _you. Which was good, because Katie hated the question _are you okay._

"Good." Katie nodded slowly. She pealed her hands off the railing as she looked up at her father. "I'm good."

Steve nodded and silence fell around them once more. All that could be heard were the dings bouncing off the walls as the elevator moved down.

"This is just my luck." Katie broke the silence, letting out an airy laugh. "Strucker finally gets captured, but now we have the twins to worry about."

"We'll get them, Katie." Steve reassured her. Katie wasn't sure if it was a promise to her or to himself. "They'll show up again. And we'll be ready."

All Katie found herself doing was nodding. Maybe it was because she couldn't really grasp the full weight of the situation yet. Maybe it was because her mind wasn't working 100% at the moment. Either way, all Katie could do was nod and they fell into silence once more. A few more dings went up - Katie realized they were headed toward Steve's floor - before the silence was broken once more.

"How is he?"

Katie was never so grateful for a subject change before in her life. She really wanted nothing more than to get her mind off the twins right now, at least until she was able to talk to Sam.

"He's good," Katie crossed her arms. "Opening up at lot more. Me and Sam actually talked to him before you all returned, and Sam's down there with him again right now."

Steve nodded. "Good."

If the twins and Strucker was a hard topic for Katie, Bucky was a hard topic for Steve. Katie could sympathize with her father in this case. She knew what it was like to have someone you thought was dead show up suddenly one day. However, Bucky couldn't remember Steve. That was the part Katie couldn't imagine. She'd been cold towards her father at first, but she didn't know what she would have done if he didn't remember her (okay, he didn't _know_ her at all, but that's better than someone completely forgetting you).

"Sam says he wants me and Bucky to have a 'bonding session' or something soon," Katie informed him of what Sam brought up just a few days ago. "He says because we're both tortured souls or something that it'll be good for both of us. I know, I had the same look on my face."

Katie felt a smile grow on her face at the look on her father's face, before it cracked and he let out a light laugh.

"Doesn't sound like it's going to be a fun bonding session." Steve pointed out, the tension in the air melting away.

"Not in the slightest." Katie agreed before she sighed. "But he really is getting a lot better."

"I know," Steve sighed. "It's just going to be a very long road."

"It always is," Katie sent Steve a small smile just as the elevator gave its last ding and the doors opened.

"You coming?" Steve turned around to look at Katie after he stepped out of the elevator and unto his floor.

Katie shook her head. She honestly didn't think she could handle Bucky right now. She wanted to talk to Sam about the twins first before she had to deal with Bucky's problems.

"No," Katie gave Steve a small smile. "I'm going to head up to the labs, see how Clint's doing and all."

Steve looked skeptical for a moment.

"Okay," He nodded slowly. "Keep me posted."

"I will," Katie promised. She started to reach towards the buttons when Steve spoke up again, causing her to stop.

"Katie," Looking up, she saw her father watching. "Everything's going to be okay."

Katie gave Steve a small, genuine smile. "I know it will be."

_Eventually._ Katie added in her head as she hit the button to the labs and the elevator door slid shut.

* * *

Katie liked being in the labs.

There was so much stuff to pick at. Different things Tony and Bruce had built that she didn't understand. It was easy to forget everything in the labs. She'd go there and start picking at something when she was feeling too overwhelmed. Sometimes her and Tony would stay in there for hours just poking at different things.

Katie stepped off the elevator and walked down the short hallway. She entered Tony's part of the lab only to see Bruce walking across the floor, head down as he looked at the tablet in his hands.

"Hey," Katie spoke up as she walking into the lab.

Bruce stopped and looked up over his shoulder, sending Katie a smile. "Hey."

"How are you?" Katie walked around one of the tables and leaned against it.

"Good. Better." Bruce told her. "I didn't think we'd go into Code Green. But I'm good."

"That's good." Katie wished she could say more, but the weight of finding out about Strucker and the Twins was still playing in the back of her mind. Bruce must have noticed this too, because he raised an eyebrow at her direction.

"Are you good?" He questioned in a worried and caring voice.

But Katie didn't reply right away. She looked up at Bruce, biting her lip slightly. She should tell him. He was her doctor too. But Bruce already had enough on his plate. Katie didn't want to worry him with this.

She nodded her head and took a breath in through her nose. Just as she was about to open her month to tell him she was fine, Tony came out of Bruce's lab.

"He's he doing?" Bruce asked as he walked over to Tony who was coming down the stairs.

"Unfortunately, he's still Barton,"

"That's horrible news." Katie shook her head before letting out a light laugh as Tony gave her a look.

"Yes. Terrible." Bruce agreed. He sent Katie a smile and a wave from the top of the stairs, which Katie returned, before he disappeared into his lab.

"He's thirsty." Tony walked over to Katie. "Like he thinks we'll all wait on him hand and foot because he's on his death bed or something."

Katie studied Tony for a moment, arms crossed. "You're gonna make him a drink, aren't you?"

"Anything to shut him up."

Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes, a smile starting to grace her lips.

Tony watched Katie for a moment before walking past her. "Ready to pick at something?"

Katie narrowed her eyes at Tony. She pushed herself off the table and turned around to find Tony walking towards that damn scepter. How she'd missed that when she walked in, she had no clue.

"Play time JARVIS." Tony spoke up. He picked up a tablet as Katie slowly made her way over to them. "We have a couple days with this joystick, so let's make the most of it. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis."

"_The __scepter__ is alien,_" JARVIS said just as Katie stopped at Tony's side. "_There are elements I can't quantify._"

"So there's elements you can?"

Katie watched as Tony walked away from the scepter and over to his blender. She didn't speak, she just listened on as Tony and JARVIS had their moment.

"_The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside. Something powerful._"

"Like a reactor?"

"_Like a computer._" JARVIS corrected him. "_I believe I'm deciphering code._"

Katie didn't hear Tony reply, but she wasn't really paying attention at this point either. She was staring up at the scepter, watching it as it glowed blue. Katie had never been this close to the scepter, luckily, and she couldn't help but stare up at the thing that had first brought all the Avengers together.

"You okay?"

Katie pealed her eyes away from the scepter and looked over at Tony, who was watching her from across the room.

"Yeah." Katie breathed as she nodded. "Just, feels like a lifetime since the last time I saw this." Katie nodded her head towards the scepter.

"Yeah," Tony nodded in agreement, "I was actually hoping it would _be_ a lifetime until we saw it again."

Katie cracked a smile as she huffed a laugh. But Tony still watched her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I just figured you'd be in a more cheerful mood," Tony continued. "I mean, Barton's going to, unfortunately, be with us for a little while longer and we got Strucker. It's been a big day."

Katie and Steve may be closer than ever, but so were Tony and Katie. If there was something bugging Katie, something that she didn't need to talk to Sam about or she couldn't tell her father about, Katie went right to Tony. He really was like family to her.

And he was also a giant pain in the ass when it came to getting information out of her.

"It has been." Katie agreed. "Just… It's a lot to take in."

"Hmm." Tony hummed as he poured the green juice into some cups. "And I guess you haven't given anymore thought to your decision."

"No beating around the bush with you." Katie crossed her arms. Tony turned around and gave Katie a look, causing her to sigh. "No. I haven't."

"You need more time, right?" Tony turned back around to attend to the juice. "I understand. I just thought after four months you'd know by now if you were coming back to us."

"Tony." Katie warned. She was not getting into this argument right now. She couldn't handle it. Tony just didn't seem to completely understand. When he went through his whole PTSD thing, he went back to being Iron Man. But Katie didn't know if she could go back to being the Golden Girl.

"Fine." Tony held up his hands. "Stay here and babysit Barnes with Wilson. How is he by the way?"

"Do you care?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"No. But I thought I'd be nice and ask."

Katie rolled her eyes. Tony never did like the idea of having Bucky here. But where else were they going to take him? After Katie and Sam found him, they brought him back to the tower so Bruce and Helen gave him a look over for any injuries. He ended up staying in the hospital room for a few weeks, and the whole time Tony was not happy. It was only after Katie, Bruce, and Pepper talked to Tony that he agreed to let him stay in the tower. Everyone else was okay with it, but Tony still wasn't happy about it.

"Bucky's been here for months now Tony," Katie sighed. "Can't you let it go?"

"I don't know. It's been months and you still haven't made up your mind, so."

"Wow," Katie couldn't help but laugh. "That's very childish of you."

"I just don't like the idea of him being here," Tony glanced over his shoulder at Katie before turning back around and putting the lids on the cups. "For reasons."

"Because of what he did to your parents," Katie clarified softly.

"You mean the fact that he killed them?" Tony spun around, leaning against the table. "Yes, yes that could be a reason."

Katie sighed. She slowly walked away from the table that housed the scepter and over towards Tony. She walked to the railing just behind the table, leaning against it as she looked at the floors below.

"That wasn't him." Katie spoke softly as she looked at the giant widow that overlooked all of New York.

"No? So you know someone else that goes by Winter Solider and has a metal arm?"

Katie glanced over at Tony, sending him a glare before she sighed. Katie knew she was stubborn. She was always doomed when it came to her stubbornness. Just look at who her parents were. But Tony, Tony was worse when he wanted to be.

Silence fell around the two for a long moment. Before Katie turned around and leaned back against the railing.

"He would have been my Uncle, you know." Katie spoke up. "It's weird as hell to think about now, but he would have been just as much my Uncle as Uncle Howard was."

Tony didn't say anything, but Katie didn't think he would. So she continued.

"When I was younger, I loved listening to the Commandos and your father as they told me stories about the war." A fond smile started to pull at Katie's lips. "There was this one story your father told me. About how he would be in his lab, working on something, and Bucky would walk in. He started questioning Uncle Howard about everything. Asking him how this worked and that worked. And Uncle Howard answered everyone of his questions." Katie paused for a moment. "At the end of the story, Uncle Howard said, 'In short, Bucky Barnes was a big freaking nerd'."

Tony glanced over a Katie. "Your point?"

"My point is, don't hate on Bucky Barnes for killing your parents when it wasn't him." Katie said. "It was the Winter Solider."

"Okay," Tony turned to face Katie. "If the Winter Solider and Bucky Barnes are two different people, then which one did you bring here?"

Katie didn't respond. She didn't know how to respond. She just looked over at Tony with a blank look on her face. Because in reality, Katie didn't know.

"Barnes doesn't know who he is, Katie." Tony told her. "He could be Bucky one day, and the Winter Solider the next. He doesn't know-"

"Exactly!" Katie cut him off. "He doesn't know. He's lost. Just like I was. And just like you were."

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Katie-"

"Tony." Katie stepped closer to him as she spoke. "You know what it's like to lose yourself. _I _know what it's like to lose myself. We helped each other overcome that. Now, we need to do the same for Bucky."

Tony was silent for a moment. Then he shook his head slightly. "I don't know if I can."

"He's getting better." Katie pushed. "Every day. He's getting better and better. He's… He's not the Winter Solider anymore. But you're right." Katie sighed. "He's not Bucky anymore either. We.. we need to show him that it's okay to be someone different. Someone new."

Tony didn't respond right away. He looked like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Like he didn't know what to do. And Katie completely understood where he was coming from. She understood why he wouldn't want to help Bucky. But Katie wanted to help Bucky. And right now, Bucky needed to have as much support he could get.

"Fine." Tony spoke suddenly. He turned around and started placing all the drinks on a tray. "Show me that he's different. Show me that he's not the Winter Solider." Tony stopped and looked over at Katie. "Bring him to the party."

"Party?" Katie raised an eyebrow

"I'm having a party in a few days." Tony explained. "Bring him."

"Okay." Katie smiled slightly. Tony didn't have time to say anything however, because Bruce suddenly rounded the corner.

"You coming with the drinks?" He asked. "Clint's thirsty."

"He's not flat lining is he?" Tony looked over at Bruce. "It would make all our lives easier if he was."

Bruce just rolled his eyes before disappearing back into the lab.

"I should get these to birdman." Tony picked up the tray. He shot Katie one last smile and look before he followed after Bruce, disappearing around the corner.

Once he was gone, Katie let out a sigh. She turned back around and looked out the window, looked out at New York. She felt like they were taking one step forward and three steps back. Yes, Strucker was finally out of the picture. But now, she had the twins to worry about. Plus Bucky. And she was soon going to have to give Tony an answer before he completely lost it and kicked her off the team anyways.

Katie crossed her arms and leaned forward onto the railing, feeling like her head was going to explode.

She really needed a nap.

* * *

**Does someone want to explain to me how we're on the final part of this story?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! More Bucky is to come in future chapters. Plus we will be meeting Katie's nieces and nephews soon too!**

**If you want to follow me on tumblr and twitter, feel free! The links are in my profile!**

**And don't forget to review! Part 2 of the story got over 300 reviews. Think we can beat that for Part 3? Review and let me know what your excited to see happen in future chapters :)**


End file.
